The Little Pony Legend: Shadow of Ronin
by blueblur92
Summary: Its been 7 years since the battle with Kuvira and peace has reutrned to the worlds. But an ancient evil has reutrned and its up the team and new ally to save their world from a destruction, while uncoving a serect from a dark past Based on the series by MaggiesHeartLove.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone its-a-me! blueblur1992 and I'm here for my first fanfiction (yayyyy!) this one is based off on of my favorite fanfic series, The Little Pony Legend, by the incredibly talented MaggiesHeartLove! check her out when you get the chance. So without further ado, enjoy the-**

 ***Ahem***

 **What? oh OH right, hang on readers..*pulls out piece of paper* ok *Ahem* The Legend of Korra and MLP belong to their rightful owners, I do not own any of them, TLOK belongs to Nickelodeon and MLP to Hasbro. All Rights Reserved blah blah blah *tosses paper aside* LET'S BEGIN!**

 ***(~)***

 _ **John 1:5**_ ∼

 _The Light shines in the darkness, and the_

 _darkness did not comprehend it._

 _ ***(~)***_

 _Honesty._

 _Kindness._

 _Laughter._

 _Generosity._

 _Loyalty._

 _Magic._

 _Unity._

 _There have been many tales, many legends, that have been passed down for centuries. Tales of betrayal, revenge, forgiveness and mercy. One tells the story of two ponies, a human and a spirit who changed the fate of their worlds, both for the better and for the worst._

 _Another tale of a mare, driven by darkness and sent to the moon by her own sister. A tale of a young boy who ended a hundred year war with only his strength of will and the strength of his companions. Another story, probably the most important of all, is of how a single book began the catalyst of change for a young woman, six ponies, and a world on the verge of destruction._

 _However, the story in which you are about to hear took place not too long after the fierce battle with Vaatu, the first Avatar, Wan, and his companions, White and Leilani._

 _Once the spirit of darkness was imprisoned within the tree, Wan, Leilani and White escorted all of the ponies from the human world back to Equestria, in order to reconnect with their roots since their ancestors had pilgrimaged to the human world in order to escape the deadly blizzard of the Windigos._

 _Just as well, spirits returned to their home in the spirit world. All but one specific race of shapeshifting spirits. They had grown curious of the ponies, specifically unicorns because of their magic. They wanted to learn more of these abilities, the power to cast spells and control objects with your mind. It fascinated them._

 _After Wan, White and Leilani banished the sirens to a different realm with the assistance of Starswirl, they decided to close the gateway to their two worlds, in hopes no other creature from Equestria would come through. Still curious, and no doubt hungry for the power, the spirits disguised themselves as unicorns and ventured into Equestria. However, they were not prepared for what came after._

 _Once the worlds separated, so did the magic between their homes. The spirits were now forever trapped in their pony forms, unable to change and became half pony in the process due to the magic of Equestria, but kept their long lifespan. Since then, they studied magic with their new unicorn powers. The spirit ponies eventually settled down into the land, creating their own tribe in secret. They called themselves, the Sorcerers._

 _After years of isolation, the leader of the Sorcerers asked the alicorn rulers, White and Leilani, to allow his kind to live among the other pony races. The two happily agreed, especially Leilani, who was reminded of her spirit friends from her past. So, they agreed to allow their kind to live out of hiding, for the first time, becoming true friends with the Equestrian ponies rather than hoard their magic for themselves. They proved to be very skilled creatures with power unlike anything they had ever witnessed. Unfortunately, this also brought them great enemies as well as admirers._

 _Several ponies feared the Sorcerers, especially when many of them used their powers for personal gain. They proved to be even more skilled than a normal unicorn. One group of Sorcerers saw the fear in the ponies' eyes, and believed they deserved to be the dominant race, deifying their leader's philosophy of friendship and trust. A group of Sorcerers formed their own rebel group and waved war on innocent villages, which in turn caused many in Equestria to turn on them as well. The ponies tried getting the alicorns to get rid of the Sorcerers, but the King and Queen remained neutral. They strongly believed there could be a better way for peace among them._

 _One day, the tribe leader left to speak with the alicorns to discuss a peaceful way to settle this, since his rebellious subjects now refused to listen to him. But when he returned...his village had been destroyed. The royal Canterlot guard had ambushed the land, not leaving anyone to stray, against the wishes of the royal family. This was a devastating moment in history, one many wished they could forget. The alicorns did not wish for their land to begin anew this way. The Sorcerers were gone, and the tribal leader had disappeared, never to be seen again._

 _The alicorns took drastic action. Leilani did not wish for her subjects to remember such events, so the truth of the Sorcerers' destruction was kept secret by imprisoning the guards who had betrayed her trust, doomed to work the rest of their lives in the Canterlot mines. As for the Sorcerers themselves, Leilani hesitantly destroyed any record of them. It was not because she wished to forget, but because she refused to allow these people to be forever remembered in such a dark way. Instead, she altered the truth, erasing all evidence of the war and only wrote good things about the Sorcerers' and that their destruction was due to catastrophic earthquake rather than a war. She hated lying, but refused to allow Equestria to remember these ponies as monsters and the cause of so many deaths. She swore one day she would restore their good name._

 _However, one Sorcerer did manage to survive. His heart had become darkened with anger towards the alicorns, so much so that he kept himself hidden away from the rest of the world, traveling Equestria. Alone and friendless._

 _Several years after the war, and all in Equestria was returning to normal. Until a dark creature named Ronin, made entirely out of shadow, wielding a powerful sword, he led an entire army of shadowlings to attack Equestria. The last Sorcerer returned in order to help Leilani and White in imprisoning the creature. With their combined magic, Ronin was imprisoned inside a n enchanted mirror, protected by the light of Raava, never to be seen again. And neither was the last Sorcerer never seen again._

 _For centuries, Ronin lived imprisoned inside the mirror, day by day loosing hope that he would ever break free and finish what he started…_

 _Or so he thought._

 _*(~)*_

"AHH!"

The alicorn princess was thrown to the ground and laid down unconscious. The girls' concentration broke. The rainbow aura disappeared.

"Twilight!"

Unalaq then water-bended the snow beneath, rising it upwards and the ponies were all thrown upwards, landing hard on the snow. Korra looked fiercely at her uncle and water-bended two water whips, controlling them with her arms and swinging them at Unalaq, who entered his Dark Avatar State. Unalaq then managed to take control of Korra's water whips, pulling her towards him. The two Avatars dragged themselves toward the center. Korra sneered at him, her eyes glowing pearl white.

The ponies all struggled to get up and help their friend as the ground beneath them started to shake, due to the powerful force of the Avatars. Then Unalaq's head began to crick to the sides, his mouth opened and out came a dark purple aura, it was Vaatu.

As the boys ran to the girls, they started to see the spirit of darkness before them. Korra opened her mouth to create fire and unleash it at Unalaq, but Vaatu took the chance and stuck his gooey tentacles onto Korra's face, entering her mouth. Korra could feel the energy being drained away as she slowly got down on her knees. Her eyes still glowed, but as Vaatu departed from her face, he took with him what appeared to be a bright light from her mouth. The spirit of Raava!

The ponies' Elements, feeling the pain Korra was going through at the sensation of having Raava being ripped right out of her. Once all of Raava's light was pulled out the girls collapsed onto the ground. Korra felt so weak, so defeated. As she laid on the snow, witnessing her uncle trap Raava into a water bubble, where Vaatu re-entered his body, he grinned viciously. The ponies tried to get up to help but were far too weak as well.

Vaatu finally had Raava in his grasp.

(~)

Meanwhile in Equestria, as everything was beginning to fade away, another abnormality was taking place, deep within the ground, so far down nobody would ever dare to look or even consider. Ronin, still trapped inside his mirror prison, began to take form. He shifted from a puff of black smoke into the form of a pitch black silhouette of a pony with bloody red eyes. He sensed the world changing around him, until he sensed something within the mirror.

He looked to the corner, seeing a small crack form on the side. He smiled wickedly.

(~)

Bolin spotted Raava in Unalaq's clutches, "He's got the light spirit!"

They then started to earth and firebend at Unalaq, but the Dark Avatar easily neutralized their attacks and send out a large ice spike, knocking Mako and Bolin, as well as Spike and Flash unconscious.

Twilight and the others managed to get up on their hooves but were still too weak to fight, but they none the less started to at least try to walk to Korra. Unalaq laughed at their efforts.

"You ponies are pathetic."

She was so close, the Avatar could feel the energy from her. just a little more, But before she could reach for her, Unalaq picked her up with the purple streams of water and with much fury, slammed her against a directed a strong blast of water at Raava. Korra and the ponies moaned in pain.

(~)

The mirror started to send off waves of energy, the small crack growing larger. Ronin became curious, but none the less his smile did not waver. Bit by bit, the mirror was cracking.

(~)

In their shared vision, the girl and ponies all witnesses Avatar Aang, and all of the past Avatars before him. But the moment they felt Unalaq hit Raava, the image of Aang disappeared in a patch of light. Twilight realized what this meant.

"No! Unalaq! Stop!"

Another crack appeared.

Unalaq strike Raava again, this time they saw Avatar Roku disappeared, making another crack in the glass. The following strike destroyed the vision of Avatar Kyoshi..

"Stop it!" Rainbow cried out in pain.

Another one appeared...

"You're destroying her!" Fluttershy also cried out.

Another….

Another...

Another...

Unalaq kept hitting Raava over and over. Korra weakly tried to get up, but another strike on Raava caused her to shrink in pain as her vision of Avatars Kuruk, Yangchen as well as others all disappeared the same way the previous did. Back at the Castle, more cracks started to appear over the glass. The next strike led to multiple rows of Avatars being destroyed.

(~)

With each hit, the mirror continued to crack, allowing his shadowy smoke figure to slowly sink out of the cracks. " _Yes. Yes…_ " he hissed.

(~)

With each Avatar gone, one by one the ponies fell to their knees, unable to move. Korra couldn't do anything, the pain was too much.

Raava was becoming smaller and smaller with each hit. Unalaq bended out another stream of water, preparing to attack. Korra futilely tried to muster sufficient strength to reach Raava. But it was too late, Unalaq brought it down for the final blow...

(~)

" _ **SMASH"**_

At last, the mirror shattered into millions of pieces, leaving nothing but shards of glass. As soon as the mirror was destroyed, a dark mist started to creep out from the shards. It traveled out from the ground, through the soil before merging together to form the shadowy creature, emerging from a desert-like plane.

 _"Freedom..."_ the mist said as he then started to feel energy he hasn't felt in a long time, but at the same time it felt different, more...powerful. The dark energy from Vaatu.

" _This power…..it feels….familiar...but...different...I must have it!"_ he said and soon after, a darkish- purplish mist from the sky started to travel down to the shadow. The energy was so powerful. He could feel his strength coming back. Soon something started to form within and he rose up from the ground. His mist form manifested, taking on the shape of a pony, though his body was still black as night. A curved horn rested on his forehead and his mane bellowed in an nonexistent wind. His hooves had strands of hair coming from the ankles, and a long lion-like tail, the ends of which danced like flames.

" _At long last..._ he said with an echo in his cold voice, he was almost complete. Just a little longer….

(~)

Korra/Pony ran forward and started punching UnaVaatu with all of their strength, the Dark Avatar didn't' stand a chance as the bright light weakened him. Korra/Pony stuck her hand right through his chest as they touched the ball of light. With much force, they pulled the light out, which then changed into the spirit of Light herself.

(~)

Just as fast as he got it, the dark energy was growing weaker and his strength was starting to extinguish. " _What?!"_ he shouted as the streams of energy began to dissipate. A brilliant light shinned from the night sky, illuminating the once dim castle.

" _What's Happening?!"_

 _(~)_

"Honesty"

"Kindness"

"Laughter"

"Generosity"

"Loyalty"

"Magic"

"Unity"

The girls all had glowing eyes or pure white. The very sight made UnaVaatu cry out in terror. "NO!"

The physical bodies of Korra and the ponies levitated within the Korra/Pony spirit body, as Korra spoke with one voice.

 _"Together, the Elements of Harmony posses a power beyond anything you can imagine. But it is a power you don't and will never have the ability to control."_

UnaVaatu started to feel weak as he screamed in anguish while the girls glowed brighter. He could feel the darkness draining from him, being consumed by the light.

 _"A spirt of darkness may be inside of you Unalaq, but you can not win with him. Because you don't posses the most powerful magic of all…_

 _"The Magic of friendship!"_

Korra and the humanized ponies all held hands, froming a gigantic heart shape within their morphed spirit form.

 _"Here and in Equestria, it is the one magic that can truly unite us all."_

UnaVaatu tried to shield himself from their power, but he knew it was futile. "What is happening? No, no, this can not be!"

Korra/Pony spirit began waterbending, creating streams of golden waters that encircled around UnaVaatu. His entire body began to glow bright, he could feel the light, the love, growing within. Its power was too strong for him to fight. He just couldn't fight it. He released one finale cry before his entire body began to disappear, dissolving into light particles that descended up into the spirit lights above.

UnaVaatu had been destroyed.

(~)

" _No, NO!"_ shouted Ronin as the dark energy he was absorbing completely disappeared, being burned by the bright light. His body turned back into nothing more than a puff of smoke. He growled in anger. For one shinning moment, he had his power back, and now it was gone again.

(~)

Korra and the Mane Six held each other's hands, their eyes still glowing as they spoke in union. Their voices were powerful, strong.

 _Equestria, do not fear_

 _Your magic shall flow, far and near_

 _Seven hearts, unite as one_

 _The new Era has Begun!_

The Korra/Pony spirit form lifted up its hands up into the sky, shooting a rainbow light which created an interdimencional portal high above them. Once it did, the spirit lights around the globe suddenly gained rainbow-like colors, identical to the lights that emitted from the Crystal Empire. All around the world, people witnessed these lights, changing into bright colors that danced beautifully above their heads. They could feel the warmth and love they emitted.

In the spirit world, the same lights began to appear in the sky, spirits of all shapes and sizes witnessed the beautiful phenomenon. The light traveling all around, making the spirit world even brighter and more beautiful than ever before. Near the Tree of Time, the others witnessed the lights that encircled around them. Suddenly, Mako, Bolin, Spike, Eska and Desna's bodies started to glow as the dark spirits, one by one, returned to their normal brightly colored forms. They were free from the darkness.

(~)

"I don't believe it" said Mako as he looked down at the glowing aura around his body.

"This is incredible." Spike said.

Mako gasped, "Spike? I can hear you again!"

"It's amazing" Kya said in awe as she marveled at the beauty of the rainbow lights.

"I…I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life" said Eska also in aware.

"Nor have I." said Desna as he placed his hand over his heart, "What is this strange sensation I am feeling? It feels warm and…pleasant"

"That's the magic of friendship." Mako said smiling, "Korra and the ponies are sharing the magic of Equestria with everyone. This is the beginning of a new era. The Time of Great Change."

Meanwhile, in Equestria, the colors started coming back, everything started to physically change and resample more like Korra's world and ponies everywhere started to glow. Then, all of a sudden, ponies began to create wind currents and flames with their hooves, water and pieces of the earth obeyed their commands. For some reason, the ponies were not frightened by these new abilities. They felt natural, almost as if they had them their entire lives and now after so long, their gifts were finally unleashed. The gifts that showed how similar they were to humans.

From the Canterlot castle, Discord, Leilani Celestia and Luna also started to glow, their magic had returned, now stronger than ever before. Discord jumped with joy, "They did it! They did it!"

Leilani smiled proudly, "I knew they would." she removed her hood, revealing her lovely flowing magical mane as she embraced her daughters.

(~)

Ronin witnessed the lights dancing in the sky. He could feel the magic returning, burning his shadowy form. He cried out in pain as the colors returned, plants grew from all around him, and the world itself began to shift and change. The power was too strong, he wouldn't be able to fight it.

 _"I have to get out of here!"_ he said. He ran, the trail of light behind him, getting faster and faster. He spotted a cave nearby and quickly hid inside, but it was already too late. The light had already engulfed him.

(~)

At the South Pole, everyone was there to celebrate a new age and a new princess as well. Leilani, in her anthro form, was up on the balcony look over the now united Spirits, Humans, and Ponies. She thought she would never see something like this in her entire life. All three species, together united as one. A tear escaped her eye as she watched this wondrous sight before her.

"Father would be so proud" Said a voice. Turning around, she saw her daughters with smiles on each of their faces. Leilani responded with a smile of her own.

"If only he could see this." she said turning around "Imagine, Ponies, Spirits and Humans together again. I always thought that something like would never happen. Korra was right, it was wrong to close the portals. They should be united."

"And starting today, they will never be separated again." Celestia said.

Leilani turned around to look at her daughters before coming in for a hug. "I love you both, so much."

"We love you too, Mother." Luna said returning the hug along with Celestia. The hug continued for a bit longer until Leilani broke it.

"Alright let's not waste our tears right this instant," she said wiping her eyes "We have to save those for the coronation. Come along now." the queen led her daughters back inside.

(~)

As for Ronin, he remained inside the cave, panting in exhaustion. He saw how the world changed in front of him. Becoming a little more detailed, including himself.

He wasn't fast enough. He angrily stomped his hoof to the ground, feeling the pain of hitting a rock. His body was now solid, more detailed. He took on the shape of a unicorn pony, black as night with yellow eyes and purple mane and tail. He had no cutie mark but his horn was slightly curved. He was now in the form of a week defenseless pony. He still had his power, but that blast took a lot out of his already weakened state. But, now that he was free, he refused to give up.

He wobbled as he stood up on all fours, sneering as he looked up at the disgustingly beautiful sky. "Enjoy your victory, heroes. You have no idea what you have unleashed."

(~)

 _ **blueblur1992 presents**_

 _ **Based on the Nickelodeon and Hasbro show created by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante**_ _**Dimartino and Lauren Faust**_

 _ **Based on the fanfic series by MaggiesHeartLove and Atea1793**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **The Little Pony Legend: Shadow of Ronin**_

*(∼)*

 **And there you have it, the Prologue of Shadow of Ronin! Took me some time but I hope it came out good in the end! If you're a bit confused about this, then I should suggest you to read what happens before the events of SOR. Go check out MaggiesHeartLove's Fanfiction page and get immersed in her fabulous stories, you might learn a thing or two ;). But with that said Chapter 1 is now in the works and hopefully up in the next 2 weeks. Thank you for reading and R &R PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later….

*(~)*

 _Darkness. That was all that she could see. She looked around to see where she was, but all she could see was a void of darkness. The girl was tall, brown skinned, around 6'1, probably in her mid-twenties. She had cyan eyes, dark brown hair with a white/blue streak going down the front and additional dark blue and teal streaks on the back. She had a pair of blue feathered wings on her back which transcend into a light tan color, matching her skin. She was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt when sweat pants, confirming that she was in her pajamas. Her name was Korra, The Avatar and Princess of Equestria. The Princess Avatar was now looking around in this void, trying to figure out what's going on._

 _"Hello?" she called out, "Anyone Here?"_

 _"Maybe…" a voice called, "Maybe not."_

 _Korra whipped around and got into a fighting stance, she tried to bend fire, but found out it didn't come out._

 _"Don't worry I mean no trouble."_

 _"Who are you?" she said still in a fighting stance, "Show yourself!"_

 _"Oh I will...in due time…."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"In due time…" after the mysterious voice said that a bright light started to come forth, blinding the Avatar, making her cover her eyes._

(~)

Korra jolted up from her bed with a gasp and started breathing heavily, sweating like she was in a sauna. Hearing the gasp, a young man sat up in the bed as well. The male was a white skinned gentlemen with black hair with a streak going at the side that looked liked a flame. He also had on a white t-shirt with gray sweat pants. His name was Mako, Korra's husband. He woke up to see his wife drenched in sweat.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

Korra looked at Mako, seeing the worried look on his face. She quickly gained her composure with a couple deep breaths and waterbended the sweat off her face. "Yeah, I'm ok." she said, giving a small smile.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No, no just a weird dream."

"So, in other words, Nightmare." he said playfully. He then wrapped his arms around Korra while giving a pouty face, "Do you want Papa Mako to rock you back to sleep?" he said. Before he knew it, he was drenched in Korra's sweat and getting a playful punch in the arm. "I deserve that."

"Which one?" She said crossing her arms, "The puddle of sweat or the punch in the arm?"

"Touche." he said while getting out of bed. "I'm going to wash this sweat off."

"Just don't wake her up."

"Now why would I do that?" he said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Korra got out bed and walked towards the balcony of her castle to get some fresh air. She looked into the stars high up into the sky, with the bustling city in the background, reminiscing the past. It's been five years since the events with Kuvira and her army. Soon after Republic City was rebuilt, Peace returned to the united worlds. As for the Team, they all went their separate ways, but still kept in contact of course. She wanted to feel happy about the peace, but deep down, she missed the adventures she had with her friends. That was basically how they all met in the first place, adventure and action, and also a magic book. But now being a Princess, Avatar, and a mom, she has long tried to put this in the back of her mind, but for some reason, she couldn't. She wasn't the only one going through this, Mako even missed the adventurous days with his friends. But now he had bigger responsibilities. He's a Father, a royal Prince and the Chief of the Republic City Police. He became the Chief, several years ago when Lin, the previous one, retired. They could bet you that all their friends missed the crazy days of fighting bad guys, or ponies, saving the world, stuff like that, but they all moved on, knowing that evil may not come around for quite some time. I mean, come on, it's been seven years. But another thing was on Korra's mind. That Dream. What did it mean?

"In due time." she whispered "What does that mean?" Her question was put on hold when she saw something up on top a cliff on Air Temple Island Squinting her eyes, she tried to get an idea on who was up there, but all she could see was someone, or something in a black cloak and a animal beside it. "What the-"

"Mommy?"

Korra quickly spun around to see a young girl behind her. The girl was probably around 7 years old. She had lovely violet eyes, a mixture of blue and red, and had light tan skin like her mother, dark brown hair, darker than Korra's with additional pink and violet streaks. She had on a small pink night dress with the symbol of the Light Spirit, Raava on the front. On her back was a pair of small tan colored wings with pink tips on the feathers, probably the size of her arm and a star shape on her forehead. Her name was Iris. She looked up at Korra with eyes of concern, just like Mako did. Speaking of which, the firebender walked up behind her.

"Iris." Korra said, "What are you doing up at this time?"

"The sky's awake." she said pointing to the sky "So I'm awake!" she said, pointing to herself.

Korra smiled at her daughter's response. It's been 7 years since Korra and Mako had their little bundle of joy. She was Korra's most prized possession, and she would do anything to keep her safe from harm, until she was old enough that is. She didn't really want to be one of those overprotective parents, like Tenzin. She brought Iris up to her height and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, the sky's saying you should get back to sleep." she whispered, putting her back down. Hearing footsteps, she saw Mako walking to the door, and Korra gave him her evil eye. "Go on back to bed, sweetie." she said to Iris, "Mommy needs to talk to hot head over here. I'll tuck you in after." she patted Iris on the back and she ran back to her bed, not before looking at daddy.

"You're in trouble, again." she giggled and went back to her bed. Korra then looked at Mako with her arms crossed and a angry glare on her face.

"I thought I told you NOT to wake her up!"

"I didn't, all I did was go to the bathroom and when I went to go check on her, she was gone! She must've heard you wake up."

Korra pondered at this. She did wake up all of sudden. Must've been in the hallway or something.

"Alright, as long as you didn't." she said Mako then looked at her while she looked up in the sky. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." she said with a sigh "It's just-"

"Let me guess, the peace and quiet?" Korra looked over at her husband, shocked by his correct guess. "Me too." he continued "But look on the bright side, there's finally peace in the world. Sure there's the occasional triad robberies, and a few rebellious spirits, but compared to all the other big bad's we've faced, those are a walk in the park. Overall, things are pretty good. You're at least happy about that, right?"

"Of course I am." she said "This is what we've been trying to achieve for years. I guess, sometimes I just yearn for a bit of excitement now and again. Don't you at least miss those days?"

"Well, if you remove a bending/magic titan vacuum cleaner and a dictator that almost took your life, the psycho uncle and dark spirit from the equation, then yes. Yes I do." he then held Korra close to him, letting her touch his warm chest. "But like I said, it's peace, just like you wanted. We have a daughter, we have our friends, we have a nice home. We don't need to get ourselves hurt and her worried." He said looking at her cyan eyes. "But who knows, maybe a new threat may come back, and we'll be ready for it."

Korra smiled at him she was glad she had someone like him around.

Mako then yawned. "Well we might as well go back to sleep, big day tomorrow."

"Right. Almost forgot."

"You need some more time out here?"

Korra looked back up in the starry sky and smiled at the firebender. "Nah. Besides, I promised Iris I'll tuck her in."

Mako then gave a thumbs up "Alright, just come to Papa Mako when you're ready to be tucked in."

Korra giggled, ruffling Mako's hair before placing a soft kiss on the surface of his lips. Korra walked behind him to go tuck Iris in, completely forgetting the figure was still up on the cliff looking over the castle. After two went inside, he let out a sigh.

"So she's the 'Princess Avatar'." the hooded figure said. The creature growled at the word, the figure shushed it and petted the creature. "Let's see if she stands up to her title." with that, the figure literally melted into the ground at slithered away followed by the creature.

(~)

Korra gently pulled the blanket just bellow Iris's chin and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go, could you sing that song one more time?"

"Which one? You have so many favorite songs."

"The one you always sing."

Korra smiled and sat beside her daughter, stroking her hair and sang a lovely ballad tune.

 _Heart, don't fail me now_

 _Courage, don't desert me_

 _Don't turn back, now that we're here_

 _People always say; life is full of choices_

 _But so few would even dare_

 _To see how the road can seem so long_

 _How the world can seem so vast_

 _Courage will see you through_

 _Heart, we're trusting you_

 _Cause your journey…_

 _Has begun_

Iris smiled. Listening to her mother sing was her favorite thing in the entire world.

 _Somewhere down this road_

 _Magic is awaiting_

 _Years of dreams, just can't be wrong_

 _Arms will open wide_

 _You'll be save and wanted_

 _Finally home where you belong_

 _Cause, starting here, your life begins_

 _Starting now, you're learning fast_

 _Courage will see you through_

 _Heart, we're trusting you_

 _Now your journey_

 _Has begun_

….

 _Home, Love, Friendship_

 _There will always be a place for you to return_

 _Home, Love, Family_

 _This is the place where you belong_

 _One step at a time_

 _One hope, then another_

 _Who knows where this road may go_

 _Soon, you'll play your part_

 _On to make your future_

 _Things your heart will always know_

 _Sing your heart's song_

 _The road might be long_

 _But it will lead you to back to me_

 _Courage will see you through_

 _Heart, we're trusting you_

 _To bring us home…_

 _At last_

Iris let out a yawn, sleep already succumbing her and she closed her eyes. Korra placed one more kiss on her forehead before turning off the light. She took one more glance at her child.

"Love you, sweetheart."

Once the door closed, Iris slept soundly, only for her brows to suddenly twitch and she turned her self around in her bed. Images flashed before her eyes, images of her family screaming, a dark creature laughing evilly, and a strange blue fox with a symbol on its forehead, before finally seeing a shimmering sword being pulled out, its silver surface reflecting bright colors in the midday sun, before finally she saw the sight of shimmering wings and the beautiful harmonizing of a siren-like voice. The distressed princess finally got a good night's sleep.

(~)

It was a beautiful sunny morning...well partly cloudy with some morning fog. Two fishermen, a man and a pony, were out trying to catch some morning fish. The two were quietly waiting for a bite, but nothing was coming. The pony groaned.

"It's been hours since our last bite." he said "And it's been even longer since the last catch!"

"Calm down, Early Bird." The old man said "Not everything needs to be rushed."

"They call me Early Bird for a reason, Shai." said the pony "I wake up early and catch early riser."

"Make that two reasons why." the man said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The pony sighed, finally giving up, "Well the sun is almost up, let's just head back to port." the pony said pulling up his rod, "Another day with barely no fish." he started to head back to the boat when something happened that surprised him. A fish fell from the sky and landed right in front of him, flopping around gasping for air.

"What the-?" Before he could finish, two more fishes landed on the deck, one on each side of him. He then turned around to his friend.

"Wow, old timer!" he said quite surprised "Looks like the fish are really attracted to yo-" when he turned around, he saw his fishing buddy frozen in place. Looking into the sky, pointing pointing upward.

"What is it?" Early Bird said, quite confused about what he was pointing at, when he saw the old timers hand pointing upward, he followed it up and saw something that drained the color out of him. Up in the sky, there they saw a giant ball of fish trapped in a orb of water. They couldn't believe what they saw. And the crazy part was it was right above their boat. Overtime, fish found a way out of the bubble, but ended up landing on the deck. The two looked at eachother, jaws dropped at this sight. After sometime in the air, the water bubble simply popped and all the fish came crashing down on their boat. Thankfully it didn't sink or break apart. The deck was filled to the rim with cargo and soon after, two heads popped out of the pile of sea creatures. Early Bird spat out a fish while Shai took one off his head. They looked around in disbelief at what they saw.

"All this fish can last us for a whole season!" Early Bird said still in disbelief, right before he laughed with happiness at this wondrous site. "It's a Miracle!" He said between laughs "Who did this?" He said joyfully.

"Aye." Shai said looking upward with a grin. "There's only one person who could do some miracle like that."

Early Bird was confused at what he said, but when he looked up, he was amazed at what he saw. Above them was Avatar Korra, happily flapping her wings and looking down at the two fishermen.

"Heard you guys were struggling out here for some time." she said.

"Can't thank you enough, Princess!" said Early Bird with a salute.

"Thank nothing of it, just happy to help out. Will I be seeing you gentlemen at the parade later today?"

"You know it!" Shai replied excitedly.

"Great! Have a nice day, boys!"

"Thank you again!" the two said while waving farewell. Korra smiled and zoomed off into the sky heading towards Republic City. The two waves at the princess as she blasted off over the sea. Shai then looked over at his friend and flashed him a grin.

"Told ya you need to be patient."

The human alicorn zoomed across the morning sky. Taking in a breath of fresh air, the Avatar smiled with glee as she flew in the sky. She flew down to the ocean, placing her hand in the crystal clear water, letting the liquid flow through her fingers. Things couldn't be better.

Beats of drums filled air as Korra started to sing.

('Two Worlds by Phil Collins from Tarzan)

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Two worlds_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Two worlds one family._

 _Ooh A paradise I call my home_

 _Where we are are blessed with love_

 _A simple life_

 _We live in peace_

The Princess flew down to the bay and let the water rub pass her fingers as she continued singing.

 _Feel the melody keep playing in on_

 _Two worlds_

 _One family_

 _If you trust your heart_

 _And let Faith decide_

 _To guide these lives we see_

 _So many years have come and gone_

 _But even so, love still remains_

 _A perfect life_

 _We live in peace_

 _She flew around the skies and did some loops._

 _We raise our heads up_

 _Lift high the loads_

 _Take strength from those that need you_

 _We build higher walls_

 _Build strong the beams_

 _When we work together_

 _No danger can break us, no_

She then hovered over the crystal clear water and saw a reflection of her and her daughter, Iris.

 _No words describe a mother's joy_

 _No wounds can keep from my heart_

 _My dream come true_

 _Begins with you_

 _Somewhere something is calling for you_

 _Two worlds_

 _One family_

 _Trust your heart_

 _Let Faith decide_

 _To guide these lives_

 _To guide these lives we see!_

 _Two worlds_

 _One family_

Korra landed in a specific area, where people and ponies were working with nets and decorations for the floats. Citizens, airbender, and ponies were hustling about, putting up decorations, setting up tables and chairs. They were all getting ready for not one, but two events happening that day. Korra started walking around, greeting people people while searching for one of her friends.

It didn't take long for her to spot the purple anthro alicorn pony with long beautiful dark blue hair with a magenta and violet streaks. She wore a sleeveless tank top with a teal collar with her cutie mark on the front as well as dark purple pants and purple boots with her cutie mark on the top. On her left arm she has a purple scar that looked like a flame going up. On her cheek, she had a six pointed magenta star with five smaller stars surrounding it.

"Twilight!" Korra called out running over to her. Turning around, Twilight smiled and rushed to hug her friend. Twilight Sparkle had married her long term boyfriend, Flash Sentry, and the two were the proud parents of a beautiful daughter.

"Korra! I'm so glad you're here."

"Sorry I'm a little late." Korra apologized after ending the hug, "I stopped to help a few fishermen with their catch. So, how's progress."

"Things couldn't be better." Twilight levitated her clipboard and held it in her hands. "So far, we've already got six of the main floats done and ready, and just need a few finishing touches on the last few. The orchestra is warming up right now with Fluttershy, Rarity is working on the costumes, Applejack and the rest of the Apples will be arriving soon with the food, Pinkie Pie is in charge of decorations and fireworks, and Rainbow Dash is with Mako, Flash and the police. Oh, and Tenzin and the airbenders are at City Hall getting ready for the Airshow."

Korra whistled, "You've certainly been busy."

"And now that you're here, we can get things done even faster." Twilight said. She then noticed one of the workers moving a statue in the wrong direction. "Oh, Mr. Ping! That's where the band's going to be!"

A old man turned around with confusion. "Then where else are we supposed to put this statue of Avatar Wan?"

"It's supposed to go to the left hand side, right next to the floral arc, opposite White and Leilani's statues and beside Raava's."

Mr. Ping looked over at the direction before giving a thumbs up, "Alright boys, You heard the Princess. To the entrance!" Two large men groaned and picked up the large statue of the team and started carrying it over.

Korra tapped on Twilight's shoulder, "Hey, Twily, did you by any chance have…I don't know, a weird dream last night?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Well, it's just…" Korra stopped herself. She questioned if now was really such a good time to be talking about this kind of thing, especially given the amount of work that needed to be done. "You know what, nevermind."

Twilight lowered her clipboard, placing it on top of a cardboard box. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine, forget I said anything."

"Come on A.K. I know you better than that." Twilight placed a hand on Korra's arm. "What's wrong? Did you have a another strange dream?"

Korra sighed in defeat. "I didn't want to worry you. It wasn't a nightmare, but it made no sense. It felt like someone was trying to contact me. I don't remember much, really. I thought maybe if you or the girls had the same dream it might mean something important. If it was it would be affecting you guys too."

"Well, I don't recall having have any dreams last night to tell you the truth."

Korra chuckled, "Yeah, it's probably nothing. I have been feeling kind of a yearning for the nostalgia of saving the world, so it was probably just my subconscious at work."

Twilight looked at Korra with concern. "You sure."

"Yeah. Forget I even mentioned it. I don't want anyone to be stressed out today." the Avatar playfully ruffled her friend's hair. "Relax, this is a happy day, remember?"

Twilight laughed, removing Korra hand and tracing hers through her now messed up hair. "Yeah, okay, okay."

"Speaking of which, are Bolin and Asami here yet?"

"Bolin's still held up at the factory, but Asami's here with supervising."

(~)

"A little more to the left, now a little to the right. A little more….Perfect." Shouted Asami as she supervised the workers placing the roof of the Canterlot Castle model. The beautiful Sato industrialist was now happily married to Bolin and had two wonderful kids. A son named Hiro (in honor of her father) and a daughter named Mai.

"Alright, great job you guys. This one's all rest and ready to go." she said, while checking off stuff on her clipboard. "Oh, the fireworks. Are the fireworks all set up yet?" she asked one of the workers.

"You may want to ask Pinkie Pie!" said one of the female workers adding the finishing adjustments on the float while the other drove it forward.

"Okay." Asami replied, "Has anyone seen Pinkie Pie by any chance?"

"I'm right here!" the hyper pink anthro said as she popped up behind Asami, causing her to let out a terrified yelp.

"Pinkie, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!" Asami exclaimed, rather annoyed.

"Sorry, just wanted to let you know all the fireworks are accounted for and ready to launch when ready!" Pinkie Pie said, saluting to the woman, while wearing some a sombrero on her head.

"Great, thanks." Asami said, returning to her clipboard.

Pinkie Pie blinked, her eyes darting back and forth, as if waiting for something. "Uh, aren't you going to ask why I'm wearing a sombrero out of nowhere?"

"Not really." Asami replied casually, still looking down at the clipboard.

"Oh." Pinkie blinked again and removed the sombrero from her head. "Okay then." she then smiled happily when she noticed a familiar tan winged humanoid approaching them. "Oh, look it's Korra! MORNING KORRA!" she shouted waving her hand in the air getting her attention, nearly making Asami deff in the process.

"Asami! Pinkie Pie!" Korra greeted her friends with a hug.

"Hey, sis." Asami said with a big smile, "About time you got here."

"Sorry about that. I got sidetracked. Korra then looked around, taking in all the decorations in the streets. "Wow, this is looking amazing."

"It should." Pinkie Pie said, "It only took us like seven months to get everything! You have any idea how hard it is to make floats that fully capture the essence of all of our adventures?"

Korra chuckled, "Hard to believe it's been 10 years since we've all met." she said, reminiscing of the day they all became Team Avatar Harmony.

"Yeah. One minute we're trying to convince Twilight to stop opening a book. Then the next were face to face with you." Pinkie said, looking back on that memory long ago. "Good times. Good times."

Asami nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but in all honesty, as much as I miss the old days, it's kind of nice to finally relax and just be normal for a change."

"What is normal anyway?" Korra asked jokingly, making Asami and Pinkie Pie laugh as well. The three friends turned their heads when they heard the sound of a drum roll. The Equestrian Guard and Republic City Police Force were marching into position with Mako, Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry at the front.

"Ready….Halt!" Mako shouted as they stopped in position. "At ease". Mako and the group left position, walking over to the girls, giving Korra a kiss. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, hot stuff." Korra greeted, kissing him back.

The sound of a car horn sounded and a familiar earthbender walked out, "Sorry, I'm late. Just got back dealing with some last minute shipments." he happily walked up to his wife, greeting her with a kiss.

"About time you got here, Mr. Sato." Asami said with a sly smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mrs. Sato." Bolin said, smiling and kissing her once more, the happy couple laughed while wrapped in each other's arms, almost as if they were love sick teenagers again.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and addressed to the rest of the police. "Okay, take five you guys. I'm gonna go get a drink before the parade starts."

"What's with you?" Mako asked.

"Nothing. You know this "lovey dovey" stuff gives me cavities."

Korra gave the anthro pegasus a sly smile, "Oh, like you and Soarin never get all mushy?"

"Don't start with me." Rainbow gave Korra a deadpan stare, "We've only been on a couple dates, but it's nothing serious. You know me, I like to take things slow."

The others couldn't help but burst with laughter, especially Flash Sentry. "Right! Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria, taking things slow. That's rich-OW!" Flash let out a faint squeak after Rainbow punched him in the gut and walked away to get her drink. "You know what, good on you. No need to rush into anything."

Korra softly shook her head, "Cut her some slack. She's new to the whole dating scene."

"I'm just glad Soarin is the patient type." Mako said, crossing his arms, "Of course, if he tries anything I'll remind him why Chief Beifong chose me to be her successor."

"Honey, do you always have to interrogate every guy the girls date?" Korra asked, "First it was Flash, then Double Diamond, and let's not forget the filed day you had with Cheese Sandwich."

Pinkie Pie shivered at the memory from when Mako went all "protective big brother" on her boyfriend when they first announced they were dating a few months back.

"Don't remind me." said the pink anthro pony.

"Well if I don't do it, who will?" he said.

Korra only rolled her eyes playfully and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Oh, Mako. I can't wait to see you handle Iris's teen years."

(~)

Speaking of Iris, the couple's only daughter giggled happily while she played with her two cousins and her best friend. Her cousins were Hiro and Mai Sato, Asami and Bolin's children. Hiro was the oldest, a white skinned boy with green eyes, just like his father and shinny raven hair. He obviously got the natural shine from his mother. He was a very handsome six-year-old boy, and no doubt he would be a heartthrob once he became a full grown man.

Mai was his little sister by one year. She was the most precious little four-year-old anyone had ever seen. Her naturally curly raven hair flowed gracefully behind her as she ran. Unlike her brother, she had amber colored eyes, similar to her uncle Mako. Her parents suspected she would grow up to be a firebender like him, and she was already showing small signs of it.

The third girl was an adorable alicorn pony. Her coat as peach pink with matching wings and horn and her cutie mark resembled a blue flame with sparkles around it. She had midnight colored hair with magenta and blue streaks. She was a child protege, already receiving her cutie mark at such a young age.

Her name was Princess Akari Blaze, daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Her name meant "light" or "glimmer" and it was indigenous to Korra's world. Since Iris was named after an Equestrian flower, her parents wanted to name their first child after something indigenous to their friend's homeland. Just like her Mother and Aunt, her and Iris became very good BFSF (Best Friend Sisters Forever) over the course of the years. She is very protective and loyal to her sister and would do anything to keep her safe, even at her young age.

They also had a fifth best friend named Gallant Steed, son of Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst. He was an aquamarine colored unicorn colt with pale aqua markings on his hooves and his forehead. He had crimson hair with orange outlines and striking dark blue eyes. He didn't have his cutie mark but he was determined to get it one day.

The five children happily chased each other around Air Temple Island. Gallant and Akari were in their pony forms, most likely so they could outrun their two legged friends.

"Can't catch us!" the alicorn princess giggled, seeing Hiro and Mai chase after them.

"No fair!" Hiro cried out, "You've got four legs!"

"Get moving, slow pokes!" Gallant called out and he and Akari picked up full speed. They ran across the gardens, starling several air acolytes and airbenders who were taking a stroll. Despite their game, the children continuously laughed.

"We're catching up to you!" Mai said. She suddenly noticed a shadow loving over her and her brother. Looking up, she saw a familiar silhouette soar above and swooped down, tackling the two ponies to the ground in a giggling hep.

"Hey! We agreed no flying!" Akari said, now being pined down by the winged human.

Iris laughed, "Well, you guys cheated too." she said right before her two cousins jumped on them all, trapping the ponies.

"Ha! We got you!" Hiro said victoriously. The children laughed and rolled off of each other, spreading their backs onto the ground in a giggling hep.

Iris sat back up, her laugh was slowly dying when she caught glimpse of something not too far away. While her friends continued to laugh, the young princess squinted her eyes and approached whatever it was that stood behind a tree.

It looked almost like a fox. A blue colored fox with a crescent moon marking on its forehead. It stared at her with shimmering eyes, a curious little thing.

Seeing Iris suddenly disappear, her friends followed the princess who flew over towards the creature, which ran behind the bushes. "Hey, wait!" she called out.

She chased after the creature, only to collided with another person. He was an eleven-year-old boy, going on twelve, with dark brown hair and green colored eyes. He was white skinned and wore traditional air acolyte clothing. He rubbed his head and helped the little princess up.

"Iris, what happened?" he asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Rohan." Iris apologized with a bow, to which Rohan shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it." he said as he picked up the book he was reading, which flew right out of his hands when she crashed into him.

"Hey, did you…see anything?" Iris asked.

"Like what?"

"Iris!" Akari called out, changing into her anthro form to check on her friend. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Gallant asked, he too changing into his anthro form.

"I don't know." Iris replied, "I thought I saw a fox but…it disappeared."

"A fox?" Rohan asked, "That's impossible, there are no foxes around here. You were probably just seeing things." said the young airbender, ruffling Iris's hair a bit, much to her annoyance. Rohan was always like a big brother to Iris, which made sense considering his father was once her mother's airbending teacher, so their dynamic came naturally that way.

"I could have sworn I saw it." the princess insisted, right before a red furry fire ferret landed on her head from a tree branch.

"Pabu! There you are!" Hiro called out and his family pet crawled up towards his master's child's shoulder, his wet nose tickling his cheek. "Were you trying to sneak some bluebell berries again? You know they make you gassy."

"Well, that solves the mystery." Rohan said before getting back to his book.

"I know I saw it." Iris said in a half whisper.

"What's the big deal?" Mai asked, "Why do you care so much about a fox?"

"I don't know it…it looked like something I saw in my dream last night."

"Again?" Akari asked, "Iris, this has been going on for months now."

"I know, at first it was just bits and pieces and I couldn't remember what I saw, now it's like a movie in my brain every night."

"Maybe you should ask your mom about it." Mai suggested, "I mean, she is the Princess Avatar."

"I guess. But, I didn't want to bother her with the party tonight and all. Plus, you know how "freaked" out she gets when my powers act up."

"But, in her defense, you did make a pretty big hole in the wall." Rohan said.

"I was three!" Iris protested, "Besides, my powers haven't done it in a while." her wings and shoulders dropped in depression. "I haven't done anything since then. Why is magic so complicated?"

Akari placed a comforting on Iris's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. You're still learning."

"Easy for you to say. You got your cutie mark already."

"So what? I'm still learning. And if my mom has anything to say about it, she'll never stop remind me that." Akari said, rolling her eyes, making Iris laugh. No matter what, she always found a way to make her friend feel better.

"And and look on the bright side, if you never get your cutie mark at least you're still a princess." Hiro said, only to have his sister elbow him in the stomach. "Ow!

"You're not helping, Hiro!" Mai exclaimed in annoyance.

"What? What did I say?"

Rohan then noticed his older sister, Jinora approaching them. "Hey, kids."

"Hey, sis!" Rohan greeted his big sister, to whom he admired greatly.

"I just got a phone call from your parents. You guys ready for the parade?"

"YEAH!"

(~)


	3. Chapter 2:The Plan

**The Plan**

The city was as dusty and busy as he remembered. He kept his hood on at all times, trying to hide in the shadows so no one could see him. His blue fox companion leaped from roof to roof, sniffing the air. The creature smiled and wagged her tail to see a man selling delicious looking fruit. She jumped downwards and stopped in front of the stand, wagging her tail happily. She lifted a paw and began to whimper like a puppy dog. The man behind the stand swooned.

"Awww! Aren't you just the cutest little fox spirit?" he cooed. "You hungry little one?" the fox nodded her head and waged her tail, lifting her paws upwards like a begging pup. The man happily took some of his fruit and placed them into a bag, handing it to the fox, who took the goods in her mouth.

"Free of charge. Happy Harmony Day!" he waved as the fox flew away with her food. The blue fox leaped on the rooftops before entering a window, where a cloaked figure sat in the corner, reading a book. The fox dropped the bag onto the floor.

"Hey, Nova." she said, "I brought us some lunch."

"Thanks, Chi." her friend replied, not even bothering to look up.

The blue fox looked out the window, seeing all of the children and their parents walking down the streets excitedly. Chi's fox ears lowered in sadness and turned back to her friend. "Aren't you going to watch the parade?" she asked. Nova was silent. The only sound that came from his was the flipping of a page.

Chi groaned, "Oh, come on! It's supposed to be this big event."

"Chi, you know I'm not much of a party kind of guy."

"I know, but-"

"If you want to see it, that's fine. I'll just stay here reading." Nova continued to do so, while Chi looked back and forth from the window and back to Nova.

Nova was startled when he felt the fox rest beside him. "Nah. I'd rather be here with you anyway."

A small smile formed on Nova's face and he petted her head.

(~)

Far away in the outskirts of the bustling city, there a was small cave between the mountains. The outside of the cave looked pretty small, but deep inside it was like a fortress. A red skinned anthro unicorn man walked upwards along the staircase reaching a door. He wore a long waving cloak. His cutie mark was on his left hand, resembling a stone on fire.

Opening the door he saw a male pony. Around his early 20s, dressed in a black cloak with a red streak going along the edges of his coat and coming around the back of his jacket having strange designs on it. In the middle there was a symbol of a crescent moon and two comets swirling around. He was gazing out the window carved out of the cave until he heard the door open and someone entered his chambers. The figure bowed to the male and began speaking.

"Master, the heroes are about to begin their festivities." he said to the hooded figure. There was silence from the pony, still gazing out the window. "Should I go down there and disrupt it?" he asked, but received no answer. "Ronin…"

"Do you feel it?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you feel it? The Light. It's everywhere. For ten whole years, I've been wandering the world, desperately awaiting the day where I could finally snuff it out. I've watched helplessly as the light continuously prevails over my beautiful darkness." He said, stomping his hoof in anger, before turning around revealing his piercing yellow eyes. _"And I hate every minute of it!"_ He growled, and his companion only stood there, taking only one step back. A furry animal, who stood beside him, was tempted to growl but stopped himself when Ronin calmed down, giving a soft chuckle.

"I guess it shouldn't be anything new for me. After all, evener while I was imprisoned in that mirror I was still living in someone's shadow. Ironic when, clearly, they should be living in mine."

He turned to face his companion, "Now, after all this time, that's all about to change. No longer will we be living in the dark, old friend. Soon, we will show these light bearers the true power of darkness. Soon we will be rid of Harmony, Friendship, and Love forever. Soon we will be…"

"Victorious. " his companion finished.

"Yes, my friend. Victorious. And you will become the leader you were always meant to be, isn't that right, Kage?"

"Of course. It's what I've always wanted."

"Indeed. Now, about what you said earlier."

"Ah, yes, I was saying..."

"I heard you before." Ronin said putting his hoof up in the air, silencing him, "I wouldn't bother with those little princesses if I were you. I have a much more important task for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to head to Canterlot Castle…and retrieve it."

The red unicorn gasped. "Are-are you sure, Master? Your powers are still returning and-"

"My weakened state the past several years may have made it dangerous for me to even go so much as within two feed of my treasure. But now, my power is strong enough to wield it. And once I have it again, I will obtain my full power at long last. I'd retrieve it myself, but you are much more nimble than I am right now."

"As you wish, Master." Kage bowed before his master and left, leaving Ronin to himself once more. "Soon, this unified world will feel the wrath of the shadows. Soon I will have my revenge. Soon, I will finish what I started all those years ago." and with that Ronin turned around to prepare for the evening. He knew for a fact that Nova would not disappoint him. Unlike last time.

(~)


	4. Chapter 3: Day of Harmony

**The Day of Harmony**

The clock struck noon and people were lining the street sidewalk, excited for the parade to begin. Kids and fillies were running playfully around the sidewalk, chasing one another while giggling. Vendors walked around giving concessions to the people like cold drink or snacks. Everyone eagerly awaited for the big parade that would kick off the celebration. 10 years ago, Twilight and her Friends found their way into Korra's world and changed not only their worlds, but made history. And today, their stories would be retold for everyone to see and hear. On the other side of the city everyone got into position. The floats were in line, the police, and the heroes had gathered together, ready to get on their respected floats. Twilight, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack caught up with the gang sometime before. Everyone was there…except for Rarity.

"Ugh! Where is Rarity?!" Rainbow Dash said, annoyed at the unicorn's tardiness. "The parade starts in…" she looked down at the watch on her wrist, "Five minutes!"

"She's probably gonna make some sort of grand entrance." Applejack said while rolling her eyes

"I'm here! Wait for me!" just in time, Rarity rushed into view, literally out of breath. She came to a halt in front of AJ. Thankfully, she had not ran too far and wasn't sweating.

"Not the 'grand' entrance I was expecting," said Flash Sentry.

"Sorry I'm late. After I was finished with the costumes I dozed off. It it hadn't been for Opalescence I wouldn't have gotten here in time."

"Did you run all the way here from your boutique?" Sunset Shimmer asked in shock.

"Not really, I called for a cab but it couldn't get through due to the crowd, so I got out and ran all the way here and I may have knocked down somebody over on the way here." Flash opened his mouth to ask, but Rarity interrupted him, "Don't know, I didn't look back. Oh, I'm terribly parched, could I have some water?"

Applejack kindly gave Rarity one of the many water bottles. The unicorn gulped it down in a matter of seconds. She sighed in relief. "Ah, that's better.

"Well, the important things is we're all here." said Twilight Sparkle and clapped her hands together, "Alright everybody, let's get this show on the road!"

(~)

"Helloooooo Republic City/Equestria, I'm Shiro Shinobi!"

"And I'm News Flash!" A pony with gray colored skin, dark hair, teal eyes and wearings a news reporter suit sat beside his fellow announcer. The two sat on a booth, overlooking the city and the area from which the parade would take place.

"Thank you for tuning in on this special day." Shiro said.

"It is indeed special because today marks the 10 year anniversary since our worlds were unified as one, isn't that right, Shiro?"

"Yes it is, News Flash and we got a treat for you folks."

"To kick things off we have this lovely parade, telling the history of both worlds from the very beginning. Immediately after we have a spectacular air show by the air benders and this evening we have a performance at the pro-bending arena by Equestrian singer, Rara. And finally, there will be a fireworks show ending off this glorious day."

"Now THAT'S a celebration! I heard the folks have worked incredibly hard on their parade floats, it literally took the five months to get everything set up."

"Speaking of the parade, here it comes!"

And right on cue, the parade had arrived. An assortment of beautifully decorated and detailed floats came into the streets. People, ponies and fillies cheered, their eyes sparkling in awe at the beauty of it all. It was so hard to believe it had been ten whole years since The Great Change, and a whole new era of magic and friendship had begun.

The royal guard of all the kingdoms of Equestria marched forward, leading the floats. Behind them were the armies of the three nations of the human world and finally the Republic City Police Force. The force itself had never looked so diverse, with humans and ponies marching side by side. Behind them, of course, were the floats.

"And there they are, by far the most stunningly detailed floats I have ever seen!"

"I'll say! The first float of the day is a little number I like to call "Beginnings", because it marks the first chapter in our ongoing story." News Flash described as the first float strolled down the city. Just as he said, it was designed to depict the very beginning of their world's story.

A lion turtle stood as the central piece, its head and legs moving mechanically with its eyes blinking. Its golden skin shimmered in the sunlight, wowing everybody with its beauty. It wasn't as accurately large, but very close and still larger than life from the public's standpoint. The four elements arched over it in the form of a rainbow-like position, with water being the first of the arc, earth being the second, fire being the third and air as the last. Towering over the crowd were parade balloons styled to look like the ancient spirits themselves, Raava and Vaatu. Standing on the Lion Turtle's shell, and underneath the arch of elements were statues of the trio that started it all: Avatar Wan, Princes White and Princess Leilani. Leilani herself, stood in between the three statues, waving to the crowd. People cheered and applauded, shouting praises and adoration for the first Equestrian ruler.

"There she is, folks!" News Flash said, speaking into his mic, "Our benevolent Queen Leilani, one of the big three who started it all! The first Queen of Equestria and one of the first Alicorns to have ever been created!"

"And here comes the second part of our story! This time we get a glimpse of Equestria's history!" Shiro announced. The next float told the story of how Equestria was named and how the three tribes united as one after the defeat of the windigos. Ponies, currently in their pony forms, were dressed as the three leaders; Chancellor Puddinghead, Princess Platinum, and Commander Hurricane as well as their loyal assistants who were the ones to help them realize true friendship; Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever and Private Pansy.

"But that's just the beginning." Said News Flash, "Because here comes Leilani's two beautiful daughters; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in their float depicting their first defeat of Discord the former spirit of chaos turned ally."

Just as the news pony described, the two alicorn princesses stood on a float in front of a model of the Tree of Harmony and with Discord. The three reenacted the defeat on the float, using fake jewels on the model Tree that lit up and Discord pretended to be defeated, dramatically dying before everyone and turning into stone by taking a gray costume and zipping himself up. The suit covered his body like a buddy hugging spandex suit and gave the impression he was stone. When he heard the crowd cheering, Discord pouted and unzipped his head.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Let's all laugh at the bad guy." He said sarcastically before zipping himself back up again.

The following floats showed Avatar Kyoshi, standing on the now present day Kyoshi island, with the former Earth Queen Hou-Ting standing beside her nephew, Princes Wu. After deciding to step down as king, Wu had been assisting his aunt with her new knick-knack store which, surprisingly, he really enjoyed. But, one day being showed with applauds didn't hurt either. The queen felt more at ease now than she ever did before. No longer was she looked at as a cold-hearted monster, but a woman who had come a long way in her efforts to reform and be a better queen, which she had accomplished and now could rest in peace.

The following float depicted Celestia defeating NightMare Moon for the first time, with a picture showing the elements surrounding the princess while lasers came out of the models hitting the nightmare. Varrick smiled in satisfaction as he watched. "No doubt my best work, yet." He said proudly to himself.

"Don't you mean, _our_ best work, dear?" His wife, Zhu Li, said while crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

Varrick adjusted his tie and wrapped his arm around her. "Right, right! That's what I meant."

Another float showed Avatar Roku with his dragon, hovering above with the current Fire Lord Izumi and General Iroh waving to the crowd. The next float showed The Crystal Empire before the reign of King Sombra. On the podium was Princess Cadance and Shining Armor with their daughter, Princess Flurry Heart, who happily waved to the crowd. She was already ten-years-old and growing into a beautiful young princess.

The next float depicted probably one of the biggest turning point of the humans' history...the 100 year war and the return of the Avatar, The Last Airbender!

It was one of the largest, and most detailed of the floats...until the final one to come. On it, told the story of when Aang was freed from the iceberg up to when he defeated Fire Lord Ozai. On the float stood the last surviving heroes of the war, Katara, Toph and Fire Lord Zuko all waving to the citizens.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Toph muttered under her breath as she waved at the audience she could hear but not see, since her feet weren't on the ground.

"Loosen up, Toph." Zuko said while waving happily to the cheering crowd, "This is a happy day."

"Well, there's something I never thought I'd hear...you telling me to loosen up."

Behind them, was another float, this one depicting the rise of the United Republic of Nations, where President Raiko and his wife Buttercup stood as well as the sons and daughters of the late heroes of the war: Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Lin, Suying and Baatar.

Next up, the float depicted another big turning point, this time from Equestrian History. Twilight and her friends obtaining the Elements of Harmony and defeating Nightmare Moon, which was only the catalyst that would begin their adventures in Republic City!

Just behind it was a float depicting the Mane Six defeating Discord once again and putting an end to his chaos. Again, Discord reenacted the scene as dramatically as before. When he heard the applauds he pouted once more and unzipped his stone-like appearance. "Ok I get it! I was bad! You don't need to show it twice!"

"We love you, Discord!" One voice shouted from the audience, making the chaos spirit smile.

"Thank you! I'm here all week, try the veal!"

The next float was, again, set in Equestria that showed Spike saving the Crystal Empire from the Evil Sombra. Spike stood on top of a podium, waving to the crowd and showing off poses. His pointed at a couple girls and winked causing them to faint. "Oh yeah." he whispered to himself.

Next showed yet ANOTHER turning point in Equestrian History. Twilight becoming a princess! The float showed an exact replica of the famous stained glass window of the hero, along with her castle. The purple alicorn stood on a throne and waved to the crowd with a big smile on her face. She felt much more comfortable doing this now, having been doing it for a number of years. She never imagined she would get this far. One minute she was reading about Nightmare Moon and the next, she sprouted wings and got her own castle!

Another float came by, this time decorated to look like the new Air Nation, complete with the temple's, model bisons and the airbenders themselves. Among them were Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Kai, Moon Dancer and Starlight Glimmer, her husband Sunburst and their son, Valiant Steed.

"I gotta say, Shiro, I have heard this story a hundred times already, and yet it still gets to me."

"I hear ya, buddy. It just makes you realize how far we've come since then. From feuding ponies and distant nations to a united world filled with new friends. Who'd have thought."

"Oh, and speaking of friends, here they come now folks! You've met the original Team Avatar, but now get ready for the newest generation. You know em, you love em, they saved our behinds more times than we can count...Team Avatar Harmony!"

The last float showed probably the biggest turning point in history of BOTH worlds. Team Avatar Harmony. This float was the biggest of the entire parade! On it, it told the story of the heroes' adventures. From the group meeting Korra for the first time, to defeating Kuvira and opening a new spirit portal all told in a beautiful painting. And of course the heroes. In the back stood Bolin and Asami each waving their hands to the audience with their kids on their shoulders. In front of them were Applejack and Pinkie Pie, each waving to the crowd with smiles. Pinkie Pie took out her party cannon and shot confetti, not knowing that Applejack got completely covered in it. Pinkie Pie tried not to laugh at the scene while Applejack just had an annoying look on her face. In front of them were the Pegasus' Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy quietly waved to the crowd while Rainbow was, as usual, showing off. Even going up to the point of flying around and performing a Sonic Rainboom, which the audience loved. Fluttershy just simply rolled her eyes and continued waving. Mako, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry and Rarity stood side by side, waving and smiling. Rarity even went as far as to throw a few kisses here and there. Nothing made her happier than being in the spotlight, and looking fabulous while doing so.

Three little lizard spirits with dragonfly wings hovered beside Mako. These were his and Korra's adopted spirit children, Ali, Mika and San. The first time Mako met them he wanted nothing to do with them, but the little ones eventually made their way into his heart and accepted his role as their father. They had grown up over the years, practically teenagers at this point, and were the best older siblings Iris could ask for. Older as in age, not in size since they were still pretty small, but were now almost the same size as Pabu.

"If it wasn't for these kids we'd all have been crushed by that giant spirit man creature thing!" Shiro said. "The Elements of Harmony themselves are looking mighty lovely today, but let's not forget one very important member."

"I couldn't agree more, News Flash. The leader of the pack, the big cheese herself, the girl in charge, the-

" _They get it!_ " A familiar voice called out, making the two men briefly reel back in fear at the powerful demanding tone of her voice.

"Oh, sorry. The beautiful, powerful and the first alicorn/human in existence: Princess Avatar Korra!"

The royal princess herself spread open her majestic wings and flew up into the sky, spinning around like a graceful dancer before zooming downwards, high fiving various bystanders as she passed. She waved and blew several kisses, making even a few men faint. Her daughter Iris rode on her shoulders, waving and giggling before landing back onto the float. In a magenta colored flash, Twilight Sparkle appeared beside her with Spike and Akari.

Korra thought she would never stop smiling. She never imagined she would come this far. From being isolated from the world to now being loved by the world. When she laid eyes on the purple alicorn, she had no idea that her entire life was about to be turned upside down. Who knew that she would become best friends with talking creatures and who knew that it would be her that would unify the worlds. This time for good. The float suddenly stopped as music began to fill the air.

(Connected: by Sara Paxton)

 **Korra:**

 _I was blindfolded on this crazy ride that they call life_

 **Twilight:**

 _We kept trying to make it to that next turn_

 _Knuckles white and holding tight_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Now here we are_

 _Side by side_

 **Asami:**

 _And now I know I'm never alone_

 _I think of you_

 **Bolin and Asami:**

 _And how you never let me go_

 **Korra:**

 _I feel Connected!_

 **Twilight:**

 _Connected_

 **Korra:**

 _Protected_

 **Twilight:**

 _Protected_

 **Korra and Mane Six:**

 _It's like you're sitting right_

 _With me all the time_

 **Team Avatar:**

 _You hear me_

 _You're near_

 _And everything else is gonna be alright_

 _Cause nothing can break this_

 _Nothing can break this_

 _Nothing can break this tie_

 _Connected_

 **Korra:**

 _Connected inside_

Korra smiled as she held her daughter close, caressing her cheek. Iris was the light in Korra's life. She loved her with every last bit of her heart and Iris loved her mother just as much. Mako kissed his child and wife and the family danced with the crowd and their friends. Both parents holding their child's hands.

Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six performed an upbeat dance number alongside Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer

 **Twilight:**

 _It's not an accident_

 _The times we've spent apart_

 **Rarity:**

 _But now we're so close_

 _I can always find you_

 _Right here in my heart_

 **Mako:**

 _You've given me_

 _Something I need_

 _And I don't ever want it to end_

 **Korra:**

 _Because of you…_

 **Korra, Mako and Twilight:**

 _I know I found my strength again!_

The music picked up the passe and more of their friends and family joined in the song. The alicorns, Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart, the airbenders, Discord, even the police force joined in the fun, all the while the audience clapped their hands and stomped their feet.

 **Flash Sentry:**

 _I feel Connected!_

 **Twilight:**

 _Connected_

 **Flash Sentry:**

 _Protected_

 **Twilight:**

 _Protected_

 **Team Avatar:**

 _It's like you're sitting right_

 _With me all the time_

 _You hear me_

 _You're near_

 _And everything else is gonna be alright_

 _Cause nothing can break this_

 _Nothing can break this_

 _Nothing can break this tie_

 _Connected_

 **Korra and Mane Six:**

 _Every time that I breath_

 _I can feel the energy_

 _Reaching out_

 _Flowing through_

 _You to me and me to you_

 _Find your dream, walk or stand_

 _You are everywhere I am_

 _Separate souls unified_

 _Touching at the speed of_

 _Light!_

As the girls hit the high note, Korra's voice rose higher and higher. Out of all the girls, her voice was always the most powerful and soulful. Korra was always the kind of girl who gave it her all in everything, that includes singing. Using their magic, the girls' Elements manifested on their chests while Korra's eyes glowed white and bright colors came shooting from their hands, creating a shimmering rainbow display above the crowd. Iris, Hiro and Mai gaspe in awe at the beauty of the display as sparkles moved like the first fallen snow in winter.

 **Everybody:**

 _I feel Connected!_

 _(Connected)_

 _Protected_

 _(Protected)_

 _It's like you're sitting right with me all the time_

 _You hear me_

 _(You hear me)_

 _You're near me_

 _(You're near me)_

 _And everything else is gonna be alright_

 _Connected_

 _(Connected)_

 _Protected_

 _(Protected)_

 _Now you're in my mind_

 _Now I'm doing fine_

 _You hear me_

 _(You hear me)_

 _You're near me_

 _(You're near me)_

 _And everything else is gonna be alright_

 _Cause nothing can break this_

 _Nothing can break this_

 _Nothing can break this tie_

 _Connected_

 _Connected_

 _Connected inside_

 _Connected_

 _Connected inside_

 _Connected_

 _Connected_

 _Connected inside!_

And they would always be connected. No matter what.

"Nows _that's_ what I call a performance!" Said News Flash, still in shock at the heroes performance.

"Oh ho you said it!, News Flash" Shinobi said while wiping away the bit of magic sparkles that fell in his hair. "And with that, that concludes the parade here in the city, join us as we head over to the Republic Bay to begin the air show, I'm Shinobi…"

"And I'm New's Flash!"

"Signing off!"

(~)

Nova awoke with a gasp latter that night. Chi groaned, her eyes barely open and she rubbed them with her paw. "Nova? What time is it?"

Nova looked out the window, taking notice of how late it had gotten. "Chi, we have to move!"

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked, now full awake once she noticed the distress and anxiety in his voice.

"We have to get to Canterlot fast….he's back."

(~)


	5. Chapter 4: Night of Shadows

**Night of Shadows**

Fireworks burst through the clear night sky, formally concluding this memorable day. Inside the pro-bending arena, Rara waved to her fans. The beautiful singer wore an elegant silvery gown, which fell back like a waterfall and ended as a knee high skirt above her knees. Her hair was styled into an elegant bun and she waved to everyone, who cheered and whistled.

"Thank you, everyone! It's been a pleasure performing for you all. And let's give a big round of applauds for the heroes who made all of this possible. Team Avatar Harmony!"

The spotlight hit the said team, who all sat in a very exclusive VIP seat, fir for everyone. Applejack waved at Rara, thanking her for not only showing up and performing for everyone, but for just being her best friend even after all these years. After the show, the team met outside, where Rara was taking photos, signing autographs and happily chatting with Applejack and her family. Applejack even took the opportunity to introduce Rara to her boyfriend, Double Diamond.

Rainbow Dash, with a drink in hand, patted Korra on the back. "Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say, Best Day of Harmony Ever!"

"It's the first Day of Harmony, Rainbow Dash." Soarin corrected. The stallion had his arm wrapped around Rainbow's waist, which she didn't seam to mind. Korra tried so hard to resist the urge to comment on how cute they looked together, but she didn't want to embarrass Rainbow Dash. No matter how tempting it was.

"Either way, it was awesome! No, no, sorry, no. Awesome doesn't even begin to describe how awesome this day was. It was…um…"

Pinkie Pie then suddenly popped out of nowhere, doing cartwheels while saying, "Its was the most supper-cool-radially- incrediblest-amazing-radical-fantastically-magical-day EVER!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed loudly and happily while doing a splits, throwing confetti everywhere, and Cheese Sandwich appeared out of nowhere, playing the accordion.

"You said radical twice." Twilight pointed out.

"Noooooooo." Cheese said, dragging the 'o'. "She said-and I quote-radically and radical! Twice the radical because it was that radical!"

"You know it, baby!" Pinkie Pie gave her boyfriend a high five.

Mako leaned closer to his wife and whispered, "You'd think after seeing literally two Pinkie Pies in the same plane of existence I'd be used to this by now."

Korra chuckled, "Wait till they have kids."

"Don't even joke."

The group heard Applejack, Rara and Double Diamond approaching the two. "Rara, you were amazing!" Korra said.

The anthro earth pony bowed in respect. "Thanks, Korra. That means a lot coming from you." she looked down and placed her hands on her knees. "And is this Iris?"

"Yes." Say hi, sweetie." Korra said, getting her daughter to say hello. But the you child was too distracted looking out to the horizon, more specifically Aang Memorial Island. Korra tilted her head in confusion. It wasn't like Iris to be rude like this. "Iris? Iris!"

Iris snapped out of her little trance, rubbing her head and blinking a few times. "Hu? Oh, I'm so sorry! It's nice to meet you, Miss Rara." the young princess bowed her head in respect to the pop star.

Rara herself easily forgave the child and squatted down to her level, giving her a warm smile. "It's very nice to meet you too, Iris. And don't worry, I sometimes zone out too." she giggled, making the child feel better. Korra, on the other hand, noticed that something was seriously off about her daughter.

"So, everybody ready to head to the after party on the island?" Double Diamond asked.

"You know it!" Bolin said enthusiastically, "Come on, the ferry should be heading out soon."

"You do realize I could just teleport us to the island, right?" Twilight said, pointing her thumb across the bay, to where the island was. "It's literally right there."

Bolin blinked and chuckled nervously, "Right, of course."

Korra turned to her husband, who had the exact same look of concern as she did. He too noticed their daughter zoning out. Normally, it wasn't rare for a child to daydream at random, but for Iris to just do so while meeting new people was completely out of her character.

Twilight's horn glowed brightly and within minutes everyone, including Rara, were teleported to the docks of the island. However, while everyone else was walking towards the Air Temple, which was decorated with strings of paper lanterns and exotic Equestrian flowers, Korra and Mako stayed behind to speak with Iris. Twilight stopped midway, curious to see what was wrong. Korra simply nodded her head and the alicorn complied, returning to her own family.

Korra placed a hand on her hip, eyeing her daughter sternly. "Alright, start talking."

"I...don't know what you're talking about, Mom." Iris gave a nervous laugh. She was so much like Korra, she too had a hard time trying to camouflage her feelings. Seeing her parents' matching arched eyebrows made Iris realize she wasn't fooling anyone. The young princess sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Seeing you and everyone being celebrated and all of your adventures, it makes me feel…weird."

"How come?" Mako asked, "It's your heritage, kiddo."

"I know, but it still feels weird. You guys fought monsters, and villains and evil spirits and stuff. And that's all cool but…" Iris sighed sadly, "Everyone has something they're good at. Dad, you and Uncle Flash protect the city, Mom and Aunt Twilight are Princesses of Friendship, and everybody else has something that they're good at. Akari already has her cutie mark, Hiro can already earthbound like a pro, Mai is good with math and building stuff, and even though Gallant is still learning he's already better at magic than I am. Everybody says I'm special but I don't feel like I am. The only thing special about me is that I'm half human and half pony. I don't even have my cutie mark yet."

Korra crunched down, placing her hand on Iris's shoulder. "Honey, you're putting too much pressure on yourself. Just because you don't have a cutie mark yet doesn't mean you won't ever get it. And about your powers, hey, I had a hard time keeping mine under control the first time too."

"It's true." Mako said with a chuckle, "Once, your mother covered your uncle Tenzin's head with frosting after getting a spell wrong."

Iris blinked. "Really?"

Korra chuckled as well, "Really. And sweetie, if anything else is bothering, you can always tell me. Your father and I are here to listen."

Iris bit her bottom lip, hesitant to say more. But, the comforting look in her parents' eyes placed all of her doubts to rest. "Well, there is one thing. Did you…did you ever have weird dreams when you were a kid?"

Korra gave a questionable look. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I had…well, I had a dream, last night."

"What kind of dream?" Korra asked, her and Mako sharing a look of concern.

"I don't remember much, except in one I saw a dark shadow with glowing red eyes and holding a sword. He was doing and evil laigh and I saw you and everyone facing him. I also remember a wolf with glowing red fur and a hooded man with a flaming sword."

"How long have you been having these?" Korra asked.

"A few months. Maybe three."

"Three Months?!" Korra and Mako exclaimed in unison, shocked that Iris had been keeping this a secret from her and Mako.

"That's why you were up the other night." Mako said, "Iris, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"At first I thought they were just bad dreams from watching those terrible movers with Hiro of Uncle Bolin as Nuktuk." Iris said with a cringe.

Korra and Mako looked at one another. "Fair enough."

"At first they didn't bother me, but now I can't get them out of my mind. I was going to tell you, but then you were getting ready for the parade, and the party, and I didn't want to distract you. Also, I thought maybe you wouldn't understand." Iris said looking down with regret. "You're both so brave, I just wanted to be brave too."

Korra was quite surprised by her answer. This is exactly why Iris just didn't want her mother about the dreams, out of fear she and her father would get all worked up over it and spend less time getting ready for the party, and also in an attempt to be courageous just like them.

Korra grabbed Iris by the shoulder, lifted her chin up and had her look straight into her mother's electric blue eyes. "Iris, of course I would understand. Honestly, I can see where you're coming from. I was just like you. I used to think I needed to do everything on my own. I didn't think anyone would understand what I was going through. Then, I realized something...my friends do understand. I didn't have to face anything on my own. Your father and I aren't brave because we don't get scared. We get scared all the time."

"You do?"

"Of course. Being brave means facing your fears even when you're scared."

Mako crunched down, placing a hand over his daughter's shoulder. "You can always come to us when you're confused, honey. We're here for you."

"I know, Daddy." said Iris having a small smile. "I promise I'll come to you next time I have these weird dreams."

"That's our little bundle of joy." Korra said messing up her hair. "Anything else you want to tell us."

Iris shook her head with a smile. "No, I'm okay. But, can we talk about the whole dream thing tomorrow? I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

"Sure thing." Korra kissed Iris's forehead and led her inside, "Come on, let's go inside. Hopefully Asami didn't drink all the cider yet." she said grabbing Iris's hand.

Once they arrived, Iris ran off to see her Aunt Pinkie Pie already eating the snack on the table. "You think she has it too?" Mako asked, turning to his wife. "The gift, I mean."

"Like me and Leilani? I don't know." Korra replied. The mother of the princesses, Leilani, had the ability to see small vague prophecies of the future. Korra also discovered she had this ability when she first became an alicorn. Most of the time, her visions manifested into dreams or brief visions. So far, their daughter appeared to be facing a similar situation. Seeing the concern in her eyes, Mako wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out. We've always have."

"I know. I just wish we didn't have to now. I mean, she's still just a kid." Korra watched as her daughter laughed with Pinkie Pie. "I was hoping she would have a normal childhood."

"That's just it, Korra. She's not normal. She's special. Just like you."

Korra gave an exasperated sigh, "Now I know how my parents felt when they found out I was the Avatar."

Mako chuckled and kissed her cheek. "No matter what happens, you can rest easy. She won't have to face any of this alone."

"What did I do to deserve a husband like you?" Korra said with a smile. Her husband replied by simply kissing her full on the lips.

Spike walked pass them, holding a cup in his claw. He rolled his eyes as he walked by. "Get a room, there's kids here!"

(~)

The moon stood high in the sky, its radiant light shining down upon the empty castle of Canterlot. Guards were patrolling the inside and outside with intense focus. On some days, it wasn't that heavily guarded, but on days like this, they doubled the amount of guards everywhere because they knew that some sneaky pony/human would be dying to break into the castle when the alicorns were gone. The night was very uneventful, even some of the guards took a moment to just stand and talk about life...or complaining that they couldn't go to the party.

"Man, I should be over in Republic City by now." said one guard, dressed in his Canterlot uniform.

"Quit winning, Silver Coat." said another unicorn guard, "You don't hear me complaining."

"Because you hate parties! Why did the Queen double the guards for the Archives again?"

"Because she said so!"

Silver Coat rolled his eyes and groaned. "Well, if we're going to be out here all night, something exciting better happen." he said. Little did he know, his wish was about to be granted.

All of a sudden, the duo heard a loud ruckus coming from outside the castle door. "What was that?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. But don't let them in the Archives."

"You got it, Cross Guard."

The two quickly got into position and prepared for whatever awaited from the other side. They heard the yelling and screaming of soldiers and a bright orange light flashing. Then what felt like hours, the doors slowly opened and the duo prepared to charge. A hooded pony, levitating a flaming sword, and a large black creature with piercing red eyes and radiant red highlights across his fur stood beside his leader.

"Do not come any closer!" Shouted Cross Guard, levitating his sword, "We will attack!"

The figure just stood there, unfazed by his threat. Instead of running away or begging for mercy, he simply chuckled at them both before speaking, "Then what are you waiting for?" he said, diminishing his sword which the blade disappeared leaving the handle. "Attack me."

The two simply just looked at each other with confusion before charging at the duo. The cloaked remained perfectly still, only for his "pet" to step forward, snarling and growling like the rabid beast that he was. He lunged forward, snatching the swords away from the two guards. The second doors down the hallway bursted open and reinforcements arrived.

The cloaked figure only smiled and pulled out his sword again. He galloped towards the incoming guards, the sound of metal clashed as the stranger wielded his sword with ease. His entire face was hidden underneath the cloak. His blade was red as a flame, and just as hot. The sword hit one of the guards, burning his left leg and he collapsed to the floor. Two other guards came at him, but he managed send a blast of fire at them from his sword. The guards were pushed back, hitting the wall. Some collapsed and fell unconscious, receiving several burns across his body. Several more came charging at him, firing beams from their horns, but the figure easily deflected them and pushed them aside like it was nothing.

"Looks like the "royal guard" lost its touch after all." he said before walking towards the injured ponies "The royal guards back when would laugh their heads off if they saw you guys."

One unicorn however wasn't having it. He slowly stood up, wincing from the injury in his leg and looked straight into his eyes. "You may have taken us down now, but we'll never let you through this door!" He shouted, still in pain from the attack.

The shadowy figure clapped his hooves at his courage and bravery, "So you say." he said before grabbing him with his magic and turning him around to face his colleagues. The intruder nodded his head to a wolf-like creature who started closing in on the guards. The man closed his eyes so he wouldn't see what happened next. All he heard was screaming and pleading for mercy. Then, as fast as it happened, it stopped. He opened his eyes and saw all his fellow guards lying lifeless on the castle floor. Not a single soul remained. The cloaked pony turned around and towered over the last survivor.

"When you wake up, tell your "highness" about what has happened tonight." a green mist flew over the guard's face, causing him to pass out instantly.

The doors flew open once more, where only a couple of pony guards collapsed. Their chests rose up and down, still inhaling oxygen. Another cloaked figure appeared, unlike his opponent, his horn was blue the handle of a sword stuck out from the left side underneath his cloak. Beside him was a blue colored fox, with white paws, nose, underbelly and the tip of her tail was also white. Her fur was blue, almost iridescent in appearance, and several purple markings adorned her body. The blue pony's eyes scanned the area, seeing the now lifeless bodies of the guards. The red unicorn simply chuckled.

"Well, well, well. I honestly didn't expect to see you here. It's been a while." he said, while his wolf companion growled at the sight of the blue fox. She too snarled in return, her purple eyes briefly glowing. The blue unicorn stood frozen in place, his mouth partly open, and quivering. His jaws clenched and his horn glowed, the handle of the sword gained the same sparkly glow, slowly pulling it out.

The red unicorn laughed. "Oh, don't beat yourself up. You couldn't save them anyways. You never were the hero type." The blue fox snarled at the unicorn, but the black and red wolf snarled in return. "At ease, Shade. Let's not be rude to our guests."

"I know what you want." the blue figure said firmly, and the red figure only chuckled.

"I figured you might. Why else would you be here? You can't stop him, you know."

"He doesn't scare me. And if he's such a mastermind, why didn't he come and retrieve his precious toy himself?"

"He couldn't make it, unfortunately, so I'm retrieving it for him. But, now that you're here, maybe you could help an old buddy out."

"What makes you think I'll want to help you?"

The pony laughed, his tone low and menacing. "Oh, I doubt you'll have a choice." with a stomp of his hoof, the black wolf leaped forward, pinning the blue fox to the ground, causing her to whimper in pain at his massive weight.

"Chi!" the blue pony rushed to help, but was immediately blocked by his opponent's sword.

"Unless you want your precious wisp to end up the same way as these buffoons, you'll show me where the sword is It'll save me the time to search for it myself."

The pony's purple eyes darted from the black figure to the fox, who struggled to break free, snapping at the wolf, who only snapped back, nearly biting her ear off. She whimpered like a frightened little pup.

The blue unicorn sighed. "Fine. It's in the archives. In the StarSwirl the bearded wing. But you won't find it in plain sight."

The black unicorn removed the sword from the other pony's throat. "Show me."

Without hesitation, the blue unicorn led the way, with the black wolf holding the fox in his teeth, who continued to whimper. The blue pony stopped in front of the door and using his magic he opened it. The two walked inside and the blue pony walked up to a wall behind a tapestry, depicting the famous wizard. Once removing it, he tapped his horn and the walls shook and trembled, separating in the process, to reveal a hidden room, lit up by a few torches on the wall. Inside a glass case was a shimmering sword. The sword was black as night and the cross guards looked like wings but more bat/devil like than angelic. The blade was a shimmering silver and in the center was what looked like where some sort of gem insert.

"Here it is." said the blue unicorn, while the black one gazed at the object, his presence reflected onto the glass surface. But before he could remove it, the blue unicorn stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh. Right." he nodded to the wolf, who released the fox and she scurried towards her pony companion, hiding behind him like a child seeking protection from her parent.

The black unicorn used his magic to try and remove the glass, but was immediately shocked by a wave of magical energy.

"Only I can open it." said the blue pony, making the other one snarl in anger. "Oh, did I forget to mention it?"

"Then, open it!" he snapped, at that moment the wolf snatched the fox again, this time shaking her rapidly while holding her in his jaws before tossing her against the wall.

"Stop it!" the unicorn yelled and pulled out his sword. The fox got up and fought back, ready to scratch the wolf, but he proved to be too strong for her and tossed her aside once more, this time injuring her paw. The unicorn kept the blue unicorn at bay with a red shield.

"Open the case or the fox says goodnight!"

"Alright, alright!" without hesitation, the unicorn magically deactivated the spell and the glass case magically lifted up like a lid.

The wolf licked his lips as his companion took the sword and placed it around his belt. He turned to the blue unicorn, who stood protectively in front of the fox. "Same old Nova. At least love is good for one thing. It's an excellent form of bribery." he laughed, only for the unicorn to take the sword with his magic and teleport himself right out. He galloped out of the castle, with the other unicorn also teleporting himself out to chase after him. The fox and her friend ran across the now empty streets of Canterlot, only for them to get blasted off of their feet by a red blast from the unicorn's sword, and resulting in the blue unicorn dropping the one from the glass case. The wolf snatched it up in his jaws, and returned to his owner, who smiled maliciously at the fallen duo.

"Might want to get some practice there, Nova. Your magic's a bit rusty." the unicorn's horn glowed a bright ruby red. "I'll tell Ronin you said hi." with that, he disappeared completely, leaving the two alone in the streets. Silence filled the air, and the blue unicorn removed his hood, revealing a pony with dark midnight blue coat, purple eyes and blue hair with a white streak on the left bang.

Chi stood up and shook her body, scoffing in disgust. "Erch! I see he hasn't changed much. Very convincing, by the way." she said, only to see that Nova was looking down in regret. Even with his hood covering his eyes, she could tell.

"I was too late."

"Nova, I'm sorry. But it's not your fault."

Nova scoffed, "It doesn't matter. That decoy did its job, now we have to find the real one before Ronin does."

"But she's the only one who has it, and we can't find her without the missing piece." Chi stated, "How long will it be until they catch on?"

"Knowing Kage, he won't know until Ronin figures it out. But even so, we still have the upper hoof."

"Yeah, but for how long? His powers could return at any moment. He's had years to prepare. For all we know, he's probably already one step ahead of us."

"Well, then we better hurry." he said and the two dashed away into the night. Nova briefly stopped, looking back at the castle, his mind drifting back to the guards. Closing his eyes tightly, he ran off with his friend, not looking back again.

He didn't want to be reminded of the pain.

(~)

The island was completely packed with guests from all over the worlds, talking, laughing, and just having an overall good time. Korra and Mako decided to enjoy the night and talk about Iris's dreams tomorrow. It wasn't everyday that they celebrated ten years of endless adventures. Team Avatar laughed as they took a stroll down memory lane.

"Oh oh! Do you remember when we all got sucked into the comic book and became superheroes?" Bolin said laughing at the memory, "And when Mako got that power to shrink down and had that high squeaky voice? It was adorable!" The earthbender laughed, but Mako only narrowed his eyes.

"It wasn't that funny." He said rather bitterly before taking a sip of his punch.

"Are you kidding? It was hilarious!" Rainbow Dash said, tilting her head back in laughter, "Oh, I wish I could see it again!" The anthro pegasus then smiled, "In fact…" she went over to Twilight and whispered in her ear. Twilight caught on to what Dash was saying and looked at Mako was a devious grin on her face. Mako locked eyes with the Alicorn before nearly choking on his drink.

"Oh no no! There's NO way to your going to-"

*POOF*

In an instant Mako once again turned into his superhero form. A little dragonfly. "OH COME ON!" He said in his high pitch voice. The group started laughing at the small firebender who just simply huffed and crossed his arms. "Ha ha, yeah yeah, very funny. If you guys are done could you, oh I don't know, CHANGE ME BACK!?" He shouted. Twilight calmed down a bit from the laughing and changed him back to normal. Mako adjusted his hair and jacket. "Thank you. Never do that again!"

His wife laughed, "Oh come on, honey! Where's your sense of humor?"

"Probably left it back at the castle." said the voice of an old friend. Korra turned around to see her former mentor, who still wore his traditional airbender robes, but now had drastically aged, now sporting white hairs on his beard. Behind him were the royal sisters and their mother, Leilani and beside them was Korra's Parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Korra went over and hugged them both. "You made it!"

"Good to see you, Korra." said Senna as she hugged her only child. "So, where's my granddaughter?"

"She's over at the snack table with Akari and Pinkie Pie." Korra said, gesturing to the three who were indeed at the table eatings sweets.

"I just hope she doesn't overdo it like last time." Mako said before taking a sip of his punch.

"You mean Iris or Pinkie Pie?" Tonraq asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Iris can running over to see her grandparents. Tonraq lifted the child up and held her in his strong arms.

"Hey! There's our little princess! Wow, you're wings are looking really strong."

"Thanks! Aunt Rainbow Dash is teaching me how to do a triple air backflip!"

"Say, what?!" Korra exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the rainbow haired anthro pony standing beside her. Rainbow Dash stood there, frozen in place, while drinking her punch.

"Oh, relax! I make her wear a helmet." Rainbow said in defense, while Korra only rolled her eyes.

Queen Leilani rose her glass up high, "Tonight, we celebrate a milestone in history! A day in which our worlds were unified as one, this time for good." The group agreed as she held up her glass, "A toast to the Elements of Harmony, and all of Team Avatar! Friends and family!"

"But let's not forget the four heroes who actually made all of this possible. Avatar Wan, Raava, White and Leilani." Korra said, looking over at the Queen, "If they never meet each other, heck, imagine what our world would be like." She finished. Just that speech alone almost brought Leilani to tears. She still couldn't believe that Korra and the girls did something that She, Wan, and White would thought to be impossible. Uniting the worlds in peace, harmony and friendship. How could she be so wrong about closing the portals, and the strange thing was, she was completely ok with it.

Korra held up her cup, "To Friendship!"

"To Friendship!" The group said in unison, clanking their glasses together while everyone in the room cheered and clapped. Iris smiled at so many of her friends and family gathered in one place. It truly was a day of celebration.

(~)

"Hey Guys!" Iris shouted out to the kids who were over by the cliffside. They appeared to be in the middle of an argument.

The other children were none other than the airbender children. The gang have changed drastically over the last several years. Jinora, now 22-years-old, was now learning how to become a teacher so she can take her father's place, along with her boyfriend Kai. Ikki was now nineteen and Meelo was seventeen, though still as cocky as ever, taking a lot after his uncle Bumi. The youngest of the bunch, Rohan, was now eleven.

There were also, Iris's adopted spirit siblings, Ali, Mika and San. Along with them were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, though now they mostly just called themselves the Crusaders, most of the time. Apple Bloom, the unofficial leader and younger sister of Applejack, was now 21-years-old, and looking so much like her sister. Her red hair was styled into an over the shoulder ponytail tied with a pink bow at the end, no longer wearing the giant one she wore as a child.

There was Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister, who had grown into a stunning young unicorn, or anthro unicorn in this case. She was still as sweet and bubbly as she always was. And last but not least, there was Scootaloo, the pegasus and airbender of the group. A spunky tomboy who looked up to Rainbow Dash like a sister. For the past 12 years, they have been helping ponies all over Equestria try to find their cutie marks. Finally there was Akari's cousin, Flurry Heart, who was much older than the young princess. When Iris and Akari came over to the others, instead of a greeting, Meelo and Scootaloo were arguing about the airshow earlier that day.

"From what I saw, Scoots, you were pretty slow during the finale." said Meelo, crossing his arms. "I could see you slowing down."

"So, you're saying I'm not fast?" Scootaloo said, clenching her fist close to her side, "Have you actually seen yourself fly? You were dragging the whole team down!"

"I was not!" Meelo exclaimed, already steaming. "It's not my fault, Mom filled me up before the parade."

"Actually, it was your fault for eating so much in the first place." Ikki intervened.

Meelo just glared at his older sister in annoyance. "You're taking her side? She was the one who was slow!"

"What are YOU talking about?! I wasn't slow! Right, Jinora?"

Jinora only looked down, trying to think of what to say next, but thank the heavens, Akari and Iris came over and she quickly changed the subject. "Iris! Akari!" She greeted. The group turned around to see the two princesses coming over.

"Iris, so glad you're here." Mai said, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness. This was getting so boring."

"What happened?" Akari asked.

"We just talking about how the show, and Meelo started bragging about how great he was." Sweetie Belle said with a deadpan look on her face.

Scootaloo turned to her unicorn friend. "Sweetie Belle, can you please tell air-head over here that I wasn't slowing the team down during the performance."

"Please don't drag me into this."

"Just admit I was the better flyer and we can call it a night." Meelo said, but Scootaloo only scoffed.

"You just can't handle the fact that somebody is just as good, if not better flyer than you. Then again, I am older."

"Sure don't act like it." Apple Bloom whispered to Sweetie Belle. They would think their friend would be the mature one, but if there was anything they learned from Tenzin and his siblings, it was that age does not always equal wisdom. Besides, Scootaloo had become the competitive type, as did Meelo.

"How long have they been at this?" Akari she whispered to Gallant.

"About fourteen minutes." he replied, "Though, it feels like twenty."

"I think it's fun." Hiro said, "I love a good competition!"

Meelo squatted down to the children, "Come on kids, you know your uncle Meelo is the best flyer, right?"

Akari, Iris, Gallant and Mai all grimaced and shifted their eyes back and forth, fiddling with their fingers, unsure on what to answer.

"Meelo, leave them out of this." Jinora said before gently addressing to them, "Why don't you kids go play with the lemurs. I don't want you to succumb to this kind of torture."

"Awww! But I wanted to see them race! That way we'll know who's the better flyer!" Hiro complained, only get an elbow to the arm by his sister. "Ow!"

"That's a good idea." Scootaloo said.

Flurry Heart and Rohan simultaneously rose an eyebrow. "Please, no." they both said.

"What do you say, Meelo? First one to fly all the way around air temple island 3 times and come back to this spot, wins."

"She's kidding right?" asked Kai.

"When she has her mind set on somethin', there's no talkin' her out of it." Apple Bloom replied.

"You're on!"

"Bring it!"

"Hope you like getting your butt kicked!"

"Says you!"

The children all narrowed their eyes at Hiro. "You had to encourage them, didn't you?" Iris said sarcastically, placing one hand on her hip.

"Let them blow off their steam." Jinora said, which only earned her a groan and face palm from Sweetie Belle.

The group watched as the angry benders got into starting position, "On your mark..." Scootaloo started.

Rohan rolled his eyes, "Oh, boy."

"Get set...GO!"

Two airbenders were off, flying around the island with Meelo close to the lead. Determination flashed in his eyes as he looked back at Scootaloo. "What's a matter, Scoots? Can't keep up?" He said...only to have his jaw dropped to see the anthro pegasus flying in front of him, hands behind her head and her legs crossed, flying ahead of him.

She gave him a smirk. "You were saying?"

"Humph!"

The group down below watched the two fly around the island the first time, then the second and finally the third round. From down below, Hiro was cheering. He has such a love for sports and an athletic enthusiasm that rivaled even Rainbow Dash. "Go Scootaloo! Go Meelo!"

"Who are you cheering for?" Gallant asked.

"Both, duh!"

As the two raced it out, Iris immediately felt a shock of pain in her head. She let out a painful cry, so loud it caused both Scootaloo and Meelo to stop on their tracks, forgetting about the race once they saw Iris clenching her head.

Images flashed before the child's eyes. The same images of the hooded jacket with the flaming sword, and the dark wolf, and then another pony with a blue hood, wilding a sword, slicing something she could not see. The images came and went so fast that everything eventually went black.

"Iris? Iris?! IRIS!"

Iris gasped for a breath of fresh air as she sat up, sweat poured down her face as she breathed heavily. She realized she was now on the ground, with everyone surrounding her with concerned looks. The visions she saw were just like in her dream, only now they felt more...real. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest while Jinora wiped away her sweat with her hand.

"Iris are you ok?" Akari asked with worry, sitting beside her friend.

Iris goggly got up, hardly being able to stand. The flashes she saw had already faded into the deepest part of her memory. "Y-yeah…I'm fine."

Jinora gently picked the child up. "Come on. Let's go find your parents.

(~)

Later that night, Iris tossed and turned in her bed, sweat dropping from her face as she had another dream. She saw herself and Akari cornered by these strange shadow creatures. Then, she saw countless people fighting over a battlefield of snow and ice. Spirits, humans and ponies all fighting the shadowy creatures she couldn't make out and she was held against her will. Finally, she saw the image of her mother, laying on the ground, about to be sliced open by a sword, held by a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes.

The little princess woke up and gasped for air as she stood up from bed, her hair in a tangled mess. It seems now every night she's been having these dreams, but she still didn't know what they meant. She got up from her bed and went outside to the balcony, looking over the Republic City bay and Avatar Aang's statue. She thought to herself, were these nightmares a curse for her? Were they to punish her for not controlling her powers?

Her powers…..Iris thought about that for a moment. Why couldn't she control them, she wondered Why was it that Akari was able to before she did? What was her place in this new world? All these questions and more swarmed around in her head. And to think, a seven year old was thinking about all of this.

"Iris?" The young girl turned her head when she heard her mother's voice. She and Mako approached their baby girl. "What are you doing up?"

"I had another nightmare!" She confessed, "It's the exact same one!" Korra sighed and crouched down beside her daughter, removing strands of hair from her face. "I'm scared."

"I know, honey. It's okay, your father and I are here."

"That's right." Mako said as he too squatted down to the child's level, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "You're going to be okay."

Iris smiled against her father's loving touch. She always felt so safe whenever her parents were around. "Isn't there a spell that can make the nightmares stop, Mom?"

"I'm afraid not, Princess." Korra said, caressing her daughter's head. "Luna's the dream expert, not me."

"But you're one of the most powerful alicorns around." Iris said.

"True, but all alicorns have their own gifts and talents that are unique to them. Leilani can see the future, Celestia has incredible strength, Luna can see dreams, and your Aunt Twilight can cast a spell after reading it once."

"So can Akari." Iris said, looking sadly, "Even Flurry Heart knows more spells than I do. Whenever I try to cast a spell I just mess up!"

"You're still learning, kido." Korra said, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Easy for you to say. What if I never get the hang of my powers? What if...what if I'm not cut out to be a princess?"

"Don't say that, of course you are. Look, I know it's frustrating not knowing what happens next, but I've learned that the answers we're searching for will come when we need them most. It just takes patience."

"I hate being patient." Iris said with a pout, which only made Korra chuckled and ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" She cried out, only to receive a kiss on the forehead from her father. "Hey!"

Mako chuckled, "You sound just like your mother." He said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Mako replied, "And if she can manage, so will you. And we'll always be right there when you need us."

Music filled the air and Korra opened her mouth to sing to her child. Iris always loved hearing her mother's voice.

 **Korra:**

 _As you go through life you'll see_

 _There is so much that we_

 _Don't understand_

 _And the only thing we know_

 _Is things don't always go_

 _The way we planned_

 **Mako:**

 _But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away_

 _When it seems all your dreams come undone_

 _We will stand by your side_

 _Filled with hope and filled with pride_

 **Korra:**

 _We are more than we are_

 _We are one_

Korra took Iris by the hand, and using her magic, levitated Mako, and the three of them soared across Yue Bay, with Iris gazing at her reflection once they came to a stop on the base of Aang Memorial Island.

 **Iris:**

 _There is so much I can be_

 _But if I choose to be me_

 _Is it enough?_

 _Should I trust in my own heart_

 _Or am I just one part_

 _Of some big plan?_

She asked herself and her parents appeared in the waters beside her. Korra placed her finger on the surface, making it ripple and images of Avatar Wan, Prince White and Queen Leilani appeared, followed by images of Team Avatar Harmony and their adventures.

 **Korra:**

 _Even those who are gone are we us as we go on_

 _Your journey has only begun_

 **Mako:**

 _Tears of pain_

 _Tears of joy_

 _One thing nothing can destroy_

 _Is or bond, deep inside_

 _We are one_

 **Korra and Mako:**

 _We are one_

 _You and I_

 _We are like the earth and sky_

 _One family under the sun_

 _All the wisdom to lead_

 _All the courage that you need_

 _You will find when you see_

 _We are one_

Iris let out a yawn, indicating she was tired and her parents took her back to the castle. Mako carried the tired little princess and gently placed her into bed, and Korra levitated the blanket, placing it over her shoulder. The child drifted off to sleep. Her mother caressed her head. "When the time is right, you'll play your part." Korra gently kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little princess."

Mako wrapped his arm around her and the two silently walked out of the room, turning off the light as Iris slept soundly for the rest of the night.

(~)

The family was awoken by a loud banging on the front door. After a while, They ignored it, until it kept banging and banging. Korra and Mako placed a pillow on their heads to try to block out the noise, but it was no use. Finally, Korra had enough and got out of bed.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She shouted as she got up and yawned. She went and did her morning stuff like brushing teeth and fixing up her hair. She put on her casual day clothes and walked to the door and opened it up to see her friend, Twilight who by the look and her face, wasn't here for a morning visit.

"Twilight?" Korra said, still having a hint of sleep in her eyes. "What are you doing at this ti-"

"Korra! I'm so glad you're up!" Twilight said before looking inside the castle. "Where's Mako?"

"Right here." He shouted in the other room "Come on in, Twi. Make yourself at home."

Twilight walked into the castle and started pacing back and forth. "OhthankgoodnessyourbothupIsomethingterriblehappened!"

"Twilight." Korra said, closing the door.

"inCanterlotlastnightIwasjusttoldearlythismorningandIcamehereasfastasIcouldandIkeptknocking…"

"Twilight!"

"AndIthoughttheyreadywentoverandthereprobablywaitingformesoIthoughtImgoingtoknockonemoretimejustincaseifthey-"

 **"TWILIGHT!"**

The alicorn froze in place from her friends infamous banshee scream. Korra then looked at her friend. "Ok, deep breaths." she said. Twilight took a couple deep breaths and calmed down.

"Mom!" Iris called from her room.

"It's ok sweetie!" She shouted "You can go back to bed!"

"Too late." she shouted back as she walked out from her room with Mako behind her, now all dressed.

"Morning, Aunt Twilight." Iris said

"Morning, early bird." Mako said

"Morning, you two." she replied back "Sorry for the rude awakening."

"Ahh, no problem. It's not like I was going to sleep in or anything." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anyway.." Korra said returning to the subject at hand. "Twilight. tell us what's going on. _Slowly_ , this time"

Twilight breathed in and began to talk, "I came here because we need you, Mako and the rest of the team in Canterlot right away."

Korra and Mako looked at each other with confusion. "Why do you need us? Did something happen?"

Twilight paused and looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at the family.

"There's been a break in...Canterlot Castle has been robbed."

(~)


	6. Chapter 5: A Shade in the Night

**A Shade in the Night**

Ponies and humans gathered around the now closed off Canterlot Castle. Guards and Republic City police officers scouted the perimeter. The alicorns called in the city's best detectives to help solve the mysterious break in. Twilight, Korra and her family arrived at the scene, surprised to see so many guards and officers present. Mako, who was levitated down once the girls landed, looked on in shock. "This is worse than I thought." He said.

"That's an understatement." Said another familiar voice. The group all turned their heads to see none other than Lin Beifong, the now retired chief of police of Republic City. Or, at least she was supposed to be retired. She had already aged, just like Tenzin, but no matter how old she got Lin Beifong was a force to be reckoned with.

"Lin?" Mako was especially surprised to see his former boss present. After many years of working for her, and becoming a prince, Mako had long since been calling the woman by her actual name rather than 'chief'. "What are you doing here? You're retired, remember?"

"A little birdy told me that Canterlot Castle was robbed. And by birdy, I mean Officer Sunburst."

Mako shook his head and sighed, "That stallion can face a chimera in the eye but never you."

"So, what exactly happened?" Korra asked.

Lin's stoic expression softened as she looked at the princess with concern. "I should warn you….you might not like what you see."

Korra only nodded her head, a gesture to signify she understood and to ask Lin to show her the scene. The royal guards opened the doors of the palace and Korra gasped.

The main hallway was completely destroyed. Curtains were ripped and burned, tapestries were torn in two, the walls were cracked as if there had been an earthquake, windows shattered and the floor had scorch marks all over. But what really shocked them were the casualties.

Rarity and Fluttershy were already helping the injured and unconscious guards while Applejack and Pinkie were helping clean up the rubble and debris. Rainbow and Flash were with the detectives investigating while Asami, Sunset and Bolin were nowhere to be found.

The ponies only looked at Korra sadly. They knew they couldn't say anything that would make this any better. And Korra knew it too. Canterlot Castle had turned into a devastating crime scene.

After a moment of silence, Mako spoke. "Who could've done this?" He asked.

"Someone who would do anything to steal something valuable." Said Lin, looking down at one of the now lonely golden color helmet which were worn by the Canterlot royal guard. A circle of chalk was drawn around it. "Even if it means taking lives."

Korra gasped at the sight. She knew what the empty helmet and chalk on the floor indicated. Not only that, but the guards who did manage to survive the night were trembling with fear, their bodies covered with blankets while several detectives tried to ease their pain, but the poor ponies were traumatized. Korra's heart tore in half. Lin looked down in regret. She had warned the princess it wouldn't be pretty. Taking in a deep breath, Korra and Mako then went over to Rainbow and Flash who were just finishing talking with the rest of the detectives.

"Alright. You go do that then we'll talk later. Take the samples back to the station." Rainbow said as the Detectives walked away, but not before tipping his hat to the princesses. Flash and Dash turned around to see the trio behind them. "Some after party, huh?" Dash said in dismay.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"We're still figuring that out." Flash answered, "Nopony else saw anything aside from one guard who had been knocked out. It wasn't until this morning when the princesses showed up that he all came to."

"We tried asking him what happened, but he keeps mumbling his words and trembling like a chihuahua. We were hoping Korra could get through to him." Said Rainbow Dash.

"He's the only one who survived?" Twilight asked, her voice trembling.

Rainbow and Flash looked at each other with a frown before looking back at the group. "Yes."

Korra gasped in horror and Mako quickly wrapped his arm around her. What was once a day of celebration just turned into a day of sorrow and despair.

"Where is he?" Twilight asked

Flash and Rainbow signaled them to follow as they went up the to the west wing. Upon arriving the police officers and CSI were taking pictures of the crime scene while picking up anything that would serve as evidence or potential leads. Two officers were over by the lone surviving guard. The pony looked like he had seen a ghost. His pupils were smaller than a pea while his hair was singed and a mess from the attack last night. One of the human detectives was shining a flashlight to get his attention.

"Sir. Can you hear my voice?" The officer said waving his hand in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" The guard said nothing, just stared into oblivion. The officer shook his head in disappointment. "Poor guy."

"Officer Chao." Mako called out as the Officer got up and saluted to his chief and bowed to the princess. Mako saluted back and continued "How is he?"

"Not good, Sir." said Officer Chao, "He's been like this since we got here."

Korra went over and crunched down to the guard's level, feeling compassion for the poor pony. She gently tapped on his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Sir? Can you hear me?" She asked, but received no response.

"We've tried everything we could, Princess." Chao said.

Korra rubbed her chin in thought as she examined the traumatized pony. "Honey, what are you thinking?" Mako asked his wife, watching her ponder on what to do about this poor stallion.

"I wonder…." She whispered. A blue aura surrounded her hand and she waved it over the guard. In an instant the guard blinked a few times and started to yell.

"AHHHHHHH-mph!" He shouted before Korra covered his mouth with her hand.

"He's fixed." she said before looking back at him and removing her hand from his mouth. "Ok, we're going to ask you a few questions." She said gently, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I...I…I…" The pony trembled, his ears twitching up and down frantically.

"Calm down, it's okay. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you."

"The...I can't...it's too…"

"I know, and you'll be out of here soon enough, but right now we really need you to tell us what you saw. You can tell me."

The guard nodded and began telling the princess what had happened.

"It was nothing like I've ever seen before." he said, "We heard screaming and shouting from the hallway. Next thing I knew, there was fire everywhere. He...he had a creature. A horrifying beast with the body of a wolf, but the strength of a dragon." the poor traumatized pony trembled, his eyes so open they almost looked frozen. "He showed no mercy. He made me watch as my friends were...were…" Tears began to fall down as he tried to continue. "After that, he told me to tell the princesses about what happened. Last I remember was darkness." He finished before becoming worried again, "What if he returns? What if I was just the messenger and he'll come back to finish the job?" He said, "Why didn't he just finish me of when he had the chance?! What if he does the same thing to me but worse?!" He screamed, his eyes widening and his irises shrinking.

Korra gently calmed him down. "We promise that won't happen." She said kindly. "Until we find out who did this, you'll be placed under Witness Protection until further notice. But one last thing. Do you know what he looked like? Face, features? Anything?"

The guard shook his head, "The only thing I saw was a black cloak and hood. His horn was red as blood, so where his eyes. That's all I remember about him."

Chao wrote down what he said and closed his notebook. "Alright, thank you for your cooperation. Mr….."

"Cross Guard."

"Cross Guard. Come with me." Chao escorted the exhausted guard to some medical ponies while the team watched him leave.

Mako just sighed, "I really hope he'll be okay."

"After something like this, I don't know if he'll ever come back the same way again." Korra said sadly, "Things like this changes people, Mako."

Mako wrapped his strong arms around his wife. They both knew all too well how a traumatic experience can change someone so drastically. They just hoped Cross Guard would come out a stronger pony after this, and find whoever did this.

The group turned around to see the three Royal alicorns exit the west wing and greeted the others. "Thank goodness you're here." Celestial said once they approached. "Poor Cross Guard, he's been through so much."

"To make matters worse, it was his first night as a Canterlot Guard since transferring from the Crystal Empire." Said Luna, "Several of the other guards had been his companions since the academy."

The group gasped in shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard. His own friends, killed right in front of him.

"Oh, dear." Twilight said sadly, her ears lowering down in sadness.

"Poor kid." said Flash, as he shook his head.

"This was his dream to be a Canterlot guard." Luna said, before looking at the traumatized pony, who was being taken away. "Who knew his greatest dream would become his worst nightmare."

"He said the attacker had a horn." Mako said, his anger for the mystery culprit slowly rising with each breath. "It must have been a unicorn, and judging from his work he's a very powerful one."

"All the more reason for him to break into the Canterlot Castle." Korra said, "This place is filled with ancient spell books and artifacts. If we know exactly what he stole we may have a clue as to what we're up against." she turned to Rainbow Dash, "Where did the robbery take place?"

"At the StarSwirl the Bearded wing. But, it doesn't look like anybody broke in. If anything, the door was wide open and everything is in tact. But they definitely stole something."

(~)

They arrived at the StarSwirl the Bearded wing, which remained perfectly intact, just as Rainbow Dash said. However, there was one major difference, and it was the opening on the wall. It appeared to be some kind of secret opening, now completely visible to the public. Korra noticed evidence of a struggle, due to a few books and scrolls either crushed or shredded on the floor, almost as if by a wild animal.

"I've never seen this before." she said, looking inside the apparent secret opening. There was an empty glass case. No shattered glass or anything, aside from traces of red powdered dust on the window cill. Mako traced his fingers, noticing the subtle hints of scorch marks, and that the samples were actually traces of ash. Aside from that, everything else, the scrolls, books and even every single speck of dust on them was unharmed. Korra and the group were quite confused by this.

"This makes no sense." Lin said in confusion, "Why would someone attack guards, destroy the place, but leave this wing almost untouched and steal only one object?"

Twilight walked over to the tall glass case with strange ancient writings on the glass. "I recognize this writing." she said. "It's an ancient sealing spell. It can only be locked or unlocked by the one who cast it. This case was meant to hold in a very powerful artifact. Looks like our culprit had his beady little eyes on it."

"So, the robber was the same pony who put, whatever that was, in the case in the first place?" Rainbow asked, scratching her head in confusion with her hoof. "That doesn't make any sense."

Leilani gave a small gasp, "It couldn't be." she whispered.

Celestia heard the queen whisper. "Mother, what's wrong?"

The alicorn queen turned to face everyone, "I…I think I might know who did this. But, I know he's not the one who eliminated the guards. Of this I'm certain!"

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

Leilani appeared almost hesitant to reveal this, but she took in a deep breath and proceeded to explain. "He's some I knew from my past. He was the one who put the sealing spell on that case to protect a very powerful weapon. The Twilight Blade."

"What's the Twilight Blade?" Rarity asked.

"It's an ancient magical sword, forged by a powerful female unicorn named Madam Alpha to be a force for good. But StarSwirl saw the sword as a way to improve Equestria all the more, by eliminating all darkness. In the hands of magic, he used the sword to suck in all the dark magic he came across, but his plan backfired. The sword did not keep darkness contained, but rather it became a weapon of pure destruction. StarSwirl realized his mistake, and tasked his apprentice, Sombra to get rid of it. But Sombra became seduced by the blade's dark powers and used it to make himself more powerful than his teacher. StarSwirl eventually handed me and White the sword, where we kept it safe due to the sealing spell, but it was a spell only I and my old comrade could perform. Eventually, Sombra grew more powerful and took over the Crystal Empire when he became an adult, and my daughters defeated him."

"But it couldn't have been Sombra who did this." Flash Sentry said, "He's been long for a long time."

"I don't believe it was Sombra." Leilani said, "But, somebody far, far worse. An ancient dark creature White and I faced long before Tirek and Discord. And if we don't stop him, it could mean the end for all of us" Leilani said, her voice lowering, giving the room an ominous feel.

Lin crossed her arms, "Ancient evil, magical objects, and fate of the world hanging in the balance. Just like old times." she lowered his head.

Leilani was silent for moment before finally speaking up. "Meet me at the Sister's Castle in one hour…." She said before walking away from the group. "I can't speak of him here."

(~)

"Please mother, I thought you weren't going to keep anymore secrets." Luna said, her ears pressed against her head, once they were all gathered inside the lode castle.

"Honestly, I never thought there would be need for you to have to know this." Leilani said, "I foolishly hoped this old foe would remain trapped, but I supposed I should know by now that that is hardly the case with our family. Follow me." Leilani walked down the steps and went passed everyone, heading toward a door on the left side of the room. She signaled everyone to follow her. The group looked at each other with confusion and proceed, unaware that they were being followed.

The corridor stretched on for what felt like miles. On the wall there were a variety of paintings. From a portraits of Celestia and Luna, to StarSwirl. After walking for who knows how long, the corridor ended, just to come face to face with a stone wall with images of Celestia and Luna on it.

Leilani still didn't say a word but simply walked up to the door and looked at it, leaving the group to wonder what she was doing. "Mother?" Luna asked. "What are you-"

 ***shunk***

Leilani shoved her horn right into the stone wall, causing everyone to gasp. An aura of magic surrounded the stone wall as it began to change. The stone image of Celestia and Luna changed, the two stoned alicorns splitting apart along with the wall. Leilani twisted her horn, a small click sound was heard and the stone walls transformed into a wooden door. Leilani removed her horn and pushed the doors open. They creaked loudly and she entered the dark room ahead. The group peeked inside, noticing a single skylight lit up the room. The group walked inside, the light shining on an object in the middle of the room. A now shattered mirror stood there, the metal rusted, and shards of glass scattered all over, glistening in the sun.

Leilani walked over to the destroyed mirror and turned around to face the group, who were now even more confused than ever. A beam of light emitted from Leilani's horn as it went up into the air and spun around the room, making the place light up. On the walls, there were images that depicted some kind of war between ponies and some kind of shadow creature. In between the raging battle stood Leilani, White, and a mysterious pony with a crescent moon cutie mark facing some kind of shadow creature made out of black smoke.

"What is this place?" Fluttershy asked.

"A place that even time forgot." Leilani said. "This room was where I began working on the first pages of the Prophecy Book. After White and I sealed it away into the Tree of Harmony I did not have any prophesy visions for a long period of time...except for one." Leilani's ears pressed against her head as she looked at the images on the wall.

"Leilani, what do you know?" Korra asked with concern, "What happened?"

Leilani sighed, gazing sadly at the images. As she looked on, in her mind's eye, it seemed as if

they could move.

"Long ago, when White was still with us, an evil shadow creature by the name of Ronin and his second in command, Kage, appeared in Equestria with their entire army of shadow creatures. They called them the Umbra. On his own, Ronin was indeed powerful, but with the Twilight Blade, he could command the entire Umbra army. His goal was to bring chaos to Equestria, and snuff out the Light of our world."

"There's a shock." Lin muttered, rolling her eyes. If she had a dime for every story she heard of some magical creature trying to bring chaos to Equestria she'd be as rich as the Satos.

Leilani continued, "White and I tried to fight him, and while we did manage to subdue him, Ronin was very persistent. He did not rely on his magic alone, but also his wit and silver tongue. He commanded his army with contagious confidence and alluring charisma. Believe you me, while dark magic can indeed cause much harm...so can a brilliant deception."

The room fell into silence upon hearing these words. The group knew this fact better than anyone. One way or another, they all had fallen into the trap of deception. The worse kind of the danger is the kind that makes you think there isn't any at all.

"The war carried on for what felt like an eternity. White and I nearly lost all hope." she paused for a moment before continuing, "However, we did receive help from...an ally."

"The one who did the sealing spell?" Bolin asked.

"Yes. With our combined strength, we managed to finally defeat Ronin, Kage and the Umbra. The army dispersed and Kage had disappeared. We never saw him again. As for Ronin, we imprisoned him in a mirror sealed with the energy of Raava from the Tree of Harmony so that, even within it, he wouldn't use his power to escape...until now." Leilani hung her head. "There is only one other creature who knows about the sword's power, because we made sure to eradicate any known record about it. Kage was skilled in swordsmanship, and his blade could summon fire at will. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am confident it was Kage. And Kage wouldn't have stolen that sword if it's not for Ronin."

"So, he's back." Korra concluded. "How did he break free?"

"You remember when Unalaq destroyed Raava?"

"How could we forget." Korra said as she remembered what happened that day. But then it clicked to her. "Wait. You don't think that…."

Leilani simply nodded. "I honestly didn't think it would happen, but it appears to be the only explanation. Because the mirror was made from Raava's energy, I thought it would keep Ronin trapped within it forever. But, it would appear that he saw his chance when Raava was at her weakest. Ronin had been released all these years and I was too confident to believe he hadn't." the alicorn hung her head, "If I had known I would have trapped him when I had the chance."

"But, is Ronin is so powerful why is he showing up only now?" Applejack asked.

"Like Tirek, his power must have been far too week. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, he was released not long before Harmonic Convergence. And when the two worlds united it must have weakened him severely. Only now, after all these years, his magic is finally returning."

"He must've really went undercover if he wasn't ready to strike." Spike said as he picked up a shattered fragment of mirror. "And something tells me he's not too happy about what you guys did to him."

Leilani nodded at him, not denying that he was pretty ticked at her for his imprisonment

"So what if he has anger issues." Rainbow Dash said. "We'll just use the Elements of Harmony on him and send him back where he belongs!"

Leilani just shook her head, "Rainbow you don't understand. Ronin is a cruel, clever, unmerciful, and fearless monster. Even my magic wasn't enough to stop him before. I fear even our magic will not be enough this time."

"But, we're in possession of the most powerful magic there is." Rarity said, flipping her hair confidently, "They don't call us Heroes for nothing, you know."

"She's got a point!" Pinkie Pie said, smiling and pointing her hoof at Rarity.

"Yes, but remember all of the times we got our butts kicked by powerful magic?" Twilight reminded them, "Amon, Vaatu, Zaheer, Tirek, Starlight, ring any bells?"

Rarity and Pinkie lowered their heads and Rainbow Dash slowly lowered to the ground in dismay. "Yeah, but we still came out on top."

"Yes, each time in a different way. I'm not saying we won't be able to handle this Ronin guy, I am saying is that if Leilani says he's unlike any foe we've faced, we should be ready for anything."

The entire group silently agreed that this was a threat that was not to be messed with. Still, they knew they had to do something, or no one else would. This world was just as much their home as it was to the ponies and they would fight to the very end for it, just like they always did.

"So, now we know who Ronin and why he wants the sword, what do we do?" Asami asked, "If he has it how are we supposed to fight him?"

"We can't." Bolin said, surprising everyone, "Look, I know I'm normally the naive optimistic one here, aside from Pinkie, but from what we already know, Ronin is a super huge bad guy and now has a super powerful sword. He could be summoning his army right now for all we know!"

Celestia then remembered something and turned to the queen, "Wait! Mother, you said that there was one pony who helped you defeat Ronin once before, right?"

"Yes." Leilani nodded, "He knows about Ronin than anypony. Even me."

"Then why don't we contact him? He might be our only chance!"

Leilani quickly dismissed the thought. "That is completely out of the question!"

"Why not?" Celestia asked. "Mother, we are running out of options!"

"I know!" Leilani said, her voice raising a bit. "It's just...he has issues with me."

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "What kind of issues?"

"All kinds of issues." The group spun around at the sound of a mysterious voice, echoing throughout the room. "In fact, I can name several right off the bat." the voice said, growing louder. The air inside the room became cold as ice and every immediately took a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" Mako called out, getting into a fighting stance. The voice ignored him and continued taunting the alicorn queen.

"Let's see. Hatred. Selfish, Dishonest. Oh, and my personal favorite." The group turned around and saw a pair of violet eyes glowing in a dark part of the room. "...Betrayal. Those are my issues."

"Show yourself!" Korra shouted to the figure, in which he simply chuckled.

"Princess Avatar Korra." He said. The gang heard the sound footsteps going around the room. "It's truly an honor to meet you. Well, not really."

"I'm warning you!" Korra threatened, her jaw clenching.

"Korra…" Leilani whispered.

"Or what? You'll blast me with fire? Turn me into a toad? Give me a princess lecture? Oh, I'm so scared!" He taunted. "Having wings and magical gemstones you can call upon, doesn't make you a princess. Or a hero."

"Who are you?" Korra questioned, lowering her defenses. It was then, the figure made himself known.

The group were now face to face with a blue male young adult pony with purple eyes and blue hair with a silverish-white streak going down the right side. He had on a blue jacket and dangling from his side was a sword. He showed a face of what looked like anger as he walked towards them.

Leilani said as she walked towards the pony. "Nova Nightshade."

He placed a hoof in front of her. Leilani looked down with regret. The group was confused at what he was talking about till hit them.

Mako took a quick at the image of the mysterious pony on the wall then back at Nova. Then it hit him. "Wait a minute. _You're_ the pony she was talking about?!"

"Yeah, I'm him." Nova said as began to began to walk towards the group. "Surprised?"

"Kind of." Bolin admitted.

Flash Sentry groaned and approached the unicorn, "Hold it, let's back up for a second. How did you find us?"

"I live here, pretty boy." Nova said, "Well, not _here_ here, I've got an underground study beneath the castle. I overheard you all talking, and since nopony's used this room in decades I decided to come on up and see what all the commotion was about. Needless to say, I wasn't pleasantly surprised."

Twilight Sparkle approached the mysterious unicorn, still glaring at him. "The feeling is mutual."

Flash quickly covered his wife's mouth to prevent her from saying anything else she will regret. "What my wife was trying to say is that those comments were uncalled for."

"Why? Can't handle a little honesty?"

"Break it up, you three." Applejack said, walking towards them, "Nova, was it? A better question is, why in the hay did you give Kage the sword in the first place?"

"You would be happy to know, Miss Applejack, that the Twilight Blade Kage ran off with is nothing but a knock off."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"That sword was used only as a warning beacon to me, so I would know if Ronin ever showed his ugly face again. It also doubles as decoy for Kage until I got to the real blade, which is hidden somewhere nobody, not even Ronin can find but me."

"But, how is that possible?" Leilani said, "You were there when we hid it away!"

"And when your backs were turned, I replaced it and put the real one in another location. Did you really think I would place the most powerful dark weapon in some fancy castle? It'd be the first place Ronin would look for it if he ever got out."

"You knew he'd come back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I had a feeling he might. Turns out my instincts were right."

Twilight breathed in deeply, "How do you know so much about Ronin?"

"Let's just say…we have history." Nova replied, his voice cold and uninviting.

"So, if you know where the real sword is, you can help us!"

"No." Nova replied simply.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No."

"But, but you can't say no!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I just did." He simply replied as he began circling the group. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Our worlds are in danger of being destroyed by some shadow monster!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't have his sword. Without it he won't be a threat to you."

"You know that's not entirely true, Nova." Leilani stated, "Even without his sword, Ronin's magic is still growing. Once he's reached his peak he'll be able to detect the sword wherever it is. And there's no telling who he will kill in order to get it."

Nova groaned, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I've got it covered. Once the sword is found, all I have to do is destroy it and it won't be a problem anymore."

"If that's all it takes why didn't they just destroy the sword all those years ago?" Bolin asked.

"Folks tried, but failed." Nova explained, "It takes a very unique kind of magic in order to break it. And I just so happen to have that magic."

Applejack scoffed, "What makes you think that?" she asked, only to have Nova gain up on her, narrowing his eyes in furry.

"Like I'd ever tell you, miss country flair!" he sneered. The country pony sneered in return, only for Korra to come in between the two.

"Alright, enough!" Korra exclaimed and turned to the unicorn. "Nova, you clearly know what we're up against better than any of us. We need your help."

Nova laughed, "Ha! You need my help? For what? You said so yourself, _I_ know where the sword is, _I_ know how to destroy it, _I_ know how to defeat Ronin. If anything, you guys don't have to do squat! I'll take care of that shadow myself." he then narrowed his eyes to Leilani, "Besides, I helped you once and look where that's brought us."

Leilani's eyes shimmered, almost as if tears would roll down her eyes. She managed to fight them for as long as she could.

"Plus, if I trusted you guys to find the sword, chances are you'd mess everything up like always."

Rarity gasped, "AH! Excuse me?!"

"Oh, don't play dumb! Everyone else may see you guys as their heroes, but I've heard all the stories to know better. Aside from uniting the two worlds, you also caused a mad man to gain airbending and attempted to kill the Earth Queen. Helped Unalaq in unleashing armageddon and freed Vaatu, reawaken Nightmara who tried to plunge the world into an eternal dark winter, placed Kuvira in a state of power, only for her to take advantage of said power and destroy half the city with a giant robotic siren. Need I go on?"

Everyone else remained silent. While they were old enough to admit that the unicorn did make some valid points, the wounds were still pretty painful whenever one rubbed salt onto it. What more could they say? Nova made some valid points. Even Korra knew this better than anyone else.

"If we're done here, I suggest you all leave." Nova said, venom oozing from his voice.

Korra was the only one brave enough to step forward. "Nova, I don't know what your problem with Leilani is, and I won't even try to change your mind about us, but even without his precious blade, Ronin is already a threat. His pet Kage killed millions of innocent ponies last night. Those are lives we can never get back! Regardless of what issues you have with Leilani we are _all_ involved in this now, wether you like it or not. So I suggest you stop being so cryptic and stubborn and actually help us before that monster destroys anymore lives!"

Nova's ears flickered. "Leave. Now." He said coldly.

"Nova-"

"NOW!" He shouted, catching everyone off guard. His voice echoing throughout the room. "And if I ever see you or your 'friends' ever again…." He said before pausing. He sighed. "...Just go. I'll find a way to defeat Ronin. Without you!"

In a bright purple flash, he disappeared. The group just looked at the place where he was standing, and Leilani looked away in regret.

(~)

"Well that went well…" Spike said as the group left the castle. "The only pony who knows how to defeat Ronin just kicked us out."

"So what do we do now?" Flash Sentry asked, "Just sit around and wait for Nova to find the sword? What if something happens to him?"

Leilani just looked down at the ground. "I...I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. "You knew Nova before, isn't there any idea as to where he could have hidden the real sword?"

Leilani paused at what he said. What was she supposed to tell them? That she didn't know how to defeat a psychotic monster that could mean the end of the world? She honestly didn't.

"Mother?" Luna said.

"It's been a long day, for all of us." She said. "Everyone, return to your homes." She said. As she left the group and headed back into the forest.

"Leilani-" Korra began, only to be interrupted by the queen. Her eyes narrowing.

"That is an order!" She stated, her voice raising higher. Noticing everyone's surprised reaction, Leilani recoiled and sighed. The group took quick glances at each other before nodding to the queen. "Go home and rest. All of you." She turned around and disappeared into the forest, leaving the group at the castle. "We will discuss this after we have rested."

"But we're not just going to do nothing, are we?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course not. We just need to collect our thoughts. Besides, several of my subjects have lost their friends and families today."

"She's right." Twilight said. "Plus, we need to pick up the kids. Maybe we can all figure out a better plan with a bit of rest."

"I agree. Didn't get much sleep last night anyway." Rainbow Dash said as she yawned. "I'll see you guys later." she waved her hoof before flying up into the clouds.

"Might as well get home too." Fluttershy said. "It's almost feeding time for the critters." She waved to the group and flew back to her cottage.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the farm." Applejack said. "See ya tomorrow!" She walked away from the group but not before Rarity stopped.

"I will accompany you, darling."

"Sure. Could use the company." Applejack said as the two friends walked back to town.

"We should get going as well." Celestia said.

The other nodded in agreement and the two princesses walked back towards the castle, leaving now only Twilight, Flash, Korra and Mako.

"We can't just give up." Flash said, "Ronin doesn't attack yet what about Kage? What if he does that to others, only worse?"

"We'll figure it out." Mako said, turning to his wife, "Flash and I will do more investigating on this Kage guy. Maybe if we locate him we'll locate Ronin."

"We'll pick up the girls." Twilight said with a soft smile, "After everything, it'll be nice to see their faces."

Korra nodded her head in agreement, but still appeared rather stressed. Mako wrapped his arms around her. He didn't say a word, knowing there was nothing he could say to ease her stress. He kissed her forehead, pouring all of the love in his heart. Korra gave him a soft smile and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"I love you." she said, and the two couples walked out of the forest together.

Along the way, Korra's mind was still circling around everything that happened. She did say she missed the old days of fighting evil, but now that it was happening again, she regretted even bringing it up. Back then, saving the world was practically their job, but they were no longer the same wide eyed kids anymore. They were parents. Even if he didn't have his sword, Korra could not shake away the feeling that she could not let Nova do this alone. What if he wasn't telling them the whole truth? Could they even trust him? Leilani certainly did, but why did she look so regretful when she saw him?

Some things just didn't add up. She hoped Mako and Flash's search for Kage will help move things along.

(~)

Fragments of the sword scattered all across the room. The handle fell to the ground and instantly turned to dust. Kage and Shade backed away in fear as they saw the burning fury though their master's piercing yellow eyes.

"Ro-Ronin?" stuttered Kage. "Are you-"

"How did you not known it was a fake?!" bellowed Ronin as he slammed his hoof on a wall, causing it to crack.

"It was exactly the same!" he answered. "Even down to the type of metal. I-"

"You had one job, Kage.." said Ronin as walked towards the pony. "One job.."

"How was I supposed to know it was a fake?! Even if it was, the only ponies I know who would've switched it was-"

The room was silent as the pieces began to put themselves together inside of his head. It couldn't be but he was the only one inside the room besides him and the guards. There was no denying it.

"Nova…" he hissed. "Of course…"

"What are you talking about?!" said Ronin.

"Last night we ran into the sorcerer." said Shade. "There was a fight but he gave us the sword after I threatened his wisp."

"He must've switched them before we arrived." said Kage as he stomped his hoof. "Now's it's probably on the other side of Equestria, or maybe even that waste of land."

"You are such an idiot" said Ronin. "Do you know how much I need that blade? If I don't get it back and Nova and that abomination of a princess finds it before we do, I'm going back in that mirror or worse!"

"But, they don't know here it is." Kage said, "And knowing Nova, he won't help Leilani if his life depended on it. He hates her almost as much as we do."

Ronin flared his nostrils. "Perhaps you're right. The chances of them teaming up are pretty slim. However, he is the only one who has any idea as to where the sword is." he closed his fist, allowing for a small little purple smoke to come out of his palm. "Shade...come here, boy."

The dark wolf creature approached his master, who rapidly spun around and placed his palm right on his forehead. The canine creature whimpered and was pushed back, sliding to a stop. Kage rushed to his side, inspecting him got any injuries.

"I may not have all of my power." Ronin said, "But just enough to break through that shielding spell Nova had on his wisp. If anyone can lead us to the sword...it's our old buddy, Nova Nightshade."

Kage smiled wickedly as the wolf got up, shaking his fur. "Thank you, Ronin." the wolf said, "Now, we can both finish what we started long ago."

(~)

Back at Air Temple Island, the children continued their fun, playing and frolicking around the grass. Kai, P'Li, Pema, Kya, Jinora, Bumi, and Starlight Glimmer watched them while resting on some benches nearby. They happily watched the children chase after one another, playing pranks and various games. But, not all of the children were having a good time.

Iris sat cross legged from across the field, her elbows resting on her knees. Her mind was a million miles away. She couldn't stop thinking about her dreams and everything that has happened up until now. She watched as her younger cousins, Hiro and Mai, playing with their bending. Iris sighed sadly. Even at this age, she still wasn't showing any signs of bending. Magic sure, but not any bending.

Her powers still remained a mystery to her. She didn't know what they were meant for, let alone control them. When Akari was born, she had already showed signs of great magical power. Even Flurry Heart had incredible magic, which in turn caused a great blizzard to nearly wiped out the Crystal Empire, but that's a story for another time. When they were older, both Alicorn children learned to master their powers, even receiving their cutie marks at the age of seven and six respectively. Iris had yet to earn her cutie mark. She was curious if she would ever earn one her mother had a long time ago, but that didn't fully guaranteed she would too. Korra wasn't born half Alicorn, but Iris was.

So far, she has struggled to learn even the simplest of spells. Even simple levitation was hard for her to master at times, and it was supposed to be the most basic of tricks. She was a princess who couldn't control her own magical powers. It didn't sound right. Was there something wrong with her? All these and more swirled around in her head as she sat alone, looking out into the vast world. As she was thinking this, her head began to throb again and tried to shake the pain away. Brief images started to appear. One showing the blue fox, another showed the mysterious blue man, another showed her being attacked by creatures made out entirely of shadow while another showed an old pony.

"Iris? Hey, Iris!"

The little hybrid snapped out of her trance as she turned around to see Akari behind her. "Oh. Hey Akari." Iris greeted.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Akari asked. "Aren't you going to join us? Kai just dozed off and we're gonna do the old feather and whip cream gag!"

"Nah. I'm good. Go enjoy yourself." Iris turned back around while Akari just stared in bewilderment. Iris never turned down an opportunity like this. She loved pulling pranks. Something was seriously off with her today. Actually something had been off with her for the past several months actually. Akari sat down and joined her friend, gazing to the vast ocean.

"Well, if you're not gonna do it, I'm not either." Akari said. "And don't even think about telling me to leave."

Iris just rolled her eyes and kept staring into the distance. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Akari said.

"Yeah. Sure is." Iris said.

"Iris.." Akari said, "Is everything alright? You've been acting strange for days."

"Yeah, I'm ok." Iris said not even paying attention to the currently anthro alicorn.

"Iris…" Akari grabbed her friend's face, gently turning it over to her's where they could see each other face to face. "Talk. Now."

Iris just sighed in defeat. "Do you think I'm important?"

"Of course I do!" Akari said. "Your one of the most important friends I know!"

"No. I mean. Am I Important?" Iris emphasized.

Akari just looked at her in confusion before the realization hit her. "Iris what are you- "Ohhhh."

"Yeah." Iris removed Akari's hands from her face and looked down at the grass.

"Is it because of your powers?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why I have such trouble with them sometimes. I have a hard time levitating even the simplest thing, and when it comes to spells…" Iris held up her hand and concentrated. A purple aura began to surround her palm, but it quickly flickered and diminished as soon as it appeared. Iris sighed sadly, "..that happens. Not to mention, I have no idea why I'm having these dreams. I don't even know what they mean. Do you think they're a punishment because I can't control my powers? What if I never learn how to control them? It's not fair, Akari! I'm a princess, i'm supposed to know this stuff! What if...what if I'm can't be a princess?"

Akari just started at her friend, feeling sorry for her. It's been pretty hard on her for quite some time now. Especially when everyone else got used to their powers, she was still trying to conjure up a aura on her hand. "Don't say stuff like that." Akari said, placing a hand around her friend's shoulder. "You are a princess, and you will learn how to control your powers." Akari then wrapped her arms around Iris and placed her head on her shoulder. "You're worrying too much, Iris. Don't worry, you'll control your powers soon enough."

Iris looked over at Akari, who was on her shoulder and smiled. "You know, you sound just like my mom and Aunt Twilight."

"I get that alot." The duo laughed.

Soon they say their parents heading towards them. The two girls quickly rushed to see their respected mothers.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Akari asked Twilight.

"Yeah, we just need to talk to the others."

"Did something happen?" Little Hiro asked, pulling on his father's pants. Bolin squatted down and picked up his oldest son.

"Relax, champ. Mommy and Daddy are just gonna talk boring grown up stuff, don't worry."

"You kids keep on playing." Mako said to his daughter right before kissing her forehead and turned to Kai.

Iris caught sight of the look in her father's eyes. She knew something was amiss.

(~)

"That's terrible!" Pema said in shock after the group had explained to them what happened. Unbeknownst to them, Iris and the other children were listening in on their conversation. The young princess pressed her ear against the closed door,

"But what about the guards?" Kai asked with concern, "They must've done something."

"They did." Mako said, his expression fell in dismay. "Only one survived the attack."

Iris gasped upon hearing this. She knew about the robbery thanks to Aunt Twilight this morning, but ponies died? That was terrible!

"What is it?" Hiro asked his cousin. "What are they saying?"

"Remember the robbery I told you about?"

The group nodded.

"Well, let's just say that wasn't the only thing that happened last night."

From the other side of the door, Jinora asked. "What did this pony steal anyway? Scrolls? Documents?"

"That's what we thought." Lin said. "The thief only took a sword."

"A sword?" P'Li asked. "What kind of sword?"

"One that could mean the end for not only Equestria, but our world as well."

"What else is new?" Kai said, rolling his eyes while crossing his arms. If he had a yuan for every time their worlds were in danger of being destroyed he'd be as rich as Asami by now. Jinora gave her boyfriend an annoyed glare and Kai immediately cleared his throat, "I mean, that must've been one important sword."

"From what we know, yes." Flash said, "Thankfully, it was really a fake so the thief still doesn't have the real sword."

Bumi wiped his brow and breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, that's good."

"Of course, this also means that the real one is still out there and we have no idea where it is or where to start looking." Flash added, scratching the back of his head, his ears lowering in dismay. "But even so, if Ronin manages to get enough of his power, he'll be able to find the sword without any issue."

"And the only pony who knows it is a unicorn named Nova." Mako said, "But he refuses to tell us where it is."

"What are they saying now?" Ronan whispered from the other side of the door.

"They said something about some 'Ronin' guy and his sword." Iris replied, she placed her ear back on the door and listened more. "And about some pony named Nova who knows where it is but he won't tell them." she said as she kept on listening. For a moment, all she heard was silence, followed by the sound of approaching footprints. The feathers on Iris's back ruffled in alarm. "They're coming! Act natural!" Iris said as she ran from the door and flew into the other room. The other kids hurried behind her and went back doing what they were doing before, acting as if nothing happened. The group opened the door and looked inside to see the kids acting "natural".

"Iris, Akari, Hiro, Mae." P'Li called. "It's time to go."

The four went to their respective parents and the adults thanked the four for taking care of the kids. They said their goodbyes as they all left the island. Soon after, the team waved farewell to each other and went their separate ways with Sunset heading back with Asami and Bolin and Lin heading into the city.

When they got home. Korra and Mako went to the living room and sat down, both sighting in exhaustion. They were more emotionally exhausted rather than physically. Today was a long, confusing, tough, and crazy day. So much happened in so little time. And now, with a new threat on the loose, how were they going to explain this to the kids? And this Nova character, why did he say no to helping her parents? Questions, questions, so many questions they felt like if these didn't get an answer soon their heads will blow up.

"Mom, Dad?" Iris spoke to the exhausted parents. The two looked down and saw their daughter looking at them with concern. "Is everything going alright?"

Mako and Korra looked at each other, automatically picking up on what the other was thinking. What are they going to tell her? An ancient evil returned and plans on destroying the world? No. They couldn't. They didn't want to frighten the child. Besides, they were already tired enough as it was, they would rather explain this to her when they knew exactly how to address it without frightening Iris. Korra put on a fake smile and picked her daughter up.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Korra said. "Don't worry." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. Deep in her thoughts, Korra made a promise to herself, a promise that she intends to keep.

 _"I'm going to protect you, Iris. No matter what."_

*(~)*


	7. Chapter 6: Two-on-Two

**Two-on-Two**

"For the last time, Chi, _No!_ " said Nova as he levitated several books of a shelf. "I don't need their help!"

"Yes, you do!" Chi exclaimed, shifting into her human form. She appeared as a fourteen-year-old girl with a white dress, adorned with a ribbon tied behind her back and was barefoot. In the middle of her dress was the image of two comets swirling around, Nova's cutie mark. Her violet eyes remained the same, but her hair was now a much darker shade in comparison to her light blue skin. Her hair was shoulder length and slightly unkept but still presentable enough. She flew towards the pony, landing in front of him.

"Bro, you saw what Kage is capable of. Heck, he's probably caught on to our facade by now and is planing on turning Equestria upside down just to find that sword."

"Yes, but remember we're the only ones who know where it is." Nova reminded her.

Chi gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Ha, ha, no we don't! We know who has it, but we don't have even the smallest idea on how to find her."

"We have the enchanted map."

"Which is missing a piece! A piece we've spent years trying to find but have had no such luck. You really think we're going to find it now when the world is at stake?"

"That's enough!" Nova exclaimed, causing Chi to clench her fists and stomp her foot on the ground in anger, her blue aura turning a faint red.

"Why are you always so stubborn?!"

"Hey, I learn from the best." said Nova as he closed the last book he had and placed it back on the shelf. "You know where Myths and Tales are?" asked the unicorn. The girl handed him the book he asked for, whcih was on a nearby table. "Thanks." Nova looked back, seeing Chi sit down on a chair, sadly resting her head on a window, which was darkened due to both the curtains, and the fact that it was already dusk.

The unicorn sighed sadly, "Look, I want to stop Ronin just as much as you do, but we can do it without them."

"Why? Because they're friends with Leilani and you still have a beef with her?" Chi stated, making Nova lower his ears close to his head. A look of regret flashed in her eyes. "Look, I know you're still hurt, but if you were willing to put your anger aside to help her lock up Ronin in the first place surely you can do the same again."

Nova spun around, his cape bellowing behind him. "It's not the same this time, Chi. Even if I did want their help you know I can't be around anyone else."

"You can control it. You have before."

"When I was with them last time I could feel it rising."

"Maybe the problem isn't them, maybe the problem is you can't accept the fact that you can't do everything by yourself!"

 _"Enough!"_ Nova stomped his hoof onto the floor, causing the wisp to flinch. He panted, his irises shrinking before calming down. He looked away, pulling his hood further over his head. "It's getting late. You should get some rest."

The wisp sighed in defeat when the unicorn gave her the sad eyes. "Yeah. Good night."

"Good night. And please, don't do anything…"

"Stupid?"

"I was going to say "half-witted"." said the sorcerer as he exited. "Sweet dreams."

Chi floated to a corner of the room, which was a hammock with a blanket and pillow for her to sleep in. Nova smiled and softly nodded his head before closing the door to his study. Once the coast was clear, Chi opened one eye. A smirk formed across her face.

(~)

Korra couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. The events replayed in her mind. Canterlot destroyed, the history of Ronin, his supposed shadow army, it was all hurting her head more than when she was poisoned by Zaheer. Korra looked over to her side, seeing her husband sound asleep. Feeling thankful that her uneasiness didn't wake him. It didn't surprise her, after all, Mako was the kind of man who could sleep through almost anything.

After staring at the ceiling for some time, trying to just close her eyes, Korra decided perhaps from fresh air would help calm her nerves. She quietly got out of bed, but not before placing a gentle kiss on her husband's cheek. The firebender smiled in his sleep.

The princess opened the doors that lead to their bedroom balcony, taking in the cool gentle breeze. It was a full moon tonight, so naturally she felt very much energized. The sky was clear, and the stars could be seen overhead. Before, when she lived in the city during her first time outside of the compound, it was always a bit hard to see the stars due to the city lights. But now, whether it was thanks to the magic of Equestria, or Luna's interference, the stars could be seen clearly every night.

She let out a breath of air as the cool wind blew into her face. It was quite relaxing and it cleared her head of everything that had happened. But sooner or later, It'll have to come back. Other than Ronin and the sword, Korra's concerned was also with Nova himself.

She had only just met him, but she had already develop a bad aftertaste with this unicorn. His animosity towards Leilani indicated there was some bad blood between them. And the alicorn was just standing there taking it. Leilani was much stronger than that, Korra knew it, but maybe whatever happened to the two was more painful than the queen wanted to admit.

After a while, Korra decided to head back inside to try to go back to sleep, but as she turned around a flash of blue appeared behind her. She spun around and took a fighting stance to attack whatever was behind her. She briefly froze upon seeing who, or what, is really was. Standing in front of her was a strange blue colored fox. Korra lowered her defenses and blinked upon seeing the creature. She knew it wasn't a normal fox, or at least none she had ever seen. And given the markings on its fur, as well as the fact a fox was able to reach this high up the balcony, Korra figured it was a spirit of some kind.

The creature rested on the railings of the balcony, and Korra walked towards it, gently petting its head. "Hey there, cutie. Where did you come from?" she asked.

The fox looked up into Korra's eyes. They stared at each other for a while until the fox did something that surprised even Korra. It transformed into a small blue creature with white eyes and a blue flame-like aura surrounding it.

"Whoa." Korra whispered. She became entranced by the blue fame and reached out to touch it, but as soon as her hand was inches away, the creature disappeared. Korra snapped out of the trance and looked around to find the creature. She then heard a noise, almost like a giggle. She turned around to see the creature right behind her laughing.

"What's so funny?" Korra asked. It didn't say anything, it only disappeared and reappeared behind the princess. She turned around to see it, moving its tiny hands as if insisting she come closer.

"You want me to follow you?" Korra asked. The creature didn't say anything but nodded it's head and flew towards the portal that rose from a rock that rested on the surface of the bay. The portal that led to Equestria.

"Hey wait!" Korra shouted. She sprouted her wings and flew after the creature into the portal. Logically, it would not be wise to follow a mysterious creature to who-knows-where. Then again, it was an apparent spirit creature, and in Korra's experience, when a spirit comes to the Avatar, it was always for a reason. Perhaps this spirit had an idea as to how they could find what could be their only lead, she couldn't waste it.

Korra kept her eyes on the creature as they flew over the quiet town of Ponyville. She saw Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity's boutique, and Fluttershy's cottage. The creature flew off, only to stop before a row of trees. Korra landed before the creature, noticing where she had led her to.

"The Everfree Forest? Why did you bring me here?" Korra asked the blue creature. But it still didn't say anything. It turned into a fox once more and ran into the dark woods. "Hey! Not again." Korra said as she ran after the creature, but quickly began to lose sight of the fox as it ran farther into the woods.

"Slow down!" She shouted, but it just kept running. "Man, this thing is fast!" Korra thought to herself. She continued running down the woods until she finally lost sight of the creature. Korra soon came to a halt and caught her breath.

"What...is up..with that fox?!" She said between breaths. Once getting her second wind, Korra stood up and looked at her surroundings. She was not familiar with this side of the forest. It wasn't the same as the route that led to Zecora's cottage, nor to the Castle of the two sisters. The princess groaned in frustration.

"Great. I'm lost." she said. "Bet you think this is really funny, huh?" Korra called out, hoping the fox heard her. "Look, I don't know why you wanted me to come here, but if it's just a game I'm not laughing! I've already got too much going on and I don't need some little prankster dragging me across dimensions for a cheap laugh. You hear me?" all she heard was silence. Korra sighed, "Guess there's my answer." She said to herself before opening her wings and attempted to fly back home, only to stop when someone tripped and fell at her feet.

"Ow!"

"Iris?!"

The seven-year-old looked up at her mother and smiled nervously as she stood up. "Hey, mom."

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?!"

"It's not my fault!" Iris said, putting her hands up. "I saw you following the blue fox and I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"So, you followed me into the Everfree Forest? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!"

"Not really, you walk in here all the time like it's nothing."

Korra opened her mouth to say something, only to come out empty because, in all honesty, her daughter did make a good point. "Don't sass your mother!"

"I'm sorry." Iris said, hanging her head. "I know I shouldn't have, but when I saw that fox I just...I felt like I had to follow it too. I can't explain it."

Korra could only sigh. She couldn't be mad at her daughter, after all, Iris did inherit her mother' sensitive magical sixth sense, so her feeling compelled to follow a magical creature could sometimes be inevitable for her.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. I'm just…" Korra stopped mid sentence when she heard heard something rustling in the bushes. "Iris, get behind me."

The child quickly complied and rushed to hide behind her mother, gripping her waist, while Korra took her defensive stance. She spotted something move in the shadows.

"Show yourself, right now!" she demanded, a flame formed in her palm and she hurled it at the shadowy figure. The flames illuminated the forest before it diminished.

"OUCH! Watch it, lady!"

"Who's there?" Korra called out.

The creature finally revealed itself, surprising both mother and daughter. It walked out of the forest, only this time it didn't look happy. The flame hit her straight in the tail singing the tip.

"You." Korra said sternly, "Whatever you are. Just what game are you playing here?"

The fox looked at Korra and Iris before the symbol on its head glowed a bright blue light. Korra and Iris covered their eyes from the brightness. Once it cleared they no longer saw the fox from before, but a young girl. She removed some strands of hair to reveal her face. it was the most beautiful, yet adorable girl Korra and Iris have ever seen. She crossed her arms in frustration at the two.

"First off, I'm a wisp!" She said, pointing to herself. "And two; watch where you bend, will ya?! You almost burned my butt off!" She said as she tried to wipe off the burn mark on the back of her dress.

"It was you…" Iris said as she walked towards the girl. "You were the fox I saw the other day. I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"Bingo!" said the blue girl. "And I was pretty worried that you wouldn't follow your mom for a second, but like mother like daughter I guess."

"Wait. You've been spying on my daughter?!" Korra exclaimed.

"Okay, chill Ma'am." said the wisp. "It was more of...observing." the wisp smiled at the young girl, who shyly waved back. Iris couldn't explain fully why, but...she felt she could trust this mysterious girl. Something about her made her feel trustworthy.

"Listen….Uhh..." Korra trailed off, realizing she still didn't know her name.

"Chi." said the creature. "My name is Chi."

"I'm Iris." said the princess as she held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Chi. Awesome name."

"Aww. Thanks!" said the wisp as she kindly returned the gesture. "So is yours. At least someone is polite around here." she glared at the Avatar while saying the last part.

Korra was beginning to lose her cool as her eye twitched a little. "Listen you Lisp."

"Wisp." she corrected. "Seriously, people, it's not that hard."

"Whatever!" Korra exclaimed causing the girls to flinch. "I don't have time for your games right now. I've had a really crazy day, so unless you brought us out here for a reason, we are leav-"

"Wait!" Chi suddenly appeared right in front of Korra, a few inches from the older woman's face. "I'm sorry, it's just….." she trailed off, not wanting to expose any more secrets. She sighed "Just follow me. I promise all of your questions will be answered." Chi said walking in front of the two.

Korra glared at the wisp before looking down at her daughter. She really didn't want to walk around with the smart mouth wisp girl or whatever she was, but If it meant finding their way back home, what choice do they have?

"Hold on to my hand, Iris." Korra said as she held her hand and followed behind the creature.

The two walked for what felt like hours on end. Slowly growing tired and Iris was beginning to stumble behind. Korra saw this and carried her child the rest of the way. Unlike the others, Chi kept on walking without breaking a sweat.

"You could slow down you know!" Korra shouted to the creature, already growing impatient with her.

"Or you could keep up!" Chi retorted. "Were almost here anyway."

Korra growled in frustration. "Don't be so hard on her, mom." Iris said. "She just wants to help. Besides, isn't that kind of how you acted when you were a kid?"

Korra couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's remark. She had admit, Iris had a valid point. "Yeah. I guess you're-Wait, how did you….Your father and I are going to have a long talk about in the morning."

At last, the trio finally made it to their destination. A large boulder. Chi managed to remove the smaller rock, revealing a secret pathway. Iris peeked her head inside.

"It's a tunnel." said the young princess.

"Yep. My brother and I use it to get to our place. It leads past right underneath the castle of the two sisters. Come on." Chi floated into the hole, with Korra and Iris following close behind. The opening was a bit smaller for Korra, but she still managed to go in. However, as she walked down on all fours, she felt her hand touch nothing but air and nearly fell had not for her wings to keep her balanced. The same was said for Iris, who flew beside her mother.

Chi led them downwards, and the mother, daughter duo followed her into the tunnel. Korra used her firebending as their source of light, holding her daughter close. Once they arrived at the end, Chi opened a lid from the top and the tip flew out.

Korra and Iris flew upwards and landed onto the other side. It appeared to be some kind of underground tavern, the walls made out entirely from the rocks under the earth. Candles and torches of bright amber kept the place illuminated. A wooden table stood in the center, along with only two wooden chairs, a cauldron with a fireplace, and a shelf with kitchen utensils and jars of the most peculiar looking substances Korra had ever seen. They appeared to be herbs or potions.

Chi brought them to a wooden door. The wisp open it, revealing yet another room, also illuminated by torches on the walls. Once they walked inside, Korra and Iris saw various objects inside. It appeared to be some kind of treasure or antiques chamber, filled with all kinds of objects and weapons Korra could have spotted in a museum.

Iris curiously approached some of the ancient looking tapestries, which were covered in dust. She coughed once the dust rose up after having given it a gentle tap. "Iris, don't touch anything." Korra said. "We don't know what these things are."

"Oh, don't worry, they're just old relics Nova keeps in here. This entire room is packed with all sorts of treasures from his home village." Chi explained, tracing the surface of a nearby spear.

Indeed, the room was filled with an assortment of treasures, from chests, to tapestries, old furniture, spears and weapons, even what appeared to be animal totems on a shelf. Korra instantly knew that Twilight would have adored all of this. The only thing killing the scenery though were the multitude of cobwebs and dust all over the place. Korra felt her nose itch and let out a sneeze, which she quickly covered with her hand.

"Sorry. We haven't been able to clean the place up much." Chi said, "Nova and I are often on the road half the time, and he always just uses a cleaning spell to tidy it up. Guess he was too upset to do that today."

"How do you know Nova?" Korra asked.

Chi's eyes fell to the floor and then floated towards a tapestry which depicted an image of Tirek attack what appeared to be some kind of forest. With a powerful tug, Chi yanked the tapestry off, revealing another one behind it.

The image depicted what appeared to be some kind of ancient civilization of unicorns. However, there were various characteristics that made them distinct. Their tails appeared partly lion-like, and their horns were partly curved. On their hooves were cuffs of hair, and their coats consisted more of wintery colors such as black, blue, whites and purple. Their cutie marks all consisted of a more cosmic theme, such as stars, comets and even water.

Korra's hand reached out, tracing her fingers across the surface. "Who are they?"

"That's the Sorcerer Village." Chi replied.

"Sorcerer Village?" Korra repeated. "I've never read anything about that in Equestrian History."

"That's because it's not in the history books." Chi said. "Many moons ago, there once was an ancient group of powerful ponies. Their magic rivaled that of an ordinary unicorn. But after a terrible event they were all wiped out because Equestrians feared their powers."

"Why?"

"At first, ponies were pretty cool with them, but over time, the Sorcerers became prideful in their power and saw the fear in their hearts. Soon after, a small group believed they should be the superior race and formed a rebellion called The Knights of Han, led by the one of the Elder's apprentices."

"That's terrible!" Iris exclaimed.

"Yeah." Chi said with regret.

"Is that why Nova is so angry?" Iris said, "Because he's a Sorcerer too?"

"Wow. Smart as a whip, this kid." Chi said, impressed.

"She gets it from her father." Korra said, "But why is he so angry with Leilani?"

"Because it's her fault it happened in the first place!" Nova intervened, entering the room via another wooden door. And, judging by the look in his eyes, he didn't look too happy to have unexpected visitors. "What. Are you. Doing?"

"I know you told me not to get involved, but you should know by now, when you tell me not to do something, you're only prompting me to want to do it!"

The unicorn growled in frustration, hoofpalming himself. "Chi, Chi, what am I going to do with you?"

"You're Nova?" Iris asked, peeking from behind her mother and taking one step to face the unicorn.

Nova had never seen a child so up close before. He had seen them, of course, but he never socialized with them at any given time. Not to mention, because of his introverted ways, no child ever said hello to him. Until now.

Iris smiled and offered him her hand politely. "I'm Princess Iris. Nice to meet you."

Nova arched an eyebrow, looking curiously at her hand. Chi zipped by and whispered into his ear. "You're supposed to shake it, genius." she said through gritted teeth and zipped away.

Nova rose up his hoof, hesitantly offering it to Iris, who boldly took it and gave it a firm shake. Nova removed his hoof and stepped back. "Okay, very nice to meet you too. Now leave."

Upon hearing his, very, very rude demands, Korra took her child, narrowing her eyes at the unicorn. "You're not telling us everything." she said.

"I don't have to tell you anything! Leave!" Nova shouted, even stronger than before, his voice echoing. His horn glowed bright. He didn't want to come to this, but he was already growing impatient.

"Nova, stop!" Chi came right in between him and the two princesses, making him reel back. The glowing orb on her chest gave a faint glow and he stopped his spell. He took a few steps back, his ears pressed against his head.

"Chi, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry, Nova, but you're going to need all the help you can get!" Chi said.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked, "He knows where the sword is, right?"

Chi placed her hands on her hips, eying Nova. "Tell them the truth. This involves them too. Besides, we're not getting anywhere on our own. Time to make sacrifices."

"Please, Nova?" Iris pleaded, her violet eyes increasing in size, resembling that of an innocent puppy dog. Nova sucked on his lower lip and stomped his hoof impatiently.

"Okay, fine! The truth is….I don't know where the sword is."

"WHAT?!" Korra exclaimed in shock. "Then how do you expect to defeat Ronin without it?!"

"I'm looking for it!"

"He's been looking for decades." Chi said.

Korra tilted her head back in sarcastic laughter, "Ha! Oh, great, so you just figured, what, after constantly searching for a sword you could never find in years, you're suddenly gonna bump into it now that Ronin's out and about and everything will be fine and dandy?"

"That was the plan." Nova said.

Korra blinked and face palmed herself. "Okay. I've heard some, very, very poorly thought out plans in my life, but this...this is new levels of borderline stupid."

Chi blinked in surprise. "I think I'm starting to like you."

Nova shook his head, and stomped is hoof. "Look, I know where the sword is! I just...don't know where it is now."

"You're not making any sense." Korra said.

Nova sighed, "As Leilani told you, the Twilight Blade was forged by Madam Alpha to be used as a weapon for good. StarSwirl got cocky and used it to eliminate all dark magic-"

"Which in turn corrupted Sombra, who became evil, took over the Crystal Empire, and was the sword Ronin used to command is Umbra army, blah, blah, blah, I already know." Korra said.

Nova rolled his eyes, "Anyway. Madam Alpha, Leilani and me all created the sealing spell to protect the sword. But, Madam Alpha had a vision that Ronin would come back. So, we switched the real sword with the fake one as trigger to alert me whenever Ronin returned. She kept the sword for safe keeping, and created her own pocket dimension which is never in the same place twice."

"Thus making it harder for Ronin to find it." Korra concluded.

"Bingo! Thankfully, Madam Alpha gave me a map."

"Map?" Korra asked. Nova looked at Chi and nodded at her. Nodding back, Chi flew over to the desk and grabbed a map and brought it over to Nova. He levitated it open and instantly, a hologram of the world appeared. It looked almost like an exact copy of Twilight's map even down to the portal between worlds but the only thing missing is a large piece of the map.

"This will allow me to pinpoint when and where she will appear next. But as you can see, a piece is missing. I've searched and searched all across Equestria, even spent years in your dimension trying to find something to replace the piece."

"But, even if Ronin won't be able to find the blade now, when he gets his full power he'll be able to track it without issue." Korra said.

"I know, I know. We have an advantage on him, there's just no telling how long it will last." he closed the map, "So, now you know the truth. The sword's still out there, and if I don't hurry and find the location, Ronin will beat me to it."

"How long do you think it'll be until Ronin gets his full power?" Korra asked nervously.

"Hard to say. But I don't plan on waiting long enough to find out."

"Finally, we're on the same page." Korra said.

"I'm sorry, we?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong hoof, but based on what you told us, we're going to need each other's help now more than ever. one and we have the strength in numbers. Please, reconsider."

"No!" Nova snapped, "I said it once, and I will say it again. I. Don't. Want. Your. Help!"

Korra stood firmly before him, her eyes stern and rather cold. "So, that's it. It's not you don't need our help….you don't want it. Innocent lives are at stake, but if you just want to wallow in your dusty old books like a bratty kid, then that's fine with me. My friends and I have faced tough challenges before, and we'll do it again. With, or without you." Korra took her daughter by the hand. "Come on, Iris, let's go home."

Iris took her mother's hand, sadly waving goodbye to Chi, only for the Avatar to be stopped when Nova let out a haughty laugh. "You think with my help you'll stop Ronin just like that?! Ha! Like I said back at the castle, you've done more bad than good. Like releasing the monster I'm trying to stop. Aang and his team were never this bad, and I didn't even know them. But from what I heard they are what I call heroes. As for you and your 'friends', you're no heroes, you're just nothing but trouble, for all of us. If I could right now I would-"

"Nova!" Chi Exclaimed. Nova looked at her with an angry expression before he remembered Korra was not the only one present. He looked down and saw Iris. The child looked at him in surprise from his outburst from earlier. Once he took a good look at her innocent face, Nova's face softened. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and calmed down. There was something about her that reminded him a lot of himself from long ago. It was like looking into a mirror, a mirror he thought he would never look into again. After a while, Nova shook his head, snapping himself out of his train of thought and narrowed his eyes at the child's mother once again.

Korra took Iris into her arms and magically teleported themselves out of the room, leaving Nova to wallow in his bitterness.

"You shouldn't have been so rude to them." Chi said, giving him a look of disappointment.. "They just want to help."

"They released Ronin and now armageddon is coming. I think they've helped enough."

Chi flew over to the distraught unicorn and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nova. You well know you can't do this alone. Releasing Ronin was an accident, they never meant for it to happen in the first place. This is their home and want to do whatever it takes to save it. Can't you see that?"

Nova didn't look at his friend and instead walked to a shelf, levitating several books off. He didn't say a word and proceeded to read.

Chi groaned in frustration. "Nova, you're better than this. You're the smartest pony I know. Please, just give her a chance. I know you hate Leilani right now, but deep down, you know what's the right thing to do." Chi said as she placed her hand on Nova's chest. Even though she could be a bit short tempered, disobedient, even cocky and stubborn, Chi always knew what she was saying when it came to reasoning and comforting. Especially with Nova. She stretched her arms out as she let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Chi said with a hint of sleep. She looked to see Nova not even paying attention to what she said. She sighed and kissed Nova on the cheek, making him freeze in place. "Night, Shady." she said as she flew to her hammock and fell fast asleep. Nova was left alone, deep in thought about what she and the princess said but quickly shook it off and scoffed.

"Why on Earth should I help them?!" He said to himself. "They've caused nothing but trouble! Especially my 'friend' Leilani. Ugh! Even thinking her name makes me want to vomit. Well, not as much as Princess Avatar. That's the stupidest name I have ever heard! She doesn't even deserve to be princess. After all she's done to this world, heck she doesn't even deserve to be Avatar anyway! And now, thanks to her and her stupid, mindless friends, Ronin is free! Ghaa! She says she's done good, all I see is evil. Everyone looking up to her and they see hope. "Oh look there's the Princess Avatar!" "Yay! Princess Avatar Korra is here with her friends to save the day!" "Don't worry, Princess Avatar Korra will save us." Princess this, Avatar that, Hero their, Savior here, Korra KORRA KORRA!" He shouted in fury as he slammed his book closed and threw it against the wall in anger. He breathed heavily sweat pouring down.

"Hey, Mr. Shouts-a-lot" Chi said, appearing behind him. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

Nova calmed down and let out a huge sigh. "Sorry."

Once for certain she was asleep, Nova let out a groan and banged his head on the desk in frustration. As much as he hated to admit it, he had NO idea where to start. Of course he had the map, but he was still missing a piece and the only pony he knew who had it was off the radar. He had no way of contacting her and no idea where she went. How would he be able to find her now with a countdown going on? He had hit a wall. Nova banged his head on the desk. What could he do? All his options were hopeless. Well...there was one more option.

No. Absolutely not. He didn't need their help. Being with them would only cause trouble. If they helped him, they were going to try their very best to alter the mission at hand. He didn't, nor would he ever need their help. But then again, he was stuck and he had no one else to look to, except...her.

Nova looked up from his desk and picked up a drawing beside it. It was a picture of his younger self and an old pony who had a grey beard with a light blue color and a long curved horn. He wore a blue robe and had on a hat with the same symbol as his cutie mark. A crescent moon and three stars. He looked at the picture of him and the old pony, smiling while standing in front of the huge tower. Voices began to echoing in his head as the memory of what happened all those years ago came flooding back…..

…..

 _"And once you're done moping go pick up the brooms." The pony said. "I want this place spotless!"_

 _"But Master!" The young Nova whined. "Me and Cosmo were going to practice our spell today!"_

 _"Well, maybe you shouldn't have messed with my magic, hmm?" The pony said._

 _"But-"_

 _The unicorn raised his hoof, silencing the younger one. "Not a word. Keep moping." Nova grumbled and continued his work. The Master unicorn looked on with a stern expression before he face softened. "Nova. You knew better not to touch my stuff without permission, That stuff is dangerous if not controlled properly. You're still young and have much to learn."_

 _"I had everything under control!" Nova retorted. "It was just that stupid broom…"_

 _"You were lucky I was in the other room." the Master said. "If I wasn't here, this could've been much worse. Besides, Having someone else doing your work? That's just a pure sign of laziness. Not the Sorcerer way."_

 _"I just wanted to show you that I could do it all by myself. That I can be just as powerful as you!" Nova said._

 _The older unicorn shook his head. "You sound just like your father when I taught him. Always wanting to prove himself." He said. "But let me tell you something that I told him, all those years ago." He said. "Those who can, cannot. Only those who cannot can."_

 _Nova looked at his master with a confused expression on his face. "Huh?"_

 _The master chuckled. "He said the same thing too. You'll find out soon enough." He said before remembering something and walked towards a closet. "I've been meaning to give you this. I know it's not till next week, but after this I think I can let this slide" He said as he pulled out a wrapped object from the closet and showed it to the younger pony. "Happy Birthday, Nova."_

 _Nova was quite surprised. His birthday wasn't until next week. Why give him a present now? Regardless, Nova slowly unwrapped it to reveal a box. Nova opened it up to see something amazing inside._

 _"Wow!" He said in awe. Inside was a brand new coat, dark blue on the outside and purple on the inside. On the back it had a small image of his cutie mark, which shimmered in the light. Nova was amazed by the gift, the details, design, colors. It was perfect. "This is so awesome!"_

 _"I knew you would like it." The master said. There was a knock on the door and the Master went on over to answer it. "Who is it?"_

 _"It's me, Cosmo." a voice said on the other side. "Is Nova there?"_

 _"Yes he is." Said the master. Before he could say anything else he turned his head to see Nova looking sad with his ears lowered, knowing he couldn't go since he still needed to clean up. The Master looked at him and sighed before replying to the pony. "He'll be right out."_

 _Nova looked up in happiness from what the sorcerer said. A big smile appeared on his face and he jumped up and down. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" He said before hugging the sorcerer and grabbing his new coat and a wooden sword and galloped out the door. "I'll be back in time for evening practice!" He shouted as he went off with his friend. The sorcerer only chuckled as he watched his apprentice go off into the village._

 _"Just like his father." He said before turning around to see the mess and letting out a sigh. "Every last bit of him." He whispered as he levitated a broom out and began sweeping up the broom pieces._

….

The flashback ended and Nova was still staring at the photo. He slightly chuckled back at memory as he placed it down and looked at his jacket which was hung up. It still looked the same as it did all those years ago. Even the cutie mark shimmering in the moonlight. Nova then remembered the words that his master told him. **"Those who can, cannot, but those who cannot, can."** When he was young he didn't know what it meant, but now older he knew too well what it meant. He looked back at the picture before letting out a sigh of defeat. There was no other way. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to regret this." he said right before he blew out the candle.

(~)


	8. Chapter 7: The Enemy of My Enemy

The Enemy of my Enemy is….

People gathered on the Canterlot streets. The sky, once sunny, was now grey and cloudy. Rain poured down on the city streets as civilians stood on the sidewalk wearing black and white. Today was a different day than before. What was once a day of celebration had turned into a day of sorrows.

The Royal guards, including the city police marched down the empty streets as they were leading the coffins of the fallen heroes to the cemetery outside the city. All of them had emotionless faces as they marched with the cold rain falling on their uniforms. A flag from their homeworld draped over the coffins. Team Avatar, now dressed in black and white, marched beside them as Mako, Bolin, Flash, Rainbow and Sunburst helped carry the wooden coffins. The other ponies, friends and families, all held umbrellas to keep themselves from getting wet. The guards and police wore capes over their heads.

Out of all the heartbroken faces present, Korra took the prize. Her heart was in splinters. A day ago, everyone was celebrating, dancing and laughing. Now, it was as if the entire day had been flipped upside down. In a matter of seconds, their happiness was taken away. This funeral was only a cruel reminder to Korra that, even in his low state, Ronin still posed a threat to everyone. Her friends insisted she wasn't obligated to come, but Korra refused even consider it. She wanted to respect these fallen heroes, and be there for their families. Fillies and foals cried their little eyes out, mothers, fathers, husbands, wives, grandmothers and grandfathers. It pained her to see them like this. She knew there was nothing she could have said that would fix their broken hearts. She just hoped they could get through this.

More ponies awaited at the cemetery and the guards gently lowered the coffins down in their respected graves, removing the flags. Two pony guards played a sad song on their trumpets, while others saluted in respect. Korra could see the red in their eyes from the tears that they shed. She could almost feel some coming from her own eyes, but she stayed strong and quickly wiped off before anyone noticed. A hand touched her shoulder as she turned around to see Mako comforting her. After a few words from the princesses, Korra was asked to say a few herself. She got up to the podium and began to speak.

"Today, we have lost some of the bravest soldiers in Canterlot. Ponies who were willing to give up their lives to protect those they loved." a look of pure determination edged on her face, "These criminals think that they have broken us. That they have destroyed our hope, or strength…but they're wrong. They have only made us stronger, and we shall not allow the sacrifices of these heroes go in vain. These monsters will pay for what they've done. My friends and I will make sure of that. For they think they can break our buildings, torment our friends and families, and kill innocents. But there's one thing that they will never destroy….our Light." Korra walked off the podium as the firing squad got into position.

"Ready!" Shouted Rainbow. The guards stood straight.

"AIM!" The squad got into their stances as the unicorns charged up their horns.

"FIRE!" A streak of fire and magic blasted into the sky. It could be seen from miles away. All lowering their heads in respect. After the event, the crowd began to dissipate and one by one returned to their homes. The families stayed behind to place flowers of other treasures items beside the tombstones. Before long, only Team Avatar remained before leaving. Twilight flew up, placing a hoof on Korra's shoulder.

"You coming?" She asked. Korra was silent before answering.

"I'll be there."

Twilight was a bit hesitant but nodded and flew back with the rest of the group. Korra didn't move from her spot for what felt like hours. She just stared at the graves deep in thought. Even after so many years of peace and prosperity, the sting of loss and guilt was no longer new to her. It felt like welcoming an old comrade, one of which she knew she could never be rid of, but had hoped she would not get to see for a long time. She traces her fingers over the curve of the tomb, crying silently. She got down on her knees and cried. The rain drops strolling down her cloak and the hood over her head.

 _Tears of pain_

 _Tears of joy_

 _One thing nothing can destroy_

 _Is our bond, deep inside…_

 _We are one_

Korra sobbed, singing softly to the deceased ponies, hoping they had heard her. "I'm so sorry." she sobbed, "I will avenge you. I promise." she slowly stood up, her hand on top of the tomb, which fell to her side once she walked away.

From behind a nearby tree, Nova watched. He had watched the entire event and seeing Korra in such a broken state…he couldn't help but sympathize. Once she was done, Nova walked out of his hiding place towards the tombstones. From his cloak, he pulled out a single red rose and placed it near one of the tombs. He didn't say a word. He simply bowed his head in respect and galloped away.

(~)

Sunset Shimmer ran towards the building, bypassing various Air Acolytes and bursted into the door. She tossed her backpack onto floor. "Did you find anything?" Twilight asked, closing a book of her own.

Team Avatar had gathered in the dinning room, trying to think of a plan on how to find the sword before Ronin did. Sunset Shimmer panted in exhaustion, tracing her fingers through her red/golden hair. "No. I've looked up every book on magical locations and pocket dimensions, and they all say the exact same thing. None of them can be found unless by an enchanted map." she turned to look at Starlight Glimmer and her husband Sunburst. "What about you two."

"I called my dad to see if he knew anything." said Sunburst, "But we've had the same luck as you have."

Bolin turned to Mako, Flash and Rainbow Dash. "What about you guys? Any leads?"

Mako sadly shook his head. "No. For a guy who went on an all out killing spree last night he sure got out squeaky clean. The samples of ashes didn't do much."

"What about what Cross Guard said?" Asami asked, "He said the attack was a red colored unicorn."

"When we asked him again what he remembered, he said that the attack's horn was slightly curved, and had hair growing from his ankles. She also managed to get a glimpse of his cutie mark. A comet with a flame behind it."

"We've crosschecked every pony with that potential cutie mark, but we've turned out empty." Flash said.

"So what do we now?" Fluttershy asked.

"We stop Ronin." Korra said in a cold voice, "That's what."

"How?" Sunset asked. "We have no way of finding him or the sword, and he could be anywhere."

"With or without the sword, he's the one we have to look for. If we stop him first, there won't be any need to find the sword."

"You have a point, but like Sunset said, we have no idea where to start." Twilight said, "Unless you do."

Korra sighed in exasperation, her fists clenching in anger. It was moments like these she needed to blow off some steam. Mako grabbed one of the pillows the guests used to sit on, and handed it to Korra, who not only tore it in two, but also burned it into ashes that sprinkled onto the floor. Mako watched, unfazed, at his wife's outburst. Tenzin had his jaw dropped and narrowed his eyes at the firebending prince.

"I'll get you a new one." Mako said to the airbender.

Korra breathed in deeply, finally at ease. "I'm sorry, Tenzin. I'm just so frustrated! I can't stand not knowing what to do!"

(~)

While the adults discussed, the children were, once again, listening in on the conversation by pressing their ears against the door. Mai leaned over and whispered to Iris. "Dang, Aunt Korra's in one of her moods again."

"I don't blame her." said Iris, "I don't know what she's going to do."

Hiro only scoffed smugly, "Come on, she's the Princess of Friendship, she can do anything. She'll just go all-BOOM! POW! HIYAH! And send that Ronin guy to Tartarus."

"What was that noise?" Gallant asked, placing a hand on his hip while giving Hiro a deadpan stare.

"Avatar magical rainbow blast, duh!"

Iris rolled her eyes and continued listening in on the conversation. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but every bone in her body was itching her to know more about Ronin.

(~)

"So, any bright ideas?" Rainbow Dash asked, turning towards the alicorns. "Leilani, you sure there isn't some tiny, itty, biddy, detail that might help us?"

The queen softly shook her head, "I'm sorry, but Nova was our last hope. I'm afraid...there is nothing else we can do."

"That can't be true, mother!" Celestia protested, "We can't just wander the earth aimlessly searching for Ronin, who knows how long that will take."

"And not to mention its been three days since the attacks. If we waste any more time, surely his power will increase." Luna said.

Korra sighed sadly, "We need a miracle."

"Well, it's not like a miracle is going to knock on that door." Bolin said pointing to the front door.

 ***knock knock***

The group turned around and looked at the door. Again, it knocked a second time, now a bit louder. Mako walked over, since he was the closest and opened the door, surprised to see just who it was. There, standing in front of him was none other than the blue-silvery streak haired unicorn himself, Nova Nightshade now anthro and standing beside him was Chi. The both of them had some sort of shield covering them from the pouring rain.

"Nova?" Mako asked in astonishment, while Bolin's mouth hung open in astonishment.

"Nova?!" everyone else exclaimed in shock.

"Who's Nova?" Tenzin asked.

"May we come in?" Nova asked, his voice calm and gentle.

Still rather surprised, Mako opened the door all the way to reveal the visitor. From the other door, Iris gasped as well. The blue anthro unicorn and girl walked into the house and looked at the group with calm expressions. Leilani was quite confused at this sudden heel turn.

"Nova?" Leilani asked suspiciously. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Nova looked down at Chi with a 'Do I have to do this' look. Chi just tilted her head to the group, telling him to go on. Nova took in a deep breath.

"First of all, I'm not here to apologize for what I said."

"Why am I not surprised?" Twilight muttered sarcastically.

"But, after some deep thinking, I've decided to…offer my services."

"How can you when you don't even know where the sword is?" Rainbow Dash said, surprising Nova.

"How did you-?"

"Korra told us all about your little meet and greet last night."

Nova narrowed his eyes at the Avatar, who only returned the same exact glare, prompting Nova to sigh in defeat. He really, really, really didn't want to do this. But, there was no turning back now. If he left in a huff, even though they were on the same mission, they would never trust him. And, at this point, Chi was right...he was going to need all the help he could get.

"Okay, I do have the map that will lead us to Madam Alpha. But, it's missing a piece."

"Well, this day just keeps getting better!" Applejack exclaimed in frustration, waving her arms up.

"I'm not finished!" Nova stated, "Anyway, my friend Chi here-"

"Hi!" the human formed wisp waved to the others.

"-has been doing some research behind my back." Nova darted a disapproving eye at Chi, who only shrugged sheepishly. "If I'm correct, Princess Twilight is in possession of a magical map, right?"

Twilight nodded, "Right."

"Your map is connected to all three worlds. I'm thinking, if I use my map on yours it might shows us the location to where Madam Alpha will appear next."

"And you didn't bother with telling us this, because….?"

"He's stubborn as a mule." Chi stated, crossing her arms and making Nova stick his tongue at her.

"Now, this is only a theory." Nova explained. "The magic of my map is from long before the Tree of Harmony ever grew in Equestria, which your map is connected to. There's about a 50% chance it might work, 70% chance it might not."

"I'd say about 60%." Sunset Shimmer said. "I've read all about pre-Equestrian magical artifacts, and they will work with other magical items, no matter how ancient. Both the Tree and this map are of Equestrian magic, and the Tree is linked to all forms of magic, old and new from all three worlds. So, we have a pretty good chance."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Nova asked, insulted that this girl would just barge into a conversation as important as this.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer." she said, offering her hand for him to shake. Nova only blinked, looking at her hand. Why did so many people want to shake his hand all of a sudden?

"Yeah, sure." Nova shook her hand briefly and turned back to the others, leaving Sunset in surprise, looking down at her hand. She continuously blinked, almost as if she had something in her eye.

"Nova," Leilani spoke, "I...I can't thank you enough for-"

"Don't thank me, your _majesty_." Nova responded, addressing to her in disgust, "Now, yes, I will assist you, but let me make one thing perfectly clear. I am not your friend. To any of you. The only thing we have in common is we need to get the sword before Ronin, and once we find the location of this place, you will do as we say." Nova said, gesturing to himself and Chi. "Not Leilani, not Twilight, or Korra. Our way. If you so happen to disobey I'll send you all back to this very room and make sure you remember nothing of this. It'll be like this conversation never happened. If you don't like it, you can always say no. I have no problem." He said as he held out his hand to the Avatar. "Deal?"

Korra was a bit hesitant at first but quickly remembered that this was their only chance of defeating Ronin. Even if it meant following orders from this guy and stubborn, whoever she was to him. With a face of determination she held out her own hand and shook Nova's.

"Deal."

Nova smiled in satisfaction, that is until he realized that her grip was pretty strong and was beginning to hurt. Before he could pull away, Korra pulled him towards her, now face to face, startling him a bit.

"But if you ever to put my friends and family in harm's way, you'll be spending the rest of your life as a toad before you even mouth one sizable. Am I clear?" She said as her voice became cold, Nova just stood there without a hint of fear in him.

"Crystal." He said simply. She let go of him and Nova grabbed his hand in pain. He heard the faint sound of giggling and turned around to see Chi trying to hold back the laughter. She looked up and saw Nova giving her an angry glare, which she instantly stopped and cleared her throat.

"Right," he said. He reached into his back pocket and opened up a piece of paper. Once fully opened, a hologram of Equestria/Earth appeared, amazing everyone except for Korra and Iris.

"What are these red dots all over the map?" Fluttershy asked.

"Those are all the locations I went to in the last ten years." Nova replied. "Trying to find the missing piece so I could reach Madam Alpha."

Rarity rose her hand, "Excuse, to recap, this Madam Alpha is the one who made the sword, right?"

"Right." Nova replied. "She was a good friend of mine. We lost touch after she got her sword back."

"It'll be great to see her again!" Chi said, and floated to the others, "Oh, I'm sorry I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name is Chi, I'm a wisp. Again, that Wisp. W.I.S.P. Don't get it wrong."

Celestia's eyes blinked in surprise, "A wisp? I thought Tirek had destroyed them all when he first attacked Equestria."

"Well, he did. Except for me!" Chi said happily, pointing her fingers to herself. "I know, it's a sad story, but I'm not one who likes to dwell in the past." she zoomed over to Asami, then Applejack, then Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, basically everyone in the room, shaking their hands. "It's very nice to meet you guys. I've heard so many things about you. Good stuff, I promise. Really good stuff."

Jinora smiled, "Awww, she's so cute!"

Chi's entire body suddenly froze. Her left eye started to twitch and zoomed right towards Jinora, narrowing her eyes at her, clenching her jaw. Her entire body started glowing red like a tomato. "Don't. _Ever_. Call .Me. Cute."

Jinora blinked. "Um…sorry?"

Chi remained red for a few more moments and eventually reverted back to normal, smiling happily once more. "Great, glad we got that out of the way. Jinora, right? Avatar Aang's granddaughter?" Chi offered her hand and the young female airbender hesitantly shook it.

"Yes, that's me."

"Ooooh. Chi floated over to Kai, resting her elbow on his shoulder, "And this tall drink of water must be your boyfriend. You sly fox!"

Kai blushed while Jinora giggled.

Nova rolled his eyes and tucked the map back into his jacket. "Alright, now that we're all acquainted, let's get to Twilight's castle."

(~)

In Twilight's castle, Nova levitated the map and gently placed it on top of the cutie map. In a matter of seconds, the paper map outstretched all across the surface, revealing Korra's world. A single area glowed brightly with the initials M.A floated above it. Korra automatically recognized the area.

"The Foggy Swamp." she said. "That's where Madam Alpha will appear next.

Nova examined the area, "According to the map, it's been there for three days. It takes seven days before it moves again."

"That only gives us four days to get there!" Fluttershy said.

"We have to hurry!" said Mako, "With the sword, we'll have an advantage against Ronin."

"How about we just teleport there. Saves less time." Bolin suggested. "Plus, we already know where it is."

"I don't think we can." Twilight said, tapping the area of the swamp, and the place suddenly turned red. "There's some kind of magical block. I keeps any potential magic from getting in."

"Probably a protection mechanism from when Kuvira cut off the roots from the last time." Korra said.

"Don't you guys. We don't need teleportation when we've got our new top of the line airships!" Bolin said, "During my time working for Kuvira, I discovered a route we can take that'll get us there by tomorrow night if we leave in the morning."

"That's...actually a good idea." Nova said agreeing with his idea before muttering something under his breath. "Maybe you're not as dumb as they say you are."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash said. "We got a world to save!" She was about to fly out the door, but a violet aura surrounded her and was frozen in her tracks, thanks to Nova.

"Now hang on!" He said. "I didn't say anything about leaving this second. We leave tomorrow. First light."

"Tomorrow?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "But we're running out of time!"

"I know. But you won't be any good exhausted and tired. Besides, you've got your kids to take care of, and the Sato's need to ready this airship thingy."

Rainbow Dash and the others silently agreed. Tomorrow would be best.

"Tomorrow it is." Twilight said.

The group looked at each other before nodding. "Good." Nova said as he turned towards the door. "Rest. All of you. I'll see you at daybreak." he said as he and Chi went out the door and headed back to his hideout. As they walked down the foyer, they were stopped by a voice.

"Nova, wait!"

Nova kept walking and didn't even bother to look back, for he knew who that voice belonged to.

"What do you want, Leilani?" He said, his voice sounding a bit darker.

Leilani became a bit hesitant before speaking. "I don't know what convinced you to change your mind, but I just wanted to thank you."

"Humph. Don't thank me. Remember, I'm only doing this for the greater good. We may have been friends once, but not anymore." Leilani opened her mouth to speak again, but was silenced when Nova rose his hand. "Nothing you say is going to make me forgive you. So let it go." he looked behind her to his wisp friend, "Come on, Chi."

Chi looked at Nova, and then back at Leilani. The alicorn gave her a saddened expression and Chi could only shrug in uncertainty. She mouthed the words 'sorry' before flying off behind Nova. Leilani hung her head, standing alone in the foyer.

"How much did you hear?" Leilani asked, not turning her head.

"Enough." Korra replied, her hands behind her back. "What happened between you two? Does have anything to do with what happened to his people?"

Leilani sighed and fully turned around to face Korra. "So you know."

"Chi told me."

"How much did she tell you?"

"That the Sorcerers were a special breed of unicorns, feared by most, but I guess she didn't want to reveal too much. No doubt trying to spare Nova more pain. But, she said Nova blames you for it."

Leilani took in a deep breath before explaining. "Nova and his kind were not ordinary ponies." she passed briefly, "After Harmonic Convergence, a race of shapeshifting spirits had chosen to crossover into Equestria rather than live in the spirit world. They took on the forms of unicorns, because they were so fascinated by their powers. But once the gateways closed, they were stuck in pony form forever. In time, they formed their own civilization, known as the Sorcerers."

Korra gasped, her eyes widened in shock. "They were...really spirits? From...from my world?"

"Yes."

"So...they're…"

"Half pony, half spirit." Leilani explained, "Which, made them very, very powerful. Unfortunately, many of my subjects fears their power, to the point they wished for me and White to….eliminate them."

Korra slowly shook her head. "You...you didn't-"

"No! Never! I was born in your world, and raised by spirits. Their leader asked for peace between our kind, and we offered it. But a group of Sorcerers rebelled against their leader, forming the-"

"The Knights of Han." Korra completed. "Chi mentioned them. They were the ones who believed they deserved to be the superior race."

"They attacked Equestria, creating an even larger rift between our two people. The leader came to me and White one day to find a reasonable way to end this. We wanted everyone to be friends. I didn't want what happened to humans and spirits to happen again. But, my guards took matters into their own hooves." the queen's voice cracked as she explained, "They...they invaded the village. Killing, so many innocents. And I could have done something….but I didn't."

"You didn't know." Korra said, "They went behind your back. You were only trying to prevent a bigger war."

"The war had already grown, and it ended just as quickly as it started. I banished those guards for their treachery, and the Sorcerers...my friends….they were gone."

Korra hugged the alicorn's neck, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. The Avatar rubbed her mane to sooth her friend. "I'm so sorry." Korra wiped away the queen's tears with her thumb.

"But, whatever happened to the Knights of Han?"

"I don't know. They just disappeared and were never heard from again. Nova, was Sorcerer to survive. The Elder, his teacher, disappeared. He roamed the land on his own for decades. I tried searching for him, but all I found...was his cloak by a waterfall. I assumed...he took his own life."

Korra felt her heart shatter. Speaking from experience, she knew how tempting the idea of suicide could be. The poor elder didn't trust anyone else enough to prevent such a horrible act. One from which no one can ever return from.

"So that's why Nova's so angry."

Leilani nodded sadly. "I tried to explain to him, but he blames me and my husband for not having prevented this. Afterwards, I eliminated any recorded document regarding the Sorcerers, and the war. I fabricated history, making it seem they were innocent creatures who has lost their lives during a monstrous earthquake. I wasn't proud of it, and I'm not proud of it now...but I would rather my people forget them different, then remember them as monsters. "

"Is, that also why you were gone for so long?"

"I had...a lot of baggage, at that time. It grew heavier when White died. I'm not proud for leaving my daughters like that, and I swore I would never abandon anyone ever again. That's why I need to come with you. Once this is all over, Nova will go back to being alone and resenting anyone who tries to be his friend. I want to help him realize that there is more for him out there. His people deserve to be remembered fondly. Including him."

Korra nodded her head in understanding, and traced her fingers over the surface of her blue heart-shaped gem around her neck. "Do you remember when I was still recuperating from my poisoning? And you showed me all of those shackles? The ones you learned to let go over the years?"

"I do."

"You taught me, to learn to accept the past, even if it's painful. Because, if you don't, you won't be able to move on. And if you don't move on...you won't be able to help someone else with their chains. I think it's time Nova learned to break free of his." The two then began to walk back inside the throne room, unbeknownst to them that a certain someone was eavesdropping on the conversation.

(~)

"But I wanna come too!" said Hiro as he and his sister were watching their dad get ready for the trip. There were still in their pajamas and a bit sleepy, but not quite. "Why do we have to stay here?"

"Hiro, I know you want to help save the world like your old man, but it's just too dangerous out there and we can't risk you and your sister getting hurt." Bolin said as he was finishing fixing his clothes. "Besides, you'll have a great time with Sunburst and Starlight." Bolin finished combing his hair and looked at his watch. "I wonder what's taking your mom so long?" He said as he walked to her office.

"Look, all I need you to do is watch the office and the kids for a couple days alright?" Asami said as she was talking on the phone. "Me, Bolin and Sunset are going to be outta town and you're the only person I trust that can watch over this company in my absence…..Thank you very much! I owe you one….oh, and tell your husband not to think of any crazy ideas while I'm gone! Ok, I'll see you later!"

She hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. Now that has been taken care of, she can continue getting ready. But she would probably only need one thing on this trip. She pushed a button on the side of her desk and a small door popped open on the side to reveal a wooden box. She picked it up and opened it to reveal one of her most prized possessions. Her electric glove. Just looking at it brought back so many memories of her adventures when she was a kid. And some sad ones at well, one of them being her father. She missed him so much, but she knew that he would tell her to be strong and live her life to the fullest. She did forgive him for what he did to her all those years ago, so that was a plus. She picked it up and slipped it into her hand.

Over the last several years during her free time, besides spending time with the kids, Asami would always try to work on her glove, she even gave it a few upgrades since the Siren battle. Like now it could charge up the energy and shoot it out like a beam of light or as a sphere. Memories came flooding back as she remembered the crazy adventures she and her friends went on. She even pretended that she was in battle, throwing imaginary attacks at her enemies. She was in the moment too much that she didn't even notice Bolin and the Kids walking into her office. The three tried to hold back their laughter as Bolin spoke up.

"Honey?"

"Agh!" She screamed as she pointed her glove at three, causing the glove to activate accidentally setting it off, firing a beam straight at them. Bolin screamed and ducked as it zipped right past his head and hit a window in the hallway. The family looked at the damage that was caused from the beam. Bolin and the kids turned around and looked at Asami who was blushing with embarrassment from what happened. The glove sparked and flickered from the attack.

"Heh heh. Sorry."

"Little deep in the moment there, huh?" Bolin said as he felt his head for any bald spots. Hiro and Mae still stared at their mother with their jaws dropped.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Hiro shouted. "Do it again!"

"Maybe next time, sweetie." Asami said as she took off the glove. "Besides, still some bugs to workout. The beams are not supposed to be that powerful."

"Can I see?" Mae asked.

"Um, sure." Asami said. "Just don't put it on." She handed the glove to Mai. She quickly took a look at it before snapping her fingers.

"Aha!" She said. "The wires here. You put them in the wrong sockets, that's why it was so powerful, and the glove flickered. Imagine what would happen if you fight like that, it would probably overheat. And probably blow you up." Mai muttered and she switched the wires around and gave it back to Asami, who was quite surprised at her daughter's intellect.

"Uhh. Thanks." Asami said as she put the glove back into the box. "How did you know that?"

"Alotta free time I guess." Mai said. Bolin looked at clock before gasping.

"Oh, we better meet up with the others soon. It's almost time!" He said as he a thumbs up to his wife. Asami nodded and grabbed her glove and the family headed over to the island to meet up the others but not before making a quick stop.

(~)

"It's not fair, Mom!" Iris whined as she saw Korra and Mako getting ready to head out. "Why can't I come too? I can help!"

"And I know you can." Korra said. "But this is something that us grownups have to take care of."

"And you're still too young." Mako added. "We can't risk you getting hurt. We just want to protect you."

"But it's still not fair. I can show this Ronin guy who's boss and not to mess with my family!"

Korra couldn't help but smile at her daughter's motivation, but she quickly frowned as she remembered what happened. She couldn't risk putting Iris in harm's way. If anything happened to her daughter, she could never forgive herself. Ever. She had to end this before something like that happened.

"Did you get everything taken care of at the station?" Korra asked her husband.

"Yep. Lin said that she would come out of retirement to hold the fort while we're gone. Sunburst also volunteered to take Flash and Dash's position for the time being, so we're in the clear there. As for Future Industries, Asami got in contact with Varrick and Zhu Li to take care of her company since he's the only one she trusts outside the family."

"Starlight and Sunburst said that they'll watch Iris, Akari and the sibs while we're away." She said as she began to put on her shirt. Korra looked into the mirror and sighed. "Thought I'd never go on another adventure like this again."

"You said it." Mako said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Korra took in a deep breath and exhaled. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mako answered as the family walked out of the castle to meet up with the others.

(~)

Nova and the rest of the group waited outside the house on air temple island for The two families to show up. Nova was tapping his foot, growing impatient by the minute. The rest of the Mane Six, save for Twilight, were already present, and were standing there awkwardly, trying to think of ways to start a conversation with the male unicorn.

Pinkie Pie was the first one to speak. "So, um, where did you get your cutie mark?" she asked, "Interesting place to have it. Normally stallions have their cutie marks on their arms while in anthro form."

"It's because I'm not all pony." Nova replied. "I'm half spirit."

Pinkie blinked, "Oh. Right, Korra mentioned that. Right."

"Word travels fast for you guys, doesn't it?"

"Well, if we're going to be working together we should at least know a bit about each other. For example, I was born on a Tuesday-" Pinkie was immediately silenced when Nova covered her mouth.

"Wow, that is very fascinating, not really, I don't care. Can we just wait here in silence? I like the silence, thank you."

Pinkie Pie's mouth opened in agape. She was only trying to be nice. She closed her mouth, rubbing her chin in thought. "Oh, I see. You're one of those tall, dark and broody types. Oh, you really showed up late to the party, buddy. You and teenage Mako would have gotten along like two peas in a pod."

"And I have no idea what that means." Nova replied dryly.

Rarity whispered to Applejack, "The resemblance is almost uncanny."

"Where's an earth disk when ya need one." Applejack whispered back.

Meanwhile, Chi was with Akari, Flurry Heart, Rohan and Gallant, asking some questions of their own while waiting for the Sato siblings and Iris.

"So, what exactly are you?" Akari asked, "A spirit? Or, some kind of magical animal?"

"Well, not exactly." Chi explained, "You've heard of changelings, right?"

"My mom once fought the queen of the changelings." Gallant said, raising his hand up as if asking the teacher a question.

"Well, like changelings, I can change into any form I want. But, I mostly prefer a fox or human. Unlike changelings, though, I much rather prefer a fox or human."

"So you're a lisp?" Gallant questioned as he inspected her.

Chi rolled her eyes. She was REALLY getting tired of people mispronouncing the name of her species. "It's Wisp. with a "W"

"Oh, sorry."

"Ah, it's cool. You're not the only one who gets it wrong."

"How do you live with that Nova guy anyway?" Rohan asked. "He seems to be a big-"

"Pain in the butt?" finished Chi. "Trust me, he is. But, he's really sweet once you get to know him. Really." the wisp looked at the sorcerer and smiled.

"So besides turning into a fox, what other stuff can you do?" Gallant asked.

"Well, I can fly." she said as she lifted herself off the ground a little. "Teleport, shape shift and I can do this…." Chi outstretched her arm like a rubber band, wowing the children. She recoiled her arm and bowed.

"Wow! You're awesome!" Akari said.

"Awww, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Chi said, her whole body turning a lime green.

"Wow! You can change colors too?" Flurry Heart asked in awe.

Noticing her color change, Chi shifted back to normal. "Oh, yeah. My colors reflect my moods. It's not much of a power, so much as just a quirk." Chi said with a laugh, encouraging the others to laugh as well, until something caught Gallant's eye. Something on Chi's chest was giving off a faint glow and by the looks of it, it looked a bit cracked in some places.

"Hey Chi….what's that on your chest?" Gallant asked, with subtly shyness. He feared he wasn't being too bold with his question. To his surprise, Chi didn't seem offended by the question at all.

"Oh, that? It's my Sol."

"Your soul?" Flurry Heart asked.

"Well, not like my "soul" soul, I mean, not like what you humans have. I do have one, but this is a different kind. S-O-L. It's the main source from which wisps get their powers. In short, our life force."

"So, it's your heart?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could call it that. Yeah. It beats like a heart, and so long as it's healthy I'll live a long, healthy life."

"Is something wrong with it?"

A look of hesitation flashed before Chi's eyes, but it came and went so quickly the children didn't even notice. "Well, I did get hurt once by another wisp. Fun fact, my kind can't get injured by any other species, aside from each other. So, in comparison to other species we're almost indestructible." Chi then lowered her shoulder in sadness, "Except from when Tirek stole our magic and we were literally sitting ducks."

"I'm sorry." Akari said, placing her hand on her heart, and gripping Chi's hand. "But, you have us now. We're your friends."

Chi smiled, her entire body turning pink. "Thanks, princess. Up top!" Chi rose her hand, and Akari gave her a high five. "Down low!" the two gave a low five, and just when Akari was about to give her another, Chi hid her hand behind her back, "Too slow!"

"I like her!" said Flurry Heart, while Rohan rolled his eyes.

"Just what we needed. Another crazy. As if Meelo wasn't enough."

"I heard that, little bro!" the older airbender called out, from somewhere else on the island. It always amazed Rohan how he was able to hear so well from afar.

"Oh it's nothing.." she said."So Furry Heart, I heard stories on how you nearly buried your home in snow, is that true?"

But, while Akari did enjoy Chi's spunky personality, she couldn't help but feel a bit concerned looking at the crack on her Sol. Not to mention, while it was brief, she did manage to catch a small glimpse of that hesitation in Chi's eyes. Even at her age, she inherited a lot of things from her mom, dad and even her Aunt Korra. One of those things were, no matter how hard you try, you can't hide your emotions. There was something Chi wasn't telling them, but she didn't want to push it out of her. She was already making friends, Akari couldn't make matters awkward by asking more questions. Perhaps, when she feels she can trust them more, she will.

Nova sighed in exasperation once he saw Korra and her family approach the group. "Finally! About time you got here."

"Nice to see you too." Mako said sarcastically with a deadpan stare.

"So, where's this top of the line airship?" his question was answered when a large airship loomed overhead, casting a shadow over the island. The airship appeared so much like the ones Asami often used, but this one had such intricate-magic-like designs across its silver outlines. Instead of propellers, the airship instead had long gem-like pillars, which emitted a sparkling gust as it hovered, the sparkles fading into the wind as they fell, and on opposite sides of the machine, appeared the image of pegasus ponies with majestic wings.

The hatchet opened up, revealing Sunset Shimmer, leaning on the entrance, looking as confident as ever. "All aboard!"

"What's she doing here?" Nova asked, pointing rudely at the unicorn, who walked down the extended platform and approached the group.

"I'm going too." she said.

"What?!" Nova exclaimed in shock, rapidly shaking his head, "No, no, no, no, no! No tagalongs. Only Team Avatar. Besides, shouldn't she be taking care of your company or whatever?"

"Zhu Li can take care of Future Industries while I'm away. And Sunset is a part of Team Avatar." Asami stated, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Besides, she's one of the unicorns who helped design this baby." the industrialist said proudly at her large masterpiece.

"Why would you need unicorn magic to steer an airship?"

"Ever since Kuvira attacked the city with her Siren Mecha, as evil as it was, it redefined the possibilities of merging magic with technology. This airship is the first of the finished product of our hybrid prototype. Faster, eco-friendly, and can withstand any kind of dangerous weather. Lightning, hail, monsoon, you name it."

Twilight opened her mouth to ask a question, only to be interrupted by Sunset, "Yes, we've tested it. This beauty is as good as gold."

"But, since this is the first one of our new line, and given our current situation, I'd rather we have both the technical, and magical genius at the helm." Asami said.

"You guys are looking at the future of the long awaited relationship between magic and technology."

"Yeah, we're awesome." Asami and Sunset high fived, while flipping their hair, smiling with great confidence.

Nova rolled his eyes, "Fine. But she's the only one."

Sunset crossed her arms, "You don't socialize much, do you?"

"Was I being too subtle?" Nova said sarcastically.

"No, that would indicate you were actually trying to hide it. Epic fail."

Bolin laughed, "Oh, oh, you just got sunburned by the Shimmer!"

Nova narrowed his eyes at the unicorn, "Just say your goodbyes and let's go."

Sunset rolled her eyes. "Well, he's gonna be the life of the party." she said sarcastically under her breath as she went back on board. Mako and Korra looked on as the two unicorns went their separate ways.

"Hey. Does that remind you of something?" asked Mako, leaning in towards his wife.

"Come to think of it, it kinda does." Replied Korra. "You don't think….."

The couple looked at each other for a quick second.

"Nah!"

Asami and Bolin took this time to bid farewell to their children. "Be good while we're gone, okay?" Asami said as she hugged her son and daughter.

"We promise." said Mai. "Just promise that you'll be safe."

"I promise, sweetie." Asami said as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Hiro, take care of your sister, ok?" Bolin said to his son.

"Only if you promise me to get a souvenir for my collection." Hiro said.

"Deal" said Bolin as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Thank you again for watching them." Asami said to Starlight Glimmer as she shook her hand.

"Don't worry about it. They're in good hands."

Ali, Mika and San each hugged their parents farewell. "I'm trusting you three to keep a close eye on your sister." Mako said to the three lizard spirits.

"We will, dad." Ali replied, nodding her head. "Promise.

Twilight and Flash hugged Akari farewell. "You be good with Aunt Starlight and Uncle Sunburst, okay?"

"I will, mom and dad. I love you."

"We love you too." Flash kissed his daughter's forehead before turning to Sunburst. "Just remember Akari's bedtime is 7:00. And she like to be sung to sleep. And she dislikes brussel sprouts…"

"And Iris prefers to have her milk on the side instead in her cereal." Mako said. "And bedtime for her is 6:30 sharp. Not one minute late. Oh! And she likes her pillow-"

"DAD!" The girls shouted at their father's, glaring angrily at them. The two looked at their wives who simply rolled their eyes at them.

"What?" They both said.

"I think you guys should go before you embarrass them any further." Sunburst suggested. The parents knelled down to their daughter's height.

"We'll miss you, sweetie." Twilight said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I'll miss you too." Akari said as she hugged her mom and dad.

Korra and Mako looked down to see Iris looking a bit uneasy. "Iris?"

Iris looked up into her parents. "What If you get hurt or worse, what If you don't come back? Why can't I help?"

Korra squatted down and caressed her daughter's face. "Iris. We know you want to help but trust me, we can't risk your life as well. You'll be able to help us soon enough." Korra said. Iris came in and hugged them both.

"Just promise me you'll come back."

"We promise, sweetheart." they both said. But unbeknownst to her, the two parents gave each other concerned looks. Their moment was cut short when they heard a whistle. They turned to see Nova waving to the group.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but time's a wastin!"

The heroes said their final goodbyes and made their way to the ship. Chi looked back at the kids, and smiled at Iris and Akari. "I'll see you guys soon, I promise."

"We'll miss you, Chi." Akari said.

"Same here."

"Chi! Let's go!" Nova called out.

"I'm coming!" the wisp bid them farewell and followed Nova inside. Once they were all on the airship, they waved to everyone back on the island. The children waved farewell to their parents, while Akari could only see Iris's saddened look in her eyes. She really, really wanted to help her parents, and maybe discover a little bit more about her dreams, and why her powers have been so out of recently.

A smile formed on Akari's face and she addressed to her caretakers. "Hey, Aunt Starlight, is it okay if we go play in the gardens?"

"Of course. Just be back inside by lunchtime."

"We will. Come on, guys!" Akari encouraged her friends to follow her to the gardens. Iris was a bit hesitant at first, so instead she had to literally drag her with them. Once there, Akari pulled them into a bush, away from the sight of the parents.

"Akari, what is it?" Mai asked.

"We're sneaking onto the ship."

"Woah, What?!" Hiro exclaimed. "Since when did the daughter of the Princess of Friendship have such a crazy idea?"

"This is coming from the crazy idea meister himself." Gallant added. "Just how are you going to get in there anyway?"

Akari turned to her right and looked at the young princess. "What? What are you-" she then put two and two together. "Oh No! Oh Nonononono!"

"Come on, Iris! I know you want to be on this adventure as much as I do, this could be our only chance!"

"Akari. I can't even levitate!" Iris protested. "What makes you think I can cast a spell?"

"It's not too hard. It's just a simple disguise spell, that's all. You know, the one I was working on."

"The Puppet/Illusion spell?" Mai said. "I thought you gave up on that?"

"You know I never give up on anything." She said. "Whadda you say, Iris?"

Iris bit her bottom lip. "I dunno…"

"Come on! You can do this! This may be your only chance to figure out what's going on with you dreams. This could be where you finally figure out your destiny! You can't waste this opportunity! Please, Sis?"

Iris tugged on a few strands of her hair. As much as she didn't want to do this, well, she did want to but not like this, Akari did make some valid points. This may be her only chance at finally figuring things out. She can't back down now. With her mind made up, Iris looked towards the others and nodded.

"Let's do this."

"Yes!" Akari whispered, pumping her fist in the air.

"But If we get into trouble...I'm never talking to you again."

"Figures. You guys might wanna stand back."

The kids complied and took several feet away. Gallant summoned three football helmets for the him and the siblings, just in case if things backfire.

"Here's goes nothing." Iris whispered. A purple spark began to emit from the star on her forehead as the spell took effect. A beam shot from her hands and surrounded her and Akari . The kids shielded their eyes from the light as the spell took effect. Once the light dissipated, the kids opened their eyes and gasped at what they saw. There standing in front of them was Iris and Akari...AND Iris and Akari. An exact duplicate of themselves. The real and fake ones shook their heads from the dizziness. Once their vision cleared, they found themselves staring at their copies.

"I….I did it…." Iris muttered. "I actually did it!"

"Way to go, Iris! It worked!" Akari exclaimed. "It actually worked!"

"What just happened?" Hiro asked the excited unicorn.

"My, or in this case, our illusion spell." Akari said, placing her elbow on her copy's shoulder. "Oh, I'm such a genius."

"Wait, can they talk?" Hiro asked.

"No. They're like puppets. And you guys are gonna be pulling the strings."

Both Sato children looked at one another in confusion. "What do u mean?" Mae asked.

"I designed our illusions to do and say what u tell them. Just whisper "puppet" into their ear and they'll repeat what u repeat."

"Oh let me try!" Hiro whispered the word into the duplicate Akari's pony ear and gave it a command. "Say, Hiro is the coolest!"

"Hiro is the coolest." the copy repeated.

"Awesome!" Hiro cheered.

"Don't get carried away, cousin." Iris said. "We're trusting you guys to cover for us." she said. As rambunctious as Hiro could be, Iris knew they were both wickedly smart so she trusted them to keep their secret safe. They had Bolin's loyalty, and Asami's smarts.

"Of course!" Gallant promised. "You can count on us." he said, giving a thumbs up to his friend. "But be careful though."

Iris and Akari nodded before Akari, teleported the two to a hiding spot in the airship, out of sight from the grown ups.

"See, sis? You got what it takes." Said Akari as she patted Iris on the shoulder.

"Yeah...maybe I do.." said Iris, feeling a bit more confident in herself.

(~)

Nova looked out the large crystal window of the airship, overlooking the city growing smaller and smaller as they parted. Chi floated beside him, smiling. "You have to admit, this is pretty awesome! To think, that Sunset Shimmer helped make this contraption."

"It's alright." Nova shrugged, uninterested.

Chi rolled her eyes. "Oy, you're impossible. Well, while you keep moping around, I'm gonna raid the mini fridge." the wisp gave a salute and flew away to grab a snack.

"Not too much sugar! You know it makes you jumpy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Nova gave a lopsided grin while rolling his eyes. No matter how bitter he was feeling, the wisp always managed to find a way to make him feel better.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you smile, Nova." a voice from behind said, starling the unicorn. He spun around rapidly, his ears lowering in anger.

"What are you doing here?!" he pointed an accusing finger at the alicorn queen, getting everyone else's attention. "Were you all in on this?!"

"Would you have still helped if we told you she was coming?" Twilight said, prompting Nova to silence himself. She did make a good point.

"Nova, I know you're still angry with me, and I don't blame you for not trusting me. I may not be as knowledgeable about Ronin as you are….but this is my fight just as much as it is yours."

"What about Equestria? You're just going to dump it on your daughters again?"

"My daughters understand how crucial this mission is, and I would rather something happen to me than to them."

Nova flared his nostrils like an angry horse and turned his back on Leilani. "Fine." he said through gritted teeth. "But this doesn't change anything between us. Understand?"

"Yes." Leilani said with a nod, leaving Nova to sulk in peace. She knew no words would make him believe her, so instead, she would hope to be of help in the search for the sword. She didn't want Nova to continue this journey of anger and loneliness. She hoped to finally help him out of this.

Rainbow Dash approached the blue unicorn, "Look, I get that you have history with the queen, but if we're going to work together, could you at least try to be polite? We're not your enemies here."

"Listen, Speedy. Just because we're teaming up, doesn't mean we're all goody goody. Remember what I said on the island? You may not be my enemies, but you're not my friends. So why don't you just zip it and leave me alone because when we're done here, I never want to see you or your friends faces again!" he scowled before walking back in the hallway, leaving a very confused Rainbow Dash.

"Man, what is with him?" Rainbow Dash asked herself.

(~)

Back on land, two figures watched the airship fly away. The first was a tall male who had on a black cloak and a hood covered his face, only showing his horn and glowing green eyes. He had on a belt which had the image of some sort of spiral in the form of a galaxy.

The other was a bit shorter than the first and he had on a black robe which had the image of a wolf head on the left side of it. He had on a gray armband with red markings and red eyes and had on a black scarf with red markings on it. In the center of his chest was a red orb which gave off an eerie glow. The two looked one with anger.

"It seems that Nova is helping them finding the sword after all." Shade said.

"Gah! Perfect!" Kage said. "Now we have to deal with not only Nova but now those idiots!"

"Calm yourself, Kage." said Shade. "They won't be much of a threat."

Kage let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just all our hard work would've been for nothing. Now with those brats helping those two, we probably don't stand a chance."

"Now that's not the Kage I know." The two turned around to see something walking out from the trees. Ronin. "The Kage I know would never give up anything."

"You seem awfully calm about this." said Shade. "Nova now has help."

"Oh I know…" he said before a wicked smile formed across his face. "Which is why we'll just sit back and let them do our work for us."

Kage and Shade both smiled at Ronin's idea. "We'll take care of that, won't we Shade?"

The human didn't say anything but morphed into his wolf form and growled.

"That's the Kage I know." Ronin said before turning around and heading back into the shadows. "As for me, I have my own activities to attend to. We shall see eachother soon." And with that, he disappeared. Kage then stretched out his hand and instantly a red portal appeared and the two walked towards it. Shade was the last to enter but not before looking back up into the sky, the airship far into the horizon.

"This time, it will be different…...sister."

(~)


	9. Chapter 8: Exposure

**Exposure**

"Why does someone need all this...whipped cream?" Chi said as she looked through the fridge in the mini kitchen. She stumbled across a white can with the words 'whipped cream' on the side. Since she and Nova were traveling so much, they haven't really had the chance to settle down for long periods of time and try new things. One of these was food. They did taste a few exotic foods here and there from Equestria and the human world, but it was mainly just a nibble of something small or not all that fancy, just to hurry things along. Whipped cream, on the other hand, was something she had never tried before. She had heard of it, but she never tasted it.

"Well, maybe it's kinda like ice cream?" She said to herself. At first, she was a bit hesitant but then placed a small bit of it on the tip of her finger and brought it to her mouth. She allowed her taste buds to fully embrace the sensation. Her fingers remained in her closed mouth, her eyes widening as if she had just experienced an epiphany of some kind. Instantly, she sprayed the entire can inside her mouth, not one drop remained.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed as she grabbed another bottle and sprayed it in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed up until she swallowed it completely in one gulp, letting out a burp. "Man, Nova's gotta try this!" She said before grabbing another can and dropping it down the front of her dress. It was then that something caught her attention.

"Huh?" She said. Her ear turned into a fox's and listened for the sound. Her ear twitched a couple times before gasping. Instantly, she transformed into a fox and began walking towards the source of the noise. Once for sure she was at the location of the sound, she got down on her legs and jumped behind a box.

"Ahh!" Screamed two familiar girls.

Chi's jaw dropped. "Iris?! Akari?!" She said in a whisper.

"Chi!" Akari whispered.

"What are you doing here?!" said the fox, trying not to blow their cover. "If your parents find out they'll freak!"

"We know." said Iris. "But we had to come. This could be my one chance to discover my destiny. Please, don't tell our parents!"

"Look, I like a little rebellious act every now and again, but stuff like this is where I draw the line." said the fox. She knew well that the girls weren't supposed to be on here and if their parents find out, they'd be dead meat. "Besides, not to sound harsh or anything, but what makes you think coming along on this trip will help you discover your destiny?"

"Because of my dreams." Iris replied. "I've been seeing them for a while now, and I just know they mean something."

"Or they could just be dreams. Have you ever considered that?"

"Have you met her family?" Akari said, speaking with such sass her own mother would either be impressed or disturbed by. "Freaky dreams almost always mean something big is going to happen."

"Not to mention, in a lot of my dreams, I keep seeing some dark creature wielding a sword. I bet it's Ronin."

Chi was silent and looked the other way. She had heard stories about the Princess Avatar having premonitions in the form of dreams before. It wouldn't be so far fetched for her own daughter to have the same ability. Especially given they are the only known human alicorns in existence, and both shared magic touched by Raava before she became separated from Korra again.

Also, and this was something even Chi herself didn't fully understand, but she felt she could...trust this girl. 100% without a shadow of a doubt. Weird, the only other person with whom she had ever felt this kind of trust towards was Nova. Judging by the look in her eyes, Iris was indeed telling the truth. There was nothing that indicated Chi wouldn't believe she was indeed telling the truth.

Yes, it was dangerous but if what Iris is saying is true, then it would be important that she tagged along. She may get into trouble but hey, friends gotta stick together and be loyal. She turned back around, her mind made up.

"What you're doing is crazy, even for you…but, if it means that much to you, I think I can make an exception. Besides, at least I'll be around to keep you safe."

"So you'll help us?"

"Of course! What are friends for? If you think that you need to be on here, then I got your backs." She said wrapping her tail around the two. "But you can't stay here, come on!" The girls exited the kitchen. The three went down the hall, heading towards the bridge. At first everything was going well, that is until Chi's ear began to twitch in alarm.

"Quick! Hide!" She exclaimed as she pushed the two behind a corner. She quickly turned back into human and began to casually walk down the hall, all while whistling. The person who came around the corner was none other than Nova, who didn't look too happy. He leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hand.

"Oh, hey, Shady!" Chi greeted. Nova just huffed in anger. She flew up to his side. "Something bugging ya?"

"I can't believe they brought Leilani on board!" he hissed in anger.

"Oh, nooooo!" Chi exclaimed taking a quick look to where the girls are who were peaking around their corner. She tilted her head, silently telling them to get back before someone saw them but quickly smiled when Nova looked up at her.

"Oh yes! As if I wasn't stressed enough already!"

"Come on, Nova. I know you have issues with her, but can't you cut her some slack just this once. I mean, it's not like she made ponies forget your history entirely. Sure, she told a few white lies but it was because she didn't want Equestria to remember your people as monsters. I'm not saying lying was right, but her heart was in the right place. I can tell she still cares about you. She only wants you to find happiness."

"I don't need her choosing my happiness for me." Nova stated coldly, "I decide that for myself."

"Alright, but can can you at least try and tolerate her while we're here? If you won't do it for her, then at least do it for me? The last thing I want is you getting more worked up."

Nova looked at his friend. No matter how many times he tried, he can never say 'no' to her, even if it meant being around people he couldn't stand at times. He looked up and saw her eyes big and adorable as she tried to get him to change his mind. Sometimes, she took her cuteness, the thing she hated, and used it to her advantage. With a heavy sigh and a small smile, he spoke up.

"Fine. I'll try, but only for you." The wisp smiled only to quickly change to fear as she quickly signaled the girls to get back. "Is everything alright?" Nova questioned.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'm in top form!" She said, giving him a thumbs up, Nova raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Totally! Heh heh."

"So why are you purple?"

The wisp looked down and saw that he was right. She quickly tried to return to normal but she couldn't.

"Something you wanna tell me?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Um uh…" she frantically tried to think of something to change the subject. "Hey, have you tried this stuff called whipped cream?" Chi said, shoving the can of sugary substance at Nova's face. She spun him around and nodded her head to the two princesses. Her tail appeared and turned into an arrow, silently telling them to get out before Nova found them out. The two snuck away while Nova read the ingredients on the can.

"Chi, what did I tell you about too much sugar?"

But Chi could only chuckle in relief, knowing the girls were out of trouble.

(~)

The airship soared peacefully across the sky, with Asami as the pilot. Korra approached her sister-in-law, both now gazing out at the large glass window, overlooking the sea. "Well, here we go again." Asami said, noticing Korra's presence. "On another quest to defeat another ancient magical evil."

The Avatar chuckled. "Yeah. The more things change the more they stay the same." she said before giving her friend a frown. "You worried?"

"A little, but if we can survive through a powerhouse centaur from Tartarus, the spirit of darkness himself and a time loop that altered the very fabric of the space time continuum, I think we can handle this Ronin guy." her eyes shifted to the side to see Korra giving her a deadpan look. "You weren't talking about Ronin, were you?"

"No." Korra gently shook her head. "I'm talking about the kids. I feel bad about leaving Iris."

"Wow, I never would have pegged you for the overprotective type. Mako, maybe, but you?"

"I am not being overprotective!" Korra stated defensively, "Besides, don't you worry about Hiro and Mai?"

"Of course I do. But Tenzin and the airbenders will keep them safe. They're going to be fine."

"I know they're in good hands, but what if something happens and I'm not there to help her? What if her powers suddenly get out of control and she had no idea how to control it?"

"What about Starlight? She knows just as much about magic as anypony, even Twilight."

"But what if she can't figure it out? What if she tries to help her contain it and she gets hurt instead? Maybe I shouldn't have left."

"Okay, okay, Korra. Deep breaths." Asami instructed. Korra did as she requested and breathed in and out, slowly calming down. "I understand your concerns, I really do. But you've got to look at the bigger picture here. You'll never be able to help Iris so long as Ronin's still out there."

Korra sighed in defeat. "I know, I know. It's just…" she was silent for a moment before speaking, "You know me and Mako never had a normal childhood. He grew up on the streets without his parents and I grew up without having to see mine every day when I was placed in that compound. Since Iris was born, we both agreed to cherish every moment we spend with her and be there when her powers finally kicked in. Now it feels like we're breaking that promise."

"You're not." Asami said sympathetically, "You guys are doing everything you can to protect your family, we all are. You're both wonderful parents and Iris has mentioned a hundred times how much she admires you both."

"It's not easy. Being the Avatar and a mother all at the same time." Korra's eyes widened in realization and she facepalmed herself, "Gah!"

"What?"

"Now I know how Aang felt." she said with a groan, making Asami laugh and pat her sister-in-law on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll be back home with the kids before you know it. For now, thank you for flying Sato airlines!"

"Wow. Bolin's really rubbed off on you, hasn't he?"

"You sound more like Mako every day."

"Touche."

As their wives spoke, Mako and Bolin were having a conversation of their own. Mako had brought along with him his and Korra's photo album with pictures of them and Iris. It included images from when Korra was pregnant, all the way to Iris's fifth birthday party. Bolin sat next to his brother, looking at the pictures. "Bro, sometimes I worry you and Korra might be a bit too attached."

Mako narrowed his eyes in annoyance and closed the book, placing it back into his bag. "Please, Bolin. I already feel bad enough as it is."

"Will you relax? Iris will be fine. She has her friends, Tenzin's keeping an eye on her, and when we come back we'll have one heck of a story to tell the kids! We'll tell them all about how their big strong dads helped save the world again." Bolin said, flexing his muscles, "Yep. We've still got it, right Mako?"

"This isn't the same as before, Bolin." Mako started seriously, and Bolin looked at his brother with concern. "I know we've survived a lot in the past, but we've also had a lot of close calls. In case you've forgotten, not everyone we love came back alive."

Bolin's gaze shifted back to his wife, who was still speaking with their sister-in-law. Asami had lost a lot of people. First her mother when she was young, and then her father in the hands of the Siren Mecha Tank. What's worse, it was just when she finally forgave him. Hiroshi never got a chance to see his grandchildren. Bolin knew he would have adored them. And Korra, his best friend, was poisoned and nearly lost her life had it not been for her alicorn genetics which repelled the poison, but that didn't mean it didn't leave her unscarred. There was also Twilight Sparkle, who was beaten and burned, and even several of their enemies who could have been redeemed lost their lives before they had the chance to have a change of heart. While every adventure ended in a happy ending, there was no denying the ride was not without suffering and loss. Not to mention, Bolin and Mako had lost their parents long ago. Bolin learned to cope with it, far more than his brother did even, but it affected Mako so greatly he needed to confront it in person in order to fully move on.

"I get it." Bolin said, placing his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"It feels like we're abandoning her." Mako said sadly.

"You're not. You and Korra are doing the right thing. By stopping Ronin we'll save everyone, including Iris."

"I don't want Iris to have to go through what me and Korra did. I don't want her to have to live without her parents, or still have them around but be so far away." Mako sighed and buried his face into his hands. "Being a father and a hero isn't easy."

"No, it's not. It it were, everybody could do it. But you know what, Mako? If mom and dad were here, they'd be so proud of you. You've gone through so much and yet you still managed to find your happy ending. Nobody knows more about sacrifice and hard work than you do. You have no idea how much Iris looks up to you and Korra. She's mentioned a hundred times how she wants to be just like you two." his words touched Mako's heart. "It may not seem like it now, but trust me, you guys are doing the right thing."

Mako gave a soft chuckle, "Listen to my little brother being the teacher for once."

"Well, I did have a great teacher." Bolin said, nudging his brother's elbow like they did when they were younger.

"Yeah, I know." Mako really had taught him well.

"Yep. Asami really is the greatest isn't she?" he said proudly, which made Mako narrow his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, well, and you we're a good influence too." Bolin added, in hopes of softening the blow. Mako in turn elbowed Bolin harder, which caused him to fall off of the couch he was sitting on.

(~)

Meanwhile, Nova watched from afar as the parents talked. Deep down, his anger grew even more than before. Seeing them together just made him sick to his stomach but at the same time, he felt sorry for them.

"Enjoying the view?" Nova shot his head to the voice and saw Sunset Shimmer standing at the door. In an instant he fell into a trance. At first, the spunky unicorn gave him a bad taste in his mouth, but now...he took a moment to really study her appearance. While he often prefer dark colors due to personal taste, the bright sunny colors on her were...surprisingly appealing. Her red/golden locks seemed to perfectly reflect her fiery, and passionate personality.

But, while he will secretly say she was attractive, he was not in the mood to spark a conversation.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I can't enjoy the beauty of nature?"

"Normally when others start a conversation, it means they want something."

"Are you some kind of mind reader?"

"No. Are you?"

"Actually, yes. In a way."

Nova's ears perked up at the sound of this. The last thing he needed was someone snooping around his head without his permission.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of mind reader." Sunset stated, noticing his slight flinch at the mention of her abilities. She understood better than anyone how one required their privacy. After all, as friendly and outgoing as Sunset was, she was still one who appreciated some alone time every now and again.

"I know this empathy spell from one of Twilight's old spell books. When I touch people, I can look into their minds and feel their emotions.

"Ah, the Eyes of Truth spell." Nova said, "I remember that one. I tried mastering it once, but it never clicked."

"That's because it was designed more for females than for males." Sunset said, "It was first created by-"

"Nyneve." Nova finished. "I know. She was a powerful unicorn who was the only female wizard at the time, and wasn't taken all that seriously due to her young age. So she created the empathy spell so they would feel her pain. But it backfired, and it only managed to work on female unicorns in reaction to how she harbored deep emotional feelings. That's why mainly female unicorns can use the spell, specifically those with deep emotional scars are most capable of developing the skill."

Sunset gave a small smile. "Well, somebody's quite the walking encyclopedia, isn't he?"

"I've spent a lot of time on the road. I've read almost every book you can imagine." Nova turned to look at her, suddenly feeling interested in how this one unicorn managed to learn that spell. "I'll admit, it's impressive you were able to learn that spell."

Sunset arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't get used to it." Nova said, looking back at the window, noticing both his and Sunset's reflections. Nova turned around when he heard Chi laughing while playing around with Pinkie Pie. She changed back and forth from her fox form, and the anthro pony changed back and forth from her pony form to her humanoid one.

Sunset noticed the smile on Nova's face as he watched the two. The look on his face was probably the closest she would get to seeing him genuinely happy.

"How long have you and Chi known each other?" Sunset asked.

"Very long. Sometimes, I can hardly imagine how life was without her around. She's basically my little sister."

"Must have been nice to have someone to keep you company during your travels."

"It wasn't always like that." Nova said, only to realize he was revealing a bit too much about himself. It was strange but, talking to Sunset made him feel comfortable enough to...be himself. It was very strange, since he never experienced anything like this before, except with Chi. But with her, it was understandable. Why was he feeling this way about a unicorn he just met?

"Anyway, it's just as well. I much prefer it be just me and Chi. Most people are just disappointments."

Sunset slightly narrowed his eyes at Nova reverting back to his usual rude self. But, after witnessing at least a glimpse of some form of vulnerability, Sunset tried her best to give this anti-social unicorn the benefit of the doubt.

"Look, I get it. You're not all too excited about working with Leilani again, or with any of us. But we're facing an ancient evil from your past, and even then you couldn't stop him by yourself. Hate to break it to you, but if you really want to protect Chi and yourself, you're going to put up with all of us until this whole thing blows over."

"So, you're saying I should just suck it up and deal with it?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Ouch. You're not pulling any punches."

Sunset laughed and playfully punched his arm. "Not really my style." she said, with a lopsided grin. Nova, actually managed to crack a small smile.

"Sunset!" Asami called out, "Mind taking the wheel for a sec?"

"Sure thing, Sam!" Sunset replied. She gave Nova a friendly nod and walked away, leaving him to his solitude. As he watched her leave, Nova's smile faded away. His mind began to fill with memories.

…..

 _"Nova!" Shouted somepony as he galloped up towards the sorcerer. His coat was Lapis blue and had with green eyes with a black mane and tail, almost around the same style as Nova's. His cutie mark was a comet with a flame behind it. Nova, now much older, was looking through a book about powerful spells his master had given him to study. Nova didn't even bother looking up from the book as the pony called to him._

 _"Hello! Equestria to Nova." he said. The pony as he began to get annoyed by the pony ignoring him. "Hey, Egghead!"_

 _Nova finally looked up from his book and took a quick glance before going back down to read. "I heard you the first time, Cosmo."_

 _"Yeah sure. Are you going to give yourself a break from all this studying or what?" Cosmo asked as they kept walking. "You've been reading nonstop for weeks."_

 _"I have to." Nova said. "The master wants me to finish these books before the end of the month. I don't have time for breaks."_

 _"There's always a time for breaks, Nova." Cosmo said. "I'm taking one now."_

 _"Have you even started reading?" Said Nova._

 _"Of course!" Cosmo confirmed, feeling a bit offended. "Studying is priority one on my list. And besides, a good break every now and then. You'll cook your brain if you study too hard, you know."_

 _"What are you doing anyway Besides bothering me?" Nova asked._

 _"I'm going to my workshop to finish up the project I'm working on." Cosmo answered. "I was actually on my way to the cave when I saw you."_

 _"You're still working on that?" Nova said. "How many times have you worked on it? I thought you'd give up by now."_

 _"Nova, you know better than anypony else that I never give up." Cosmo said._

 _Nova looked up from his book and back at Cosmo. "Listen, I know you're trying to help me out and I appreciate it, but ever since the….incident."_

 _"Oh you mean the water bucket-" Cosmo said, right before a zipper appeared and zipped his mouth shut._

 _"Don't say that out loud!" Nova said. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is!"_

 _"Oh, give it a rest." Cosmo said under his closed mouth before unzipping it. "It's been years since that, ponies moved on."_

 _"That's not the point. Ever since that day, I realized that becoming a sorcerer or maybe even the next elder is no joke. That I need to be on task, and not have any distractions. Not to let others do my work. Lean on others for support. I need to be responsible."_

 _"And I get it." Cosmo said sympathetically. "But studying all the time won't even get you close to any of that. Sometimes you just need to chill."_

 _"I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine." Nova said. "Go. Have fun. I'll see you later." He said as he walked off. Cosmo looked on as he kept on walking away. Ever since they were kids, Nova was the immature, irresponsible, disobedient, kind of guy. But ever since that day, he changed, like life was more than some game. He wasn't like his old self anymore. Was that good or bad? Of course it was good! It showed that he was growing up, but was he growing up too fast? Maybe it was time to bring him back down to earth. And Cosmo knew just how to do it. He galloped beside Nova, who was still reading._

 _"Say Nova.." Cosmo began before Nova interrupted him._

 _"For the last time, Cosmo, no. Another day." He said._

 _"Ok." Cosmo casually said. He then put his plan to work. "Oh. Hey, Midnight."_

 _"Gah!" Nova shouted as he quickly closed the book and put it in his backpack._

 _He straightened his hair out and adjusted his coat. "How do I look?"_

 _Cosmo just stared at his friend's quick change of appearance. He then began to snicker and soon bursted out laughing. Nova just looked at him confused before realizing that it was a trick._

 _"Ha, have your laugh."_

 _"I can't believe you fell for that!" Cosmo said as he continued laughing. "Ohhhh priceless!"_

 _"Yeah funny." Nova said blandly. "But let's see if you think this is funny!" He said as he snatched Cosmo's scabbard with his sword inside and ran off. Cosmo immediately stopped laughing and chased after him._

 _"Nova give that back!"_

 _"Oh come on, not having fun?" He shouted back as they ran through the village._

 _"Nova! Get back here! Nova! Nova!"_

…..

"Hey Nova."

Nova snapped out of his trance and looked around to the source of the voice. He turned to see Chi by the door looking at him, confused.

"Are you alright?"

Nova stuttered a bit before answering. "Uh, um, yeah, I'm fine." He said as he put his sword back in the scabbard. "What is it?"

"We need you on the 's important, and we really need you for this."

"Alright. I'm coming." He said as he walked into the ship and made his way to the bridge.

(~)

"Now if I'm not mistaken, this is the fastest route to the destination.." said Bolin as the team was looking over the map, Nova allowed them to use. "We just follow this path and we'll be there by morning!"

"Guess some good did come out of you working for Kuvira." said Spike.

"I still can't believe of all places this "Madame Alpha" could hide this sword it had to be the swamp!" Rarity said in disgust. "It's a good thing I brought my boots."

"The diamond encrusted ones?" Mako asked.

"Oh no, Darling! Those won't survive five seconds in that place…..I brought the emerald ones! Fits with the green."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"What do you want?" Nova said, sounding uninterested as he and Chi walked into the bridge.

"Bolin was just informing us about the route we'll take to the swamp." Twilight explained.

"Great. You wanna medal or something?" Nova interrupted only to have Chi to hit his side. "Ow! What-oh uh, Yeah. Great idea. Good work!"

The team looked at him confused at his sudden change of emotion but quickly shrugged it off.

"Oookaay" Mako muttered. Suddenly, Chi grabbed her head and began to sway around.

"You okay, Chi?" Nova asked.

"Uh...I think I ate too much of that whipped whatever."

"I told you not to eat too much sugar." Nova said.

"Hey you should know by now that I always do the opposite of what you don't want me to do." She said, got giving him a small grin. He picked her up and held out his hand which gave off an glow.

"Come on, kiddo."

Chi nodded and flew inside his cutie mark. "Rest easy." He whispered before looking back at the group. "Well, with that taken care of, if you guys have anything else you wanna talk about, just call me." Nova said as he turned around to go back outside only to be stopped by Flash.

"There is something we've been meaning to ask you and Leilani." Flash said.

"And what's that?"

"It's about Kage and that, wolf thing of his." Flash replied, "Cross Guard said he saw the pony who attacked him had a wolf with him. What kind of animal was it?"

"It's not exactly an animal. It's, more like a spirit."

"A dark spirit?" Korra asked.

"Kind of. I've studied various types of spirits from your world, being half of one myself, and I happen to know there are several naturally dark spirits who will gladly align themselves with anyone who shares their dark desires. He's not much of a threat, but the real bad guy you need to make you you avoid if Kage. He's studied magical weaponry all his life, his spells are embedded in the sword he wields, which is powered by a fire ruby. He takes no prisoners. So, I advice you to watch out for him. As a matter of fact, don't even try to pick a fight with him. I'll handle him myself."

Everyone became silent at Nova's words. For a moment, it felt almost as if he had shifted from just a stoic, distant individual to a complete sociopath in a swift effortless shift.

"Okay, so make sure we don't let Kage kill us, fair enough." Bolin said, ending the silence. "So, what about this Umbra thing? You said Ronin has the power to summon shadows, right?"

"Yes. But, at the moment, I doubt he has enough energy to create an army as large as the one he once led." Nova replied. "Unless he has the sword, the Umbra is the least of our worries."

"You said the Umbra was an army of shadows, created by ponies long gone, right?" Korra said.

"Yeah."

"Is that what happened to your shadow?" Korra said as she pointed to the floor, which had no shadow in sight. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice?"

Nova turned around and looked at the group. "I'm surprised you took this long to say something." he said. The others may not have seen it, but Sunset was quick to notice that look in his eyes. The same look she saw countless times.

Regret.

Nova sighed. "Okay. Yes, my shadow was taken by Ronin and was used in his Umbra army."

"Ouch!" Rainbow Dash winced in pain at the idea.

"It's not as painful as it sounds, actually. Though that doesn't make it any less pleasant."

Rarity leaned in and whispered to Asami, "I can imagine."

"How will Madam Alpha know we're coming?" Korra asked.

"Oh, she'll know." Nova said. "Relax, so far it looks like we've got everything covered."

"I just have one last question." Mako said, not even bothering to raise his hand.

Nova sighed in frustration, "Yes, your highness?"

"You said the sword can only be destroyed by a specula kind of magic. What did you mean by that? You never explained."

"When I gave Madam Alpha the sword, she had a vision of the only magic that can destroy it. All she said was, "Only one being, of more than one magic, will destroy the blade and vanquish the darkened heart."

Spike groaned in frustration. "Again with the vague prophecies. And it doesn't even rhyme!"

"It's simple A being of more than one kind of magic. I'm half pony, but also half spirit. I have that kind of unique magic."

"So does Korra." Pinkie Pie pointed out, "Well, technically, she has the magic of bending, and the magic of spirits since Raava left her some of her power after she became an alicorn which now gives her Equestrian magic. That's magic from the human world, the spirit world, and the pony world." Pinkie said, pulling out a finger for each world she counted. "And, in a way, so we the six of us!" she wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Korra shares her magic with us, and we have bending, and some traces of Raava's old powers, so we count too!"

"But she said only one being."

"And, you're so confident it's you?" Rainbow Dash asked, arching an eyebrow at Nova.

"Yes!" he spatted impatiently.

"Okay, just saying, if you really were the only one who could destroy the sword, don't you think Madam Alpha would have made you destroy it way back when you had the chance?"

Nova opened his mouth to say something, but came out empty. The rainbow haired pony did make a very valid point. He bit his bottom lip, his cheeks tainted with red and hot from embarrassment. "I…I thought it was one of those "It wasn't the right time" kind of deals. She's older than I am, and wiser, so I trusted her judgment!"

"Look, it doesn't matter, I'm sure she'll explain it once we see her." Korra said, ending the discussion. "I think we've gone through everything we need to know at this point. No need to bombard Nova with more questions."

Nova sighed in relief. "Thank you, princess." he said, though with slight bitterness in his tone.

(~)

During the entire conversation, Iris and Akari remained in their hiding spot, behind several boxes. Iris paid close attention to every detail. While Nova was speaking about the vision Madam Alpha told him years ago, Iris felt a strange tug at her heart. The half-human princess suddenly groaned, feeling something powerful tugging in her stomach.

Akari let out a silent gasp. "Iris, you okay?"

"I...I think so." she said. Suddenly, her vision clouded and images flashed before her eyes, so fast and so sudden she could barely keep up. The shock caused the child to scream and trip, knocking over the boxes in her wake. Just like that, the images stopped. Iris breathed a sigh of relief...only to gaze up into the shocked looks of her parents and the rest of her family.

"Oops" Iris said, giving her mother an awkward smile.

"IRIS?! AKARI?!" Twilight and Korra shouted in unison, Echoing throughout the entire airship. Mako and Flash could only stare at the sight jaw dropped. Bolin and Rarity fainted on the spot while Applejack and Pinkie looked looked at each other. Asami and Leilani were wide eyed. Sunset and Nova just stood there, with Sunset facepalming herself and Nova putting two fingers on the tip of his nose.

"Perfect." He muttered.

Soon, a glow came up from his hand and Chi flew out all refreshed. "Ah ! That's much better." She said as she finished stretching. "So what did I miss?" Chi asked and turned to the group, seeing nothing but wide eyed, jaw dropped expressions leaving her confused.

"What?" She asked. Only to have her head turned around by Nova to see Iris and Akari, smiling and sheepishly waving at her.

"Hi Chi."

"Uh oh."

(~)


	10. Chapter 9: A New Ally

**A New Ally**

The grown ups surrounded the two children, either having angry, each visibly displeased with the rebellious act of the two young princesses. Akari and Iris sat on separate chairs, bowing their heads in regret. Akari's pony ears were lowered and Iris fiddled with her fingers, daring to look directly at her parents.

"What were you thinking?!" Korra said angrily to the two girls. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?! This isn't some field trip, it's serious business!"

"But-" Iris tried to protest, but was stopped by her Aunt.

"We are very disappointed in you." Twilight said, who had her hands on her hips. "Akari, I honestly can not believe-well, actually _yes_ I can believe you would do something like this, but to drag Iris along?"

"I just wanted to help." Akari said, hanging her head in regret, "I'm sorry, Mom. Please don't be mad at Iris, it was all my idea."

Iris looked at her friend with regret. Akari was taking all of the blame here. She knew the alicorn princess would take a lightning strike for Iris if given the chance.

"No." Iris spoke up, "It's my fault too. I wanted to come."

"It's not her fault." Iris said, "I wanted to come too."

"No, Iris. It's okay, I'll take responsibility." Akari replied, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But you agreed to do this because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"I told Akari about the dreams I've been having. And, I think they have something to do with Ronin, because I keep seeing a shadow monster and a sword. I really wanted to know what they meant. If I hadn't told her what I wanted she wouldn't have gotten the idea in the fist place. I'm sorry."

Akari shook her head, "Iris, don't take the blame for me. It really was my idea. Besides, I wanted to come along as much as you did."

Mako, who had his arms crossed, sighed. "While we admire you sticking up for each other, that doesn't excuse the fact that you both disobeyed us."

"I'm sorry, daddy." Iris said sadly, looking up at her father. "But I just couldn't stay behind this time."

Chi then stood beside the two princesses, trying to defend them. "Please, don't be so hard on them. Sure they snuck into an airship without your permison, but…." the wisp's eyes darted back and forth, trying to find a more reasonable reply. She dropped her shoulders. "Okay, I've got nothing that can make this any less bad than it already is. Sorry, guys." she said to the two princesses.

"You knew about this?!" Nova exclaimed in shock. Chi flinched, closing her eyes at the volume of his voice. Her arms were pressed to her side. She managed to open at least one eye to look at him.

"Um….maybe?"

Nova face palmed himself, while Sunset stood perfectly still, calm and unfazed at the whole thing.

"Please don't be mad." Chi practically begged, "That looks like a "mad" face."

The male unicorn sighed, his hand sliding down his face. "Oy...okay." he took in a deep breath. "I'm calm."

"Sooooo…..you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm _always_ mad." Nova replied.

Rainbow whispered to Fluttershy, "There's a shock."

"Just, why did you hide them from us?"

"I was just trying to look out for them." Chi confessed, "I know, it's irresponsible, I get it, but if Iris believes her dreams led her to come here, then I believe her. I mean, she's Korra's daughter for crying out loud, she's bound to get herself wrapped up in some magical world ending crisis at some point. Might as well teach her while she's fresh, right?" she said giving everyone a reassuring smile.

The room was silent, and all she was met with was stern looks from the adults. She should have known none of them would buy into this. She lowered her shoulders in defeat and frowned. "I just can't win today, can I?"

"Chi, take a seat." Nova said with a deadpan tone. She complied, giving an apologetic look to the girls before doing so.

"We're sorry, Chi." Iris said.

"It's okay, kiddo."

"How exactly did you get in here?" Flash asked.

"Well, remember that spell I was working on a couple months ago?"

"You mean that Puppet/Illusion spell?" Fluttershy said. "I thought you gave up?"

"You know I never give up on anything." Akari said rather smugly, only to receive a glare from her mom and reeled back. "Anyway, I decided to give it another try."

"Did it work?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah it did." Iris answered. "And we had Hiro and Mai become the 'puppeteers' while we were away. Then Akari teleported us onto the ship and here we are." she finished.

"Wait, you got Hiro and Mai on this too?!" Bolin exclaimed as he just recovered from his blackout. Iris and Akari nodded.

"Don't worry, Uncle Bo. They've got this." Akari said with confidence.

(~)

The duo could only look as they saw two exact replicas of their cousins looking at them. Along with them were the spirit children. All the kids were in a guest room, just staring at their friend's copies. It looked like them, talked like them, even smelled like them, but it wasn't them. After a while, Rohan finally spoke up.

"So, you just whisper in their ear and they'll do something?"

"Yeah, that's what Akari said." Mai answered.

"You can tell them anything?" Mika asked.

"Yep." Hiro answered.

"And they'll just do it?"

"Uh huh." The siblings said in unision.

"I don't like this." Ali said, crossing her lizard arms then narrowed her eyes at San, "I can't believe you lost our sister!"

"Me?!" San exclaimed in shock, "Mika was the one watching her!"

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Mika yelled back.

"Mom and dad are going to kill us!" Ali exclaimed. If she had hair, she'd be pulling it right about now.

"Okay, okay, let's not panic." Mai said, trying to calm the little spirits down. "Hiro, let's try this out."

"Wait, what?!" Ali exclaimed, only for Mai to place her index finger near her mouth, "Shush! We'll just play along and hopefully no one will know."

"Hopefully?" Gallant asked, his voice getting a bit high due to anxiety.

"Well, you guys are going to have to talk for the puppets."

"Us?!" Gallant exclaimed, pointing to himself and Hiro.

"Yes you! You know I'm bad at lying!"

Gallant was already hyperventilating, while Hiro was patting his back. "Okay, get a hold of yourself man!"

"Sorry! You know I don't do well in crisis!"

"Okay, we just need to be careful with what we say. Easy as pie."

"He's got a point." Ali agreed. "They're not toys and we can't let anyone else realize Akari and Iris are gone. So we need to be-"

"Do a triple air backflip." Hiro whispered in the copy Iris's ear.

"Careful."

"No!" Mai exclaimed but it was too late. Iris opened up her wings and did the backflip. The force of her wings knocked over shelves and tables in its wake. The puppet Iris hit her head on the roof and fell down landing on her behind, dazed from the impact. The kids were shocked at the mess she just made. They all glared at Hiro.

"What? I was testing it!"

"Bro. Not Cool." Mai said.

"Kids?" Starlight called on the other side of the door. The kids gasped and quickly tried to clean up as much as they could. They quickly got Iris back up on her feet and told her and Akari to act like their real casual. Hiro whispered into their ears. "Okay, don't say anything unless she asks how you're doing. You just say "Fine", that's it." Just as soon they finished cleaning the room the door opened up and Sunburst and Starlight walked in to see the kids acting as relaxed as they could.

"Kids? Is everything alright in here?" Starlight asked. "We heard some banging noises."

"Oh, that was just Gallant practicing his airbending." said Mika, which made the younger unicorn airbender glare at the lizard spirit. The couple simultaneously raised an eyebrow and the kids just smiled, hoping they would just leave.

"Are you okay, honey?" Starlight asked, petting her son on the head.

"I'm okay, mom. I've got a thick skull, remember?"

"Just try to calm down a little bit, ok son?" Sunburst asked.

"Yes, dad."

The two smiled at them before leaving the room and closing the door. Once for sure they were both gone, the kids, even the puppets, gave out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." said Hiro, only to receive glares from the others. "What?"

(~)

"Wow." Nova said, a crooked smile formed on his face. "I'm impressed."

"Well, I'm not!" Korra exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the children, "What you did was reckless and irresponsible! You can't just run off because you want a little taste of adventure!"

"Isn't that what you did when you came to Republic City?" Bolin pointed out, earning him a glare from his sister-in-law. He quickly turned his head, placed his hands behind his back and started whistling the "winter wrap up" tune.

"Don't be so hard on them, Korra." The team turned around to see Chi stepping forward looking down regret. "Besides, Iris is more capable than you realize."

"You just met her!" Korra stated.

"I know, but I just think she's capable of more than you think. I think she has just as much reason to be here as any of you do."

Korra looked over at Nova who simply raised his hands. "Hey, don't look at me. She goes to the beat of her own drum."

Korra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. A habit she had gained from her husband. She turned around to face her daughter. "Iris, I know you want to feel included, I get that, but you have to understand this isn't a game."

"Your mother's right." Mako said as he stepped forward, looking down at his little girl with a compassionate look in his eyes. "I'm sorry you got upset about us leaving, but we're only doing this to protect you. To protect everyone."

"I know." Iris said, her wings drooping sadly, matching her mood and her eyes darted to her feet. "That's what you do. You're heroes." she looked back up, her violet eyes sparkling with determination. "But, you told me that if there was anything that I didn't understand I would come to you guys. Well, I don't understand these dreams. And, the more I hear about this Ronin the more I feel like they're getting stronger. I'm seeing them even when I'm awake now." At the mention of this, everyone shared the same surprise and concerned expressions.

Nova slowly turned his head and looked down at the young princess. "What are these visions like?" he asked, now interested.

"The same, every time. A shadow, a sword, some epic battle between you guys and the shadow monsters."

Nova gasped, "The Umbra. How could you have possibly known about them?"

"I heard you guys talking about them, but I've been seeing them in my dreams before then." Nova couldn't believe what he was hearing, neither could anyone else. The child hugged herself, trembling at the memory. "And, then there's….the big one. I heard his laughter. It was so...evil." Her eyes closed tightly before looking up at her parents. Her eyes shimmering as if tears would shed. Without warning, she sprung from her chair and ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist, already sobbing.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you and daddy! I want these dreams to stop! I need you, Mommy! I need you!"

Korra completely forgot how upset she was that Iris had snuck into the ship and simply wrapped her arms around her child. Mako stroked Iris's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

As the parents hugged their only daughter, Nova pondered on this new information. This girl, only seven years old, was already having visions of the future? He had heard of very few having this ability, Leilani and Korra included, but a child? Then again, she was a child born of two worlds. Equestrian and human as well as the mysterious yet still powerful spirit of the Avatar, so the chances of her being gifted and talented beyond her years was a very high possibility. Still, it was dangerous to have her tag along, but she was here already, and there were more than one adult on this trip, and at least there were only two children, so it wouldn't be that big of a handful.

"How long has this been going on, if I may ask?" Nova asked.

Iris wiped away her tears to look at Nova, "A few months." She replied. "I haven't told anyone except my parents and my friends."

Nova then turned to Akari, "And you must be a very powerful pony to make pull off something as advanced as a puppet/illusion spell."

"I prefer the term "super-awesomely-gifted-alicorn-warrior-princess-in-training", but thank you." Akari answered.

Rainbow Dash raised her hand to speak, "Yeah, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but what are we gonna do about the kids? You're not really thinking about letting them tag along are you?"

"Absolutely not!" Twilight stated firmly, "We're transporting them back to the island."

"But Mom!" Akari whined.

"No protests, Akari! You and Iris are going back home where it's safe!"

Iris gripped Korra's shirt, "Mom, Daddy, please! I know I disobeyed you, but I want to help. I don't want to just sit and do nothing! I'll never be able to sleep again!"

The young girl was not making this any easier for both parents. Those words were the exact same ones Korra used to say. She most definitely had her mother's determination. Even though she was scared, she had set her sights on her mission to understand her visions and be there for her parents.

"I agree with your parents, Iris." Nova said firmly, "This is too dangerous for you and Akari." his eyes darted from the distraught princesses to the wisp, who held her hands close to her heart, pleading for her brother to reconsider. "But, speaking from my own experiences…maybe they should stay."

"Nova, you can't be serious." Korra exclaimed in anger, while everyone else looked on in either confusion or anger.

"Look, I know this may be a dumb idea, but Chi is right. There's something about her that's...different. I think her visions could be of use to us. All I'm saying is give her a chance. Besides, these dreams Iris is having are far too accurate to be ignored or brushed aside just because you don't want to put her in harms way."

Korra clenched her fists at his words, while Mako bared his teeth, wanting to singe the pony's hair right then and there.

"And they got me as well to protect them!" said Chi, pointing a thumb at herself.

"Did you two get hit on the head when you were a child?!" Korra said to the two. "Besides, I thought you didn't want anyone else on this mission, Nova!"

"That was before Iris told us about her dreams. Now, I think she can be of some good use."

"Are you serious?! We're facing an ancient evil who's pet takes away lives without so much as batting an eye, and you expect me to put my only child on the battlefield when she can't even control her own magic yet?!" realizing what she just said, Korra turned to face Iris. The child looked at her mother with great sadness and the Avatar reeled back.

"Iris...I didn't mean-that is, I-"

Mako squatted down to try and ease up the situation, placing a hand on Iris's shoulder. "What your mother is trying to say, sweetie, is that you're still learning and-"

"It's okay, daddy. I know what she meant. I know I'm not I'm not powerful enough, or strong enough, but just reading books in the library and staying on the island isn't helping me becomes a better Alicorn." Iris turned to look at her mother, "When you left the South Pole you did it because you knew in your heart you needed to leave even when everybody else told you to stay."

"That was different." Korra said.

"How? Daddy, aren't you the one who always said when you love someone you fight with all of your might to protect them? I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't you know what it's like to have this feeling in your stomach telling you to do something and both your head and heart are telling you to do the same thing?"

Korra and Mako both opened their mouths to say something...but came out empty. They glanced at one another, hoping the other would say something, but no.

Pinkie Pie turned to the screen and whispered to the audience, "Like mother, like daughter!" She winked.

"She has guts. I'll give her that." Nova whispered to Chi.

"Remind you of someone?"

Nova thought about this for a second. Iris sounded alot..like him when he was young. "So what do we do? It's your call." Nova asked the still silent parents.

Korra's maternal instincts were telling her to take the girls back home...but her experiences from the past were saying let her stay. Even she didn't know why Iris was having these dreams, and even now she still didn't. She recognized the look in her daughter's eyes…Ambition. Determination. Curiosity. Thrive.

Even when she was her age Korra felt she was destined for something greater, even if she didn't know it at the time. She had been deprived of discovering her truest self as a child, she didn't want the same for Iris. She was torn between her instincts and her conscious. She wanted to protect her, but keeping her from knowing what her visions meant was wrong too.

"Mako, Twilight, Flash, a moment please." Korra gently releases Iris and gathered her husband and friends in a small huddle.

"I still think it's risky." Mako said, almost immediately once they were farther away from the children.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Korra said.

"You think taking Iris along will help her figure things out no matter how much your maternal instincts are screaming "it's a bad idea!"." Her husband said.

Twilight continued, "And because you know how it feels to want answers, but you don't want to deprive Iris of that just like you were at her age when you lived at the compound."

"And you're most likely going to suggest we let Akari tag along too because she's talented at magic and because you know she won't even dream about leaving her best friend to go on this life or death journey alone." Flash finished.

Korra blinked twice. She should have expected as much, these guys know her almost as well as she knew herself. "Okay, you guys pretty much summed up everything. Look, I know taking them along is risky, and dangerous and stressful and we've already got enough on our plates as it is, but if there is a connection with Iris's dreams and Ronin then we owe it to her to find out the truth. And, as much as I hate to admit it, Nova is right. We've been brushing off her dreams for a while now, maybe we shouldn't anymore. Maybe Madam Alpha can give her the answers she needs."

The pairs of parents looked at one another, pondering on the situation. They really, really, really didn't want their kids to come out of parental protection. But, if it was true and Iris did play a role in this then...who were they to question fate. After all, wasn't it fate that brought Korra and the Ponies together? Wasn't it written that that they were the only ones who would unite two separate worlds? While they still believed everyone had the choice to choose, some things in life are just beyond their control and the more they tried to fight the current it won't get them any farther away and it won't stop the current from moving until it decided to. Much like with the Friendship map, they didn't always know why it called on them, but when they trusted it the answers would reveal themselves if they just swam with the current for it would lead them safely to shore. Sometimes, wise leaders know when to fight back and say "no" and when to allow nature to take its course. This was one of those times.

With a multi sigh, the two couples turned to their respected daughters, only to be greeted by Iris's infamous puppy dog eyes. No one can resist the young princesses power weapon. Korra was the first to speak. "You girls...go get some rest. We've got a long trip and you need your energy."

Akari and Iris blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Mom, are you serious?" Iris asked surprisingly.

Korra slowly nodded her head, indicating her answer. The three girls gasped, ready to scream happily until the Avatar raised her hand. "However, if you go sneaking off again you're both heading straight back. Understand?"

"Yes, totally!" Iris replied with a nod and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Thank you, Mom."

Korra bit her bottom lip as she returned the hug. "Don't thank me just yet. You're still grounded when we get home after all this is over."

"I figured."

Flash looked towards Chi. "Can I trust you to help look after our daughters?"

Chi stood straight like she was at attention and gave him a salute. "You can count on me! They're in good hands."

"Aunt Asami will take you to your room."

Asami's jaw dropped, "Say what now!?"

"I'll do it!" requested Chi. "Just tell me where to go."

"Down the hall, and it's the door on your right."

Mako ruffled his daughter's hair, "Alright, go get some rest you two. It's been a long day."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Akari hugged both of her parents who shared uncertain looks before allowing her and Iris to be led by Chi to their rooms.

"Why the sudden change of tone?" Applejack asked, arching an eyebrow.

Korra sighed, "I'm not too happy about this but...I've been where Iris is. She may be young but she is special. Who am I to deprive of her of figuring out who she's supposed to be?"

"She's only seven!" Bolin stated.

"And I started bending elements and seeing premonitions when I was five, apparently it runs in the family! Or my family anyway."

The other said nothing. What more could they say? They knew well enough that when it came to visions, it wasn't always wise to ignore them. Korra's visions always meant something, and with Iris being her daughter.

Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Before they could say anything else, they all heard the screams of three young girls, all gleaming with joy.

(~)

"I can't believe our parents actually let us stay!" said Akari as she was jumped on her bed. "You did it, Iris!"

"It took a lot of courage to step up to your parents, like that." said Chi as she patted Iris on her back.

"Well it was nothing.." Iris said, before looking up and smiling at her. "But I'm glad you stood up for us."

"Aww, stop you're making me blush!" She said her face turning red. "I just did what I thought was right."

"But what took alotta guts was you standing up to Aunt Korra." Akari said. "If someone ever did something like that, well, bad stuff will happen in their future."

"Eh, she's honestly not that bad." Chi admitted. "I dunno why people are so scared of her."

"You haven't been around for a while." Iris said before she did something that surprised the wisp. She hugged her. "But thank you, Chi."

At first she was a bit surprised at her sudden action but she gladly returned the gesture with Akari joining the two.

"What are friends for?" She said with a small smile. Deep down, she had a funny feeling. like she just met these two not even a day ago and it feels like she knew them forever. A new friendship was blooming. and these three were all for it.

(~)

Later that night, Iris and Akari slept on the same bed. Akari had morphed into her pony form and slept soundly beside her best friend, mirroring the times the Mane Six used to sleep with Korra during their first time in her world. As for the others, nobody else dared to fall asleep, not now. However, several of the ponies did doze off, minus Twilight and Flash to remain awake alongside Korra and Mako. Nova, Sunset, Leilani, Chi, Asami and Bolin were awake as well, with Bolin steering the ship this time.

"How much further?" Asami asked, turning her head around to look at her husband.

"Not long now. At this rate we'll be there by sunrise." Bolin replied.

"That's good." Korra said, happy to finally hear some good news. A yawn escaped her lips and Mako wrapped his arms around her.

"You should get some rest." He suggested, his voice filled with compassion.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Korra." Mako's tone shifted to a slight firm one. He knew his wife would never slack off when lives were on the line but he also knew it wasn't wise for her to exhaust herself. The fact that their daughter was now tagging along for the ride would only add more emotional baggage and Mako knew just how much their only child meant to them.

Korra knew her husband was not going to let her go off so easily. He was always persistent, even after all these years. But, that was one of the many things she loved about him. She was getting tired, and she couldn't get Iris out of her mind.

"You guys go ahead." Asami said, smiling warmly before turning to the pony couple beside them, "You four get some rest. We'll let you know if anything happens."

"Thanks, Sami." Flash said gratefully and led his wife to their room, while Mako also led Korra to theirs. They could certainly use the rest.

Before they did so, they quietly entered Iris and Akari's room, smiling at the two best friend sleeping soundly. For Korra and Twilight, it was like going back in time. The human Alicorn and pony were like two halves of the same heart. Practically inseparable and happiest when together. Both mothers kissed their respected child's foreheads before exiting the room and getting some rest themselves.

(~)

Shade was deep in thought as he looked at the airship softly fly above his head. A soft growl escaped his throat at the thought of seeing her again. He faced her once back in Canterlot, and was ready to face her again. He knew she would never stop until she got him back. Her brother.

"Patience, Shade." Kage said, petting his wolf head. "All in good time."

(~)

Meanwhile, Nova, who had Chi sleeping on his lap in her fox form and stroking her fur, was pondering what the little princess said about her visions and what she said to her parents. Something was...different about her, but he couldn't put his tongue on it. Why does it feel like that she has some sort of part to play in this quest. Like this was her destiny to help defeat Ronin? And Sunset, oh there was something about her that edged him the wrong way. Her eyes, her hair...her voice. Its reminded him alot of someone. A lot of her. Before he could ponder on this any further, Chi let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"AHHH!" The wisp and fell to the floor, clutching her head in pain.

"Chi!" Nova shouted as he knelt down to her height and placed a hand on her shoulders. The scream was enough to wake everybody else up. The ponies quickly morphed into their anthro forms and rushed to her aid. Korra and Mako awoke from their slumber and darted out with Twilight and Flash in tow. Iris and Akari awoke as well, peeking in through the door and running after their parents to see what all the commotion was about.

The group quickly rushed to Chi's side. The symbol on her dress started to glow a sickly red.

"She needs CPR!" Pinkie said putting on her nurse outfit. "Don't worry! I am a licensed nurse! Remain calm!"

"What's wrong with her?" Iris asked as she and Akari ran to her side

"Chi!" Nova shouted to his friend. "Are you ok?"

"It...it hurts!" Exclaimed Chi "He's stronger!"

Nova eyes opened wide in horror.

"Who's stronger?" Bolin asked as his wife gripped his arm tightly.

"He's here!"

"Who is?!" Flash asked.

"They found us…" Nova said. "That's impossible!"

"What's impossible?" Asami said. "Nova, what is going on?!"

"Who found us?!" Akari exclaimed.

Leilani and Korra quickly caught up to what Nova was saying. "Asami, how long till we reach the destination?" Nova asked.

"Still several hours." Asami answered.

"That's not enough time." Nova said. "We need to get there faster!" Nova felt Sunset grip his arm and for a brief moment he froze.

"Nova, you're not making any sense. Who found us? Is it Ronin?"

"No, it's-" before Nova could answer, the airship suddenly rapidly shook, causing everyone to lose their balance. Korra and Mako protectively wrapped their arms around Iris while Twilight and Flash gripped Akari. Asami rushed towards the wheel. She noticed that the airship was losing altitude fast. Asami tried to pull the wheel back, but quickly realized that it had no effect on the movement of the ship.

"Pull it up!" Bolin exclaimed, rushing towards the controls.

"I'm trying, it's not working!"

Bolin tampered with the controls, but several sparks of blue electrical currents coursed through the surface, causing both him and his wife to step away and several components bursted, emitting smoke.

"The controls are dead!"

Applejack looked out to the window, seeing several of the propellers dented and some even ripped right off. "The propellers are damaged!"

Sunset Shimmer opened a control panel and saw several wires of multiple colors completely ripped or destroyed. She looked in various places inside the control room of the airship, but everything was either fried or completely dismantled, which was impossible seeing as Sunset and Asami were the only ones with access to any of this, and there was no possible way anyone could have snuck onto the ship and waited until now to sabotage it.

"It's no good!" she said, "Everything is completely fried!"

"There's no way any ordinary person did this." Mako said, his eyes shifting towards Nova.

"Hey! I had nothing to do with it!" Nova said defensively.

"I wasn't going to blame you, I was going to ask do you know who did this?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" but he was cut short once more once they felt the airship suddenly begin to land. Except, it wasn't the typical soft gentle type. No, it felt as if they were on a roller coaster ride and they were about to go rapidly downwards.

Spike began bitings the tips of his claws. "That doesn't sound good."

Nova looked up at the ceiling, noticing the chandelier above their heads was dangling. The wires holding it gave way and Nova saw it about to crush Sunset Shimmer. He rushed forward and pushed her out of the way. The two rolled across the floor, the impact of the crashing chandelier caused several others to either jump away in fear or to stumble and fall backwards.

Bolin gripped his hair and screamed dramatically. "NO! That was a wedding present!"

"Varrick gave us that." Asami reminded him, and Bolin calmed down.

"Oh. So, nothing was really lost then."

(~)

Varrick lowered the newspaper down and looked at the camera. "You know, that's just plain cold." he said and went back to reading the paper.

(~)

The dangers did not stop there. All around them, more electrical currents coursed through the airship. Korra sensed that these were not any normal currents. They were obviously magic in origin.

The currents began to move, almost like snakes, and before anyone had the time to even blink, the currents wrapped around either their ankles or wrists, electrocuting them, including the children. Everyone screamed in pain as the currents coursed through their bodies, draining them of their energy and slowly lost consciousness. One by one, they fell to the ground, but out of everyone, the currents did not affect Nova or Chi. This didn't make any sense, why would this spell not affect them?

"What do we do?" Chi asked, distracting Nova from his earlier question.

Nova pondered on what to do. With Korra and Twilight out for the count, not to mention the other unicorns, he was the only one with the magic to save everyone. Instantly, the solution came to him.

Nova looked towards his blue companion, who already knew what he was thinking about. They both nodded their heads and reached out to each other. Instantly when their hands clasped together, Chi was sucked into Nova's body and a blue aura surrounded him. Nova could feel his strength increasing. His horn glowed brighter and the glowing orb on Chi's dress appeared on Nova's chest. A pair of crystallized wings manifested on his back, hovering mere two inches from his back. His entire body glowed a bright radiant cyan blue, matching Chi's skin. His eyes opened, his violet pupils still the same but were more vibrant and gave off a glow. With his fist, he hit the floor with crushing force.

A blue aura spread across the airship, engulfing it in an enchanting blue glow. Nova grunted as he struggled to maintain his concentration, pressing both hands on the floor. His teeth clenched and drops of sweat dripped down his face all the way to his neck. The ship slowed down and began to descend carefully towards a cliffside, in a wide open field big enough for the massive machine.

Nova took in deep breaths. "Chi...you can't-"

 _"I'm fine, Nova!"_ the wisp replied, her voice echoing inside his mind. _"Keep going!"_

Nova complied with her wishes and continued levitating the airship down until it landed safely on the field. Nova breathed a sigh of relief and the force field disappeared in a patch of sparkling blue particles. Each one landed on the faces of the heroes, waking them up from their slumber.

Leilani's eyes fluttered open and sat upright, groaning and rubbing her head. Nova looked over to her. His first instinct was to walk up and help her, but he knew that it wasn't exactly his instinct talking at the moment.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice having a mixture of both his and Chi's. The alicorn groaned as her vision became clear and looked to see Nova helping her up.

"I'm alright. I haven't felt a magical punch like that in a long time. Thank you, Nova."

"Don't thank me." he said, now speaking normally. "That was Chi being nice."

Leilani still gave a soft smile and her ears perked when she head Korra groan. The Avatar rubbed her head as she sat upright. Everyone slowly but surely got back up again, still feeling rather dazed from the experience. However, they were not as stunned by the accident as they were of Nova's new…set of wings.

"Surprised?" Nova asked, smiling cockily at their jaw dropped reactions.

Did they see this correctly? Did Nova actually grow wings? But these did not look like normal Pegasus wings. Yes, they had the same proportion and feathery appearance, but were transparent and iridescent, giving the appearance they were almost made of glass and didn't appear to flap like a bird's.

"How did you do that?" Korra asked in awe.

"It's a long story." Nova replied.

Iris then noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where's Chi?"

"Right here!" She said...through Nova's mouth. Iris was quite surprised from her answer. "Hi, Iris!" She said as she waved to the princess.

"Uhhh...Hey?" Iris said. Korra had seen some strange things in her life, and while this didn't rank the top ten exactly, it was still disturbing to hear a girl's voice coming out of this male pony's mouth.

Twilight was still trying to process how and why he has wings. "How are you-"

"Sorry, a sorcerer never reveals their secrets." Nova's body glowed and Chi phased right out of his body, losing the wings and the glowing orb returned back to Chi.

"Can this thing still fly?" Nova asked, looking at the airship with its damaged propellers.

Asami went over to check on the damage. She shook her head. "No. The propeller's pretty banged up, and whatever that was it completely destroyed the controls."

"You said it was powered by magic also, can't spell work?"

Sunset Shimmer inspected the wreckage and started using her magic to scan the thing. "I'm afraid a spell won't cut it." she replied. "Whatever those electrical currents were, they were clearly magic in nature. We can fix it, but with literally everything in shambles, not to mention almost all of the propellers destroyed, it'll delay our mission."

"And we're still too far off from where we're going." Twilight said in dismay, "Too far off to teleport us there."

Spike winced upon seeing the now destroyed airship, "Sorry about your airship, you guys." He said to Bolin and Asami.

Asami only sighed, "That's fine. An airship can always be replaced. Though guess it's back to the drawing board. I'll add "outside magic proof" button on the list of updates."

"There's no such thing." Sunset said with a deadpan stone.

"Small thinking, Sunny. Small thinking."

As they talked, Chi placed her hand on her forehead, suddenly feeling weak. She wobbled side to side to try to keep her balance. Her sol began to flicker and her skin looked very pale.

"Nova." she groaned. "I don't feel so…" she fell to ground and began to breath short breaths. Nova quickly crouched down and picked her up.

"You did great, kid." he said with a smile before holding out his hand. "Now rest. You've earned it."

The wisp gave him a small smile before retreating into his cutie mark. He looks towards the others who had faces of concern.

"Don't worry. This ability is pretty powerful. Takes a lot out of her." he lied. But not everyone was fooled.

"So, what do we do now?" Rarity asked. "Without the airship it'll take us longer to get to our destination."

"Well, depending on our location.." Nova said as he pulled out his map and took a quick glance only to frown. "Were about a day's walk away."

Hearing this, Rarity whined, "I was afraid you'd say that. Now we're going to have to travel in the dead of night with the pesky insects and the one time I don't pack extra scarfs!" The unicorn shivered as the winds blew.

Akari skipped ahead, "Come on, Aunt Rarity. I thought you loved adventure."

"Oh, I do, darling. I just also happen to enjoy traveling with the required necessities. Like chairs or a restroom."

Iris giggled and joined her friend, "Don't worry, Rarity. Not even a little bit of cold wind can stop you. They don't call you the "Radiant Defender" for nothing."

Rarity couldn't help but smile at her old nickname. She and the others all had them, but hearing hers never got old. "Well, it's been a long time but I do see your point."

"Well, you won't have to worry about walking, Rare." Asami said and pulled something from her pocket. "Looks like the volts didn't get everything." she tossed the small box into the air and with her magic, Sunset caused the object to open and three jeeps suddenly appeared, landing in front of everyone, perfectly in tact.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped, possibly lower than the others. Asami and Sunset slid towards her, both with hands behind their backs and smiling smugly. "Say it." they both said simultaneously.

Rainbow rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Okay, okay. You two are awesome!"

Asami and Sunset answered to that -obvious- statement by fist bumping. Nova smirked at the unicorn. He had to admit, Sunset Shimmer definitely had some skill. At the corner of her eye, Rarity noticed the way Nova was looking at Sunset. A sly smirk formed on her lips.

(~)

Asami drove one of the jeeps, which had both her and Bolin on the front seat, while Rarity, Applejack and Leilani rode on the back. Sunset Shimmer drove the second jeep, with Fluttershy on the passenger seat and Pinkie Pie sitting on the back with Rainbow Dash and Spike. The third jeep was driven by Mako, with Korra beside him while Akari and Iris sat on the back with Nova. Twilight and Flash, reverting into their pony forms, sat on their respected human's laps. Twilight on Korra's, and Flash on Mako's.

The sound of a roaring engine filled the forest as they drove farther and farther. Bolin looked down at the map, tracing his finger over the pattern he had drawn to indicate their location.

"We're making good time. Just continue on this route." he instructed his wife, who nodded in agreement and pressed onto the gas pedal, accelerating her speed. The others followed suit, which prompted Nova grip tightly onto the seat.

"I'm not used to this kind of travel!" he said, grinding his teeth. Mako managed to avoid a bump in the road, slightly tilting the jeep, but successfully managed to regain his balance. Akari and Iris were waving their hands in the air, cheering happily at the excitement, while Nova felt like he was about to throw up his lunch.

"Just to be clear, you do have a license right?"

Mako gave a haughty laugh. "I'm a prince. I don't need a license."

Nova narrowed his eyes in annoyance. These humans could be so full of themselves, it's no wonder their world went to Tartarus before their worlds connected. And even then, they could still be such a pain to deal with.

"So, how exactly did you do that?" Flash asked, turning his head back to look at Nova.

"Do what?"

"How did you get Chi to give you wings?" the pegasus stallion asked. Nova managed to catch a hint of suspicion in his tonality.

Nova crossed his arms and leaned back on his seat. "You still don't fully trust me, do you? I saved your lives!"

"It's not that we don't trust you." Flash clarified, "But if we're going to work together then you can't continue keeping secrets. Your magic is clearly unlike anything we've ever seen, and we've seen a lot over the years."

"Plus, you know more about Ronin more than any of us." Korra said, "If you don't want to be our friend, that's your choice. But, for the sake of everyone involved, please Nova. No more secrets."

The unicorn's ears lowered softly against his head, then noticing somebody reach out and touch his hand. He slightly jolted in reaction and saw Iris smiling at him. Nova sighed in defeat. He couldn't say no to an innocent child, regardless of who her parents were. Besides, wether he would admit it out loud or not, the Avatar did make a good point. If they were going to stop Ronin, it would be wise not to keep too many secrets from them. Even though he saw no real reason why they would care, after all they weren't really close friends. But, the stakes were high now. Secrets were things they couldn't have right now.

However, before Nova could answer any of their questions, something spontaneously emerged from the shadows of the trees and lunged itself right onto the hood of the jeep. Everyone screamed at the sight of a rabid wolf snapping its jaws at the group. Its eyes a piercing red and dripping foam coming from its mouth. Using her magic, Korra levitated the creature right off of the car, only for more to suddenly start chasing after them. More wolves started appearing, chasing after the jeeps, barking aggressively at the humans and ponies.

One wolf jumped at Bolin, only to get blasted away by Leilani's magic. "What in the flipping Hog Monkeys is that?!"

"I'm gonna go with wolves!" said Applejack, gripping the side of the jeep.

Sunset Shimmer hit the breaks as did Asami and Mako, trying to outrun the canines. Iris and Akari held onto each other and Twilight Sparkle started blasting the wolves with her magic alongside Korra. Rarity unbuckled her seatbelt and bended water from her diamond broach, which contained water inside it, and started water wiping the creatures away. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie sent blasts of air while standing on their seats, while the drivers spun rapidly, taking rough turns at every chance in an effort to outrun the creatures.

Nova nearly jumped out of his chair, but was thankful of the invention of the seat belt. "What is going on?!" he exclaimed, "Why are wolves chasing us?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Korra replied, unbuckling her seatbelt and flew upwards into the air, with Twilight in tow. The pony changed into her anthro form and the two started shooting blasts of fire at the creatures, trying to scare them off and giving the jeep time to escape.

Asami's jeep was ahead of the others. Every now and again, Asami would look back to check if everyone was still behind her. Unfortunately, another wolf managed to catch up to her and land on the hood of the car. Asami pulled out her electric glove and electrocuted the creature. The wolf whimpered as he was rolled down from the jeep and down onto the forest floor.

Nova stood from his seat and followed Korra and Twilight's example and attacked the creatures with his magic. But no matter how hard they tried, the wolves just kept coming at them with no end in sight. One wolf in particular snuck up from behind Nova and, much to his horror, snatched Iris right off of the seat, carrying her by the shirt with his mouth.

"Iris!"

"Help!"

Korra witnessed this and immediately chased after the wolf, with Twilight and Flash flying behind her. Mako rapidly turned the wheel and followed his wife, ignoring the other wolves that came at him. But when one just so happened to try and attack him again by jumping at him with jaws wide open, Mako didn't even flinch or look directly at it, but instead send a blast of fire at the beast, sending it back down, its fur burning, without so much as looking back. His eyes were focused solely on the wolf who kidnapped his daughter.

Meanwhile, Sunset's jeep's wheel hit a sharp piece of a broken log in the path. She had been distracted by the wolves she completely missed it. The jeep spiraled out of control, only to crash into a tree trunk. The hood popped up and smoke rose up from the now damaged engine. Sunset and the others jumped out of the jeep, ready to fight the wolves, who had them cornered. Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike all share the same confident smirks and started attacking the creatures with their respected bending. Both Flutters and Pinkie nimbly avoided the snapping jaws of the wolves and blasted them back, making them collide with various trees and rocks. The wolves whimpered and ran off in fear, some even limping due to the impact they had taken.

Spike ran up, jumped onto one wolf's head and flipped above him, landing onto the other side, took in a deep breath and unleashed his green colored flames from his mouth….right into the wolf's rear end. The canine howled in pain and ran away with its heiney still burning red. Spike crossed his arms and leaned against the rock, checking his claws.

"I'm hot and I know it!"

Leilani flew from her seat and unleashed a powerful blast of magic at the creatures. Asami's jeep eventually met the same demise as Sunset's when in an effort to avoid another incoming wolf, she accidentally hit the jeep against a rock, destroying one of the wheels and leaving everyone to fly right off once it skidded across the floor before coming to a stop. The others rubbed their heads from the impact and saw more wolves surrounding them. Asami, Bolin, Applejack and Rarity took their stances, as did Leilani. Bolin stepped in and created a pool of lava, separating them from the wolves, who growled in anger. Leilani sent more blasts of magic at them, and even sent one down to the pool of molten lava, causing it to rise up and droplets of lava fell, some nearly burning the paws of the wolves. Seeing they could no longer fight, the wolves retreated back to the forest.

Mako was still on the trail of the wolf who had Iris, with Nova now on the passenger seat and Korra, Twilight and Flash flying at top speed after the creature. They finally came to a stop at a high hill, and the wolf stopped on the edge of a waterfall. The creature growled, still holding Iris in its mouth. Several more wolves appeared, surrounding the group. The child was trembling in fear, pleading for her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Mako and Korra simultaneously growled in anger. The firebender having jumped out of the jeep and had two intense flames burning on both of his palms, while Korra had magical energy coursing back and forth from her hands.

"Let her go you mutt!" Mako demanded, his teeth clenched and his muscles tensed. If he so much as dropped his daughter over the edge, he would gladly put aside his respect for wildlife and rip that wolf's head clear off its neck.

The wolf stepped back, nearly dangling Iris over the edge of the waterfall, which was so high it could kill her in an instant. She was too scared to even fly. She tried to do magic, but she had hit a block. She couldn't concentrate.

Akari stood beside her dad, clenching her fists, ready fight the beast. Nova pulled out his sword and looked at the creature. Then, the creature suddenly started to whimper when an arrow which came flying from the air hit it directly on the ribcage. The creature instinctively released Iris, who managed to land on the ground. She watched in astonishment as more arrows came shooting from the sky, hitting each and every wolf directly. The creatures whimpered and howled in agony as more and more came down, one by one but so fast one would think there were multiple people shooting them.

The wolves retreated back into the woods and Iris hurried back to her parents, who extinguished any attack they had planned and hugged their daughter tightly. Nova blinked and looked for the source of the arrows. He looked up above the waterfall, and perched on one of the stones stood a hooded figure. His clothes torn, worn and dirty, most likely from being out in the wilderness for so long.

He leaped down, using some form of levitation spell to soften his landing. Judging by his light mint-green skin, he was not a human, but a pony. A unicorn to be exact. The unicorn removed his hood, showcasing his masculine features, single unicorn horn and hair of green gold color and vibrant cobalt green eyes. Scars spread across his cheeks and one of his eyes appeared slightly swollen.

He got down on his knees and bowed his head in respect. "Your Highnesses, I apologise for my ragged presence. Is the child alright?" he asked. His voice sounded worn and exhausted.

Korra blinked, "Y-Yes. And you are?"

The unicorn stood back up, though with some struggle. Judging by his slim figure, the poor thing hadn't had much to eat in a long while, as well as judging by the surprisingly noticeable cheekbones he had, which looked more like a face who was lacking in solid nutrition.

"My name is Avon."

(~)


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting an old friend

**Meeting an old friend**

After the encounter with the wolves, and their jeeps in terrible condition, the group decided to rest for the night. Avon, the mysterious unicorn who had saved them tugged on his long cape as he sat on a rock. The poor thing looked as if he hadn't slept or eaten in so long, given how thin he looked. Rarity handed their new companion some water and Fluttershy offered him some oats, vegetables and fruits she packed for the trip. The unicorn devoured the food and drank the water in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"Thank you. I apologize for my lackluster table manners."

"Oh, don't fret, darling." Rarity said kindly, "I understand."

"How long have you been out here?" Fluttershy asked. "And how did you end up in the forest in the first place?"

Avon swallowed the piece of apple he was chewing before replying. "I'm a botanist."

Pinkie Pie jumped in, "Oooh, is that a band?"

"No Pinkie." Rarity said with a deadpan tone. "A botanist studies plants."

"Yes." Avon nodded his head. "I came to this corner of the earth kingdom to study rare exotic new plants, but I got separated from my group and couldn't find my way back. I've been living in a cave for almost a month now, feeding off of what I could find."

"And where did you get the archery stuff?" Rainbow asked.

"An old hobby of mine. I figured I might as well place it to good use. You have no idea how relieved I am to see actual people and ponies again."

Korra and Mako approached the unicorn, Iris held her father's hand, smiling gratefully at the stallion. "Thank you for saving our daughter." Korra said.

Iris ran up and took the unicorn's hand into hers. "That was really brave, Mr. Avon."

Avon smiled warmly, "Please, just call me Avon, child."

Leilani smiled at the stallion, "We are all grateful."

All heads turned when Sunset Shimmer angrily kicked the side of the jeep. A wrench clenched in her hand. "Come on! First the airship and now this?!" she exclaimed in frustration. Twilight was quick to gently tug on her arm and pull her away from the wreckage.

"Um, Sunset, I don't think kicking is gonna help."

The orange unicorn sighed, "Sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"I know, we all are."

Bolin pulled out his map, looking at the picture before smiling. "Well, there's some good news and bad news. The good news is, we can still make it there by morning. Maybe not so much dawn, but around breakfast time."

"And the bad news?" Mako asked.

"Bad news is, we'd have to keep walking all through the night."

Akari let out an exhausted yawn, stretching her arms. Flash picked her up on his strong arms. "The kids need to rest."

"We all do." Twilight added, "Especially Avon."

Nova, who had been leaning against a tree the entire time, reacted. "What?! You're not seriously suggesting we bring this guy along, are you?"

"Oh, I don't want to be of any trouble." Avon said, his voice trembling with self consciousness.

Rarity and Fluttershy stood up, both placing hands on their hips, sternly looking down at Nova. "Honestly, Mr. Nightshade, show some hospitality. This poor dear's been through a lot. You don't really expect us to just abandon somepony in need, do you?"

Nova wanted to say something back, but even he had to admit the unicorn made a valid point. Besides, he should have remembered to whom he was talking to. The heroes who would do anything to save someone, even if it meant sacrificing the mission. He scoffed and crossed his arms like a pouty child.

Asami turned to Bolin, looking at the map. "Actually, if we set up camp a few yards north of here we can make it close to noon tomorrow. It may not have been our original plan, but it's better than nothing."

Nova sighed, "I suppose. Her home will still be there until midnight tomorrow, so yeah, it should work."

"Then it's settled." Korra said and turned to the Sato couple, "Bolin, Asami, lead the way. Once we arrive we'll set up camp."

Pinkie Pie jumped upwards, starling Avon, "Sweet! And we've got a new friend to join us! This calls for a song!" Music began to fill the air as she began to sing. _"Tell everybody I'm on my-"_

"I swear if you start singing, I will throw up." said Nova as the music stopped abruptly.

Pinkie Pie pouted, "Buzz kill." she muttered under her breath.

The group followed Asami and Bolin, while Sunset used her firebending to light the map for them to read. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Mako and Korra all used their firebending to illuminate the path, while Rarity also used her horn as a beacon as well. Pinkie Pie had two flashlights, one held in her hand, and another held in her long bang. How her hair was able to hold into a solid object was beyond Nova's understanding.

The Satos stopped and Bolin pointed his finger forward. "There!" they had arrived at a clearing near a lake, which sparkled in the moonlight. The sky was perfectly visible, with stars that went on for miles. Iris and Akari marveled at the beauty before them.

Leilani nodded her head, "Let's set up camp and get some rest. We still have much ground to cover." she said, slightly turning her head to see Nova, still narrowing his eyes at her. Leilani's ears lowered in sadness. Nova kicked the ground beneath him with his boot.

Chi flew on over, carrying an armful of firewood and dropped it on the ground. "Good work, Chi." said Nova. "Now all we need is something to light-Ah!" before he could finish, a stream of fire came shooting in his direction. Nova jumped back, nearly tripping, and the fire manifested, cracking the wood. He looked to see the culprit, who was none other than Sunset Shimmer, blowing at her finger, which emitted smoke, smiling confidently.

Nova grinned. "Show off."

(~)

The others sat around the fire after having something to eat. Flash and Fluttershy were smart enough to have packed the food they had packed for the trip before leaving the airship. Thank Raava that almost all the food wasn't ruined during that incident. Everyone sat around the fire, eating their food.

"Hey, Nova. Want something to eat?" Spike asked, only for the unicorn to turn down his kind offer.

"Not hungry." he said as he walked away.

"Come on, Nova. Join us." Avon offered, only to flinch when Nova spun around, giving him a death glare. The stallion's ears lowered in fear. "Um...never mind."

Nova grunted and walked up towards a tree, sitting behind it, blocking him from everyone's view. The others didn't know if to try and get him to join or not. It was very clear he didn't want to be a part of their so called "family dinner."

Leilani looked down in sadness and amped up the courage to walk towards the tree. Nova did not turn to look at her. "Go away."

"I just want to talk."

"I said; Go away!"

But Leilani was persistent. "Nova, I know no amount of apologizing can correct what I did in the past. You know as well as I that neither of us asked for it to happen."

"But you let it happen."

"And I've lived with that guilt for centuries! They were my friends too, Nova!"

"If they were really your friends you would have done more to save them!"

"I was trying to prevent a war!"

Nova stood up and faced the queen, his fists clenching in anger. "And now everyone I love is dead because of your obsessive desire to want Equestria to be the perfect world where everypony got along!"

"I didn't want my subjects to repeat the mistakes the humans made! And I never killed them, it was the guards who betrayed me! You think you were the only one who faced betrayal and loss that day?! I was betrayed by the ponies who I put my trust in and they went behind my back and slaughtered your people while White, the Elder and I tried to find a diplomatic solution so everyone could live in harmony! We wanted your people to feel welcome, we wanted them to see Equestria as their home! The Elder didn't deserve to lose his family. Your people didn't deserve to lose their lives!" Leilani stopped, taking in slow deep breaths while Nova remained silent. His eyes wide, never once blinking.

The queen lowered her head and shoulders in shame. "I won't try to defend my choice. I know it was wrong of me to erase the truth of your people. But I couldn't bare for other ponies to see them as monsters. The Knights of Hans had made their blood filled mark on Equestria, and that wasn't an easy mess to clean. I didn't want their good name to be tarnished because of the ones who rebelled. I didn't want ponies to see you in such a light. It was heartbreaking. I know I can't change the past, but…" she stopped herself when Nova raised his hand to silence her.

"There is nothing you can do to make up for what happened." he said coldly, his brows twitching. "You can follow me until the ends of the earth and it still won't change anything."

"Nova, your animosity towards me are understandable, but you can't keep hiding in the shadows out of grief and heartbreak."

"Why not? You've done it before."

"Exactly."

Nova opened his mouth once more, only to come out empty. The queen's icy stare prevented him from speaking any further. Once she had said all she wanted to say, she walked away back to the others. Nova leaned against the tree, trying to shake the very idea from his mind.

Deep down, he knew it wasn't all black and white. Both the Equestrian ponies and Sorcerers were to blame. Mainly, those who allowed their pride to increased. Leilani might had chosen the easier route, but her world was only just starting to rebuild itself. If he were under all of that stress, and needing to place personal feelings aside, or having to struggle with them to the point you couldn't think rationally anymore...he probably would have made a similar mistake. Maybe not completely rewrite the history of how a civilization was lost, but he would have certainly made a dumb choice.

Especially because this one mistake was the reason as to why they were all there in the first place.

"You okay?" Chi asked, appearing beside him with Iris and Akari. Nova cleared his throat before speaking.

"Uh, yeah, sure, fine….how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Iris replied, "Don't worry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Oh, good. Because I really don't want to repeat any of that in front of a kid."

Chi sat beside Nova, already making him feel better, while Iris sat beside the wisp. "But, can I ask another question?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering...How did you and Chi meet?"

"Yeah how did you two meet?" asked Akari.

"Why ask me when she's right beside you?" said Nova as he gestured to the blue wisp sitting beside Iris.

"Yeah, but I kinda wanna hear from you." said Iris. "Can you? Please?"

"Not really in the mood, kid." Nova said. He opened his eyes but quickly closed them when he saw Iris giving him her puppy dog eyes. "That's not gonna work on me…"

Iris gave him a pout him crossed her arms.

"Let me handle this.." Chi said as she gave her a wink. She snapped her fingers and instantly she turned into a fox. She ran over to Nova and nudged his leg. The unicorn opened his eyes and saw her adorable little eyes looking at him.

"Nice try, fox girl."

Her eyes got even bigger and Nova was trying his best not to break, but it was no use. The sorcerer rolled his own and gave her a smirk.

"Fine! You win." He said, finally giving up. Chi silently pumped her paw in the air in victory.

"Works every time."

"Alright. So you wanna know how we met huh?" the two princesses nodded. "Well, if you wanna know when, you gotta find out 'who'. Chi is part of a race known as the wisps. A ghost-like species who has the power to shape shift into anything they want. When they found out about humans, well, you can say they wanted to see how that was like."

"And I love it!" exclaimed the wisp. "You know how tiring it is to walk on all fours? With these babies.." she said pointing to her feet. "It's sooo much better! But then again it's kinda lame that I have to wash them all the time so I also prefer flying."

Nova chuckled. "As you can tell, human is Chi's favorite form. She thinks it makes her looks more cool…" Nova then went and pinched her cheek. "But it's just an excuse to show how adorable she is.."

Chi's aura changed to a bright green as she swatted his hand away. "You know how much I hate being called that!" She said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well you can't deny it, can you?" he said making her aura to glow even brighter and covered her face. "Cute little eyes, cute little nose, cute little feet!"

"Nova!" she looked to see the girls giggling and her aura glowed even brighter. She turned into a turtle and hid herself inside her green glowing shell.

Nova saw this and laughed. "Ha ha! Got ya, sis."

"Sis?" Akari asked in confusion. "You didn't tell us you were siblings."

"More, adopted siblings actually." said Chi as she poked her head out of the shell and reverted back to her normal form. "The first time we met I had to save Nova's sorry behind."

"No way!" Nova exclaimed with a smile, "I was the one who saved you."

"How did you meet?" Iris asked, already intrigued.

"One night, I was out in the Everfree forest, trying to see if I could find these wisp creatures I heard so much about. But, naturally, I ran into some nasty Timberwolves!" he exclaimed dramatically, raising his arms upwards, making them look like claws for dramatic effect, making the girls flinch in reaction but still payed close attention.

"What did you do?" Iris asked.

"I tried to fight them off, but I was exhausted and hungry, having traveled for so long. I ran as fast as I hooves could carry me, when all of a sudden, I bumped into a strange blue fox creature."

"Me!" Chi said enthusiastically, raising up her hand. "And after that, I showed him how awesome I was by totally kicking those wooden pups' butts! Oh, and Nova did a few cool things by levitating a rock to crush them." she said, pretending not to be so amazed by the action. Nova playfully ruffled her hair.

"Ever since then, we promised that we'd have each other's backs." Nova said.

"We've been friends ever since." said Chi.

"Oh, we've been more than friends." Nova said as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer. "We're family."

Iris and Akari smiled as Chi hugged her brother. "And now we're an even bigger family, right?"

"Huh?" Nova was startled by her words until she wrapped her free arm around the two princesses. He caught what she meant, and while a part of him still felt uneasy about actually developing any form of friendship or attachment with these people. But, seeing the look in Chi's eyes as she hugged these two girls it...it warmed his heart. Nothing made him feel better more than seeing her happy. Maybe….maybe it was time to actually listen to Leilani for once.

He smiled. "Yeah. I...I guess so."

(~)

Nova's head was swarming with thoughts. He couldn't sleep. Chi, while in her fox form, had curled up with Iris and a now pony Akari slumbering beside her. Her soft fur doubled as a pillow for both of them. Nova's eyes scanned the rest of the camp, seeing everyone curled up in their sleeping bags. All of the Mane Six had reverted back to their pony forms once they fell asleep. Spike snored softly next to Bolin and Asami, who were snuggled together. The same went for Twilight and Flash as well as Korra and Mako. The unicorn pony tilted his head a bit, noticing how peaceful the couples looked as they slept in each other's embrace. He caught sight of a soft smile on Asami's lips. Flash had his wing over Twilight like a blanket and Mako's arm was wrapped around Korra's waist, while her hand rested on his chest. His eyes shifted towards Iris and Akari.

He took notice of the similarities Iris had to her parents. Her skin was brown like her mother's but had a semi lighter shade. Her hair was dark with tints of brown and her eyes, when open, were a beautiful violet color, nearly identical to Twilight's. As for Akari, her coat color no doubt was the result of mutated mixture of her parents colors, giving her that peach color. Her hair was blue like both her parents, but of a darker shade in comparison to her father's, and yet lighter than her mother's. Even her eyes shared the same bright blue eye shade as Korra. Strange how both girls wounded up with the opposite eye color as their mothers. Or, maybe that was to show just how close both Korra and Twilight really were.

After a while, Nova couldn't bare to look at them anymore, and yet he had a hard time trying to look away. He morphed into his anthro form and walked away, hoping the midnight air would clear his head. As he walked on by, he caught sight of Sunset Shimmer. He walked slower in hopes of not waking her.

His attempt went in vein.

Nova walked towards the lake and sat on a rock beside it. He sighed, tracing his fingers through his white streak bang. His ears flickered at the sound of footsteps approaching. Yet, he didn't flinch.

"I figured you'd follow me."

"Did you?"

This time, his eyes widened and he spun around. "Sunset! I...I thought you were Chi."

"Sorry to disappoint." Sunset replied with subtle sarcasm, which Nova immediately picked up on.

"I may be old, but I know sarcasm when I hear it."

Sunset shrugged and sat beside him on the rock. "Guess I still need to work on my subtlety." she joked, only to notice Nova's saddened expression. He didn't reply with a snarky comeback, nor did he even try to push her away. She reached out a hesitant hand, "Hey, are you okay?"

The moment she placed her hand on his shoulder, Sunset's eyes turned a bright white. It didn't take long for Nova to realize what she was doing. She had inadvertently activated the spell which would allow her to look into his mind and feel his emotions. Nova quickly removed her hand from his shoulder, jumping away in fear, but Sunset's eyes remained white. The spell worked incredibly fast, he knew that. She could see a lifetime of memories and emotions in a matter of seconds. No doubt the cat was out of the bag.

The images Sunset saw were truly right out of a nightmare. She heard cries of pain and suffering, darkness cascading across the land of Equestria. Innocent blood was shed, tears spilled from pony eyes, and an entire civilization was lost in time, never to be seen again. She felt pain, loss, regret, anger and depression. She felt pride, hatred, vengeance. She knew these feelings. She felt them once. She used to relish in these emotions, but now they only made her terrified. She wanted to get away. She needed to get away.

Sunset closed her eyes shut, shaking her head and stood up, rubbing her forehead, her fingers touching the edge of her horn. She gasped and took a hesitant step back.

"Sunset, I can explain." Nova said, trying his best to keep his calm. He tried so hard to hide this from the others, but now that Sunset Shimmer knew his secret, his true ties with Ronin, nobody will believe a word he says afterwards.

The female anthro unicorn rose a shaking hand, pointing a finger at Nova. "You...and him...you're…"

"I know. But please, I'm not going to hurt anybody, I promise."

"Ronin...he never took your shadow." Sunset concluded, "He...he _is_ your shadow!"

"He was!" Nova corrected, "I'm not a part of him and he's not a part of me! We're two separate creatures now." he looked away, clenching his fists. "You saw my mind. You know I'm telling the truth."

Sunset slowly calmed down, her ears which had been pressed close to her head rose back up again. She slowly approached Nova, seeing the regret and self-hatred in his eyes. It was something Sunset knew all too well herself.

"I understand now." she finally said. "That's why you don't want any friends. You don't want to put anyone else in danger. Even though you keep saying you and Ronin are separate now…that bit of darkness is still there. You're scared of it taking over, and that's why you act so cold towards everybody."

"How would you understand?" Nova spatted defensively. "I may have only met you a day ago, but I'm well aware of who you are. I've done research on all of you. You're a highly respected war hero, a skilled engineer, and you're currently working on perfecting magic hybrid technology. Your airship still needs work but still. You're beloved by many, you have friends and family who love you."

"But it wasn't always like that!" Sunset stated fiercely, snapping at Nova, making him reel back in fear at the fire in her eyes. "You only know who I am now, not who I was! I used to be a student at Celestia's School of magic. I was a protege, I had promise. But I didn't care about anypony else by me. I wanted power. I wanted to be on equal grounds with Celestia. But when I didn't get what I wanted I turned my back on her. I snuck away into another world where I tortured and humiliated innocent people! I tore friends apart all in an effort to glorify myself! I stole Twilight's crown and you know what it made me?"

Nova was hesitated to reply.

"I turned into a monster. Literally. With wings and claws, everything! The magic reflected my heart. It wasn't because of some spell beyond my control, it was all me!" she placed her hand over her heart, and tears began to shed. Her voice cracked a bit. "That creature was who I was. Who I had become. There was no one to blame to me. That experience. That…" she sucked in her lips, tasting her salty tears, "That was the moment that broke me. That shattered my entire viewpoint on everything. My entire world came crumbling down in one single swoop. I hated myself. I hated who I was. After that, I tried so hard to move on. To change for the better but I kept being reminded of who I was. I believed I hadn't changed, that I was still that monster. And you know what...In a way, I was right. That monster is a part of my past, a part of my story. That's something I can never erase. That experience shaped me into the person I am today. I don't run from it anymore. I accepted it, and I've come to terms with it. And you know what? It's only made me stronger. My past doesn't have to defy who I am, or who I chose to be. Ronin doesn't have to defy who you are now, Nova."

Nova turned his head away, trying to fight the anger growing inside of him. Nova sighed in exasperation, rubbing his eyes while shaking his head. He didn't know what else to do. Sunset knew he was feeling conflicted. She had never met someone even more tragic than herself. His thoughts made her heart break, and the bond he had with the wisp was the one thing that still kept him going. The one thing that kept him from actually doing what he would regret.

Sunset placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This is why I didn't want anyone to know." Nova said, "Even with him being separate from me, I can still feel him. Even from afar, his darkness is a part of me. I don't want it coming out, so I keep to myself. Chi is the only friend I've ever made, and the only one I know I can't hurt if I ever lost control. I've tried to deny for years, but I can't anymore. I'm a monster. "

"No. You're not. You made a mistake, but if there is anything that I have learned over the years it's that, no matter how badly you mess up, there's always a second chance. Even if everyone doesn't see it."

Nova looked at the unicorn. He saw her cyan green eyes shimmer in the light. It was hard to imagine she was ever once a monster. She was kind and filled with such hope. He, for the first time, was looking completely vulnerable in front of someone other than Chi.

"It's okay. If anyone else can understand what it's like to struggle with inner demons, it's me. I can help you, Nova, and the rest of my friends can too, but you need to trust us if you want to have any chance to imprisoning Ronin and saving Chi's Sol."

"You know about that too, huh?"

Sunset nodded.

"You know, she likes you." Nova gave a soft chuckle, smiling handsomely. "That little wisp. She know's she's in danger but she's always eager to make new friends."

"We'll find a way to help her. To help both of you. I promise. But, we need to tell the others. If anything happens to Chi, we want to help."

Nova sighed once again. "Alright. But, I can't tell them about Ronin and me. Not yet."

"Fine. I promise. But only if you promise to tell them yourself. I don't plan on keeping secrets from my friends, especially when the stakes are this high. You need to tell them. Tomorrow."

"But what if they hate me?"

"I'll vouch for you. I've seen your memories, I know what's really in your heart. You can trust me."

It was at that moment, Nova knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he indeed could trust Sunset Shimmer. "I trust you. Okay, I'll tell them."

Sunset nodded her head and prepared to leave, but not before Nova stopped her by speaking. "And Sunset….thanks for listening."

Sunset smiled, a tint of blush on her cheeks. "What are friends for?"

(~)

Korra's eyes snapped open when she heard a mysterious sound. It was almost like a faint whisper, or a growl. Gently, she nudged her husband's shoulder. "Mako. Mako, wake up."

Mako's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he sat upright. "What time is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

Mako rubbed his sleepy eyes and heard the sound. His drowsiness disappeared and both he and his wife stood upright. The two followed the sound and Korra pointed towards a rustling in the bushes. "There."

The two follow the sound. The two looked around but saw nothing. Even the sound was gone too. "Probably the wind." Mako said.

"Yeah. Probably." Korra repeated. "Maybe I'm just on edge."

Mako wrapped his arm around her. "We all are. Come on, let's try and get some sleep before morning."

Korra nodded and complied and the two returned back to camp. Meanwhile a pair of red eyes glared at them from afar.

(~)

The very next day, the team woke up bright and early if they wanted to stay ahead of the game. Several hours has passed and they have been making good time. Applejack looked over and saw Rainbow suspiciously looking at Avon.

"You alright, Dash?" Applejack asked the pegasus who was sitting beside him. She was looking at Avon, who was in deep conversation with Rarity and Fluttershy, suspiciously.

"I'm not entirely sure I trust this guy."

"Who? Avon? He saved Iris from those wolves." said Applejack.

"Yeah, I know. But, I can't help but have this itching feeling there's something off about him. Don't you think it's a bit convenient he shows up just when Iris was about to be thrown down rapid waters?"

"He said he had been out here for months. And you saw him, he didn't look like he'd eaten right in days."

"I'm not saying anything for sure, all I'm saying is I've got my eye on him."

Applejack chuckled, "Be glad Soarin wasn't around to hear that."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Not funny."

Nova listened in on the two from afar, his eyes darting towers Avon, who was happily chatting with Rarity and Fluttershy. There was no denying that this male unicorn was indeed charming and polite and amicable. In short…everything Nova wasn't.

Meanwhile, the kids were telling each other different stories. Chi, who was walking beside Iris and Akari as a fox, just finished telling the girls how she and Nova discovered their syncing ability.

"And well the rest is history." she finished. "Even after her help, we had a bit of hiccups along the way but we soon mastered it."

"Wow…" said the girls in unison.

"And you two weren't freaked out?" asked Iris.

"Well, I wasn't." said Chi as she looked up at Iris. "Sure I was surprised, but I quickly got over it and-"

"And cried like a little baby when you thought we would be merged forever." answered Nova. the wisp glared at the sorcerer.

"I didn't cry!" retorted the wisp.

"Sis, you had tears pouring down more than the water at Rainbow Falls." said the sorcerer, rubbing her head. "My clothes were drenched."

"I didn't cry that much…" she muttered.

"And do you remember what I said when you finally stopped crying?"

Chi rolled her eyes. "Stop crying...you're…embarrassing yourself." she muttered

"See? Even after seven hundred years, that little noggin of yours still works." he said, the wisp shook her head and smiled at him. The two laughed before suddenly Chi stopped and her ears perked up.

"Chi?" Akari asked.

"What is it, kid?" whispered Nova has got beside her. The vixen didn't say anything, her ears twitching every couple seconds. She walked towards the noise she was hearing. Seeing Chi's sudden defensive behavior, the others stopped.

"What is it?" asked Korra. "Is it-"

Nova shushed her and raised a hand up. "What do you hear?" He whispered to Chi.

"I sense something.." she said. "It...it feels like…" Nova knew too well what she was talking about. "I...I think it's…" before she could say anymore, her ear twitched and turned around to see something forming behind Korra and Twilight.

"Look out!"

The girls turned around to see a strange creature appear behind them with sharp talons and razor sharp teeth. The two dodged out of the way as its swiped its claws at them. The team got into fighting stances to take on the two mysterious creatures. But something caught Asami and Bolin's attention as they saw several black puddles beginning to surround them.

"Uh guys?" Bolin called. "I think they brought friends!"

They group looked around to see the puddles taking form of different creature. Some looked like the first two while others had bat-like wings or some who remained a puddle but had piercing glowing red eyes. The monsters screeched, roared and even laughed at the heroes as they prepared to attack.

Mako attempted to firebend at the creature, but it simply avoided the attack and knocked Mako down with its long reptilian-like tail. He rolled across the ground. Korra and Iris rushed to his aid.

"What's the matter, Prince?" said a voice. The team turned around to see a figure standing on top of a rock. He stared at them with a pair of glowing red eyes and holding a flaming sword in his hand. They couldn't see it but they could tell he was smiling at them. "You won't break outta here that easy."

It was then Korra remembered the words of Crossguard back at Canterlot when he described the thief.

"The only thing I saw was a black cloak and glowing red eyes…"

"It was you!" Korra shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're that thief who robbed Canterlot Castle and killed those guards! You're Kage!"

"Ding ding ding!" Kage replied, wagging his finger in the air. "Someone give the pretty lady a prize!"

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she charged towards him only to be stopped by several monsters.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Kage. "Shadowling can be very…"protective"." his eyes darted towards the alicorn queen, protectively shielding the others. "Ah, Leilani. It's been a while."

"Why are you here, Kage?" she demanded to know.

"Well it's quite simple, your Majesty." said Kage as he jumped down from the rock he was on and stepped forward. "All I'm asking is for you guys to take me to Madame Alpha so I can retrieve what was lost."

"As if!" Iris shouted at him, placing her fists on her hips confidently, mirroring her mother's bravado. "You only want that blade so you can give it to Ronin!"

Kage looked down at Iris and chuckled. "Smart girl."

"Stay away from her!" Chi had enough of Kage's games and began to charge at him, full speed.

"Chi, no!" Nova shouted, but she continued on not stopping but an ear grating howl was heard. Everyone, except for Kage, covered their ears in pain as the howl echoed throughout the area. Chi froze in her tracks and grabbed her head with her paws, trying to block out the noise, the symbol on her head glowing red once again. This caused her to drastically change from her fox form to her wisp form then human form then back to a fox. The next thing she knew she was knocked aside by a large creature into a stone.

"Chi!" Everyone shouted. Chi got back up and shook her head from the sudden attack, she was greeted by a black wolf with strange red markings all over his body like Chi. His left ear looked like it was chewed off by some animal and his tail looked like a bolt of lightning. On his forehead, he has had the symbol of a silver spiral similar to Kage's and red sphere in the middle. He had red eyes and showed its sharp teeth as it growled at the blue fox, who looked who at it with fear in her eyes.

"Shade?" Chi said to the wolf, her eyes widening and her body trembling. Her aura changed to a dark purple.

"Nice to see you too….Sister."

"Wait, sister?!" Flash exclaimed as he looked at Nova.

"So you're still with that fool are you?" Shade said, venom oozing from his voice.

"Shade, don't make me fight you." Chi replied, struggling to get back up. "It doesn't have to be like this!"

"ENOUGH" Shade bellowed. "I'm sick of your bickering! When will you learn your words mean nothing to me anymore."

"Please, Shade….don't."

Shade looked into his little sister's purple eyes. He could see the pain in them. She really wanted him to come back to her, more than anything. But she knew well that he had already made his choice and there was no turning back from the path he was on.

"Then you leave me no choice, sister." Shade hissed and charged at Chi at top speed.

The younger wisp quickly jumped out of the way and dodged his sudden attack. The team looked on as Shade continued chasing his fox-turned sister. Fluttershy flew into his path, attempting to blast the wolf with her wind, but was knocked down by the creature. His saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth and the upper row of his jaw. A beam of blue colored magic came shooting out of the symbol on Chi's forehead, blasting her brother right into a group of shadowlings. Fluttershy's eyes widened and Chi helped her back to her feet.

"This is getting boring…" sighed Kage as he pulled out his sword and lunged forward to attack the others. Leilani readied to blast him, only for Nova to step in. His sword clanging against Kage's. With all of his might, Nova pushed Kage back.

"Get the kids away from here!" Nova ordered the others and went after Kage.

Kage leaped into the air and jumped from tree to tree, prompting Nova to chase after him. Nova tried to catch up with the anthro but he proved to fast. Nova then decided to teleport in front of him, tackling him to the ground. They both got up and picked up their swords, Kage quickly placing his hood back over his head.

"Still with the hood, I see." Nova taunted the unicorn. "Isn't that kind of cliche?"

"I'd watch your tongue, sorcerer!" shouted Kage as he pointed his sword at him.

"And I'd watch who you're messing with." Nova warned.

"I'm surprised you're even helping them." said Kage. "Didn't know you were that soft."

"Are you gonna keep yapping or are we gonna fight?" Nova said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Well I was hoping to at least chat for a bit." he said before igniting his sword. "But if you insist…"

(~)

While Nova dueled Kage, the rest of the team fought the various different shadowlings. "I thought Ronin wouldn't have the power to command his army!" Sunset said said as she sent one group of shadowlings away with a fire arc.

"Guess we've got less time than we thought." Applejack said, flipping away from one shadowing before rising a rock from the ground, hitting the creature in the face and sending them away.

Rarity and Pinkie countered some shadowlings by using their bending, sending them over the cliff or up into the air. The two high fived each other but quickly got back into fighting stances as the shadowlings who fell over the side flew back up and charged towards them, but they were defeated by a sneak attack from Applejack who shot a rock, knocking them to the ground, feeling dazed. The three fistbumped each other and went on to help the others.

Twilight threw several beams of magic at a group of the monsters while Flash was in the air attacking the flying one's with his katana. One of them yanked him by the tail and threw him down beside his wife. She helped him up and more shadowlings surrounded the two.

The pony couple stood their ground and shared knowing smirks. Twilight spiraled around, creating a fire ring around them, separating her and Flash from the creatures. She extended her arms and her wings spread out. With a powerful cry, the flames expanded, the heat from her bright magenta flames were enough to frighten the creatures and or melt right then and there.

Once the flames disappeared, Flash wrapped one arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close and stealing a kiss, which she happily returned. Two more shadowlings gained up from behind them...only to be punched by both of them, knocking them both out cold. And all without even breaking their kiss.

Mako and Korra fought side by side as they defeated several but more quickly appeared. "Oh, come on!" Korra groaned as she blasted several away with her magic but more appeared.

"These shadowlings won't stop until their job is done!" shouted Leilani as she fired a light spell from her horn, disintegrating several around her, only for more to come out of the shadows. The team fought as hard as they could but the more they fought, they more appeared. Iris and Akari watched from behind some bushes as they saw their families struggling to fight.

"They need our help!" Iris told Akari as she tried to jump out of the bushes but was stopped.

"No, Iris!" said Akari. "It's too dangerous!"

"But they need our help!" Iris exclaimed.

"I know you do, but what can we do against them? I don't think I know a spell that can beat these guys, and I've read every spell book in my mom's library!"

Before Iris could reply, she gasped when a shadowling came closing in on the unicorn. "Akari!" she shouted as she pushed her out of the way and the shadowing grabbed her leg and dragged her deep into the forest. Korra heard her daughter's screams and turned around to see her being dragged into the woods.

"Iris!" she shouted as she ran after her. Iris tried to break away from the shadowling but it proved to strong as it went faster and faster. Korra was almost there as she opened her wings and was about to jump on it but she was tackled by several shadowlings and pinned her down.

"No!" she shouted as she saw her daughter being pulled further away. Suddenly, Avon leapt from the trees and sliced the shadowlings with a long dagger he had in his pocket, causing it to let go of Iris and then disappear into mist. It then jumped and destroyed the shadowlings that were on top of Korra and handed it her daughter.

"I'd keep a better watch on her if I were you, princess."

"Thank you." she said as she kissed her daughter, now safe in her arms.

"Ah well it was nothing.." he said. "But lets save the thank yous for later."

Korra nodded and told Iris to hang on. She opened her wing and flew up into the sky, heading back to the others with Avon not far behind.

(~)

Nova and Kage still kept at it as their sword clashed with each other. Not one broke a sweat or even tried to catch a breath, they kept going at it for what felt like eternity. Finally the two jumped back and caught their breaths.

"You...have gotten stronger, Nightshade." said Kage. "I'm impressed."

"How did you find us?!" he asked, clenching the handle of his sword tightly as the two metallic weapons hit against each other.

"Ronin had enough magic left to give Shade a locator ability so we could find Chi."

"So, you're the one responsible for the airship!" Nova concluded, his eyes reverting to an almost psychotic appearance as the sword fight continued. The two leaping from tree to tree like ninjas. Nova managed to slice a bit of Kage's arm, causing him to cry out in pain and clench his wound.

For a moment, Nova hesitated. His eyes became soft again and was even tempted to inspect on the injured anthro. His compassion quickly became overshadowed by anger when Kage knocked Nova off balance and he fell from the branch, allowing for Kage to run off. Nova teleported himself back onto the branch and went after Kage.

Nova leaped out and came down on Kage with his sword, only for Kage to block the attack with his own. The two landed on their feet, still trying to best the other with their weapons.

"Come on, I'm sure that pretty girlfriend of yours can make a new one." Kage taunted, making Nova growl in anger. "I'm actually quite surprised. I didn't think you would ever get over Midnight. Wonder what she would think if she knew about your new fling."

Nova growled even louder like a rabid beast and kicked Kage in the gut with his leg, causing him to fall back, dropping his sword. He tried to reach for it, but Nova stepped on his hand before he could.

Nova lifted his sword up, ready to strike. His eyes once again filled with rage. His vision partly clouded, only for the image of a familiar pair of eyes to suddenly appear in his mind. Nova gasped and stepped back, trying to shake the image away.

Kage quickly reached for his sword and laughed. "I always knew you were soft hearted but this is ridiculous." he taunted. Nova panted in exhaustion, sweat dripping down his brow. Kage readied to attack again, but winced at his wound. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight anymore in this condition. Thankfully, it wouldn't matter much. He smiled wickedly and prepared to make his leave.

"We're not finished!" Nova spatted.

Kage chuckled. "Oh, I think you are. If my memory serves, didn't we see a weak little fox fight a gigantic wolf?"

"Chi can handle your pesky mutt!"

"Three….two...one."

Nova suddenly winced in pain, feeling a jabbing in his heart. He knew what this meant.

"If I were you, I would go help. She probably can't last much longer."

Without a second thought, Nova turned around and ran back to the fight. Hopefully, he wasn't too late.

(~)

Chi continued to dodge Shade's attacks and tried to counter with her own, but Shade was quick and dodged everything she threw at him. Even though she was stronger in her magic, she was not physically or emotionally. And that was Shade's advantage. What was worse, was that Chi had been knocked on her chest, which spelled bad new for her sol. Another, though very small, crack formed. But though small, it never the less made her feel like she had been jabbed with a knife.

Chi continued to grow weaker and weaker with every attack. She slowed down and her attacks became weaker and weaker. Soon, Chi had lost all strength to continue and transformed back into her human form than into her wisp form.

"What's the matter?" Shade said, stopping his attacks. "You're looking pretty tired already."

"Please…" Chi weakly said. "Stop this...we don't have to-"

"Will you stop!?" Shade said. "What I don't understand is why you refuse to see the truth, little sister. With Ronin's help, we can avenge our kind. We wont have to be the only wisps anymore. Finally, those ponies will know the true meaning of loss and fear!"

"It wasn't their fault! Tirek was the one who destroyed our people, not them. They were victims just as we were. Don't you see? Kage has manipulated your to do as he says."

"He hasn't manipulated me. He understand me better than you ever will!" Shade growled.

With her last bit of strength, she turned into her fox form and stood her ground with a look of determination on her eyes. "I won't fight you." She said firmly. "I am your sister and I will not have it end like this." before she could even react, Shade pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. She tried to break free but it was no use. She stared into his bright red eyes as did he into her purple ones. The wolf bared his teeth and growled at her.

"This will end here…" he said coldly. "And you...are _not my sister…"_

Those words echoed in her head. Everything else she was thinking about completely disappeared and only those five words remained inside of her. She couldn't believe what he said. He just disowned her as his sister, right in front of her. Chi's heart shattered into a million pieces, each fragment piercing her body causing even more pain. She closed her eyes trying to make this feel like a dream but she knew it wasn't, she simply didn't want to believe it but it was no use. Shade felt the exact same way, when those words left his mouth, he could instantly feel the pain Chi was going through. Why did he say that? He didn't mean to. It was like the words just came out like he had no control over them. He wanted to say something, try to change his mind but soon darkness clouded his mind and he reverted back to his evil self.

"Goodbye, wisp." He said as was about to strike down on her…

"Hey, Boy!" said a voice. Shade looked up and saw Nova coming right towards him. "Go fetch!" he shouted as he kicked him in the face, knocking him into a rock, rendering him unconscious. Nova looked down and quickly rushed to the vixen's side picking her up. "Chi! Are you okay?"

Chi weakly opened her eyes and saw Nova cradling her in his arms. "N….No...Nova?" she said. "I couldn't...do it…."

Nova shushed her. "Enough. You need to rest.." He said softly he held out his hand towards her. "Come on.." he said. Chi nodded and flew into his hand his cutie mark glowing brightly. Once the glowing died down, Nova stood back up and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, sis." he whispered before running towards the others. Once he made it back he saw the others still fighting the shadowlings. Leilani continuously fought long and hard, but it was evident in her eyes that she was wearing out. The queen had fought in many wars, and several more in the past few years. And while her strength was still present, signs of her incredibly old age were finally beginning to show.

Iris and Akari hid behind Avon, who continuously shot arrows at the creatures and slicing them with his dagger, but they just kept coming. Iris's eyes darted back and forth, seeing every one of her family members getting bested by the creatures. She felt a powerful urge to save them, but didn't know how.

"Leave them alone!" Iris shouted, extending her hand outwards, which sent a powerful ray of light from her hand. A light so powerful it illuminated the entire forest. The shadowlings shrieked in fear at the intense heat. Everyone else shielded their eyes as did Kage and Shade, who whimpered like a puppy dog. The creatures screeched in pain and disappeared into the forest. Once gone, Iris's bright light diminished. She hesitantly opened one eye and looked in confusion at her palm.

Kage watched as the remaining shadowlings ran away in fear. "Where are you going?!" he shouted. "Get back here!"

"Ahem."

Kage turned around to see the team glaring at him, ready to knock some sense into him. Kage let out a sigh and put his sword away. "Well...I guess this my cue." he said before snapping his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "We'll meet again but until then, tell Ma I said hi!"

"Get back here, you coward!" shouted Flash.

"He's gone, Flash." said Applejack, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Flash glared at the sorcerer. "Where were you?"

"I was trying to stop Kage." Nova said, "The shadowlings obey his command, and if Ronin is able to create an army, even a small one like this, it means he's growing stronger already."

Iris looked down at her hand as her mother held her. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I..I think so. Did I really do that?"

Korra smiled proudly. "You sure did."

"But how?"

"Guess your instincts just took over."

Avon cleared his throat, "Forgive me to interrupt this moment, princess, but if what our friend Nova says is true then we must hurry. There is no telling when those shadowlings will return again.

"We should get moving." Sunset said.

Nova nodded in agreement. "She's right." he turned to Bolin, "How much farther are we?"

Bolin looked at the map, "We're in luck." he said, "It says were not far from our destination."

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Rarity. "I simply cannot take anymore walking."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Avon as he went up front and led the way. "Time is of the essence!"

The others quickly followed behind him. Rainbow Dash turned around to see Nova looking at the unicorn suspiciously.

"You feel it too?' she asked the sorcerer.

"There's something about that pony that seems so...familiar." said Nova.

"I think it would be best to keep an eye on him." said the pegasus. "Let's be on our hoofs."

"For the first time...I actually agree with you." he said as the two quickly ran to catch up with the team. Something was off about Avon.,and Nova was intending to find out. Speaking of off, this girl, only seven years old, just took on a group of the most dangerous creatures known to ponykind on nothing but pure instinct. There was no doubt that her heart was consumed by power but…pure…as…light…Could it be?

Nova shook it off and focused on the main objective. Getting to Madame Alpha...and fast.

(~)

The sun shone high in the sky as the team walked towards the swamp. Iris, Korra and Mako walked beside Nova who was looking at the map, making sure they were in the right direction. Akari was asleep on Flash's back. Iris looked up and saw Nova's hand. It glowed blue as Chi was recharging inside of it. Iris looked up into Nova's eyes and saw his guilt and sadness. He felt sorry for him, blaming himself for what happened with his friend. But she knew it wasn't his fault. He was tricked and even he knows it but still he showed anger towards himself. Building up the courage, Iris finally spoke up.

"Don't blame yourself, Nova. it wasn't your fault."

Nova looked down at the princess and sighed. "I appreciate the words of encouragement but I say otherwise."

"She's tough. I know it."

"I know she is. It's just…." Nova trailed off for a moment. Should she really know the truth about her? Sooner or later they were going the to ask about her condition and then he remembered what Sunset Shimmer told him the night before. Maybe it was time they knew about the truth of Chi. The real truth.

"Nova." Korra spoke, getting Nova's attention. "What haven't you told us about Chi?" she asked, "Why is that thing on her chest cracked."

"It's called her sol, Mom." Iris said, only to quickly cover her mouth at her slip up. "I'm sorry, Nova! I just-"

"It's okay kid. I already told you and Akari, it's only fair that I tell your folks."

"Tell us what?" Mako asked.

"Chi is a wisp. A ghost-like creature who can shapeshift. And the last of her kind."

Iris's eyes widened. "You guys never mentioned that."

"Guess it slipped our minds. Plus, Chi doesn't like talking about it much."

"What happened?" Korra asked.

Nova frowned as he remembered the story she told him. "Remember when she said that Tirek attacked her kind?" the family nodded their heads. "When Tirek came to Equestria, he wiped out all the wisps, absorbing their magic. Only Chi and Shade survived. After the attack, they lived on their own until something happened between them. Since then the two have gone their separate ways until we found each other. She's been my companion ever since."

"That explains why she didn't want to fight Shade." Korra said. "But, what happened to make them enemies? What made Shade turn to the dark side?"

"They opposing views on how to deal with the loss of their kind was what drove them apart. They got into a fight and it severely damaged her sol. Her life force. Normally, a wisp can withstand the attack from any other creature due to their magical endurance, but among each other they can get severely injured if it's a fight to the death. When Kage gave Shade a sense of his dark magic, it clouded his better judgement. He's been seduced by the dark side long ago. But even with her brother teaming up with Ronin, Chi still believes that there's still good inside of him and wants to save him, even if it means putting her life on the line."

Iris began to feel even more sorry for the wisp. Poor kid. She's been through so much in all this time and even still with her brother in the darkness, she wants to bring him back to the light. Nova then felt a small hand inside of his own and looked to see Iris smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Nova. We'll find a way to fix Chi's sol. We promise." said the young princess, "You've got us to help you. And maybe we can find a way to make Shade remember how much his sister loves him."

Nova gave the princess a small smile. For the first time on this journey, he was actually glad to have these guys around. "I wouldn't give my hopes up about the last one if I were you, kid but….thank you."

Korra and Mako gave one another bewildered expressions. Their eyes darted to one another before looking back at Nova. "Did…did you just say something sincere?" Mako asked, rather surprised.

Nova's cheeks turned red and he covered his eyes with his left palm. "Let's just keep moving!" he said as he marched forward.

Korra and Mako chuckled, as did Iris. "You know, he's not so bad once you get to know him." she said.

"I'm beginning to see that." Korra said with a smile.

Nova's hand suddenly started vibrating, and the mark on the back glowed brightly. Chi emerged in a stream of neon blue, landing beside Nova, stretching out her arms, yawning.

"Man, that nap hit the spot! What did I miss?"

"How far do you think we got?" Asami asked her husband as they walked further along.

"Shouldn't be long now." he replied. "Though, it's a little hard to tell because of these trees."

The group stopped all at once. They had paid very little attention to the trees beforehand, but now that they had traveled farther, they noticed that the large trunks of wood was somehow grown even taller to the point they almost blocked out the sky. More trees outstretched before them, making it hard to see the path. Traces of sunlight peeked in through the leafs.

"Is it me, or have these trees gotten…bigger?" Chi asked.

"We must be close." Korra said, "The swamp does have some powerful magic, so abnormalities such as these are actually quite common there."

"I'll fly up and have a look." Rainbow Dash said and flew up to the sky to get a better view, angrily tossing aside a few branches as she did. The twigs and leafs itched at her wings until she reached the top, breathing in the fresh air.

Korra cupped her hands around her mouth, calling out to Rainbow Dash from down below, "What do you see up there?"

Rainbow shielded her eyes from the sun, squinting her eyes to get a better view. A smile formed on her face and she gasped with delight. She saw the famous Banyan Grove tree. "Bolin was right! I see the Banyan Tree! We're here!"

Rarity breathed in a huge sigh of relief, she literally tilted her head back, wiping some of the sweat from her brow. "Oh, finally!"

"Hang on, I'm coming up too." Nova said to Rainbow Dash. He looked at Chi and nodded at her. She nodded back and flew inside of him, spouting his blue transparent wings and flew up to Dash and sure enough, she was right. He could see the tree clearly now as it stretched high into the sky. "Alright!" he shouted victoriously. "And with time to spare." The team cheered at the response. They were almost there. So close. Rainbow Dash and Nova gave each other a fist pump.

"Yes! Whoo hoo!" Cheered Chi, while still in Nova's body. As she pumped her fists in the air. She quickly stopped and saw Rainbow who looked at her awkwardly. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I'm never gonna get used to that."

"Neither am I, Rainbow Dash. Neither am I."

(~)

The swamp was much darker and creepier than usual. Vines dangled around them and the smell, after all these years, was still strong and kinda revolting. Spike jumped into Sunset's bag and his entire body shook in fear. Iris and Akari held on tight to their parents' hands. Nova and Chi were in the front, leading the way. Rarity tried not to step into the murky water but it was no use as her boot was covered in smelly muck.

"Blech! And I thought the smooze was revolting." She said as she shook off the slime, accidentally hitting Applejack and Asami in the process. "Oops! Sorry."

Asami wiped the slime off her shirt, looking at her surroundings. "Um, Korra?"

"Yeah?" the Avatar replied.

"I've never been to the swamp, but is it always this…."

"Spooky? Scary? Scooky?" Pinkie finished.

"Yeah. Scooky."

"Well, it's been seven years since I last came here." Korra started, reminiscing her past experiences.

"How far is Madame Alpha again?" Applejack asked.

"It says she's not too far. Come on, We need to keep moving. Who knows what's lurking in this-AHH!" Nova couldn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly grabbed by a vine and was raised into the sky.

"Nova!" Korra shouted. She tried to bend a fireball at him, but was grabbed by some vines as well. Soon everyone was being grabbed by spirit vines and were hoisted up into the air. The team struggled struggled to break free, but the vines were too strong. Chi, being a wisp, was able to dodge all the vines from grabbing her and thanks to her abilities, she created a hole in the center of her which caused a vine to go right through her.

"Ha! You missed!" She mocked the vines...only to have several glowing ones quickly wrap around her and hoisted her up beside Nova.

"Dang it."

"Let us go!" Mako shouted. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"I don't think it believes you!" Nova called to him.

"It?"

Nova tilted his head, and the others saw the ground moving. What rose upwards was a large spirit, the size of a gigantic boulder, with leafs, moss and flowers growing from its body. He appeared to be some kind of plant/frog hybrid creature. It towered over the group, its bright orange eyes burning at their very souls.

"Who dares trespass here?!" the creature demanded to know.

Korra struggled to break free, but instead of getting angry, she tried to reason with the spirit. "Please, we mean you no harm."

"A likely story, mate." another voice was heard from the trees. A shadowy figure leaped from the branched, landing beside the spirit. The figure was revealed to be a non-human. Nor a pony, or even a dragon.

It was a diamond dog.

He has brown fur with golden yellow fur on his paws, underbelly and face. He had green eyes and big brown ears that continued to twitch every so often. He had on a red and white plaque shirt and a black hat with a red stripe going across it. But the most noticeable feature was his right hand. It was completely robotic from the shoulder down.

"You folks got a lot of guts to come strolling this neck of the woods." he said, speaking with an Australian accent.

"Excuse me!" Rarity exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the beast. "But do you have any idea who she is?" she said, gesturing her head towards Korra, "That is the Princess Avatar, for your information. I'd expect our grassy, wart covered friend here would have at least heard of her."

The frog spirit's eyes widened in shock, bringing the Avatar closer to his face in order to examine her. "You're the Princess Avatar?"

"Um, yes?" Korra replied with an unsure nod.

The frog spirit was silent for a short while before beaming. "Well, small world! I've heard great stories about you from other spirits, but I never thought I'd get the chance to see you in person. My brother Jim and his wife May have told me all about when you imprisoned that no good rebel spirit Koh after he ruined their beautiful meadow home. Thank you so much, the place has never looked better since you showed up."

"Oh, you're Jim's brother? Why didn't I notice before? You both have the same eyes." Korra said, now completely calm and speaking to the spirit as if they were old friends.

The diamond dog, however, stepped forward, walking upwards onto the vine that was still wrapped around her. "So, Princess, what business do you have here? Unless I'm bias, but I doubt you and your crew here are on vacation."

"You assume correctly." Korra replied firmly.

"We're looking for Madam Alpha." Nova said, "We mean you no harm."

The diamond dog's eyes softened once he saw the unicorn. "Nova? Nova Nightshade?"

"You know him?" Sunset asked.

Nova shook his head, "No. I've never seen him before in my life."

"He's right, he doesn't know me. But I do know of him. Ma's mentioned you and your little wisp friend time and time again."

"So, can I let them go, Mekarm?" the frog spirit asked.

"Sure thing, Kaeru. Just do it-" Mekarm stopped midway when Kaeru released everyone. Those who had wings managed to stay in flight, while those who didn't wounded up flat on the ground. Mekarm face palmed himself. "Gently, mate. Gently."

"Oops! Sorry!"

"It's okay!" Pinkie Pie said, raising her hand upwards, "We're okay!"

Mekarm then looked to see the two princesses and bowed in respect. "Please forgive me, your highnesses. Kaeru and I were simply doing our job. We help protect Ma's home wherever she ends up. You can't be too careful with someone as powerful as she is.

"All is Forgiven." Leilani said, lifting him back up. "We are just happy you're willing to help us, Mr…."

"Mekarm. Pleasure to meet you all." he nodded to Kaeru, "You can relax now, buddy."

Kaeru nodded back and then nodded again to Korra. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Princess."

"Likewise. Give my regards to your brother!" The Avatar waved farewell as the frog spirit submerged itself in the greens of the swamp, once again blending into his surroundings.

Mekarm led the way. "Come along, now. Try not to trip, Nightshade."

"Why would I-Whoa!" Nova was cut short when he he tripped on a vine and fell into a mucky pond of swamp water. He coughed and gagged as he tried to get rid of the swamp water until he looked up and saw Sunset trying to hold back her laughter. Nova could feel his face beginning to tingle a bit. He nervously chuckled and quickly got back up on his feet and dusted himself off.

"You saw nothing." He hissed at Sunset

"Saw what?"

"Exactly."

(~)

After the others explained to Mekarm of their mission, his happy expression then turned into one of seriousness. "So Ronin is finally free, huh?" he sighed, "Crikey, Ma knew this day would come. I was just hoping it'd happen long after I hit old age. You're lucky you came when you did."

"And we're lucky to have run into you." Avon said, "How much further are we?"

"Not much." Mekarm said, removing a few vines from his way. The entire group stopped at the banks of what looked like a small river. "What you're about to see must be kept secret. Do you understand, mates?" Mekarm asked. The group nodded. Mekarm then twisted a tree branch beside him and instantly, the river began to part ways. Mekarm led the team down to the entrance which revealed a long tunnel that was filled with vines. Small firefly like creatures lit up the dark path as they walked further and further down. Finally, they made it to a large wall of vines and Mekarm slowly pushed it away. The team gasped at what they saw next. A large hut was built in the middle of what looked like a moat. A bridge connected the small island and the swamp together with another bridge heading into who knows where. The moon shined through the opening of trees on top while fireflies and spirits were flying all over the place. Strange objects dangled on her roof and poles which surrounded her home. One of them even had what looked like a skeleton of a soldier, Which frightened the kids a little. Once across the bridge, Mekarm brought them up the front stairs and told them to stop.

He knocked on the door, "Madam, we have visitors."

The door flung open, making a creaking sound. From inside the house walked out an old brown pony wrapped in some brown garments that looked ripped and torn. Her mane was black and was braided so nicely, it looked like she went to a hair salon, but it had a twig hanging out of one of them for some reason. She had green eyes and a faint scar that went down her muzzle. Her cutie mark was a silver a (alpha symbol).

"Well, about time you showed up. Always the tardy one, aren't you Nova?"

The blue stallion unicorn sighed in embarrassment. "Everyone, meet Madam Alpha."

"Please, call me Ma."

(~)


	12. Chapter 11: Unveiling the Truth

**Unveiling the Truth**

At long last, they pony they had been searching for was standing right in front of them. Madam Alpha studied the group from the head down. "It's an honor to meet you all." she said in a thick Caribbean accent. She looked at Nova with furrowed brows. "What? I don't get hug?"

"Oh uh, of course." Nova said as he went in for a hug but was stopped by Ma, who began schooling him like an overbearing grandmother.

"You know I hate it when you bend down like that." she said to him with a motherly tone. "Come and hug me like you mean it!"

Nova looked away from her, seeing the rest of the team trying desperately not to laugh right then and there. Something about the stoic, unenthusiastic Nova being a complete wuss in front of an elderly unicorn was just too hilarious. Nova blushed in embarrassment, even more so when he saw Chi and Sunset snickering, their hands over their mouths in a futile effort to hide it.

Nova quickly changed into his pony form and walked on over to hug the elderly mare...only to then receive a knock on the head with her staff, which she levitated with her green magical aura.

"Ow!" he shouted. "What was that for?!"

"For being such a stubborn child! You should have known better than to give these nice folks such a hard time. Weren't you raised with any manners, lad?!"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to-Ow!" Nova shouted once he received another hit on the head.

"Don't raise your tone with me!" Ma said. "You may be 1,600 years old but you will still respect your elders!"

"I'm 1,700." Nova grumble as he rubbed his head in pain only for her to hit it again. He heard giggling and turned around and glared at the team. They saw his expression and quickly put on a straight face.

"Heh, so he's quite the gentleman." Mekarm whispered, but Nova heard him and looked at the diamond dog.

"Shut up!" Once again he got hit in the head by Ma. "OW! Really?!"

"Never use that language in my home!" she said to him. She then turned to Leilani and smiled at her. "Leilani, darling, is that you?"

"Madame Alpha." she said as she walked up to her and gave her a hug. This time, Ma morphed into her anthro form to greet the alicorn. Her clothes were old and worn with colors of red, faded brown and was completely barefoot.

Nova morphed back and crossed his arms. "Typical." he mumbled bitterly. He knew Ma did genuinely care about him, but the unicorn was no stranger to showing a much gentler side towards the alicorn queen.

"Oh, my dear princess." Ma said. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. How are the kids?"

"They're doing fine, thank you." she replied. "How are you, old friend?"

"Oh, the same as usual. Living in a cottage that spontaneously transports from one place to another is a lot more entertaining than it sounds. At least I get to travel without even leaving home." Ma said, chuckling. She then looked and gasped. Her face lighting up with joy. "And you must be Chi."

"Aunt Ma!" the wisp shouted with glee and flew right into Ma's arms, hugging her tightly. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! Nova's told me so much about you."

"As am I, child. I have waited long for this day."

"You knew about me?"

"Of course. I can the future after all." she said before placing a kiss on the wisp's forehead. "Look how much you've grown." she said before looking at her with a stern expression. "Tell me, darling, have you been keeping an eye out on your energy?"

"Yes, Auntie."

"That's my girl".Ma said, ruffling her hair. "And what about that stubborn brother of yours? Keeping him out of trouble too" she asked, darting her eyes at Nova.

Chi gave her signature smug grin. "You bet I am! It hasn't been a picnic, but I can't complain that much." She said as she looked at Nova and gave him a wink. He rolled his eyes before winking back at her. The joys of having a sister.

Ma chuckled a little before speaking in a softer, gentler tone. "And don't worry. You'll get you _other_ brother back as well."

Chi looked down at the ground and frowned at what she said, only to have her head lifted back up to look at Ma.

"Darling, that is a promise." she said softly. "He may have been seduced by darkness, but I can sense there is still light within him. Don't give up on him just yet." The vixen couldn't help but smile and embraced her once again. Ma then got back up and looked at the group. "So, I take it you're all here for the sword."

"Yes, we are." Korra said with a bow. "I'm Princess Avatar Ko-"

"Oh, I know who you are." Ma said as she looked down and saw the girls. "But I don't know who _you_ two are." she said as she crouched down to their height. "May I ask what are your names?"

Akari and Iris looked at each other then at their parents who encouraged them to answer.

"My name's Princess Iris."

"And I'm Princess Akari."

"Iris and Akari, hmm?" Ma repeated and looked up to their parents. "Such perfect names for such perfect daughters." she said to them.

"Um, thanks." Twilight said.

Ma looked back down and looked at Akari. "May I see you're hand?" she asked the alicorn princess. Akari was a bit hesitant at first but soon stretched out her hand and Ma held onto it and closed her eyes. "Yes. I can see it…" she began, "You are quite the spitfire, aren't you? Bold and fearless. Yes, you have quite the future ahead of you. Filled with adventure, death defying thrills, and you shall meet many, many, many new creatures and places you have never seen before. I can tell you the details, but I'd rather you be surprised with what you see. After all, what good is life without surprises." she ended as she opened her eyes and let go of Akari's hand.

The young princess was too stunned to speak. She didn't know how to respond having her fortune told.

"You can see the future?" Korra asked the elderly unicorn.

"Indeed I can. Unlike you and Leilani, I don't foretell prophesies, child. I see all that had been, and all that will be. Very few are born with this gift of mine, and I doubt you'll find anyone else with this very gift. The future mustn't always be seen before it arrives. For, if we know the outcome of every choice, we will never grow wise from these experiences. In short, this gig is both a blessing and a curse. I can't develop myself like you all can. I may be all seeing, but sometimes, I'd give anything not to be all knowing."

Ma then reached for Iris, who did not hesitate to give the woman her hand. "And you, little princess. Quite a rarity, you are. Not all human. Not all pony. From birth, the symbol of a new dawn. Ma's eyes closed before opening wide once more. "I see, you've been having visions, correct? Several months, correct?"

Iris gulped and nodded. "Yeah. What do they mean?"

"Your mother and the queen have had visions of the future in their slumber before. It's bits and pieces, but they are very much guaranteed to happen." she gently gripped Iris's hands. "Listen to me, Iris. These visions will continue, and they will come true." Iris looked at the unicorn in terror, prompting Mako to quickly pull her away, narrowing his eyes at the unicorn. The moment he saw the fear in his daughter's eyes he reacted and brought her in to comfort her. Iris hugged her father's waist, gripping his shirt.

Ma remained composed. "Don't be afraid." she said to the trembling child. "These are a sign of promise. Your magic is still growing, and will continue to do so as you get older." "But, why do I have these visions?" Iris asked. "That's what I don't know!" "It's simple, child. Your sensitive towards magical occurrences just like your mother. You sense when something is wrong in the natural balance of the world, just as your mother could sense the upcoming Harmonic Convergence, even when she herself didn't know of it at the time." "So...there's nothing wrong with me?" "Of course not. There was never anything wrong with you. You were sensing Ronin's inevitable return, that's why you were having these dreams. Your magic was warning you. This is a sign that your sixth sense is already developing. It's highly sensitive now, but will grow more stable as time goes on. Some parts of your magic may develop early, others may develop late in your life. It all depends." "Can you tell me which parts?"

Ma gave a chuckle, "Sorry, hon. Like I said; what's life without a few surprises?"

Iris felt both relief, but also a bit disappointed. Here she thought she would discover whether or not she would play a role in this whole thing, but as it turns out, she was simply growing in her magic. Even if it was a simple explanation, she still sensed that Ma wasn't telling her everything she wanted to hear. And, judging by the look in her eye, that was exactly what she wanted.

Nova stepped forward, "I hate to interrupt, but we're kind of in a hurry, Ma."

"Yes, yes, of course." Ma said as she waved her hand. "Come, children. You all look tired and must be starving. You're in luck, I made a big meal!" she said as she walked towards the door, allowing for the others to enter. As they walked into the hut, Ma looked over at Avon, who briefly stopped. "I don't believe you were ever a member of their team, am I right?" "Oh, forgive me, madame. My name is Avon." "It's cool." Bolin said, poking his head from the opening of the door. "He's with us." he zipped back inside and Ma nodded her head, allowing for the unicorn to walk right in.

(~)

Ma had made the group some organic soup-like food, with traces of vegetables floating around the liquid. As strange as it appeared, the smell said otherwise. Pinkie Pie ate the entire thing like there was no tomorrow. Rarity sipped from her spoon like a lady. Avon also ate with perfect manners. The entire group sat in old worn furniture, while some sat cross legged on the floor.

Iris and Akari were a tad skeptical on eating this substance, but they knew better than to decline their hostess's meal. They could simply wash it down with lychee juice latter anyways.

"So, how do you know that frog spirit?" Mako asked the elderly unicorn.

"Before the Great Change, this little old hut of mine kept traveling from place to place in Equestria. But once the change happened I've been popping in and out around this place too, even the spirit world. I formed some close friends during my travels, even helped a few sickly spirits here and there. Kaeru was one of them."

Rarity was about to take a sip of her drink, only to find it was half empty. Thankfully, Makem politely poured more water into it. Rarity blinked in surprise. "Oh. Why, thank you, Mr. Makem. So polite." "Well, not all diamond dogs are greedy and smell like a sewer, Miss." Rarity nearly choked on her drink and patted her chest, clearing her throat. "Oh, well, I didn't-I mean, I would never-I wasn't-Oh, dear."

Mekarm only laughed, "Relax, Miss Rarity. I know us diamond dogs have a bad reputation. That's why I left my kind. I wasn't at all into hoarding all of those gems for myself." his ears lowered sadly, "But, some of the dogs didn't take likely to my choice."

"What did they do?" Spike asked sympathetically.

"Well, after I decided to leave, some of the older, and stronger, dogs tried to force me to reconsider. They beat me like there was no tomorrow but I still managed to escape. My arm was badly injured. Thankfully, Ma and nursed me back to full form again. Gave me this new beauty as a bonus." he said, showcasing his mechanical arm. Rarity placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry you went through that." "It's okay. I may have lost an arm, but I gained a new home and a new friend."

"But, how did you make that?" Twilight asked the unicorn.

Ma took a sip from her cup. "Aside from powerful magic, I also happen to be a skilled blacksmith, child. I did make that sword after all. I also picked up a few of this world's technology and found a way to make a new arm for Makarm. One of my best work, if I do say so myself." she said, showcasing her collection of handmade swords. Swords which Flash was currently marveling.

"This is incredible." Flash said as he looked at some of her work that was hanging on the shelves. Swords, Axes, Shields even armor littered her wall. Flash then eyed one sword that looked a lot like his own, only this one had a gold cross with a blue shield embedded on it. The blade looked brand new as Flash could see his face in the reflection. Temptation came to him as he reached to touch the blade.

"Lay a finger on my sword and you lose it!" she threatened, not even looking over her shoulder. Flash pulled his hand away and lowered his head in sadness as he walked back to the others.

Sunset placed her bowl down, "I'm sorry to change the subject, Madam Alpha, but I think we should talk about why we're here in the first place."

Ma looked at the unicorn and nodded. "Indeed. Ronin has returned and you need my sword in order to destroy it."

"So where do you keep it?" Avon asked, almost a bit anxiously. Sunset noticed at the corner of her eye that his hand was trembling. In fact, throughout the entire conversation, Avon was as silent as a mouse. His brows twitched ever once in a while. The unicorn was starting to get a strange and ominous sensation just by being near him.

Madam Alpha stood up, addressing to the rest of the group. "Before I just hand you the sword, I need to first warn you about it." she said with an eerie tone. "As you most likely already know, that sword is a powerful weapon. It contains centuries of dark magic within it. From what you have learned of King Sombra, you already have an idea on what it is capable of. I know that goodness, and kindness can give strength. But believe me, the darkness is seductive. It lures you in, tempting you with promises so close you can reach them with one try. Sombra wasn't the only victim. Many other ponies sought to keep the sword and use its power. You people, on the other hoof, have already been to the bottom of the abyss and back. You have all faced the outer darkness, as well as the internal. For example, _you_ Mrs. Sato…."

Asami gasped and looked away in regret.

"I know your story. Your life was as close to a fairytale as it could get. Even after your mother perished, your father did everything in his power to make everything you saw appear as beautiful as yourself. You lived a happy life of deceit, and when it was gone you longed to get it back. To make it real, when you knew deep down you couldn't anymore. It was the only coping mechanism you had after your mother perished. Your perfect life."

Asami closed her eyes, trying so hard to keep herself from crying, but a tear still managed to escape. Bolin wrapped his arm around her, only for Ma to address him.

"But it's not like your husband was any better." she said, "After the defeat of Amon, you felt left out. Everyone you knew was happy with their destiny, and you had yet to find yours. When Varrick offered you a chance to shine you took it. You relished in the luxury of being famous. You believed in his false promise that you finally found your place in the world, only to completely miss that you had already found it long ago. The sirens took advantage of that side of you and brought it back to the surface, once again, hurting the people you cared about."

Bolin looked down in shame. He remembered when he and Asami broke up after he decided to stay with Kuvira. He eventually discovered the Sirens had influenced him, but he still had enough free will to make his choice. It was as if they had brought out his worst. It's strange how he and Asami were often looked as "the nice ones", but even they had a darkness that was taken over at one point, and they had fallen for it because it offered them a false promise.

"That's probably why you two are so good together." Ma said, surprising both of them. She smiled. "You know, being good doesn't mean being a saint. It just means you choose to follow good, even if you continue to mess up. You've faced the same temptations before, Princess." Ma turned to Korra, who didn't look regretful in the slightest, just not boastful either. "Aside from your uncle, you also had to deal with your own darkness. As did your husband. Two strong, ambitious individuals, determined to be more than what the world saw them as. Mako wanted a plentiful life for himself and his brother, while Korra wanted to feel important and help people as the Avatar. Both very noble callings...except for the fact that Korra here was too arrogant and stubborn that half the time her actions blew up in her face. And little cynical Mako just couldn't open himself enough to see that his happiness was right in front of him!" she exclaimed in annoyance, making the two flinch. "Don't even get me started on your own insecurities, desires or pride getting the better of you!"

The two flinched and cringed in embarrassment. They couldn't argue with that, the unicorn hit the nail on the head. They calmed down once she took both their hands and smiled. "And yet, look at where you are now. You may not be wealthy beyond your dreams Mako, but yet you are a prince. A husband and a father. You're both the man you grew up to become, as well as that sweet boy from your past. The little boy this beautiful young woman helped you to rediscover." she said, making Korra blush, "And you Korra, you have grown to be even more intelligent and courageous than you were before, thanks to the nagging influence of this young man." She took Korra's hand and placed it over Mako's. Husband and wife smiled at one another.

Ma looked at the rest of the group, "And they're not the only ones. You ponies have had to deal with fear, anger, greed, pride, envy and selfishness." she walked towards Sunset Shimmer, taking her hand into her own. "Sunset Shimmer. I can see the wickedness that was once in your heart. But now, it is a heart filled with nothing but love. You were once a student, but now you are a teacher. Never stop growing, child. Keep that heart of yours open for anyone, and everyone who deserves to see what it's like at the end of the tunnel."

Madam Alpha addressed to the rest of the group. "I knew I would entrust the sword upon the hands of those who was strong enough to withstand its influence. But only one of you can destroy it."

"We know." Nova said, standing up. But, to his surprise, Ma scoffed.

"I never said it would be _you_ , smart hooves!"

"But-but you said-"

"I said, only a being of more than one kind of magic can destroy the sword. Your magic may be of two worlds, but there was no guarantee _you_ would have been the one. If you were, I would have asked you to destroy that thing long ago."

"Called it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed victoriously while raising her hand.

"You really should have trusted me words, Nova."

"I did! I thought it meant it wasn't the right time to destroy the sword!" Nova exclaimed, his voice a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"That's because _the one_ wasn't born yet." Madam Alpha took Korra's hands once more, startling her. "Only one with a rare…convergence of magic will be powerful enough, more so than anything else in centuries." she looked at Korra. "You are definitely the rarest of them all, Princess. I have seen the future. Your magical gift shall be our savior on this day."

Korra narrowed her eyes, "And yet folks wondered why I was so arrogant as a kid."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Avon, who was looking a bit uneasy. "Please, hand us the sword." he took a step forward, almost aggressively, which prompted Mako to hold him back.

"Calm down, Avon." Mako said, looking a bit concerned.

The unicorn relaxed. "Forgive me. It's just…if this weapon is what this Ronin creature is seeking we shouldn't be wasting anymore time."

Ma began to walk towards a chest on the other side of the room. Nova saw Avon's tension building as Ma got to the chest. Finally, she placed her hand on it and was about to open it until she froze. Everyone was confused by her sudden stop.

"Uh, Ma?" said Mekarm. "Is everything alright?"

The unicorn didn't say anything but slowly moved her head towards the others. "Nova, dear...I'd duck if I were you."

"Huh?" Nova tilted his head until he reacted and ducked the moment Ma shot a beam from her hand. Her horn glowing while doing so. The beam struck Avon right in the chest, knocking him out the window. Broken glass flew all across the room.

"What are you crazy?!" Korra shouted. The team quickly rushed out to see Avon lying on the ground in pain. Korra quickly ran to his inspect his wound. "Avon! Are you alright?"

"You might as well give up, Ronin." Ma said once she stepped out, "There's no point in hiding anymore."

"Wait, Ronin?!" Korra exclaimed, immediately jumping back.

Avon didn't say anything but simply got up from where he was and to everyone's shock, his wound healed by itself. He chuckled.

"Very well. I was getting tired of this game anyway." He opened his eyes which instead showing his blue ones were replaced with glowing yellow ones. An aura surrounded his body as he then transformed formed into an anthro but now his appearance was much more different. He had on an attire that looked almost like Nova's but red and black. His black hair had a red streak going down his right side. He gave a wicked smile. His teeth sharp like a lions. It was him. The one that caused all this chaos and the one responsible for the Canterlot attack.

Ronin.

"Ahh, that's much better!" He said. "I didn't know how long I would be able to hold that disguise."

The team looked in utter disbelief. This entire time. The creature they were after was right under their noses this entire time. Rainbow Dash however was the most shocked by this. She knew something was up with him, and her instincts were proven right.

"AHA!" she shouted. "I knew it! I knew something was up with you! Score one for the cop! Up high!" She raised her hand to Flash who simply shook his head. She then looked around to see everyone either looking at her confused, glaring or shaking their heads. "Right, not a good time."

Korra and the rest of the team took a stance, ready to face the creature they knew they would face eventually. Iris and Akari hid behind Madam Alpha and Mekarm.

"I take it you're not happy to see me?" Ronin questioned smugly.

Applejack stepped forward, clenching her fists. "After everything you did, being angry feels like smilin'."

Ronin looked at the cow-pony before he disappeared and appeared in front of her face. "Oh, dear, sweet Applejack, don't be so cold. You've only just met me."

"And I already know everything I need to know." she replied fiercely through her teeth.

Ronin eyed the anthro mares, making them either growl or clench their fists, ready to strike at any given moment."Ooh, such a feisty little ponies." He moved with the swiftness of a snake, and as rapidly as a shadow, appearing behind Rarity, stroking her chin, making her growl in anger. "Taking you all out will be easier than I thought." he said, his voice low and suave.

"Hands off!" Rarity shouted, punching Ronin square in the jaw, only for him to disappear into black smoke and reappear in front of them again.

"Ah, ah, ah, now Rarity, you know violence is very unbecoming of a lady. Amazing how such a sophisticated, and beautiful unicorn would sink so low as to become such a ruffian."

Rarity moved her wrist, bending the waters from the diamond broach on her chest, ready to hit Ronin once more, only to be stopped when Twilight grabbed her wrist, "Save your water, Rarity. He's just trying to mess with you."

Ronin chuckled, "Not like it will do you any good."

Nova stepped forward, pulling out his sword while Chi changed into her fox form and Leilani's horn glowed, beams of light glowing from her hands. "Take another step, Ronin, and you will regret it." Leilani warned, "You may have regained some of your power, but it's still not enough to defeat us." "Oh, I beg to differ, your Majesty." Ronin bowed dramatically, "Once I have my sword, I'll be able to create an even larger army of shadowlings. Those little ones from before were just a sneak preview, as was that little lightning display. Kage would have never learned of that spell if I hadn't taught it to him."

"Big shock you were behind all of that." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"Look, as much as I would love to continue this lovely chat with you guys, I came here to get what was mine. You wouldn't want anything happening to those little darlings, now would you?"

Iris and Akari whimpered and hid behind the diamond dog. Even as brave as Akari was, she knew she could never fight off against a monster like that. Hearing this caused both pairs of parents to finally snap.

" _That's it!_ " Korra, Twilight, Mako and Flash all simultaneously exclaimed in righteous fury. Three began shooting fire from their palms, while Flash Sentry aimed his sword at Ronin. The rest of the group followed suit, sending multiple bending attacks at Ronin. Mekarm opened his robotic palm, unleashing a powerful beam of light at the shadow.

However, Ronin was able to effortlessly dodge their every move, to the point that some attacks wounded up hitting another companion, sending them flying across the swamp pond, or across the ground. Ronin kept on appearing and reappearing, laughing as he did.

Ma ordered the two girls to hide inside, but Ronin reappeared in front of them, blocking the door. Madam Alpha's horn glowed, ready to strike him, only for Ronin to extend his hand like a whip, knocking the elderly unicorn down. Iris and Akari screamed when Ronin wrapped his now tentacle arms around the two princesses, who cried for help.

"Let them go!" Nova came running, using his sword to cut right through Ronin, causing him to scream in pain, releasing the girls. He disappeared in a puff of black smoke, only to reappear again, this time fully healed. He glared at Nova, who's eyes were already showing signs of psychotic anger.

Chi swooped in and shielded the two princesses from Ronin, who smiled at Nova. "Kage told me you had made some new friends, Nova. And teaming up with Leilani to defeat me, again? I guess some things just never change."

"Stay away from those kids, Ronin! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Maybe not, but if I'm going to unleash my army of shadowlings on the world, it wouldn't be fair to leave the kiddies out, now would it? When I set my sights on something, I go all out. Besides, in our case...it's only fair."

Something about those words made Nova snap. His irises shrunk, his eyes widening, his jaw clenched and he charged at Ronin with everything he had, all the while yelling angrily and growling like a rabid beast.

"Nova!" Sunset Shimmer rushed to help, only for Nova to suddenly snap and hiss at her like some kind of rabid animal. The unicorn reeled back, Pinkie Pie gripping her arm protectively as they watched Nova sword fight Ronin, who dodged his attacks, but continued to get hit after hit. Unlike before, when the slice of Nova's sword appeared to have caused him serious pain, with every new hit he took, Ronin appeared to be less and less affected, no matter how much Nova continuously tried.

"Why-" Nova said, hitting Ronin's shoulder, creating a wound which healed automatically, "-Won't-" he struck again, "-You-" another hit "-Leave!?"

"You know why I can't, Nova. No matter how far you run. No matter how many friends you make, you can never deny the reality." Ronin sneered, "We're one in the same."

"Nova?" Iris voiced out, looking at Nova over Chi's fox back. The unicorn turned to look at the princess who then flinched in fear once seeing the red in Nova's eyes. She had never seen those before.

Ronin let out a haughty laugh, "Ha! Just as I thought, you haven't told them yet." he turned to Leilani and then to Ma, who was being helped up by Fluttershy. "Neither of you have. I'm starting to regret letting you save these pathetic heroes on that airship."

Nova took a step back and the others looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Twilight asked demandingly.

"Didn't any of you even question why I allowed Nova to stay awake while the rest of you were knocked out? I wanted to give my old buddy here his chance in the spotlight to earn your trust. Thus, making his betrayal all the more satisfying."

Nova's anger only boiled over and he tried attack the shadow again, but no matter how many hits he made Ronin remained unaffected. Mako payed close attention to the fight, concluding that, somehow, his attacks were only making Ronin more endurable. Any wound he created on Ronin, at first, took about a good three seconds to heal, then two, then one, until none at all.

Mako knew this fight was exactly what Ronin wanted. "Nova, you have to stop!" he shouted, "You're only making him stronger!" but Nova did not listen. It was as if he were blinded by rage.

"Nova, _stop!_ " Mako lunged forward, grabbing the unicorn's arm in a desperate attempt to end this, but in his blind rage, Nova instead sliced Mako's ribcage. The firebender fell into the musky waters, clenching his wound.

"Mako!"

"Daddy!"

Both Korra and Iris rushed to his side, and Nova, hearing Iris's cry for her own father caused a memory to flash before his eyes. He heard a female unicorn shouting for her father once he was about to leave the village.

" _Daddy!"_

He took in slow deep breaths, his eyes reverting back to normal, his hands trembling and dropped the sword. Korra used her magic to bend the waters around her and heal Mako's wound. He breathed heavily due to the pain, but slowly eased down once his cut began to disappear. His cloths were tainted with blood, but no more was spilling out. Once the process was done, Korra wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, burying her face into his shoulder and showering his cheek with kisses.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tears streaming down her eyes.

Mako gently wiped them and kissed his wife's forehead. "I'm fine."

"Daddy!" Iris leaped into her father's arms, hugging him tight as Mako kissed her head, holding her close.

Nova took a step back, his hands trembling. He couldn't fathom the reality that could have seriously injured Mako, or worse. His anger only grew once more when Ronin started laughing again.

"You were lucky this time, Princess. But it won't be for long." Iris's fists clenched in anger at Ronin's words. "Stay away from my parents!" she shouted, the star on her forehead glowing brightly and a powerful beam of purple magic came shooting from her hand, striking Ronin right in the chest. He was flown across the swamp, with barely a scratch on him, but no doubt he felt the punch in that blast.

"Just give me the sword and I'll leave you be!" "You want it Ronin? Come and get it!" Ma rose up the sword in her hand and Ronin smiled, swooping over and taking the weapon, rising it upwards into the air.

"Yes! At long last! Ultimate power will be-GAH." Ronin screamed when the sword suddenly started to glow, engulfing him in a bright white light, which began to suck him into the sword. Immediately he cut off his arm, which was sucked into the sword and he managed to escape quickly. The sword landed onto the ground.

"Another fake!-Ow!" Ronin flinched when he felt Korra blast his arm. Even though his wound healed, he now knew the power increase he had gained from Nova's rage was already fading again.

"Fine! You win this round, but this isn't over! You hear me?!"

With that, Ronin disappeared once more in a puff of black smoke. The area became silent and Nova got down on his knees, with Mekarm towering over him. The diamond dog gave him a sympathetic look.

"You okay, Mate?"

Nova shook his head. "No." Bolin approached the unicorn, angrily taking him by the shoulder and knocking him down on his back.

"What is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed in anger, his voice cracking, as if trying to fight back tears. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?! _You almost killed him!_ " he shouted, pointing her finger at Mako, who was being helped up by Korra and Twilight.

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Nova tried to explain himself, "I lost control."

"How? What did Ronin mean by you being "one in the same"?!" Bolin pulled Nova by the collar, who didn't even bother to fight back, "You better tell us right now or I'll-!" "Bolin!" Mako swooped in, pulling his brother aside and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't need anyone else getting hurt today." he turned to Nova. "No more holding back, Nightshade." he said firmly.

Nova sighed, seeing Chi changing back into her human form, nodding her head, signaling he should indeed tell him. He looked at Sunset Shimmer, who had stayed true to her word, but it was clear that she was not going to keep it for long. He could see it in her eyes, she was regretting keeping his secret, not out of distrust, but because after witnessing one of her friends almost bleed to death, Nova knew he couldn't burden her with this anymore. He looked at Ma and Leilani, the alicorn silently offered to say it, but Nova declined by raising his hand to stop her. This was his secret, not hers.

"Please know, everything I said about Ronin was true. But, there was one detail I left out." he looked down in shame. "Ronin, didn't really steal my shadow all those years ago. Because….Ronin _is_ my shadow." Everyone, aside from Leilani, Ma, Sunset and Chi gasped in horror. Twilight looked over at the queen. "You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you say anything?" "I know the smart thing would have been to tell you. But I had my reasons." Leilani said.

"It's true." Nova said, "Please, don't be mad at her. She was...just trying to protect me."

Applejack shook her head in disbelief, "Okay, wait one sec! First, you act like Leilani committed some kind of crime against you, and now you're defending her over something she should have told us about to begin with?!"

"Would you just let me explain?!" Nova snapped and proceed, "When my people were destroyed, I was lost. Alone and angry. I wanted to get rid of those emotions. I wanted to be free of that shadow that kept looming over me everywhere I went! So, I mastered some of the most ancient and forbidden spells to split my dark feelings from myself. Only, I didn't expect the outcome. Rather than eliminating my sadness…it took on a form of its own. My shadow too life, and it became Ronin. He is everything I never wanted to be, and worse. I felt even more regret than ever. I knew I couldn't stop him alone, so I asked Leilani for help and he was imprisoned. Unfortunately, as payback, he planted a seed of darkness inside of me. Whenever, I feel great anger and hatred I feel my dark self come forth. That's why I couldn't see what I was doing. I lost control, and being around other ponies only made matters worse. Chi is the only friend I've been able to have around without fear of going berserk. Yes, I was still angry with Leilani about what happened to my people, because I still believe if she had done something else, I never would have accidentally created Ronin. But, at the same time…I was angry at myself for what I did. My people were killed after the Elder entrusted me to look after everyone while he was away. I failed at my task, and everyone suffered because of my foolishness. Yes, I still hold much resentment towards Leilani, but the truth is….I'm mad at myself."

Nobody said a word after his confession. Iris and Akari didn't know what to think. All of a sudden, they were scared of even standing too close to him now. His eyes returned to Sunset Shimmer. While everyone else looked either angry or scared, she was the only one who showed true sign of compassion and empathy. Her, as well as Korra.

"Maybe you should leave." Flash said in a faint whisper.

"What?" Nova asked.

"I said. Maybe you should _leave_." the pegasus repeated through his teeth. His eyes narrowing sharply at him. "I think it's pretty clear keeping you around is just asking for trouble. You've helped us get this far, you've completed your purpose."

Sunset shook her head, standing beside Nova, defending him. "Flash, how can you say that?"

"You saw what he did. He almost killed Mako! How do we know he won't go berserk again?"

"He only went crazy because Ronin provoked him. Before that, Nova has done nothing to prove he's not on our side."

"Oh, he hasn't? Gee, I guess keeping us in the dark of what Ronin was and not revealing the knowledge of where the sword was located were all little accidental memory slips!"

"You don't know him!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Better than you!" she exclaimed in anger before going silent. It didn't take long for Flash to connect the dots. "You saw his memories, didn't you?" he asked. Sunset nodded her head. "You saw who he was before we did. And you kept it a secret too?"

"I promised him I would, so long as it was him who told you. Nova may be a part of that creature but he's also all of the good Ronin isn't! He saved our lives!"

"Which was nothing more than a ploy created by Ronin! Not to mention, he almost killed my brother! He and Ronin may be separate but it's clear he won't be able to control himself when we run into Ronin again! For all we know, he could turn into a monster!"

"Nova is not a monster!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know how it feels to still have that monster inside of you!" Sunset Shimmer spatted, breathing heavily, "I've had to deal with my own demons before, but my friends saw I could be given a second chance. Isn't that what you all strive for? You've given the worst of the worst second chances, why not do the same for him?!"

Everyone else took a step back, taking in what Sunset had said. She was right, they had forgiven worse ponies, humans and creatures in the past. Maybe the shock of seeing one of their own almost bleed to death gave them all such a shock that they briefly forgot.

Fluttershy looked at Ma. "Did you know Avon was Ronin the whole time?" "I only knew when he came into my hut. Since he enjoyed leading everyone else on, I decided to lure him as well into a false sense of security before trapping him with another fake blade. Guess I underestimated his power." Madam Alpha sighed, "Strange, I can see the future of many, but for Ronin…his, for some reason, is unsure to me."

Fluttershy placed a hand on the older unicorn's shoulder. "Don't worry. Once we destroy the sword we can vanquish him just like Leilani did before."

"Yeah…about that….I….don't have the sword."

"You don't have the sword?!" the other exclaimed in shock.

"How do you not have the sword?!" Asami asked in disbelief.

"I knew Ronin would use you all to get to it, but naturally I came prepared with both the decoy to trap him and hid the real sword in another place he would never even consider."

Korra tilted her head back and groaned in exasperation, "So we came all this way for nothing?!"

"Oh, no my dear. Not nothing. I can show you where the sword is." Ma cleared her throat before speaking.

 _Reflections of gold_

 _Story to be told_

 _Turn back the clock_

 _A skill you unlock_

 _An eternal dance_

 _From a single glance_

 _One date_

 _Was your child's sealed fate_

Silence filled the area before Bolin spoke, "What does all that mean?"

"I thought you said you didn't make prophesies." Flash said.

"I don't, but this way you'll have another advantage over Ronin. You're the only ones who will know where the real sword is. This time, I promise." Ma said.

"Can't you just give us the answer upfront?" Spike asked.

"I did, only in a more poetic way. The answer is in the rhyme and it hits closer to home than you think."

"Will we find it in time?" Asami asked, "You are the future seer here."

"I'm sorry dear, but binding by the rules of fortunetellers, this is as far as I can reveal to you."

Asami blinked, "So, you could see that Ronin was going to try and steal the sword but you can't see if we'll win or not?"

"Hey, I'm just a single thread in the tapestry of fate, honey. Believe me, if I controlled fate I'd have given you a different hairstyle."

Asami self cautiously tugs on her ponytail, "Okay, that hurt."

Korra sighed, trying to recollect herself. "Okay. You sure this is where the real sword is, right?"

"I assure you, this is the real deal. I'm sorry you all had to go through this."

Korra traced her fingers through her long multicolored hair. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Thank you for your help, Madam Alpha." Korra said to the unicorn before turning around to look at the male unicorn. "Alright Nova, I know things are kind of-where did he go?"

The others looked around the place, seeing no sign of Nova anywhere. "Chi's gone too!" Akari said, searching for the wisp.

"And so is Sunset Shimmer." Pinkie Pie said.

"Let them be." Ma said, "I know Nova. He's always been one to try and run from his fears rather than face them. If anyone else can get through to him, it's your friend." She winked.

(~)


	13. Chapter 12: Reflections

**Reflections**

High up on a tree sat the blue anthro unicorn, his head resting on his legs. His heart was full of sorrow and guilt for what he had done. He never meant to hurt Mako or put everyone's lives at risk. He didn't even know Ronin was under their noses this entire time. It was just as it was all those years ago.

…..

 _"Do you really have to leave, Elder?" a young Nova asked, his ears lowered back in sadness._

 _The older unicorn placed a hoof on his shoulder. "I'll only be gone for a few weeks, Nova. The Alicorns believe they have a solution that can finally out an end to this pointless war."_

 _"But-but why me? Couldn't you have anyone else to watch over the village with Midnight?"_

 _"You are my most talented apprentice, Nova. I have complete faith in you."_

 _"So do I."_

 _A feminine voice was heard from behind. A beautiful female unicorn with a sea blue coat, long waving midnight blue hair that resembled soft waves, and a cutie mark consisting of a fleur de lys flower. She approached Nova, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. "Besides, I'll be right there with you in case you ever get nervous."_

 _Nova blushed, chuckling. "I-I don't get nervous, what gave you that idea?"_

 _The Elder hugged the female unicorn, a single tear rolling from his eye. "Take care, my daughter."_

 _"I will, daddy. I love you."_

 _"And I love you." The Elder hugged Nova next. The male unicorn felt like he was saying farewell to his father all over again. The two watched sadly as the sorcerer left the village and into the world of Equestria._

 _At first, all was peaceful, until the sounds of screaming children caused the hairs on Nova's fur to stand on end. He and Midnight rushed from the library, having been practicing on new spells, only to see the horror that was the Canterlot royal army on a merciless killing spree. Nova leaped into action alongside Midnight, fighting the guards and defending the innocent. Sadly, one of the unicorn guards proved to be much stronger physically and knocked Nova down. He hit his head and was thrown down into the river down bellow._

 _When he awoke, the screaming had died down. He sprung awake and rushed towards the village, ignoring the injury on his left hoof. His heart stopped, his body burning and his sight became blurry due to the tears. Everything in the village was completely destroyed. The houses, the library, the shops, everything. Millions of lives laid on the ground, blood spilling from all corners of their pony bodies. Several guards laid in the piles as well. A flag stood partly crocked in the middle of the wreckage._

 _A flag that had the symbol of the Knights of Hans. But, there was nopony else in sight. Nova's heart sank even further when he saw Midnight laying on the ground. Dirt and dried blood tarnished her beauty. Her eyes closed, her mouth opened ajar. He held her close, desperately calling out her name. She never replied. She didn't move, or breath._

 _The Elder returned, his eyes frozen in place. Nova tried desperately to explain what happened, feeling immense regret. He didn't say anything, but held his daughter in his arms. He never yelled at Nova, nor did he show any resentment towards him, but shared in his sadness._

 _Not long after that, the Elder left again. This time, he did not say a word as to where he was going. And Nova didn't care that he didn't know. He knew it was his responsibility to watch his people, to protect his friends and family…he had failed._

 _It was then, when his shadow grew into a creature of its own will._

…

Nova wiped the tear that escaped his eye with the back of his wrist. Flash was right, it would be best if he stayed away from everyone. There was no telling what he could do to them. He heard his wisp friend float up beside him. The little spirit creature softly tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, bro. Cheer up." she said, ruffling his hair a bit, to which he showed no reaction to. She tapped her chin, trying to think of another way to cheer him up. She smiled once she got an idea. She flew in front of him, "Hey Nooova!' she called. She turned around for a quick second, the sound of stretching could be heard before she turned around and showed him her face now her eyes, ears, nose and mouth in different places. "I'm Picasso!" She smiled, hoping he would smile as well. Nothing. Her arms dropped to her sides and her smile turned into a frown. She grabbed her face and stretched it out before letting it retract, returning to normal.

"Hmmm." She then snapped her fingers. "Knock Knock.. _who's there?_ " she whispered.

"Chi." she made her voice lower to mimic Nova's.

" _Chi who?"_

"Chi..I forgot!" the wisp laughed and fell on the ground in a fit of laughter. She looked up hoping to see him laughing but the sorcerer didn't move. That was his favorite joke. She was running out of ideas. She tried hitting herself with a pie, licked it off like a dog. Still nothing. She summoned a rake and walked into it, hitting herself in the face...still nothing. She tried juggling...nothing. She even morphed into a different attire and did a cute little tap dance. She did backflips and somersaults. She twirled her stick and hat and finally skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Ta da!" she exclaimed. Completely out of breath, a big smile on her face but it quickly morphed into one of sadness and hurt. Not even that cheered him up. He was really out of it. Her aura changed to a dull grey. She morphed into her fox form and went to sit on Nova's lap. He looked down to see her whimpering and decided to stroke her fur.

"Please don't be sad, Nova." said Chi. "None of this is your fault. You're making me sad too…" The sorcerer looked into her eyes. The color matching his own. He knew she could feel his pain as well.

"I'm sorry, sis." Nova patted her head, managing a small smile. "I know you're trying to help. But, it's no use. They're right…I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster!" Chi exclaimed, changing back into her human form. "Nova Nightshade, you are a lot of things. Stubborn, hot-tempered, impatient and bossy, but you're also brave, smart and I know you'd jump over rapid waters for me!"

"Yeah, and every time I try to be the hero it backfires. When I was left in charge of the village I failed on my first try. When I tried to get rid of my pain, I created a monster and endangered more lives. And now, I almost killed a man! I almost took away a little girl's father!" Nova's voice grew higher before stopping. He sighed and looked away. "No wonder Madam Alpha knew I wasn't the one. All I was good at was to be a messenger and a tour guide for the real heroes. Heroes who…sure, have done a lot of stupid mistakes…and yet, they're the most beloved people and ponies around. While me…all I've ever done was make things worse."

Chi wrapped her arms around her brother. "Nova, you can't keep blaming yourself for any of that. I know you hate letting people down, but you have to realize you can't do everything on your own. Maybe, if you tried putting your faith on something other than your own skills, maybe you can find the hero you're really meant to be."

Those words dug deep into his heart. Even after all this, she still loved him. She had plenty of reasons to be mad or even afraid, but all she showed was love and compassion. Something that he would last expect. Music began to fill the air as the wisp began to sing in a calm but beautiful voice.

 **(Looking for a Hero, by Lauren Waterworth from Friends and Heroes)**

 _Ancient words, across an ocean of time_

 _Written in the stone, out of flesh and bone_

 _Echoing through history_

 _Battles that were fought_

 _Heroes who have been adored_

 _Oh, sometimes it's not about the prize_

 _When you and your darkest fears are standing eye to eye_

 _And you're looking for a hero, to carry you away_

 _Riding on the wings of angels_

 _Someone to save the day_

 _From the mountains to the desert_

 _You can search your whole life through_

 _Until you realize the hero_

 _Was always there with you_

She flew up in the air and morphed into a projector screen showing all what Nova did good, some with the team and even some even before he met Team Avatar Harmony

 _Standing tall, in the eye of a storm_

 _Really takes someone, unlike anyone_

 _To find the strength_

 _And give more than you have_

 _Something deep inside_

 _Something even more than pride_

 _Behind you there's no open door_

 _But they can show you where to find_

 _What you're searching for_

Chi morphed back to normal, dancing around her friend, as the leafs of the trees fell gracefully and the rays of the sun created a spotlight around her.

 _If you're looking for a hero_

 _To carry you away_

 _Riding on the wings of angels_

 _Someone to save the day!_

 _From the mountains to the desert_

 _You can search your whole life through_

 _Until you realize the hero_

 _Was always there with you_

 _The difference between defeat and victory_

 _Is someone who says "I know I can"_

 _That's what heroes do_

As Chi hit the high note, demonstrating just how beautiful her voice was, slowly but surely a small smile began to form on the unicorn's face. Chi noticed this and smiled as well. Meanwhile, someone else heard that amazing voice and ran towards the source.

 _And if you're looking for a hero_

 _To carry you away_

 _Riding on the wings of angels_

 _Someone to save the day_

 _From the mountains to the desert_

 _You can search your whole life through_

 _Until you realize the hero_

 _Was always there with you_

 _Was always there with you, with you,_

 _with you_

 _Was always there with you, with you, always_

 _Always, there..._

Once the song came to an end, Nova hugged the wisp in return, feeling a lot better. His regret still lingered, but Chi's motivation had indeed done its job. The two heard grunting coming from the side of the tree, and saw Sunset Shimmer climbing upwards. She sat on the branch beside Nova and Chi.

"How did you find us?" Nova asked.

"I just followed Chi's voice. You have some amazing pipes." she said, winking at the wisp.

Chi's entire body turned a bright pink, placing her hands on her cheats bashfully, "Aww, that's the first time anyone aside from Nova has complimented my singing."

"Are the others with you?" Nova asked, somewhat bitterly,

Sunset shook her head. "No. Just me. I wanted to explain. What Flash said, he was just-"

"Angry." Nova finished for her. "It's okay, I get it. I almost killed his brother. I would have snapped too."

"Nova-"

"Look, I don't blame you or any of the others for not wanting anything to do with me now. I've done my part, I've gotten you all this far, and you heard Ma, I'm not the one who can break the sword." he looked away sadly. "You guys don't need me."

"Maybe not." Sunset said, catching both Nova and Chi by surprise. "Maybe we don't need you helping us to look for the sword, and maybe we don't need you around."

Chi blinked, "Are you trying to be supportive? Because it's really sounding more like the opposite."

Sunset chuckled lightly, "What I mean is, maybe we don't _need_ another member on our team…but, that doesn't mean you still can't be a part of it." Nova looked at her in confusion. "I mean, there's nothing stopping me from just packing up and leaving these guys. But, I choose to stay, and they chose to have me. What I'm trying to say, Nova, it's that you don't have to feel like you have to do something to prove you can be our friend. Iris and Akari became your friends because they wanted to, not because they had to. And, I chose to be your friend because I want to be."

Nova's eyes widened upon hearing this. "You do?"

"Of course. I know everybody else gave you the wrong message, but you have to understand they've been under a lot of stress. People make mistakes when they're stressed and scared. They don't hate you."

"They have a funny way of showing it." he muttered bitterly. "And why shouldn't they hate me? I came off all high and mighty, criticizing them about their mistakes when the entire time I've been jealous. Jealous of their success and lives, while all I've ever done was make matters worse. I thought I could finally change my past by breaking the sword and stopping Ronin, but I can't." Sunset placed a hand on his shoulder, and he felt his cheeks burn upon her touch.

"I don't think fixing the past is what you need." she said, "What you need is to stop trying to solve your problems all by yourself."

"That's what I said!" Chi said, "See, Nova? This is why you should learn to listen to me more."

Sunset scooted closer, wrapping her full arm around Nova, comforting him. "She's right, you know. All your life you've been carrying that guilt, but also trying to solve your problems your own way. Sometimes, putting down your walls and letting others really help you is a greater example of strength than facing your own demons yourself. I know I never would have learned to overcome mine by myself. And don't worry about the others. They may be shocked now, but if there is any group that's going to forgive you for what you did in the past, believe me, it's _this_ one."

"You really think that they could ever be friends with a monster like me?"

"You wouldn't be the first."

Nova genuinely smiled and Chi nodded her head. She floated and sat beside Sunset Shimmer. The wisp's liking towards the unicorn had only grown stronger. Something about this pony just intrigued her.

"Will you come back?" Sunset asked. "I promise, everything will be better."

"Can we, Nova?" Chi pleaded, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she gave him the big puppy dog eyes. Nova's one and only weakness. It especially didn't help that Sunset was doing the exact same face.

The unicorn sighed, chuckling. "Okay, okay, we'll stick around."

"Sweet!" Chi wrapped her arms tightly around Nova's neck, smiling widely.

Sunset sighed in relief before leaping down from the tree, landing in a crunching position. "Come on. We've got a sword to find.

Nova looked on as Sunset took the lead. His smile never once faltering. With each moment that passed, this unicorn just seemed to make him feel emotions he never thought he could ever feel again. And, for once, he didn't mind. He noticed Chi's smug grin and he arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You like Sunset Shimmer!"

"Wh-What?!" He exclaimed as he tried to cover his face for it was turning red. "Don't be ridiculous."

"The wisp doesn't lie!"

"You're just seeing things.."

"Bro, I've been with you for a thousand years, and I have never seen you smile like that, or seen your face that red. _Ever_." She said as she placed her hands on her hip. "I'm not complaining, she's awesome!"

"Oh, what, you're playing matchmaker now?"

"Come on, it's so clear. She's tuns of fun and you're no fun at all. She completes you!" she said, forming her hands into a heart.

Nova rolled his eyes, shaking his head and leaped down from the tree. "You're crazy." he said once he leaped. Once he landed, a flash of light appeared, where Chi had just taken on the form of Sunset Shimmer.

" _Nova and Sunset sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-_ HEY!" She didn't get to finish her little song for she was then sucked into Nova's cutie mark. The sorcerer shook his head and chuckled.

"Sisters…"

"Not cool, man!" she said, her head popping out from his mark, only for him to shove it back inside.

"What would I do without you?"

(~)

 **At last! a new chapter up! sorry for the delay but now we promise that this moment on, SOR is back on track. Stay tuned this week for more chapters. Until then, RR &R WO!**


	14. Chapter 13: Bargains and Sacrifices

**Bargains and Sacrifices**

Applejack tapped her foot impatiently until Nova, Sunset and Chi returned. Iris and Akari ran up and hugged the wisp. Nova felt his hand tremble at the multiple eyes staring at him. Mako was still clenching his ribcage, despite being completely healed it was apparent he still felt the sting of the sword.

Nova averted his eyes from the firebending prince. Thankfully, Madam Alpha gathered the group around her. "Now, my teleportation magic isn't what it used to be. I can't send you back from where you came…but, this can." the unicorn pulled out a rounded green shimmering stone from her pocket, offering to the group.

Korra gently took the green object, noticing her reflection on the surface. "This will take us to the sword?" she asked.

"Not exactly. It will take you to where the sword is located, yes. But where to find it, well, you'll see."

"That's not very reassuring." Spike said.

Leilani wrapped her arms around the unicorn. "Thank you, Madam Alpha. For everything."

"Thank you, for coming to see me again." the queen shed a tear, to which the elderly unicorn wiped away with her thumb, "Please, don't weep, child. No one faults you for the past. Trust me, the legacy of your friends will not remain in bloodshed. I promise."

"Thank you."

The unicorn turned to Nova once again, hugging him tightly, much to his surprise. "Stop being such a mule, boy." she muttered in his ear.

Nova chuckled and hugged her back. Chi hugged the unicorn next, shedding a few tears. "Will we see you again?"

"Of course you will. You can count on it." Madam Alpha then turned to the diamond dog, "Mekarm, go with them. They're going to need your nose for this."

"But-but, Madam-" his dog ears lowered sadly, "What if I don't come back in time? What if your home leaves and I can't find you?"

"You'll find me. After Ronin is gone, I'm not going anywhere else. I promise." she looked to the others, "You don't mind, do you?"

Bolin happily wrapped his arm round the diamond dog. "Of course not! Welcome to the team, dog man!"

"I'm a diamond dog, mate."

"I know, it's just a nickname." Bolin explained. Mekarm arched an eyebrow and the earthbender stepped away, "You know what, never mind."

"So, how does it work?" Mako asked, staring curiously at the stone in his wife's hand. No more than two seconds after the words left his mouth did the stone begin to glow brightly, engulfing everyone in its bright green glow.

Madam Alpha stood still, watching with an unfazed expression when the entire group disappeared in a bolt of light. The only sound that remained was that of the green stone falling onto the ground.

The unicorn smiled.

(~)

Everyone screamed once they landed hard on the ground. Those with wings didn't even have time to use theirs, given how quickly the environment dramatically shifted from Ma's home, to the docks of Republic City.

Everyone groaned as they stood up. Nova shook his head, "Oy, that packed a punch. Is everyone alright?"

"Ugh. Why do my insides feel like they've been moved around?" Flash said as he gripped his sides.

"That's just a side effect, mate." Mekarm replied. "There's also dizziness, vomiting…"

The sound of vomiting was heard as the team turned to see Spike throwing up in a nearby trash can.

"Delusional.."

"Since when did we have two suns?" said Bolin, looking up at the sky, right before passing out again.

"And my least favorite…"

"Fine feel I." said Mako only to close his mouth in shock. His wife and daughter both gasped.

"Backwards speaking."

"Me to happened what?!" Mako exclaimed, only to cover his mouth again. Korra an Iris tried not to laugh, but it was futile.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off in a few minutes."

Asami helped her husband back up, once he had fully regained his composure. The woman looked around the area. To her surprise, the sun was already glistening over the vast sea. Air Temple Island and Aang Memorial Island weren't too far off.

"We're back in Republic City?" she asked in confusion. "We're right back where we started!"

"So, the sword is somewhere in the city?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash groaned loudly, weeping in despair. "Are you kidding me?! We traveled all the way to a muddy swamp to find a ding-dang sword, which turned out wasn't in the swamp but is actually in the city?! It'll take forever to find it! And it was here, somebody would have found it by now!"

"I don't think it is in the city, Rainbow." Twilight said, "Remember what Ma said;

 _Reflections of gold_

 _Story to be told_

 _Turn back the clock_

 _A skill you unlock_

 _An eternal dance_

 _From a single glance_

 _One date_

 _Was your child's sealed fate_."

"Reflections of gold?" Nova questioned.

"Turn back the clock?" Chi questioned.

Rainbow Dash groaned once more. "Gah! Why does everything need to be prophesied?"

"I've been saying that for years." Spike muttered, folding his arms.

"She said the answer is in the prophesy." Korra said, "The first half says " _Reflections of Gold"_. What could that mean?"

The team pondered on the first words and tried to think of where or what had reflections of gold. Some faces began to lit up, but quickly frowned when they realized that their answer probably wouldn't fit. Before Twilight could even say the three words she dreaded to say, a golden light caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She turned around and went over to the waterfront, looking at the source of the light, which reflected in the water. Instantly the pieces began to fall into place.

"Guys, I think I got it!" she called out, pointing her fingers at the reflection in the water.

"Twilight, that's just the pro-bending arena." Flash said, only for his eyes to widen in realization, "Which happens to have gold coloring…The prophesy's talking about the pro-bending arena!"

"Exactly! It's also where us and Korra firt met Mako and Bolin. " _Turn back the clock"_ indicates the past!"

It was then Korra and Mako were catching on what she was saying. "Of course…" said Korra. "A single glance…"

"One date..." Mako continued.

"Was your child's sealed fate!" they said in unison as they both looked down at Iris. Of course, A single glance, one dance indicated when the two first met, which sealed the fate of when their daughter would be born….Iris.

"It's talking about the day we met!" Mako concluded.

"The sword's hidden somewhere in the arena!"

"And to think it was right under our noses this entire time!" Asami exclaimed.

"Ronin's got nothing on us now!" Rainbow Dash said as she fist-bumped Applejack.

"Up high, girls!" said Chi as she, Iris and Akari gave each other a high-five.

(~)

The group landed in front of the arena, which was already closed for the day. Pro-bending season had yet to begin, so there haven't been any games recently. And after the day of Harmony, the owner had closed the arena for clean up.

Thankfully, Mako had a key that allowed them full entrance to the place. "Okay, so we know the sword is here." Nova began. "Question is, where is it hidden?"

"Let's split into teams and search." Korra said, "Me, Mako, Twilight, Flash and Leilani will look around the outside." Korra said. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack, check the arena, the bleachers and the lockers. Asami, Bolin, Mekarm and Spike check the attic. Nova, Sunset and Chi look in the gym.

"What about us, Mom?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, we want to help!" Akari said eagerly.

Korra and Twilight looked at each other with concerned expressions before making up their minds. "Okay, you guys can search the gym with uncle Bolin and aunt Asami. Help them look."

The two princesses gave their mothers a salute, "You got it!" they said in unison and the entire group split apart to search the large arena.

Bolin led his team to the attic, which had been rearranged to look like…an actual attic. His and Mako's beds were gone, as was the kitchen. Bolin blinked. "Wow. Toza's really changed up the place."

He climbed out of the hatch door, helping his wife, the diamond dog and his two nieces and dragon upwards. They didn't waste a second and started searching. Mekarm used his keen sense of smell to help locate the blade. As they rummaged through the materials, Asami stopped in her tracks and cringed when he found an old equalist mask."

"Some things should just stay buried." she said, tossing the mask to the side. As they searched, they were completely unaware of the shadowy figure that watched them from the window before disappearing into the night.

(~)

Mako and Korra were walking around the the waterfront hoping if they could find some clue as to where the sword searched the left front half of the arena, while Twilight, Flash and Leilani searched the right. Unfortunately, they didn't find anything.

"Anything?" Mako asked.

Korra shook her head, "No. Gah, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Don't worry." Mako said, grabbing her hand. "We'll find it. I'll check out over by the gazebo."

"And I'll check the back entrance." She said before giving him a kiss and walked away. While she went to the other way, Mako walked over to a small gazebo location at the edge of the dock. He walked inside and leaned onto the post, deep in thought.

"Now If I were a cranky old unicorn, where would I hide a evil sword?" He said to himself. His eyes caught a glimpse of the setting sun that was just touching the bay. Even after all these years, it was still a beautiful sight to behold, especially with the portal of Equestria rising from the ocean. For a moment, it seems that everything that was happening in his mind just suddenly vanished. As if he went back in time to that day. The day that changed his and his future wife's life forever.

"Stroll down memory lane?"

Mako quickly turned around to the source of the voice and saw it was just Korra leaning against the beam of the entrance.

"Korra? I thought you were looking around the back?"

"I , Twilight was already on it, so I decided to help you out." She said before walking over but something about her walk seemed...different. He noticed that she was swaying her hips a bit. She came up and rested her arms on the ledge. She looked over at Mako and gave a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I just find it kind off odd. Why would Madam Alpha hide the sword in the place where we first met?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." he said, though for some reason, being near Korra was making him feel a tad uneasy. Which was extremely rare, and unlikely.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked, her voice soft and loving, "You seem kind of, tense." she said, slowly sliding her hand to his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Let's go and find the blade." he said, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Korra who gripped his arm.

"What's the rush?"

"Korra, we're looking for the Twilight Blade, remember? Before Ronin finds it."

"I know, I know. But, it wouldn't hurt to reenact the past for a little while, right?" she stepped closer. A bit…too close. In a very seductive manner, she traced her fingers through his hair. A manner that she always did during their alone times, but for the first time, Mako continuously felt that lingering uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Korra? Are you alright?" Mako asked suspiciously. "This isn't like you."

"I'm fine." she said. "I'm just trying to brighten up the situation a bit but you act like you're trying to ignore me." the Avatar wrapped one arm around Mako's shoulder, while tracing circles around his chest with her free hand. Normally, he would have found these things attractive, but now they just felt wrong. Especially given the situation they were in. It wasn't new for Korra to flirt with him, but she would never do so during a time like this.

He forcibly gripped her wrist, narrowing his eyes. "Korra, now's not the time for this. We need to find that sword before Ronin does."

"And we will. We can kill a few minutes."

"Korra, that's not-" before he could finish, she placed a finger over his lips.

Her voice got more lower and a bit more seductive. As she came in closer, Mako noticed her eyes. "Don't talk. Just let me do the rest…" she whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Mako partly closed his eyes, leaning in as well, placing his hand behind her hair as if to caress it.

Korra let out an angry yell once she felt Mako yank on her hair, pulling her back and twisted her arm before pinning her to the pillar. She let out an angry growl as Mako kept her still.

"Who are you?!" he demanded to know, "Where is my wife?!"

"Mako!" a familiar voice called out. Korra had appeared just in time to see Mako holding a woman's arm and yanking her hair while pinning her against the pillar as if she were a criminal. Mako became distracted upon seeing his real wife before him, that the double he was holding had suddenly vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Mako quickly ran towards, Korra, wrapping his arms around her in relief. "Korra! It's really you."

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?" she asked, right before the black smoke spiraled before them, taking on the form of a woman with wings on her back. Her eyes were closed and she wore a smug grin on her face. Once she opened her eyes, rather than being a radiant blue color, they were instead red as blood.

Korra gasped, memories of her Avatar state double from her nightmares returned. Her hands trembled. "What are you?"

The look-alike placed her hand over her heart, "Why, Korra, don't you recognize me?" she said in sadness, which sounded obviously fake from their point of view. Korra and Mako narrowed their eyes at the impostor. She chuckled, "Of course you don't."

Korra studied the copy, noticing that while she did resemble Korra in every single way (minus her eyes), she noticed that her coloring was a few shades darker in comparison to Korra's, even in the golden light of the arena. It was then, Korra willed herself to look at her feet. She noticed that her shadow was outstretched, reaching all the way towards the copy.

"You're…you're my shadow!" Korra stated, her eyes wide in terror.

"Bravo, you figured it out." the shadow clapped slowly. "But, I really don't like the sound of that. "Korra's Shadow", kind of sounds a bit…unoriginal. How's about you call me…Nyx."

Korra's own shadow spread open her wings. Unlike Korra's, which's feathers were dipped with blue colors, the copy's were of various shades of red. Even the rest of her outfit started to change into various shades of red. Her dark brown hair turned as black as tar. The star on her forehead was red, as was the cutie mark symbol on her cheek, resembling more of Vaatu's coloring, and resembling his markings as well.

With a wave of her hand, the two suddenly felt something grab their legs. Before long, the two were trapped by gluons of black smoke. Despite the fact that it was air, it still made the two felt as if they were being strangled by a pythonaconda.

Korra attempted to cast a spell, but was blocked due to the dark cloud that wrapped around her forehead. "How is this possible?" Korra asked, struggling to break free

"How else?" the copy replied smugly, "While you guys were looking for that old prune, Shade was able to steal part of your shadow. Ronin added in his own magic and, Ta-da! Here I am." she slowly walked towards the couple.

"Let us go!" Mako demanded.

The shadow Korra only laughed at the two. "What's the matter, darling?" she said, caressing Mako's face while he clenched his teeth and pulled away. "You used to love it when I got feisty."

"Get away from him!" the real Korra demanded, almost like an angry bark.

"Oh, don't be jealous." the shadow Korra said, "Technically, he's my husband too."

"You will release us right now or I'll-"

"You'll what?" the shadow taunted. "Incinerate me? Splatter me with a rock? Ha! You don't have the guts." Nyx came in close to Korra, gripping her neck as if to chock her. "You _never_ had the guts to finish the job, and you know it." the real Korra gulped down hard, not out of fear, but out of having her hand gripping her throat. "Remember that night you broke into City Hall to demand Tarlokk release your friends? You had him outmatched. He was crawling on the floor, and you with your flames in hand ready to end him." Nyx wore a sadistic smile the entire time, only to then frown in disappointment. "But you stopped. Even if Tarlokk hadn't bloodbended you right then and there, you still would have stopped midway."

The grip on Korra's throat loosened, but the Avatar remained unfazed. The shadow was right. She remembered that moment where she had Tarlokk cornered, ready to finish the job. But, even though it came only a second before she felt Tarlokk bloodbend her into submission, Korra's flames diminished. Even if her body wasn't under his control, Tarlokk still would have come out alive. Korra was never going to harm him. Something inside of her overtook her instincts, overlapping her anger. She wasn't going to kill Tarlokk then, she never killed anyone else after that. She couldn't, and wouldn't. It happened to quick that she hard completely forgotten it after she was captured. Only when she relived it did she understand what had happened. It wasn't Tarlokk's bloodbending that would have saved him that night, but simply Korra's true non murderous nature.

Nyx rolled her eyes as she released Korra's throat, allowing her to inhale properly. "You knew it even then. You don't have a single murderous bone in your body. You could have been the most powerful Avatar in the world. Unlike Aang, you had greater strength. You had ambition. You had that burning inferno!…but it was overshadowed by _"that goody-goody magic side"_." Nyx said in a high pitched voice to mock her. "Such a waste! But now, thanks to Ronin, there will be a new Avatar in town. One that will rule this sickeningly sweet world of yours the way it should be run!-AH!"

Nyx stumbled back, when a powerful blast of magenta colored flames struck her arm, causing it to turn black before healing itself. Korra and Mako were freed instantly, and Twilight, Flash and Leilani landed beside them. Flash Sentry pulled out his katana sword, the light of the arena reflecting off of the metallic surface.

Nyx regenerated her arm, and laughed wickedly. "Twily, Flash-boy, Lani. So glad you could make it."

"Who are you?" Leilani demanded to know.

"Nyx." she replied, once two black colored flames appeared on both of her palms. A.k.a: The one's who's about to make you wish you've never been born!"

(~)

Rainbow Dash groaned after having inspected the last bleacher. The rest of the Mane Six had been searching every nook and cranny in the arena. Rainbow and Fluttershy even inspected the chandelier high up above the ring, but found nothing.

Rainbow Dash flew downwards to the pool under the ring, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Found anything?"

Pinkie Pie dove up to the surface, complete with scuba gear, shaking her head. "Nope!"

They all gathered at the lockers, where Rarity had been searching in alongside Applejack. "Well, we found some pocket lint, dirty socks and an empty can of hairspray, but no sword." Applejack said.

Just then, Asami, Bolin, Spike, Mekarm, Iris and Akari entered the locker room. "Any luck?" Asami asked.

Rarity sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid not. We've searched every last bit of this place."

"I'm guessing you guys didn't have much luck either?" Fluttershy said sadly.

Bolin shook his head in regret. "Nope. You'd think a magical sword would be easy to find."

"Unless Madam Alpha disguised it." Asami said.

"Not a chance." Mekarm said. "She may be a tough teacher, but she's not unfair."

Another presence appeared at the door. Iris quickly spun around, smiling happily. "Mom!"

"Hey, honey." Korra greeted happily. "What's going on?"

"We still haven't found the sword." Mekarm said in regret. "Sorry, your highness."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Korra said, waving her hand causally as if it really didn't matter.

Mekarn arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. Besides…it's not like you're gonna live long enough to actually see it." Korra's voice suddenly turned cold and harsh, and her blue eyes suddenly turned red in color.

Iris gasped and stepped back. "You're not my mom!"

"'Fraid not, little one." the shadow Korra smiled wickedly and commanded the black clouds to reach out for the others. They wrapped around the entire group, tossing them all towards the arena. The entire group grunted from the impact. The shadow Korra reappeared before them, followed by several more.

"What is going on?!" Rainbow asked in disbelief. "Who are you? What have you done with Korra?"

"She's busy at the moment." one of the copies replied, "In the meantime, how's about we play a little game? For old time's sake." she tilted her head to the two young princesses, who were being shielded by Mekarm. "Oh, but we can't have children here, that'd be dangerous." she said, pretending to sound sincere. Nyx rose her hand, levitating the two princesses upwards, a red aura surrounding them as they struggled to break free. "Sorry, kiddies. Nap time for you."

"Not a chance, lady!" Akari exclaimed, blasting a ray of magic from her horn, directly at Nyx's forehead. The shadow screamed in pain, gripping her forehead and the children were immediately freed.

"Girls, get out of here!" Rarity ordered, "Find your parents! Go!"

The two girl complied, and Akari teleported themselves away. Nyx growled in anger as her injured forehead was instantly healed. "I'll deal with those little brats latter. After I'm done with you losers."

Rarity's horn glowed brightly. "I refuse to be bested by some cheep knockoff!"

"Bring it." Nyx replied, outstretching her hand, commanding her copies to attack the group. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy hurled their wind attacks, while Rainbow Dash threw her blasts of fire. She and several of the copies took to the air, the pegasus punching and kicking at the copies, who kicked and punched in return.

Bolin used the earth disks available to strike the copies, who proved they too could bend the earth around them. "They can bend too?!"

"Apparently!" Asami replied, leaping forward to electrocute one with her glove. The copy cried out in pain at the impact, her wing having been hit. Asami landed, seeing that part of her wing turned entirely black, almost as if black paint had been spilled all over it. In an instant, it regenerated and the copy stood up once more, as if nothing happened.

Asami gasped and the copy attacked her again, the two now in hand to hand combat while Rarity bended the water from the arena to try and freeze the copies. Once took the unicorn's water, froze it and hurled it at Rarity, who summersaulted out of the way in the nick of time. One of the shadow copies grabbed Asami by the ankles, dangling her upside down. A black flame appeared in her hand, only for her to be electrocuted from behind, prompting her to release Asami.

Mekarm had his mechanical arm raised, the green stone on his mechanical palm glowing bright and streams of electricity coursed on the surface of the metal. Asami stared in wide in surprise as the diamond dog assisted her up with his real paw. "Hope you don't mind, Madam Alpha took some ideas from your design."

"Hey, whatever helps." said the Sato right before getting back to fighting the shadowlings.

(~)

Meanwhile, Akari and Iris had been teleported to the corridor. Both holding tightly to one another. Their first instinct was to run and seek help. The two girls ran across the corridor, only to stop at the gym, where Nova, Sunset and Chi had been searching for the swords.

"Girls, what's going on?" Sunset asked.

"It's the shadowlings!" Iris exclaimed, "They're here for the sword!"

Chi heard something creeping up from behind her. The wisp screamed, and on instinct, Sunset Shimmer sent a blast of fire at whatever it was that appeared behind her. Chi rushed towards Nova, gripping his arm, while the dark cloud manifested itself into a copy of the Avatar.

"Korra?!"

"Eh, not quite." Nyx gave a wicked smirk, sending blasts of dark colored flames at the unicorn. Everyone else stepped away from the blast. Nova did a back flip before pulling his sword out. Iris and Akari held their ground, seeing more of the Nyx copies manifesting around them. Their sadistic laughter echoed within the confined walls of the gym, even more so once the doors had closed, trapping them inside. Chi changed into her fox form, growling in anger at the shadows.

"Don't worry, this won't last long." the Nyxs all said in unison.

Nova's eyes narrowed as he charged at one of the shadowlings, slicing his sword at it. The copies only laughed like mischievous little children. Chi charged at the shadowlings, sinking her teeth into their skin and or wings. The shadows screeched in pain, only to completely re-manifest again.

Iris was paralyzed with fear. For some reason, seeing all of these dark copies of her mother left her feeling torn. She knew they weren't her actual mother, but still, hearing her exact same voice and seeing her exact same face and using the exact same powers on her friends was jarring to see.

Akari dragged Iris behind a few boxes, a stern look on her face. Her instinct was to protect her friend, no matter what. The girls screamed when a shadowlings appeared behind them. "Found you." she taunted, with two pointed shards of ice in hand, ready to end their short lives right then and there. The shadowing screeched when Chi came leaping at her, pinning her to the ground, growling in anger and bitting on the shadowling's neck. She disappeared in black smoke, and the two princesses hug Chi in gratitude.

The Shadowling manifested itself once more, only this time, Akari took charge and sent a blast of fire at her. The shadowlings chased after the alicorn princess, continuously throwing blasts of fire at the child, who returned the favor by blasting at her with her own blue colored fire, sparkled with magic around it.

Chi chased after the shadowing, bitting on her leg and Iris, seeing her friends in danger, acted as well. She was tired of always hiding and being afraid throughout this entire thing. This time, she was ready to face these monsters. After what Madam Alpha had told her, she realized she had no reason to fear her visions anymore. She came on this mission for a reason, and she was not going to run away now.

She flapped her wings and sent a bright yellow colored blast at the shadowing, who screeched in pain at the impact. Chi released her foot, landing on the ground. Iris panted in exhaustion, while Akari helped her to stand. She was still learning, so one attack drained her intensely.

One shadowing came up from behind Nova, only to be blasted away by Sunset's fire arc kick. Nova spun around, blinking in surprise at Sunset's fast reaction. "Nice shot." he complimented.

Sunset nodded in return, only to duck in cover when another shadowing came at her, gripping the back of her hair and tossing her across the room. She was rescued in mid air by Nova's magic while he simultaneously sliced the Shadowling, literally in half, turning it into a pile of black smoke which vaporized in a second. Once he stopped levitating Sunset, she landed feet first on the ground.

"Thanks."

The Shadowlings growled in anger, and charged at the two. Chi shielded Akari and Iris. Nova and Sunset shared smug grins and charged at the shadowlings. Sunset fired some magic and flames at the beasts, while Nova continuously dodged incoming attacks and then countering them with his sword. Sunset's side was beginning to close in on her. Nova saw this and was about to help, but Sunset already opened her mouth and unleashed a blazing inferno at them, turning the Nyx's into ashes. Nova was quite amazed by her attack. Nova said quite surprised.

Sunset created two fire daggers with her hands, slicing and dicing each shadowing that came at her, while Nova did the same with his sword. The two spun rapidly, shielding the other, while simultaneously destroying each shadow. Chi blasted at them with magic from her forehead, while Akari shot fire blasts, while holding a tired Iris close to her.

The two unicorns moved like like two bolts of yellow and blue lightning, it was difficult for the shadowlings to even keep up with them. Blasts of fire and magic shot in all directions, destroying every shadow in their wake until they had all dispersed. Sunset and Nova kept their defensive stances, not looking even the least bit exhausted. These two were fighters, that much was certain.

(~)

Nyx screeched in pain at another one of Leilani's blasts. Her and multiple copies had manifested, fighting against the rest of the group. Mako and Flash fought, back to back. Mako with his blasts of fire and Flash with his sword, which was more of a blur of silver in the eyes of the shadowlings.

Leilani, Korra and Twilight took to the skies, fighting the Nyx copies with punches, kicks and magical blasts. "They keep just showing up!" Twilight exclaimed right before punching one shadowing in the face. "We can't keep this up forever!"

It was then, Leilani connected the dots. "That's it. They're trying to keep us occupied so we won't be able to find the sword!" she turned to the Avatar, who had just sucker punched a copy of herself. "Korra, we'll hold them off you go and get the sword!"

"How? I don't even know where it is!" Korra replied, only to be sent flying downwards due to a blast from Nyx. Twilight and Leilani were also hit and fell to the ground. Mako and Flash were kicked hard and they too had fallen. Korra's body slid across the floor, reaching the side of the gazebo. She could hear Nyx's laughter from behind. Korra groaned in pain from the impact.

"Look at this. The mighty Princess Avatar, dead on the floor. Well, not dead yet." Nyx held her hand up, only to be knocked down by Twilight, who pinned her down, sitting on top of her back. Nyx growled and grabbled Twilight's arm, pinning her down instead, chocking her neck. Nyx smiled maliciously at the alicorn struggling to breath, only to suddenly gasp and turn into black mist when Flash pierced her with his sword. Twilight inhaled deeply as Flash helped his wife back up, holding her tight.

Korra's eyes fluttered open as she came to. Her eyes darted to the waters bellow her, noticing that while she could see the reflection of her loved ones, she could not see Nyx's. The star on her forehead glowed once Mako walked up to her, helping his wife to her feet, but her eyes were still aimed at the water. As her star glowed, something beneath the water seemed to shimmer. Pressing her hand onto the side of the gazebo, she felt a course of energy go through her body. In her mind's eye, she saw a stone deep underwater….with a sword stuck to it.

Korra gasped. "The sword." she whispered to her husband, "I know where it is. Keep them distracted."

Mako complied, but watched in confusion as Korra dove deep under water. The Avatar swam, using her wings to push her forward faster while a blue aura surrounded her, allowing her to breath while underwater. She reached to the very bottom of the ocean floor, right underneath where the gazebo stood. She smiled upon seeing what she had anticipated.

"The Twilight Blade. It's here!"

(~)

Sunset and Nova were already getting tired with so many shadowlings appearing one after another. The army stood before them, ready to unleashing a converge attack on the two. Sunset grunted, flames in hand at the ready, only to be stopped when Nova placed his arm in her path.

"Step back." he said.

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

Sunset hesitantly complied and took a couple steps back. Nova held his sword behind him and began to channel his power into the blade. The Nyxs unleashed their attack, only for Nova to pull out his sword, creating a shield which blocked everyone else form the attack. The shadows gasped in horror and Nova let out an angry yell as he ran towards them. He did a devastating spin attack, turning every Nyx into mist. Once for sure they were destroyed, Nova stopped spinning and did a couple swings with his sword before placing it back in the scabbard. He turned towards Sunset who had an annoying look on her face. "What?" he asked.

"Showoff." she said with a scoff, which made Nova smirked. He did like a girl with a bit of sass. The moment was cut short however when the mist of the Nyx's suddenly began to form back and multiplied to even more.

Nova groaned in annoyance, "Aren't you guys tired of getting sliced already?!"

"Has spending time with these goody-goodies turned your brain to mush?" Nyx taunted. "You know shadows aren't easily defeated. How else to you think we were able to wage war on Equestria for so long?"

Nova, Sunset, Chi and the girls rallied together as more and more shadows surrounded them, laughing maniacally.

(~)

Twilight maneuvered each punch from the Nyx copy before kicking her square in the jaw. Leilani punched several in the stomach as well as yank on the hair of one, spun her around, colliding her with several others and tossing them over her shoulder all the way to the tower of the building, where they evaporated into mist.

Mako and Flash stood side by side as more shadows surrounded them. There was no use, no matter how many times they fought they just kept on coming. Suddenly, the waters began to glow brightly. Everyone turned their attention to the ocean, where a sparkling vortex of water appeared and up surfaced Korra, her wings spread open, droplets of water flying off. In her hand, was none other than the weapon they had been searching for.

The shadows gasped in horror, merging as one Nyx once more. "No! It can't be!"

Korra rose the sword up high, creating a powerful light that illuminated the sky. From inside the arena, where the rest of the group was fighting the shadowlings, they saw the light. The Elements of Harmony manifested on the chest of the ponies. The shadows screeched in terror, shielding their eyes from the bright light and disappeared in black mist.

"They did it!" Spike exclaimed, jumping in victory. "They found the sword!"

(~)

The same light appeared on the window of the gym. The shadows shielded their eyes, evaporating into nothing but black mist. Akari, Iris and Chi, who reverted back to her wisp form, all cheered happily. Nova smiled in relief. He knew only one with a pure heart could make the sword glow that brightly. His relief expression quickly changed into one of surprise when Sunset wrapped her arms around him, hugging the stallion. He literally dropped his sword in surprise, his heart beat fast against his chest.

Realizing her impulsive reaction, Sunset quickly ended the hug, her cheeks burning red, merging with the red of her cutie mark, and stepped back, shyly tugging on her over the shoulder braid.

"Um, sorry." she said, "Spending a lot of time with Team Avatar makes you a hugger."

Nova didn't say anything, but instead smiled. Chi, Akari and Iris swooned at the scene. The moment, unfortunately, as interrupted when a blast of red magic struck Sunset, sending her across the room, colliding with several boxes.

"Sunset!" Nova called out, reaching out for her, only to be stopped by a blazing red sword to the throat. A dark creature surround Chi and the two princesses. Shade blocked their path, his jaws snapping. Chi changed into her fox form, only to suddenly have a red collar appear around her neck, immediately changing her back to her wisp form. Akari and Iris also noticed the same collars around their own necks.

The same one was now on Nova as well as he helplessly watched Sunset struggled to stand back up. Kage laughed at the yellow unicorn, who narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry to disappoint you, gorgeous. But your boyfriend's coming with me."

In a flash of red, Kage and Shade disappeared, along with Nova's sword, leaving Sunset alone in the now empty gym. She quickly got on her feet and ran outside.

(~)

The light diminished once Korra landed on the ground. Twilight, Leilani, Mako and Flash rallied behind her, facing Nyx. The rest of Team Avatar hurried outside, smiling with relief and unimaginable joy upon seeing Korra with the sword. Nyx stepped back, growling in anger. She closed her eyes, clenching her fists. A small smile formed across her lips and she opened her eyes again.

"Okay, you got the sword, yippee for you. Now, how's about we just let bygones be bygones and hand it over."

Korra laughed, "You know, for my shadow, you really don't know me all that well." her eyes narrowed in determination as she held the sword over her head. "Once I destroy this sword, Ronin will _never_ rule Equestria, or any world!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll reconsider. Oh, Kaaaaage!" Nyx called out in a sing-song tone. In a flash of red, the red unicorn appeared, holding Nova hostage, while Shade, who was now in the form of a black skinned human with red eyes, spiky black hair and wearing a long black jacket with red outlines, black pants and boots, holding Chi, Iris and Akari by the backs of their shirts. The three squirmed like anxious puppies.

Korra and Mako gasped, as did Twilight and Flash upon seeing their children held captive. Sunset's eyes shimmered sadly upon seeing Nova so helpless now. His eyes still carried that fire and ambition, but she also saw traces of fear.

Nyx laughed wickedly. "Unless you want these little cuties, and Nova, thrown into the ocean to drown, you'll hand over the sword."

Korra looked at her children, and then down at the blade. There really was no reason to choose. The answer was clear. "How do I know you won't hurt them even after I give you the sword?" she asked. Nyx's eyes widened. "Answer: You won't! You claim to be my shadow, so I know that you're bluffing. You want the sword but you will still hurt them even if I comply. So, how about this: I break this sword, you go right back to where you came from, and Ronin goes back to living under a rock like the coward he is! Anybody got a problem with it?" she asked the rest of her friends and family, who all shook their heads, saying they had no issue with it whatsoever. Even Nova was smiling victoriously right now. Kage was beginning to sweat, which was a bonus.

"The polls are in." Korra said, holding the sword upwards, using all of her magic to make it shine brighter.

Nyx trembled. "What's happening?!"

"Her light magic if canceling out the dark magic of the sword." Nova said, still smiling. "It's going to overload and the Twilight Blade will finally cease to exist!"

(~)

Ronin could feel his precious weapon breaking apart at the seems. His connection to it was severing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(~)

Everyone shielded their eyes from the powerful blast. This was it. After everything they had gone through just to find the sword, it was finally going to be over.

Once the light diminished, everyone opened their eyes, smiling in relief, expecting to see the sword shattered into a million pieces…unfortunately, their smiles immediately morphed into gasps of terror and confusion.

Korra panted from exhaustion, down on one knee…the sword still in tact in her hand.

"Wha-what happened?!" Twilight asked. "Why didn't it work?!"

Korra's eyes shimmered, as if tears would shed. "It's…it's not me." she said. She had used all of her positive magic on that blade, but even with all of her efforts, it didn't break.

Nova shook his head, "No. It can't be. Ma's visions are never wrong, you have to again! Korra, try again!" he pleaded, which was odd to hear coming from him.

"I can't." Korra said, now fully on her knees.

Nyx's smug smile returned and she laughed. "Well, this has got to be really embarrassing for you. Don't feel so bad, it's not the first time you've failed." she taunted. Mako and Twilight helped Korra back to her feet, and everybody else got into a fighting stance, ready to fight. Nyx snapped her fingers and Shade hurried to the docks, holding the girls and the wisp in mid air, over the ocean.

"One move and the kids sleep with the fishes. Those collars cancel out their magic, and when under water…are _extremely_ heavy." her words struck fear at the hearts of the parents. "So, how's about you give us the sword, hm?"

Korra narrowed her eyes. "I know you won't stay true to your word."

"Okay, it's their funeral." Nyx nodded to Shade, who was ready to dropped them. The girls screamed in terror and Korra stepped forward.

" _Wait!_ " the Avatar called out desperate. "Alright, I'll give you the sword, just _please_ let them go!"

"Wise choice."

Korra knew it was a bad idea to give her the sword, but she couldn't risk the life of her daughter, or Twilight's. Her hand trembled as she offered the sword. Nobody even tried to stop her. Nova struggled to break free. Nyx was only moments away from the sword, but Korra suddenly reeled back.

"No!"

"What?!"

"You'll throw my kids either way! You don't care about a proper trade, you just want me to suffer!"

Nyx rolled her eyes, "Yesh, you're so dramatic." it was then, she heard a voice whispering in her ear. The shadow scoffed. "Okay, it's your lucky day. The boss just agreed to your terms. Tomorrow, at sundown. The sword for your kids. Sounds fair?"

Korra looked at everyone else. They were just as torn as Korra was. If she gave them the sword, it would be bad, if she didn't it would also be bad. It was a loose, loose situation. At least, this way, they could coordinate a plan. Why Ronin would suddenly agree to this was odd, no doubt part of an even greeted elaborate plan, but if there was any chance of saving the kids and their friends, Korra was taking it.

Nyx stopped her from answering by raising a finger. "Ah, ah. I know what you're thinking. Well, not really but I can feel your emotions. Don't even think about backstabbing me. Or else…"

Korra lowered her gaze. "Fine. I'll agree to the trade, and I won't do anything to double cross you."

"Do you promise?"

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Korra, don't say it!"

The Avatar gulped, "Cross my heart…"

"No!"

"Hope to die…."

"Don't!"

"Stick a cupcake in my eye."

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Pinkie got down on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She knew once Korra made a promise, she never broke it. Her shadow knew that. She could sense Korra's emotions, she knew she wasn't going to try anything whatsoever.

Nyx chuckled, "Oh, Korra. We could have been an unstoppable force. But, you had to give in to "love", blech! Alright. You've got yourself a deal. We'll do the exchange tomorrow, at sundown by the southern spirit portal. The place where your glorious little unified world began…and where you'll see it all end."

With that, Nyx, Kage and Shade disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke…taking Nova, Chi, Akari and Iris with them. Their parents could hear their children calling out for them, but it was too late. They were gone. The last thing Nova saw was Sunset's heartbroken face.

Korra broke down into tears, getting on her knees, crying as she and her husband weeped, holding each other tightly. Twilight and Flash too held their friends. Many of the girls cried as well, even the boys. Mekarm removed his hat in respect, his dog ears lowering in sadness.

Leilani held the Twilight Blade, seeing her reflecting on its surface. Tears spilled from her eyes.

(~)

Nova, Chi and the princesses were tossed into a jail-cell, still with their collars on. "Enjoy your stay." Kage said as he slammed the cell door. "While it lasts." he laughed along with Nyx and Shade as they left their prisoners in the darkness.

They headed to an old room, once of which had various old materials that were gathering dust everywhere. Stuff such as kai sticks, old unused electric gloves and several green goggles. In the center of the room was a dark shadowy figure. His entire body was a midnight blue, and his hair was white as now. He held his hands behind his back.

"I don't get it." Nyx spoke, "We had the sword right there, why did you tell us to give them time?"

"Patience, Nyx." the figure replied. "Korra may not have been able to break my sword, but that magic of hers has caused some serious damage. I won't be able to even touch the blade right now so long as I'm still in my current form."

"Besides, if you hadn't been so insistent of killing of her kid we'd at least have it where they can't get it!" Kage complained, making the shadow version of the Avatar clench her fists, ready to punch him in the jaw right then and there.

"Oh, don't give me that! We both know if you had a chance to take away Nova's happiness for good you'd take it without question!"

"Spare me your petty jealousy."

"Look who's talking!"

" _Enough!_ " the figure shouted, forcing the two to become silent. "It's not your fault, Nyx. You can't help your natural desires. Tell me, Korra will give us the sword to save her children?"

"Well, yeah, there's no doubt she won't even put up a fight if it meant saving her kid, but-"

"But about her friends, we have nothing to worry about. Trust me. Besides, this will give me plenty of time to catch up with my old friend." Ronin turned to face his lackeys, smiling wickedly as he revealed his face….

Which was looking more and more like Nova.

(~)


	15. Chapter 14: Unleashing the Darkness

**Restoring the Darkness Within**

Korra sat silence in the large library of Twilight's castle, staring at her reflection on the surface of the Twilight Blade. The sword gave off an eerie glow in the moonlight, everything that has happened went by so fast. Now her daughter and niece were captured, along with Nova and Chi.

The Avatar had not spoken a word since her daughter was captured. Naturally, she would be the first to react and think of a way to bring her one and only child back. But there was one thing standing in their way.

Nyx.

She was Korra's shadow, which meant if she knew of Korra's plan to trick Ronin, then so will Nyx. Ronin will know ahead of time, and will most likely end the children right then and there. If he hadn't already.

No, she couldn't think like that. She knew in her heart her child would be alright. She had to believe. Having hope was all she had left now.

And then, there was Nova.

Despite the reality of who Nova was, Korra held no hatred towards him. In fact, she felt more compassion for him now than she did when they first met. The poor pony had lost so much and blamed himself for Ronin's existence. A look of determination edged on her face as she gripped the sword and left the library.

(~)

In the throne room, the rest of the team gathered around the Cutie Map, which was currently inactive and was just a rounded crystal table. The Mane Six sat in their respected thrones, while Leilani stood beside Mako and a now pony Flash Sentry. Being in Equestria reverted the ponies back to their natural pony form. While the ponies were trying to discuss a way to save the children and see to it Ronin did not get the sword, Sunset Shimmer had a hard time keeping her head straight.

The image of Nova's distressed look stabbed her heart in the chest. He had struggled so much, and now he was in the hands of his shadow. There was no denying the guilt that filled her heart. The unicorn jumped a bit when Mako pounded his fist onto the surface of the table.

"Think people! We've got twenty four hours to come up with a plan!"

"We'll think of one." Bolin said, trying to ease his anxious brother, who looked like he was just about ready to strangle somebody. It was the reason so many kept a fair amount of distance between them and the princes. "But you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down?!" Mako yelled, blowing up at his brother, "My daughter is in the hands of a monster, who could be torturing her right now and you want me to calm down?!"

"Well you're not going to be able to think straight this way!" Bolin pointed out, keeping his cool while also being firm to his older brother.

Mako hung his head, pressing his hand over his forehead. Fluttershy flew up from her throne, along Mako to sit on it instead. The firebender looked as if he were on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Fluttershy patted him on the back with her hoof, "We're all scared too. Nobody blames you for being on edge."

"I just don't know what to do." he said, lowering his hand as a few tears fell down his face. "If we give Ronin the sword, we'll all lose either way. And who's to say he won't just hurt the kids either way?"

"He won't." Leilani said, "Ronin is many things, but he is not that foolish. He won't hurt the children if it means getting his sword back. Even if Korra couldn't break the sword, her had effected it greatly. Ronin won't be able to reach it on his own anymore."

"So, we're now his only ticket to getting it back." Twilight said, her voice dried of emotion. Her eyes stern and focused. "He won't hurt Akari and Iris so long as it will get him the sword."

"No wonder he had his lap dogs leave." Rainbow said, angrily stomping her hoof onto the table. "He turned the tables on us again!"

"No matter what we do, he seems to be one step ahead." Rarity said.

"Amon's got nothing on this guy." Pinkie Pie said.

"All the more reason why we should come up with a plan he won't see coming." Flash said.

"And you guys are going to have to do iy without me." The team turned to see Korra walking back inside the sword in her hand.

"Korra, what are you saying?" Fluttershy asked the alicorn.

"If Nyx finds out about your plan from me, it's all over. You guys are going to have to think of something, but you can't tell me what it is. I can't know a thing about what you have planned."

"But, what if Nyx senses from you that we do have a plan?" Sunset asked.

"She won't." Korra replied. "So long as she understands I have no idea how to outsmart Ronin she won't see me as a threat. She can read my emotions, but not my thoughts. Plus, the strongest emotion she can feel are negative ones, such as grief and sadness. Even if she can feel my happiness, it won't be as strong as the negative ones."

"How did you figure all that out?" Asami asked.

"It didn't take long for me to realize it while we were fighting. So long as I don't know about the plan, and still have that feeling of fear for Iris and Akari I'll have a better chance earning her belief. I know it sounds harsh, but it's our best bet right now."

The others did not protest. The alicorn made a very valid point. Still, it would be hard for them to come up with this plan without her. Twilight flew up to Korra, nuzzling her cheek with hers and the Avatar wrapped her arms around the alicorn.

"We'll get them back. I promise." Twilight said, tears rolling down from her eyes.

"I know you will." Korra replied, her voice cracking.

Mako and Flash walked up to their respective wives, holding them close. Mako wiped away Korra's tears and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. It was enough to make Korra give a small smile. The rest of the group circled around Korra in a group hug. Her spirits had managed to lift, even just for a moment.

After the embrace, Korra left the throne room and out into the castle balcony. She had to make sure she didn't hear even a single peep from them. She gazed up at the moon, which seemed to shine brighter than ever on this night. If only her daughter could see it.

Poor Iris, just thinking about her made Korra's heart break. Which, as agonizing as it was, was needed if they were going to trick Nyx. Still, she could spare to have some trace of hope, even if it was just by star gazing. She knew she had to do this, her daughter's life depended on it. Despite the situation, she had faith and hope in her family that they would find a way to save them all. That was a promise they would keep. All these and more swirled through her head as she gazed into the sky and sung a little prayer.

 **Korra:**

 _I pray You'll be my eyes_

 _And watch her where she goes_

 _And help her to be wise_

 _Please, don't let her go..._

 _Every mother's prayer_

 _Every child knows..._

 _Lead her to a place_

 _Guide her with Your grace_

 _To a place where she'll be safe…_

Even while everyone was thinking of a plan, Twilight's mind drifted to her daughter. Her precious little shinning light and she too prayed in her mind.

 **Twilight:**

 _I pray she finds Your light_

 _And holds it in her heart_

 _As darkness falls each night_

 _Remind her where You are_

 _Every mother's prayer_

 _Every child knows_

But, it wasn't just the mothers who were praying. Their fathers as well. Mako and Flash tried to keep their calm, but the thought of anything happening to their daughters kept bringing the two to tears. They had to remain strong, and praying for the girls' safety gave them a sense of hope.

 **Mako;**

 _Take her to a place_

 _Guide her with Your grace_

 **Flash:**

 _Give her strength so she'll be safe_

 **Korra and Twilight:**

 _Lead her to a place_

 **Mako and Flash:**

 _Guide her with Your grace_

 **Together:**

 _To a place where she'll be..._

 _Safe._

(~)

Ronin sat on his chair, sipping on his glass of wine, deep in thought. After all these years, he was finally going to get back what belonged to him all those years ago. Granted, there was a small bump in the road, no thanks to that bratty Avatar, but as always, Ronin was able to turn one mistake into an opportunity. Best of all, he could kill two birds with one stone this way.

But he wasn't happy…

He's getting the Twilight Blade back, he should be celebrating! But deep down, something was bothering him. Like a faint voice of some sort. It was probably just the wind but at the same time, it sounded so...real.

He turned his attention to the doorway when Nyx entered. "Err! What was the point of having these air conditioners turned on? I hate the cold!"

Ronin chuckled, "How ironic. Then again, you are Korra's shadow. What was that song she sang? _The cold never bothered me anyway?"_

Nyx growled in anger, "Don't even! That was a stupid song."

"How are our guests doing?" Ronin asked, continuing to look out into the night.

"Whining. Again. I swear, I just want to throw that little pink alicorn into a wood chipper! She's got a mouth as big as Kage's ego!"

"Patience, Nyx. Patience." Ronin said as he placed his now empty glass on the table. "We'll be free of those little brats soon enough."

"I think you and I have some very different definitions on "soon", big guy." Nyx said using air quotes on the word "soon".

Ronin gave a light chuckle, "Relax, we have the bait, all we need is for Team Avatar to hand us the sword. Even if we do give them their children, it won't matter in the long run. I'll have what I have always wanted."

"It better be worth it, or else somebody's going to be cleaning blood off of the walls. I took it easy on those losers at the arena. Not again."

Ronin smiled wickedly. "That's my girl. Where is Kage?"

"Said something about, 'catching up'."

"Good."

(~)

Akari grunted as she tried to use a hair pin to try an unlock their cage. Sadly, nothing they did seemed to work, and the collars around their necks prevented them from using their magic. The anthro sighed in defeat and sat beside her best friend. Iris held her close for comfort. Nova had his back pressed against the wall, while Chi continuously tried to break the bars herself, to no avail.

"Forget it, Chi. It's no use." he said, the tone in his voice indicated he had already given up.

"We can't quit now! Ronin can't get the sword. If he does it'll be all over!"

"Chi's right!" Iris said, "Please don't give up, Nova."

The unicorn turned away, unable to even look at the child. "I'm sorry, Iris. You're both in this mess because of me."

"That's not true."

"Ronin is alive because I tried to separate myself from my pain. I tried to fix everything and now everyone I care about is in danger! Nothing has changed!"

"You care about us?" Akari asked, her innocent blue eyes sparkling.

Nova bit his bottom lip. "I tried not to. I told myself not to get attached to any of you….but like an idiot, I did."

"You don't want to care about us?" Iris asked sadly.

"It's not that easy, kid."

"Yes it is. You care about Chi, and you care about Sunset Shimmer. You cared enough to save everyone from the airship before it crashed."

"That was just a show by Ronin to make me the hero I'm not." Nova replied bitterly, clenching his fists.

"Even if it wasn't Ronin's doing, you still would have saved us." Iris said, giving him a warm smile. "I know you would have."

Nova's pony ears lowered down as he looked up at the child. She and Akari smiled and walked over to him. The human alicorn gave him a tight hug as did Akari. Chi too joined in the embrace. Once again, despite how hopeless the situation was, Nova felt he wasn't alone. His lonely heart felt the familiar warmth he had been afraid to feel again.

"How touching."

Everyone gasped when the cloaked figure appeared before them. The black male wisp floated beside him, hands behind his back. Chi looked at him with sadness and regret. "Hey, Shade."

"Hello, Chi. Enjoying your new home?"

The blue skinned girl gripped the bars, gritting her teeth at the red colored unicorn. "Kage, I swear, you will pay for what you did to my brother!"

" _I_ didn't do anything." Kage replied, with one hand on Shade's shoulder. "Shade here made the choice himself."

"Shade, you don't have to do this!" Chi pleaded, "Nothing good will come from it!"

"That's where you're wrong, Chi." Shade replied, his red eyes glowing in anger. "We have a chance to restore the world. To see to it that nobody will ever have to experience the loss we had to live through."

"By destroying everything the Elements of Harmony have worked to accomplish? By hurting innocent lives?!"

" _Our people were innocent, but nobody cared once they were gone!_ " Shade yelled, causing Chi to back away from the bars, trembling. "Nopony even remembers what a wisp is. Nobody remembers our legacy. But soon, they all will."

"Even if you do manage to restore our family's name in the history books, you'll still be alone. You will still be the last of our kind."

"Not if you join me."

Chi gasped. "What?"

"I'm offering you a second choice, Chi. Join us, and we can become the true dominant race alongside the shadows. The world will be our paradise."

Chi didn't even have to think about it. She already had her answer. "You asked me the same question years ago, and my answer remains unchanged. _Never!_ "

Shade growled in anger. "I thought by breaking your sol you'd become stronger. But you're as pathetic as you ever were, little sister. Very well, so be it. Just know, without me, you will never have your sol the way it was before. A slow and painful death shall be your fate. Just know, it was the fate you chose."

Nova stood upwards, shielding the wisp from her deranged brother. He did not say a word, but stared daggers at the dark wisp. Kage ordered him to step back. The red unicorn and the blue one now eye to eye.

"Why do you even bother, Nova?" Kage asked, "It's over. You don't have to keep pretending to be a hero."

"You won't away with this!" Akari exclaimed bravely, standing up to the red unicorn in the hood. "Our parents will defeat you, because they have something you don't!"

"Let me guess…friendship?" Kage taunted while making jazz hands, using a high pitched voice when he said the word "friendship". Kage scoffed in disgust. "I wouldn't expect a naive child to comprehend. Once Ronin has his sword, your precious magical paradise is about to be nothing more than a distant memory." Kage's horn glowed brightly as he smiled maliciously at the two princesses. "If it were up to me, I'd eliminate you both right then and there!"

Akari shielded Iris, her ears lowering back in anger. "Leave them alone, Cosmo!" Nova exclaimed, stepping in front of the girl. Kage reeled back by that name and Shade growled at him.

"Don't call me that." Kage demanded.

"You don't have to keep up this disguise anymore." Nova said.

"It's not a disguise! This is who I am now!"

"Come on, Cosmo. If this really is going to be the end…at least let me see my friend one last time."

Iris's eyes widened in shock and looked at Nova. After a few seconds, Kage slowly but surely, began to take off his black hood. The tip of his horn glowed brightly and the red of his skin started to change into a Lapis blue color. His eyes, once red, were now green though his mane remained black. Purple smoke emitted from his green eyes, and a large scar ran across the right side of his face, which had been completely covered by the red dye job. He glared down at the group. Iris was the first to speak up.

"Who are you?"

"This is Cosmo Blitz." Nova said, introducing the now changed unicorn. "He's… _was_ , my best friend before the war."

"I didn't think you still considered us friends." Cosmo said. His voice no longer sounded dark and mysterious but more...raspy- like.

"I did. I just didn't want to admit it."

Cosmo scoffed. "Figures. You keep pushing folks away but deep down you're still a weakling. A coward!"

"Nova is not a coward!" Iris exclaimed defensively.

"Naive, child." Cosmo muttered before addressing his attention back at his old friend. "You had a chance to change everything, to help our people and you turned your back on us!"

"What is he talking about?" Akari asked.

"Cosmo was a member of the Knights of Hans." Nova explained, " One of the founding members, actually. The ones who waged war on Equestria. He tried to get me to join their cause but I refused."

"And look where that's gotten you!" Cosmo yelled, his voice growing stronger with anger. "Our people didn't deserve what happened to them. Our kind didn't deserve to play goody-goody with those pathetic excuse for unicorns! We were the most powerful beings in Equestria, yet they treated us like we were monsters! Abominations! We deserved better than that. I knew that we needed to be on top of everyone!"

"You knew well that's not what Elder Yen Sid wanted!" Nova shouted.

"That old crook was a fool!" Cosmo bellowed. "He knew well of what we were capable of and he should've taken advantage of the opportunity to prove it. But he was so blinded by trying to make us fit in with the other ponies he couldn't see what we were capable of. We knew what had to be done."

"So that's your own fault!" Akari concluded, "If you guys hadn't gotten such big heads there would never have been a war in the first place and ponies wouldn't have been so scared and attacked back!"

"She's right." Iris said, "Your people were destroyed because of your own arrogance. It was never Nova's fault, it was _yours!_ "

" _ **QUIET!**_ " Cosmo yelled at the top of his lungs, and as if on instinct, his entire body became red once more. Nova kept his guard, making sure he wouldn't do anything to try and harm the girls. He still had magic while they did not. Slowly, Cosmo stepped back. "You still have a chance to fix things, Nova. You and Chi can have a better future. You don't have to live in hiding anymore. You can finally be free."

Nova turned to look at the princesses and his adopted sister before looking back at his old friend. Rather than say anything, Nova stepped back, placing a protective hand on Akari's shoulder, while gripped his jacket. Chi stood proudly beside them. That was the answer Cosmo received.

"Fine! If this is the fate you desire, then so be it!" Cosmo whipped around, his cape billowing as he left the scene with Shade staring down at Chi, following his companion.

"Thank you, Nova." Iris said.

"Don't thank me just yet, kid." he replied. "Just, promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"When your parents come back to get you both…please, take Chi with you."

The wisp stepped back in shock. "W-what?"

"Nova, what are you saying?" Akari asked worriedly. "They're going to save you too."

"It's too late for me now. My entire life has been to find the sword and make up for my past mistakes, while also trying to keep the darkness inside of me locked away." he smiled warmly at the children. "I had come to believe Chi was the only friend I could ever have. But…you girls gave me what I had wished for all along." he squatted down, ruffling Iris's hair. "You guys made me feel like I belonged somewhere again. Even if your parents might not like me all that much, you never stopped being my friends. It's been so long since I've felt part of a group. Thank you for that."

"What about Sunset Shimmer?" Iris asked, "She stood up for you when they all found out the truth. Don't you like her?"

Nova didn't even get embarrassed this time when he felt his cheeks turn red. "Yeah. I do. She's…one incredible pony. I never imagined I would meet someone who was so much like me." his smile melted into a frown. "It was nice while it lasted. No doubt Ronin won't let me get away this time. He's still got a bone to pick with me, but you girls I'll see to it he lets the three of you go."

Chi shook her head, tears rolling down from her eyes. "Nova, no! You can't leave me!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. "You said we'd always have each other's backs!"

"I know. That's what I'm doing now. I've been selfish for so many years. Trying to solve everything my way. That's what brought Ronin into existence in the first place. I can't change my past, but your future's still bright." he wiped away her tears with her thumb. "Ever since Ronin was imprisoned, I felt alone. That there was no one who could keep me up and moving forward. I wanted to give up on everything. Then I met you. There was still something to live. You are everything to me. Your cute little eyes, cute little nose. Heh, your cute little feet." He said as he tickled her feet which caused her to giggle a little. "Every single day we've been together, you always managed, in any way possible, to make me smile and I treasure every moment of our friendship since that day. I will _always_ love you till the day I take my last breath."

Chi knew from that spot that those words didn't come from his mouth. It came from the heart. Even after everything that has happened, he still loved and cared for her. She went in and gave him a hug.

"How did I ever end up with a pony like you?"

"I dunno. I keep asking myself that same question." Nova replied before ending the hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't fix your sol. Maybe, maybe Korra and Twilight can find something I never could. I may be skilled in magic, but…they know a lot more than I could ever hope. I know they'll look out for you the same way I always have."

Chi cried harder, "I love you, Nova."

"I love you too, Chi."

Iris and Akari could only smile at this sibling moment. Sadly, their moment was cut short when heard the cell door opening. They turned and glared as they saw Nyx at the door.

"The big guy wants to see you." she said.

Nova looked at the girls who looked at him with concern. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." He said. "Chi. Take care of them. Be strong." He got up and walked towards Nyx who shoved him forward. She closed the door and the force field reactivated.

"Keep moving, buddy." Nyx ordered, smiling wickedly. She led him down the metal stairs towards the door of an office. Opening it, Nova was shoved inside and Nyx closed the door behind her. The unicorn stood unmoving at the figure before him. He wore a long dark cloak with matching black boots. Once he turned around, it was hard to tell where any line of his cloths ended and where they began due to how pitch black they were. The only form of coloring he had was his midnight blue skin, horn and snow white hair. His eyes were bloody red.

Nova gasped. It was like staring at an evil mirror. "Nova Nightshade. I'd say it's been a while, but we already had our little reunion at Ma's old place. What have you been up to since then?" he asked. Nova remained silent, his eyes narrowed. "Not talking, I should have expected."

"What do you want with me?" Nova asked demandingly.

"Come now, don't be like that." Ronin pulled up a chair, "Sit down, relax. Let's talk, catch up, you know, without all that pesky fighting."

"I prefer to stand." Nova said, "And will you quit it with the so called charms already? You know I see right through you."

"Oh, really? Because, you didn't know that Avon was me." Ronin pointed out, causing Nova to startle. "I mean, seriously. Avon: Nova. I'm seriously surprised you didn't connect the dots. You're supposed to be so smart, then again nobody in your new entourage suspected anything either. Well, maybe except for that rainbow brat."

"You have what you want. The sword is well on its way and you already got everybody on the team to hate me."

"Now, see that's where you're wrong. Nobody on that team hates you."

"That's not true. Once you spilled the beans they resented me on the spot!"

"Oh, did they? Because, from what Nyx told me, you were helping them find my precious blade in that pro-bending arena." Ronin said as he closed in on his unicorn look-alike. "And Kage recently informed me just how protective you were of those little princesses back there. Ah, let's not forget that pretty unicorn. What was her name again? Sunny? Shine? Shimmer? Oh, right. Sunset Shimmer."

Nova's eyes partly widened. He tried so hard to keep himself composed, but with every word Ronin was tearing him down.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. I'm ashamed of you, Nova." Ronin walked towards the wall, where an old map of the Avatar world hung, all old, wrinkled and stained. Ronin traced his finger onto a location in the earth kingdom. " You promised Midnight you would always be loyal to her. She was the first, and only, unicorn you ever truly loved." he said as he sunk his fingernails into the picture. "You said you'd always be loyal to your people. To Cosmo, to everybody. You even promised to always watch over Chi. And what did you do?"

Nova gulped, his eyes shimmering in fear as Ronin's void boomed within the confined walls and he tore the map in two.

" _ **YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON THEM!**_ "

"You know darn well I would have given anything to have prevented their demise!" Nova spatted, no longer terrified of his shadow. "I've carried the memory of them my entire life!"

"And once you made new friends you thought you could finally heal." Ronin said, not even bothering to turn around to face Nova. "You just don't see it, do you? You can't replace them. You can't replace any of them. Maybe you can replace Midnight because she is long gone. Heck, you can even replace Yen Sid. But the others…"

Nova looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Ronin chuckled and finally turned around, fixing his white hair in the process. "You remember my Umbra army, don't you?"

"The army of shadows you created? Yeah, I remember them perfectly." Nova said with deep anger.

"See, that's one little detail you got mixed up, my friend. Did you really think I wandered around stealing shadows from ponies to create my army? Sure, I did do that a few times, but why create an entire army from scratch, when I already had one, willing to serve me….The Knights of Hans!"

Nova gasped. He felt he could barely stand. "No. No, that can't be!"

"The people of the village may be long gone. But the ones who were smart enough to survive have always been with me. Or, at least they were until you and that pesky alicorn stole my sword!"

Nova shook his head. His entire body trembled at the revelation. "You…you don't mean-"

"That little seed of darkness wasn't my only parting gift when you and Leilani imprisoned me. I made sure that my army would be at my beck and call once the sword was in my hands again. How ironic. You fought alongside Leilani to stop me and defeat the Umbra, never once realizing you were battling against your own kind. Imprisoned your own kind! It just seems you are doomed to failure."

Nova got down on his knees. The reality sinking into his mind. "The sorcerers…they're inside the sword? This whole time?"

"Don't go blaming Leilani again, she was clueless as you."

Nova couldn't even speak. The truth that his people, or at least what remained, had been alive and trapped inside the sword he swore to one day destroy. Even in his quest to do good, her was still making things worse. He knew Ronin wasn't lying. Standing close to him, he knew he wasn't.

Ronin squatted down, placing his hands on Nova's shoulder. He spoke in a calm, compassionate voice. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But don't you see, Nova? Those so called "heroes" can never fill what you have lost. You can't always fix the past with something new. Sometimes, the only thing that can fix the past…is the very same thing that was lost."

To Nova's surprised, Ronin wiped away his tears in a brotherly manner, the same way Nova once did for Chi. For once, he felt as if one of his own kind was right beside him. It felt like going back in time to when all was right and everything was as it should have been.

"Now, I can't get the sword now as just a shadow. Not after what Korra did with her magic. But, if I can get near it with your help, we can finally free our people and restore their legacy."

Nova shook his head and stood up, backing away as quickly as he could. "Wait. You may have the sorcerers in the sword, but they're still under your control. You turned them into what they are!"

"I didn't do it by myself. They willingly accepted it. In that form, they were stronger than they had ever dreamed. I gave them what they wanted. Don't you want that? To be with your people again? To turn back the clock and fix everything? Or, are you still hung up on those wannabe heroes to care about your kind anymore?"

Nova didn't know what to say or think. His logical thinking was saying that if Ronin won the world would be destroyed, and everyone he knew would be lost. But, if he did, then his people would return. Maybe in the form of shadows, and they may have been the ones who started the war to begin with but…more than anything, Nova wanted to return to his past. To feel he was home again. What if Ronin was right? What if he foolishly hoped these new friends would fill the hole in his heart, and maybe control that darkness inside of him. But, when they discovered the truth about him, they backed away. For all he knew, they probably only allowed him back out of pity. Did they even really care about him? And was he really so hung up on Midnight that he had tried to subconsciously replace her with Sunset Shimmer? Was he really looking for something to fill his heart? Something that could never, ever be replaced?

 **Ronin:**

 _The good days of old are long behind us_

 _Precious hopes and dreams that never came true_

 _Dear old friend, please don't cry_

 _I know we haven't seen eye to eye_

 _But I'm offering you a chance to start anew_

The door opened, allowing Shade and Kage to enter. The two stood beside Nyx, and all three stood beside Ronin.

 **Kage, Shade, Nyx:**

 _Oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 **Ronin:**

 _Now I understand you have some apprehensions_

 _Too good to be true, why yes it is_

 _But if you don't take this chance_

 _Well, I think I'll make it plain_

 _What awaits you if you choose to dismiss_

With a snap of his fingers, Ronin engulfed the room in darkness. Nova breathed rapidly when he saw visions of fire all around. He saw his people, alive and well, running for their lives on all fours. But, rather than it being the Canterlot guards who were chasing after them…

It was Team Avatar.

They were the ones chasing away his kind, and the same would happen again. If he freed his people, the others would stop at nothing to defeat them once more. It will be just like the past, and Nova will be blamed for doing nothing. Again. The shadows disappeared, and Kage, Shade and Nyx appeared, harmonizing while circling around Nova, who was helpless to even fight back.

 **Kage, Shade, Nyx:**

 _Oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _You can restore it_

 _You can restore it_

 _But if we lose then you're to blame_

 _(Ah-ah-ah)_

 _They've all have chased us_

 _They've all abused us_

 _Well now it's time for them to feel the same_

 _Oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 **Ronin:**

 _You've been waiting for this moment_

 _Don't deny it, or postpone it_

 _More important is the freedom we'll have lost_

 _(Ah-ah-ah-oh)_

 _A chance like this won't come again_

 _You'll regret not giving in_

 _Isn't getting our legacy worth the cost?_

 **Kage, Shade, Nyx:**

 _Oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _You can restore it_

 _You can restore it_

 _They have never changed after all_

 _They're only interest, in this business_

 _Is seeing everything we've worked for fall_

 _Oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

Nova felt as if he were suffocating. Their words, they were so tempting. To restore the long lost legacy of his people. To start new. But, to destroy everything else? Was it possible they were right and maybe the sorceress were in the right this entire time? Was Nova the fool for never taking Cosmo's offer long ago?

 **Ronin:**

 _What I suggest is very simple_

 _Just take my hand and I'll show you_

 _A whole new world where everything you've ever wanted comes true_

 _And as for me and all the others_

 _We only want what we deserve_

 _That our magic and power returns_

 _And our legacy will endure!_

 **Kage, Shade, Nyx:**

 _You can restore it_

 _You can restore it_

 _If we lose then it's a crime_

 _But we can win it_

 _If you begin it_

 _It's up to you to not fail this time!_

Nova was on his knees, while Ronin towered over him, offering his hand to the unicorn. He flinched a bit but quickly relaxed.

 **Kage, Shade, Nyx:**

 _You can restore it_

 _Re-e-store it_

 _You can restore it_

 _Re-e-store it_

 **Nova:**

 _Is it possible I can finally be free?_

 **Kage, Shade, Nyx:**

 _You can restore it_

 _Re-e-store it_

 **Nova:**

 _A brand new story awaits for me_

 **Kage, Shade, Nyx:**

 _You can restore it_

 _Re-e-store it_

 **Nova:**

 _Bring back the honor and the pride of my lineage_

 **Kage, Shade, Nyx:**

 _You can restore it_

 _Re-e-store it_

Nyx, Kage and Shade smiled victoriously as Nova rose his hand, reaching out for Ronin's.

 **Nova:**

 _But my family is what I really want to see_

The evil smile grew large on Ronin's face. Nova's hand was only seconds away from his, but he allowed Nova to make the choice himself.

 **Kage, Shade, Nyx:**

 _You can restore it_

 _Re-e-store it_

 _You can restore_

 _Re-e-store it_

 **Ronin:**

 _Yes!_

Nova felt the powerful grip once he gave Ronin his hand. Suddenly, he couldn't find himself letting go. He immediately panic and tried to pull away, but black ooze came spewing out of Ronin's body, sticking itself onto Nova, who struggled to break free.

"No! Let me go!" he demanded, but Ronin only laughed as he drew Nova in closer and closer. The poor unicorn tried desperately to escape, but he was slowly being sucked in, the black good sticking to his body and into his skin.

From their cell, Chi, Iris and Akari could hear Nova's screams of distress. After a while, the noise finally died down. The black goop had disappeared, and only a figure remained on the floor.

Kage boldly walked on over to the body, his hand hovering over its shoulder until the body moved. He stood on both legs, his clothing fully colored, save for the dark shirt under his jacket.

"N-Nova?" Kage asked in shock. Indeed, he was staring directly at his old friend, but Ronin was nowhere in sight. Nova smiled and opened his eyes, revealing them to be pools of black tar, with his pupils colored red as blood. He smiled, baring his sharp white teeth.

"Maybe in body, but from now on…I'm in charge."

Ronin laughed maniacally, relishing in his new body. Chi got down on her knees. A single tear falling from her eye. She heard his words. She couldn't believe it.

Nova, her brother….was gone.

(~)


	16. Chapter 15: Love is Brighter in the Dark

**Love is brightest in the dark**

Twilight sighed in relief after finishing the last of her notes. "Okay, I think we've covered everything." she said.

It was already past midnight, and together the entire time managed to come up with the ideal plan to make sure they got the kids and their friends safely back as well as stop Ronin in his tracks.

"I hope this works." Bolin said before yawning.

"We should all get some rest." Asami said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Indeed." Leilani said, nodding her head.

The door opened and Korra walked in. Thankfully, she heard nothing of what was being discussed. Mako was the first to speak. "Good news, we've come up with a plan." he said with a relieved smile.

"Bad news is, we can't tell you what it is." Pinkie Pie said sadly.

Korra managed a small chuckle. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

Twilight flew up to her friend, patting her shoulder. "Try and get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"It's okay." Mako wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'll stay up with you."

"You're so sweet." Korra smiled and rested her head on his strong chest. After all of the anxiety, she needed something to sooth herself, and her husband's support was enough.

With that, everyone exited the castle to head home and at least try to get some rest. Twilight and Flash retreated to the library. The alicorn levitated a quill and paper, ready to start writing, but Spike kindly took the quill from her.

"You guys get some sleep. I'll take care of this."

"Spike, are you sure?"

"Hey, I'm not a baby dragon anymore. I can handle this."

Twilight hugged her dragon friend, while Flash proudly ruffled the scales on his head. The married ponies retreated to their room, while Spike got to work.

Back in Canterlot, Leilani returned to see her two daughters sound asleep in Celestia's room. The two sisters were curled up in the bed together, Celestia's wing covering Luna like a blanket. The queen walked quietly and placed a gentle kiss on their foreheads.

Asami and Bolin took their children home. Asami tucked in Hiro, while Bolin did the same for Mai. Each parent kissed their child's head before gently closing the door. The two wrapped their arms around each other, and Asami started to cry into Bolin's shoulder.

Rarity's cat curled up beside her, meowing sadly at the unicorn who struggled to sleep. Apple Bloom slept with Applejack that night, not because she was scared, but just to be there for her older sister. Fluttershy's animals gathered beside her as she tried to sleep, and the cake twins were there for Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash curled up with Tank, who nuzzled his head against her cheek to try and lift up her spirits. She appreciated the sweet gesture.

Mekarm stayed at Air Temple Island for the night. He headed to his room, stopping midway to see Pema and Tenzin with their children, sleeping soundly. Even as adults, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo would always be their parents darling treasures. The scene made him miss Ma all the more.

Sunset Shimmer was alone in her apartment in the city, drinking some tea to help calm her nerves. She couldn't stop thinking about Nova. It took him getting captured for her to fully realize how much she had come to care about him. It wasn't just because of his past, but because she saw the good in him. He wasn't just a broody, stubborn unicorn. He was loyal, brave, strong, smart, a great older brother to Chi, and fantastic with Iris and Akari, demonstrating he had a good heart overall. She had truly come to consider him a friend.

Or…maybe, possibly….

She wondered if this was how Mako first realized his feelings for Korra. Perhaps it really did take loosing something to realize what you had.

For Mako, he didn't mind staying awake alongside Korra. In all honestly, he couldn't sleep either, not as long as he knew she wouldn't be able to. They would not to the portal until sundown, so they had time to sleep if it ever came to them. Mako kept his arms wrapped around Korra's waist while she rested her head on his chest. He gently traced his fingers through her hair to comfort her. Korra and Mako were also such strong-willed individuals, and if anybody else saw them in such a state they'd say it was beneath them. But, even if they were both strong and stubborn, they were still human. Thus, they had the right to feel scared and depressed.

Twilight was in the same position with her husband, who used his wing to cover her up over their shared blanket. Neither of them could sleep, but it did not bother them. Just being together helped enough. It didn't take away the worry entirely, but it helped to know they were not alone.

Once he was done, Spike sent the letters away and sighed, pressed his claws together, gazed up at the star that shined a light in through the window and whispered. "Please…please help up win this fight. Just one more time."

(~)

The ship had arrived at the docks of the South Pole, where Tonraq and Senna awaited them. They heard of what happened to their granddaughter and promised to be there for Korra. The Avatar had the sword in her hand. Her eyes were completely dry of tears. An unwavering look of determination was edged on her face for such long periods of time, several began to wonder if she could even move any muscle on her face anymore.

The entire Team Avatar marched on towards the Southern Spirit portal. No guards, no officers, just Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, The Mane Six, Spike, Sunset Shimmer and Mekarm. None of the other alicorns attended.

Just as expected, Nyx, Kage and Shade were present. Iris, Akari and Chi were still perfectly fine, but held captive by Shade. "Mom! Dad!" Iris called out with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Akari called out.

Korra, Mako, Twilight and Flash all breathed multiple sighs of relief to see their children alive. Nyx stepped forward, looking as smug as ever. For Korra, it was almost like looking into a mirror of the past. She remembered when she used to be that smug and cocky. Only difference between her and Nyx was that this shadow version of her had no conscience whatsoever. She cared about nothing and no one. It not only infuriated Korra, but it also brought her great sadness. She couldn't imagine not being able to care for another's feelings or well being. Even as a naive child Korra still carried some empathy towards others, especially for the ponies. It had grown more over time, and she was thankful for that, but the idea that Nyx had none of these qualities still baffled her.

"You got the sword?" Nyx asked, placing a hand on her hips. Twilight walked over and handed Korra the sword, who in turn offered it to Nyx. The shadow smiled and laughed, "As sickening as your good heart is, I knew I could count on it." she reached for the sword, only for Korra to pull it away.

"Where is Ronin?" she asked. "If we're making this exchange, I want to see his face."

Nyx arched an eyebrow and smiled. "You sure you want that?"

Sunset noticed that while the children and Chi were present, someone else wasn't. "Where's Nova?" she asked, "What did you do to him?!"

"Don't get your tail in a bunch, he's fine. In fact, he's better than ever."

Korra gave her shadow a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess you could say he feels more…. _complete_ now." Nyx stepped aside, allowing for a new body to emerge from the spirit portal.

Everyone gasped in horror at the sight of Nova, his eyes black and red, staring down at everyone. They had seen those eyes before, and they did not belong to the unicorn at all. His body may have, but not his eyes.

Sunset froze in place, her hands trembling. "Nova?"

The red eyed unicorn laughed as if she had just told a funny joke. "Yes and no. After some negotiating, Nightshade and I came to an agreement. Now, we see eye to eye."

Sunset shook her head, feeling as if tears would come right then and there. "No!"

Korra narrowed her eyes, her anger rising and offered Ronin the sword. "Here's your stupid blade. Now let my daughter, my niece and our friends go!"

Ronin turned to Nyx, who rolled her eyes. "She's in the clear." she said with a bored tone.

"Very well, your highness. A deal's a deal." Ronin snapped his fingers, ordering Shade to release Iris, Akari and Chi. The two siblings locked eyes one last time before time before Shade shoved them forward. Kage removed the collars from their necks and the two girls ran towards their respective parents. Korra held Iris close, crying tears of relief as she stroked her head. Mako rushed over and held both his girls in his arms, tears rolled down his cheeks as well. Twilight and Flash showered Akari with kisses. Chi instead rushed towards Sunset Shimmer, who hugged her tightly. The wisp cried into the unicorn's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Chi." Sunset whispered in her ear with a look of pure determination. "It's not over yet."

Ronin stepped forward to the royal family. "Awww, how touching. Now, how's about you hold your end of the deal?" he extended his hand, waiting for the sword.

Mako led Iris away from the creature and Korra slowly rose the sword. Ronin smiled excitedly as he reached for it.

Twilight suddenly rose her hand, shooting a magenta colored flame into the sky, which exploded into a large purple star in the sky with several small fireworks. Both Korra and Ronin looked at the display in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ronin asked.

"I don't know." Korra answered.

Ronin quickly turned to Nyx, expecting an answer. The shadow only shrugged, wearing and equally confused expression. "She's telling the truth." she said.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple wings buzzing in unison could be heard from all around. Followed by bird-like screeches and even the sound of hissing could be heard.

Ronin, Kage, Shade and Nyx quickly got into position, preparing for whatever was coming, and from the sound of it…it was very, very, large.

Korra spun around, hearing the noises coming from all directions. The frozen trees around the portal rustled and from above her head she saw a multitude of brightly colored insect-like humanoid creatures surrounding the area. Many remained airborne while several others landed. Among them were a multitude of spirits, of all shapes and sizes, strong and menacing looking. Land spirits such as wolf-like creatures, feline-like and various other creatures ran out from the forest, snarling, growling or snapping their jaws. Another insect-like creature appeared, one who was taller, more athletic looking with a horn on his forehead and two deer-like antlers coming from his head, his hair styled into a low ponytail and he stood right beside Fluttershy.

The spirits were led by none other than Mika, San and Ali. The three spirits held their heads high, despite their size they looked incredibly fierce and ready to fight.

"This is for taking out little sister, punk!" San called out to Ronin, who stared in horror at the army. As well as Tenzin, his family and several airbenders had arrived, alongside Leilani, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst and Tonraq.

In a flash of light, Discord himself appeared…wearing a Voltron: Legendary Defenders paladin costume. "He's big! He's chaotic! He's _back!"_ he quickly whispered to the audience, "You're probably wondering where I got the outfit. It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later…. Maybe."

Korra couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the insect creatures leader. "Thorax?" the changeling king bowed his head. "You guys called the changelings?"

"They are creatures of light and love." Fluttershy explained.

Ali flew down, landing on Iris's shoulder, "And we called in a few favors. You mess with our sister, you mess with us!" she said, affectionately nuzzling Iris's cheek.

Korra didn't know what to say. She knew her friends would come through in the end, and they did. They got the best folks to help them fight against a creature of darkness. Ronin angrily stomped towards Nyx, grabbing her arm, nearly twisting it. She yelled in pain.

"You said she wouldn't try anything!"

"She didn't!" Nyx replied, "She wasn't planning on doing anything!"

"She's right." Korra answered, " _I_ didn't plan any of this."

Ronin released Nyx, who rubbed her arm, and the shadow creature chuckled. "Very clever, princess. I applaud you, I really, really do. So, what, you just called in an army of airbenders, changelings, spirits and ponies to attack me."

"You will _never_ get this sword, Ronin." Mako said, stepping forward to stand side by side his wife. "You're outnumbered."

Ronin only smiled, looking as calm as ever. The others expected as much. They had no doubt Ronin would try and attempt some way to twist this around, which is why they came prepared for anything. "Maybe so." Ronin said, "But, you're forgetting one thing, your majesties. Now that Nova and I are one again, I not only have a solid permanent body….but all of his powers. Including…."

Korra gasped when the sword in her hand suddenly zapped away, only to reappear in Ronin's hand. "His unicorn magic!"

" _No!_ "

With the sword in hand, the dark magic within began coursing through his body. The wicked monster laughed victoriously as his cape billowed in the spiraling winds that surround him and everyone in the area. Iris held her parents close while her spirit siblings held onto her shirt. Ronin's body was lifted off of the ground, his body changing and shifting. His fingernails grew in size, his entire skin became a dark blue color, even darker than Nova's beforehand. His hair began to rise upwards, moving on its own like flames in the darkness. His tail grew longer, resembling that of a lizard, his feet became talons, his ears even pointer than before, his teeth sharp as a knife and a pair of bat-like wings emerged from his back. Purple smoke surround his eyes and his curved horn grew in size, the tip dipped in red coloring.

A beam from the sword shot upwards into the sky, creating a black blanket that blocked out the sunlight, covering the entire water tribe in darkness. The people screamed and ran in the streets in terror. The blanket spread all across the world, reaching Republic City, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, Zaofu, the spirit world, everywhere. Aiwei, traveling with his scorpion-spider spirit companion gasped upon witnessing the events unfold.

Ronin laughed maniacally, his voice deeper than before. " _Rise my brethren! Rise and take back what is rightfully ours!_ "

From the sky, droplets of black fell from the sky and splashed once they landed. From the ooze emerged sickly looking black equine creatures with glowing red eyes. Their horns were long and curved, rather than hooves they had bird-like talons, their tails long and slender like a lizards. Their ears were that of bats and their mouths opened wide like the jaws of a crocodile. For the changelings, these creatures reminded them of how they once were. Monsters of darkness, hissing at their prey like mindless wild beasts. This only motivated them all the more to fight against the shadowlings.

Leilani's eyes widened in terror. "The Umbra…"

Ronin kept floating in mid air as he happily watched his Umbra army arise from the darkness. Literally. The spirits and changelings held their ground but Ronin addressed to the spirits. "Why are you sacrificing your time for these pathetic weaklings?" he asked them, "We are of the same energy. The same essence. Join me, and you can restore the world as it once was, with us as the supreme dominant race!"

One spirit, the dragon-eel, spoke up against the monster. "You are a disgrace to our kind! You live on suffering and anger! We live to fight alongside our friends. We could not be there for them when Kuvira abused her power. But we will stand by them now."

"How can you forgive these humans after everything they have done? How can you ever expect them to change for you?!"

"They were not the only ones who needed to change their ways. We had to as well. Friendship has allowed all of us to change for the better. To become the best version of ourselves. But you, Ronin, your stubbornness shall be your greatest downfall."

The monster growled in anger, pointing his sword directly at the spirit. "If dead is your wish…then so be it!"

Both sides of light and darkness charged at one another and the battle began. Changelings sliced at the Umbra creatures, using their sharp nails which they could magical extend while in their anthro form, while others used their insect wings to slice through them like swords. The spirits charged, attacking the Umbra without mercy. Airbenders blasted at the creatures, while the unicorns used their magical spells. Cadance and Shining Armor wielded a pair of swords and fought side by side, tearing through the rows of Umbra in their way, while simultaneously shooting magic beams of light from their horns. Twilight fought beside Korra and Mako, the three shooting multiple fire blasts. Mako pressed his hands together, creating a literally ball of fire, increased its size and hurled it at the Umbra as it it were a baseball. Several creatures took the impact, burning into a crisp.

Pinkie Pie did a summersault, only to be surrounded by Umbra. The mischievous pony smiled and rummaged through her long curly pink hair….and pulled out a shoulder cannon and shot it directly at the Umbra.

"Say hello to my little friend!" she shouted right before shooting the powerful blasts of confetti and hard candies that knocked them right off their feet. Pinkie smiled victoriously and pulled out once single candy from the canon. "They were right. Candy _can be_ deadly."

Ronin mentally cursed. His enemies were smarter than he thought. Using creatures of light, and even those with talent in light spells, against his army of shadows was indeed brilliant. Even when the Equestrians tried to fight him before, the world was different now. They had spirits of light and reformed changelings, who were now nothing but purity in magic once they learned to share love. As much as he hated to admit it, the two sides were evenly matched.

Chi changed into her fox form, blasting at every Umbra that came at her. Sunset Shimmer created two flame swords and fought alongside the wisp. Tonraq, Rarity and Princess Luna bended the ice around them to incarcerate the umbra in blocks of ice. Unfortunately, they were able to break free.

Asami, Flash Sentry and Mekarm used their own weapons to fight the monsters. Asami and Mekarm with their electric glove and mechanical arm, while Flash used his katana to slice them to bits. One came at Asami from behind, only to be knocked away by an incoming rock that rose from the ground and hit the monster in its tracks. Asami smiled in gratitude at seeing her husband.

"Love you, baby!" she called out.

"Love you, too!" Bolin called out in reply.

(~)

Akari protected Iris from behind a tree, blasting at any Umbra that came their way. When once came up to Iris, she quickly grabbed a nearby branch and hit the monster right in the face. He became delirious and passed out. Iris blinked in surprise, as did Akari.

"Nice hit." she said.

Iris looked at the branch, pondering, until an idea crossed her mind. "Do you still remember that transfiguration spell from your mom?"

"Does Pinkie Pie use a party cannon?"

(~)

Spike continued to breath fire at the Umbra, but once managed to tackle him to the ground. Thankfully, a blur of green and blue came speeding downwards from the sky, her insect wings slicing the creature's face like a blade. He screeched in pain and ran away. Spike blinked until he saw Mika, who elongated her tail (another ability she and her siblings uncovered), wrapped it around his wrist and helped him stand back up.

"Thanks, Mika."

"Anytime, Spike."

Fluttershy and Thorax maneuvered the incoming attacks from the Umbra, who hissed and slashed their talons at them. Fluttershy blasted them away with her airbending, while Thorax channeled his magic from all three of his horns, shooting a blast so powerful it struck not one, but four umbra in a row. Fluttershy was able to grab the tail of one Umbra, spun him around before tossing him towards another group coming at her, knocking them all down.

Thorax smiled at her incredible strength, "You never cease to amaze me." he said.

Fluttershy blushed, adjusting her hair. "Thanks. You were really great too." The two were interrupted by a sudden flash of the camera, courtesy of the spirit of chaos. "Discord!"

"Oh, don't mind me, get back to the fighting you two." he quickly flew away, hiding the picture he took in a book. On the cover it had the letters FxT, which had a heart symbol around it. He pulled out a sailor hat, placing it on his head. "I regret nothing."

(~)

Twilight, Applejack, Korra and the rest of the Mane Six continued fighting off the Umbra. However, much to their surprise, they spotted their own daughters flying upwards, and hurling down to the Umbra, yelling like mad as they hit them on their heads, neck and back sides. Akari has used her spell to turn Iris's branch into a staff, allowing her to hit the incoming Umbra, while Akari used a literal fire blade against them.

Korra, Mako, Twilight and Flash all stared, jaw dropped at their children's sudden surprise attack on the shadow monsters. And by the looks of it, winning. Akair and Iris cheered in victory, only to see their parents shocked expressions.

The two princesses chuckled nervously, placing their respected weapons behind their backs. Iris spoke first, "We know, we know."

"We shouldn't be a part of this." Akari finished.

Korra raised one finger, finally blinking and managed to speak. "You know what, buck this! Iris, hit as many Umbra as you want, sweetheart."

"That goes for you too, Akari." Twilight said.

"Wait, really?" Akari asked in surprise.

Iris looked over to her father, "Dad?"

"What your mother said." Mako replied.

"Just don't go after one that's five times larger than you." Flash said.

The two princesses hugged their parents and proceeded to hit the Umbra like a couple if children of a sugar rush. "Asami was right." Korra said, "I really was being overprotective."

"That makes two of us." Mako said, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Make that four." Flash said, wrapping his arm around Twilight.

As the two princesses attacked the incoming Umbra, another blue blast knocked one on its back. The princesses cheered for the blue fox wisp. Chi smiled as they hugged her buddy head.

(~)

Sunset Shimmer blasted her fire at the creatures, only to be suddenly knocked down by a magical blast. She looked up to see Kage, who now had his own set of dark crystallized wings with a red glowing aura on his back.

"Nova's not the only one who can fuse with his wisp." he said in a cold menacing voice as he rose his sword upwards and slammed it down to cut her in half. Sunset quickly somersaulted out of the way just as the sword hit the snow. Kage growled only to see that the unicorn was gone. Looking up he saw her levitating herself into the air. Her horn glowing and a golden aura surrounded her.

"How did you learn that?!" Kage growled

"A friend taught me." Sunset smirked and sent blasts of fire and magic at Kage. The two took to the skies, where several changelings and pegasus ponies were attacking the Umbra from above. Several of the creature leaped upwards, knocking them down. Spirits quickly arrived assisting their companions.

Opal was knocked down by one of the creatures, only to be rescued by Ali, Mika and San who sliced through him with their wings. The airbender thanked them before proceeding with to attack the other monsters.

"Hashtag, awesome!" San cheered.

"Hashtag? What does Hashtag mean?" Mika asked, tilting her head.

"Hashtag, I don't know, but it sounds cool!"

"Hashtag, totally!"

"Hashtag, knock it off!" Ali shouted, causing the two so become silent.

(~)

Luna, Celestia and Leilani flew across the location, blasting at all incoming Umbra. Meelo and Ikki are knocked down by a swarm of umbra, until Discord suddenly appears, arms crossed while the umbra hissed at him threateningly. With a snap of his claw, he started zapping at them with powerful blasts as if his finger were a pistol. The Umbra were hit in various parts of their bodies. Discord then suddenly zapped a bench, eating some chocolates with Ikki and Meelo beside him.

"My mama always said; Magic is as Magic does." he said doing a Forest Gump impersonation by offering the two some chocolates.

(~)

Withe the rest of Team Avatar, the Umbra just kept coming at them. After one had been defeated, they just kept regenerating. They felt the pain, but kept coming back. Korra suddenly felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. The arms were in the exact same tan color as her own skin, only a shade darker.

"Nyx!"

"Say bye-bye to your friend's, Avatar." with her eyes glowing a bloody red, reminiscent of when Unalaq turned into the dark avatar, Nyx hurled Korra over her shoulder and into the spirit portal.

"Korra!" Mako called out and he, Asami, Bolin and the Mane Six hurried to retrieve her, only to be stopped by a magical blast, courtesy of Nyx herself.

"What's the hurry, city boy? The party's just getting good." the shadow copy of their friends extended her hand, emitting black sparkles that landed onto the ground. From them, arose familiar silhouettes that manifested themselves into solid copies of them.

Dark copies of the Mane Six, Flash, Mako, Bolin and Asami. Each one with bright red eyes, darker color pallets and devilish smiles. The Shadow version of Mako scoffed at his counterpart. "Look at this loser."

The Shadow Asami shared the same disgust towards her counterpart as well. "You think yours is bad? I could have been the Queen of Darkness, but this chick wimped out!"

"Enough talk!" the shadow Bolin said, pounding his fists, "Let's end em!"

The shadow versions charged at their good counterparts, keeping them away from the spirit portal.

(~)

Korra landed hard onto the ground after having been thrown into the portal. She saw a pair of black boots in front of her. Looking up, she saw Ronin, using not only his sword, but Nova's as well.

"It's just you and me now, Princess." he said.

Korra immediately stood back up, taking notice of the dark scenery around her. The place where the Tree of Time was present, and everything around it was now dark and frightening. It was just like before when Vaatu was still imprisoned and when he almost destroyed the world.

"Isn't this interesting." Ronin walked around the alicorn princess, twirling his Twilight Blade with such confidence and suave. "This was the place where everything changed. Three worlds, came together. You got your wings, your new magic. Also, the day you lost connection to your past lives and your connection to Raava. Well, your "literal" connection that is, I know you two still have your chats. Tell me, does anybody ever question your sanity whenever they see you talking to a butterfly?" Ronin laughed, but Korra remained unfazed. Ronin stopped. "Oh, don't give me that look…no seriously, I'm literally trying to bruise your self esteem, this is the part where you get all sad and start to question yourself."

"Those days are long gone, pal." Korra replied.

"Oh, you really think you can hide your screw ups behind your accomplishments. Nova wasn't wrong when he said you messed up big time."

"I'm not hiding behind anything." Korra said, perfectly composed and sure of herself, which in all honesty surprised Ronin, who stopped circling around her. "I'm not ashamed to admit my mistakes, and I'm not ashamed that people still remember them. I'm not going to justify with some petty excuse. But I _will_ say this." Korra took one step forward towards Ronin. "I've been humiliated, tormented, abused and deceived. But despite all of that, something good came out of it. And no, I'm not talking about the wings, or the sparkly crown. I learned about forgiveness. I learned of sacrifice and redemption. I learned the true meaning of unconditional love. _That_ is the magic I discovered during every dark time in my life, and it's the kind of magic you can never take away from me! So go ahead. Throw your insults. Remind me of my screw ups, make a book out of them for all I care. I'm not that insecure little girl who relied on a name to feel important. I am Korra. The Last Avatar of the previous era. A Princess of Friendship. A loyal wife, a proud mother, and starting today, someone you wish you've never messed up!"

Ronin felt fear strike every corner of his body once he saw the Princess Avatar's eyes and wings glow a shimmering white. A light so pure and powerful it almost made him blind. The ground beneath him trembled and Korra bended several rocks from the ground, morphing them into a hilt. The water from the nearby streams rose up and were summoned towards her. Flames came shooting from Korra's mouth and into the water, which froze in ice, styled in the shape of a blade with fire inside of it, causing it to glow brightly. Vines grew from the ground, wrapping around the rocks and ice blade together, adding intricate designs around it, giving it a natural beauty.

Korra pointed her new sword directly at Ronin's neck. "If it's a sword fight you want. Then it is a sword fight you will get."

Ronin chuckled and pointed his sword forward. The two blades collided and now the battle between light and darkness commenced once more.

(~)

Rainbow Dash reached the ground at a three point landing, after her shadow version had thrown her from the sky. The shadow Rainbow Dash came spiraling downwards like a torpedo, only for Rainbow to quickly leaped out of the way.

The shadow laughed, "Fastest pony ever, yeah right!" she hurled fire at Rainbow Dash who shoot back. "Why do you even keep trying? We both know you only do any of this so others can see just how awesome you are. Which you're not!" the shadow Rainbow Dash flew towards her at top speed, punching her stomach and sending her tumbling back. The shadow towered over her and laughed. "It won't be long before somepony else comes along and does the things you can do." she said….only for Rainbow Dash to trip her right then and there.

The real pegasus pony only smiled. "You're right." she said, surprising the shadow. "I'm not the only talented flyer out there."

The shadow shot a blast of fire at Rainbow, only for her to dodged it by flying upwards. "Who knows, maybe I'll meet one who really does rival even my skills." she said, which only angered the shadow as she flew towards her, continuously shooting blasts of fire, which Rainbow avoided as she flew.

"But that's _not_ what makes me awesome." Rainbow, allowing for the shadow to chase after her, continuously shooting fire attacks, and every time, Rainbow Dash managed to maneuver them, all while smiling. Rainbow got a clear shot and stroked the shadow's wing, causing her to loose altitude and land face first onto the snow. Rainbow Dash landed before her, still smiling proudly.

"The awesomest thing about me, it's that I'd give up my biggest dream if it meant saving my friends. And they'd do the same for me, even if I couldn't do any of things I do. That's not only 20% cooler…that 200% _way_ cooler than anything!" with that, she punched her shadow hard in the face. "And you can quote me on that."

(~)

Mako backflipped while avoiding his shadow's fire blasts. "You really are pathetic." he said to the real Mako, who was panting from exhaustion. "You may have Korra fooled, but we both know who you really are. You're nothing but an insecure, selfish, lying little _street-rat!_ "

Mako replied by sending a punch his way, which the shadow grabbed and instead threw Mako over his shoulder. The firebender laid on his back. The shadow laughed, "All you've ever wanted was to live in the lab of luxury, and now you have it. Admit it, that's all you ever cared about."

"You're wrong." The real Mako said as he stood up, wiping his chin with the back of his wrist. "I mean, you're right about the lying, and the insecurity part, and you're right about the "wanting to live it big" part too. But that was before I knew what real friendship was all about. I don't need a fancy home to know I belong, all I need if the people who love me, despite all of my past mistakes. You can call me out on my past all you want, because it won't change anything. I know who I am now. I know what I have. That's something nobody can take away from me, not even you."

The shadow Mako became furious and started attacking, but Mako, suddenly, proved to be stronger than he was. He managed to maneuver his attacks, grab him by the back of his shirt and toss him over his shoulder. The shadow screamed before landing onto the snow.

Asami and her shadow were engaged in hand-to-hand combat, all the while the shadow kept on trying to break Asami's spirit. "I'm surprised you kept you around for so long, after what your father did. Guess they're not smart enough to know you're exactly like him."

Asami punched her shadow square in the jaw, yanked on her arm and threw her around, knocking her down, pressing her foot on her chest. "My father died to save everyone he loved. He laid down his own life so that others could live theirs. If I'm like him, then I consider it a compliment!" she aimed her electric glove directly at her shadow, which knocked her cold. "That should shut her up for a bit."

Bolin shot rocks at his shadow, who kicked them in mid air as they came. "Your bending's almost as bad as your acting. No, I take it back. It's worse!" the shadow Bolin sent sharp rocks at Bolin, blocked them with a rock that he forced to rise from the ground. He kept it up, shielding him from the incoming attacks.

"You've always been the weakest link." said the shadow. "You couldn't even metalbend or keep a girlfriend to save your life."

The real Bolin poked his head from the rock. "Yeah, I'll admit, I'm probably not the greatest actor there ever was, and sure my metalbending isn't all that great. But, I can still do this!"

The shadow Bolin gasped when the real Bolin created a lake of lava, which knocked him down and burned his arm. "And who needs a girlfriend when I've got the coolest wife in the world!"

The shadow Bolin growled in anger as his arm was regenerated…only to be knocked down again when Asami electrocuted him with her glove. She was caught off guard when Bolin suddenly spun her around, dipping her, beaming with pride.

"I rest my case."

Asami giggled and passionately kissed her husband, who kissed her back with equal passion.

Each of the Mane Six was able to withstand their own against the shadows which really angered Nyx, to the point of making her eye twitch. The shadow Asami reappeared behind her. "What is the matter with you idiots?!" Nyx yelled in anger.

"Not my fault these guys can't take an insult!" the shadow Asami snapped back.

"Then skip the insults and just go right to the killing already!"

"They're a lot tougher than they look."

"Do I look like I care? _Just finish them!_ " Nyx dragged the shadow Asami by the hair and threw her forward. The Sato shadow growled in anger but complied. Nyx rolled her eyes. "It's so hard to find good shadows these days."

(~)

Sunset and Kage leaped from tree to tree, resuming their fight with one another as they moved deeper and deeper into the forest. Kage was able to knock Sunset down by kicking her in the stomach. She collided with a tree and fell to the ground. Just as Kage was about to finish her, Chi arrived, blocking the attack. Shade, who was still fused with Kage, hesitated. Iris and Akari stood right beside her, also defending Sunset Shimmer.

Shade's laughter was heard from Kage's mouth. "You really think you can fight me, sister?" he taunted, taking notice of her breathing heavily. "You're growing weaker by the minute."

"Sh...Shade.." she groaned as she tried to stand up on all fours.

"Shade, please. Don't do this." Iris pleaded, pointing her finger at the cracked white orb on the blue fox's chest. "Can't you see? Her sol is cracked! She may not last much longer! You're the only one who can save her. If you really love your sister you'll help her!"

"She had her chance to be saved! She chose that coward Nova over her own family! She deserves to die along with the rest of our kind!"

"No, she doesn't!" Sunset exclaimed, "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because our people were weak! Against Tirek, we hid away and were defeated easily! I refused to allow that to happen again!"

"If that's true then if you allow your sister to die, you will be no better than Tirek!" Sunset's words caused Shade to freeze in place. "He didn't care about anybody else, he only cared about what he wanted! You only care about what _you_ want, not what Chi wants! She chose to keep moving forwards, but you stay in the past out of grief and pride! You're not honoring your people by destroying everything, you're becoming exactly the kind of thing who took your family from you to begin with! And yet, despite all of that, Chi still loves you! She's cared unselfishly her entire life. If you go along with Ronin you really will be all alone, and nothing will ever bring her back!"

Shade growled as Kage took control again. "Don't listen to her! She's just as weak minded as the rest of them!" using his magic, he tossed Chi aside, the poor fox hitting another tree. Kage used his magic to levitated Sunset, Akari and Iris up from the ground. The human alicorn princess had dropped her weapon in a desperate attempt to free herself. They couldn't move, and Kage had his sword at the ready.

"Time to finish this…for good!"

" _No!_ "

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the sword came slicing through…hitting Chi's already cracked sol. It was then, the memories came flashing before his eyes. His village, his sister, the sister who fought to protect him, and offered him love and support through everything. It was only when he wished to seek revenge did their relationship crumble. Seeing Chi, jumping into the way, taking the hit for her friends, it reminded him of when he did the same to protect her from Tirek at the time, while they still had their magic.

Everything came crumbling down. His revenge, his anger, all of it seemed to come in second once it came to seeing his little sister now laying on the ground. Her body glowed, shifting from a fox to a human. She wheezed and trembled. Sunset, Iris and Akari were released by Kage's grip, Shade's revelation paused him for a moment, and they rushed to her side.

"Chi!" Iris called out.

The poor wisp turned around, still laying on the snow, revealing her sol, which was now even more cracked than before, and dimming fast. Her wheezing started to slow down. Her eyes were cloudy, out of focus. Sunset held her in her arms, caressing her cheek.

"Chi, please, please stay awake. Stay with me, Chi. Chi!" but Sunset's pleas fell upon deaf ears. Her eyes opened slowly and looked up at the anthro unicorn. She looked towards the girls and gave them a weak smile before her eyes closed one last time. Her hand fell limply to the snow and Akari and Iris started to weep.

Kage suddenly started to scream, his crystallized wings disappearing and Shade diffused himself from his master. He rushed over to the blue wisp, kneeling beside her. For the first time, there was genuine fear and regret in his eyes as he held her now lifeless hand. Her sol stopped glowing, bits and pieces falling onto the snow.

"Chi…no." Shade's voice trembled. He had long wanted Chi to learn the hard way that in order to survive one needed to be stronger. With a heart of steal. But, as it turns out, seeing his one and only family perish before his eyes opened up that door in his heart that lead to his vulnerability and loneliness.

Tears rolled down Shade's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he gently held her head up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before bowing his head, mourning his loss.

"Wait." Akari's ears perked upwards, "Shade, you can help her. You're the only one who can fix her sol."

The alicorn was right. Shade was the only one who could restore Chi's power. "Don't do it!" Kage called out, feeling delirious from the forced de-fusion. "You know what will happen is you do! Don't throw away everything we've worked so hard for!"

Shade narrowed his eyes at the red unicorn. "I did all of this so I could have my family back. I'm not losing it again." Shade held Chi's hand, the red sol on his chest glowed brightly. However, instead of its bright red, it began to change into a heavenly while color. The red on his clothing turned white, while the black became blue. He now resembled Chi all the more. Kage watched in horror as Shade's body began to dissolve into sparkling dust. A soft content smile on his face as the last bit of him disappeared. His sol remained floating in mid air, hovering above Chi's body. It slowly descended and landed right on her cracked sol. Sunset, Iris, Akari and Kage covered their eyes as Chi's body began to glow and was risen up into the air.

Her attire started to change. Her dress turned entirely blue, and partly cut on the front to expose a shorter white skirt. Two white straps wrapped around her neck, connected to the blue of her dress, and a lunar necklace adorned her neck, and two armbands formed on her arms. A white belt wrapped around her waist while a pair of blue below the knee boots appeared, with purple outlines. Her hair grew a few inches, and even her body became much fuller and athletic looking.

Chi descended downwards, a brand new sol ceased its glowing and the wisp opened her eyes, inhaling oxygen as if for the first time. Iris, Akari and Sunset immediately wrapped their arms around the wisp, crying tears of joy.

"Chi, you're alive!" Iris said happily. Her smile quickly changed into a frown. "Shade…he said he was sorry."

Chi caressed the princess's head, smiling contently. "I know." she said, placing her hand over her new sol. "I heard him. I heard everything."

"I'm sorry you couldn't say goodbye." Sunset said.

"Oh, we did. And now…I'll always have a part of him."

The group immediately turned around once they saw Kage standing back up. His eyes were psychotic in nature and stumbled as he stood up, using his sword as support. "You…you pitiful…insignificant _fools!_ "

Chi and the others look towards the now, psychotic unicorn. His hood now off, reveal is blood red skin. A look of anger and determination flashed in the wisps eyes.

"The only fool around here, is you."

"Are you happy, wisp?" he said as he tried to gain his composure. "Are you happy that you killed off the last bit of your family?!"

The wisp didn't say anything but looked down at her sol, which was now glowing a pearl white. She looked back up at Kage.

"Shade made his choice. But I know that he died the same way I knew him before you corrupted him. And I didn't kill my last bit of family. Because my family, is right here!" she pointed to the three girls while having a hand on her heart. She turned to them and smiled. "And there the best family anyone could ask for."

Kage's left eye began to twitch as his twig finally snapped and fired a beam from his sword. Chi immediately changed, intending to turn into her fox form, but instead she had turned into a beautiful blue wolf, much to her surprise, but she rolled with it. She let out a powerful howl, which caused the entire ground shake and tremble. The powerful howl sent Kage flying backwards again. He quickly got up and began to fire more beams at her but with ease she was able to dodge every single one with ease by teleporting. His anger grew even more when she began to taunt him by blowing raspberries at him, laughing or mocking his attacks. Finally, Kage lowered his sword and began to pant while Chi appeared in front of the girls, looking even more refreshed than ever before.

"It's over, Cosmo. You lost."

But the anthro wasn't done yet. With his last bit strength he charged up his sword and pointed it at the four. "Why...can't...you...just… _ **.DIE**_!?" He sent a fire blast her way, but the wisp stood her ground.

"Because one: I have something you'll never have! Friends who got my back! And two…" To everyone's shock, especially Kage's, she grabbed the ball of fire with her hand with ease. She began tossing it up and down like a baseball without have the slightest sense of fear in her eyes.

"I'm indestructible, dummy."

Channeling her magic, she turned the flame into a blue color and hurled it towards Kage.

"Batter up!" she called out, hurling the blast not at Kage…but at his sword, which cracked into a million pieces. The unicorn yelled in agony at his precious weapon being destroyed for good.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!-" Kage was silenced when Chi, who managed to make her arm grow in length, punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Don't mess with the Vix." she said as her arm returned to normal. The three were utterly speechless by what they just saw. She turned around and flashed them a wink.

"Surprised?"

"You can do that now?" Iris asked in awe.

Chi shrugged. "Apparently."

"Girls!" Twilight called out, the rest of the team right behind her.

"Mom! You won't believe what just happened!" Akari said, "Kage was about to slice us with his sword, but then Chi jumped in and saved us but she cracked her sol, and then she almost died, but her brother Shade turned good and used his sol to replace her old sol and now she can grow her arms, turn into a wolf and do a sonic howl, how cool is that?!"

The other adults just blinked. Sunset shrugged. "Exactly what she said."

Rarity then looked at Chi, who had on a completely new attire. "I have to admit, that new look fits you, Chi."

The wisp turned pink and held her hands behind her back. "Aww thanks, Rarity."

"But if I have to make a minor change it would be-"

"Can we save the fashion advice till after we defeat the bad guy?" Applejack interrupted.

"Where's mom?" Iris asked.

"She's in the spirit world." Mako replied. "Come on, let's go get her back."

"And to get my brother back!" said Chi as she transformed into her wolf form and ran towards the spirit portal with everyone following behind.

(~)

Korra and Ronin continued to resume their fight. Korra used her new Elemental Sword to channel her magic the same way Ronin did with his sword to shoot blasts from it. They leaped into the sky, their swords clashing into one another in an effort to defeat the other.

Even Ronin had to admit, this Princess was not without her own set of skills. Their blades collided once more but the impact from both caused them to reel back, landing on the ground, panting from exhaustion.

"You do realize you're wasting your time, don't you?" Ronin said. "My Umbra army will only continue to regenerate itself, and my blade will never lose power. You'll grow tired at one point, but me…I'm eternal."

"You're a lot of things Ronin, but eternal isn't one of them!"

"For a grown woman you certainly are naive. Just accept it. You've had your time in the sickening sunlight. Now it's my time. My chance to restore everything I have lost. My Umbra deserve to be remembered. To be adored as the superior race that we are!"

Korra blinked in confusion. Why would he want the Umbra to be the dominant race?…unless.

"The Umbra…" she gasped, "The Sorcerers! It's been them this whole time! That's how you convinced Nova to join you. You promised him he'd be reunited with his people!" the Avatar's anger boiled. "You used his greatest wish to get what you wanted! How could you?!"

"I gave Nova what he wanted! What we wanted!"

"Just because it's something you want it doesn't mean you should have it!"

"If you had a chance to reunite with those you lost wouldn't you take it?"

"Not if it means sacrificing innocent lives in the process! Besides, what good is having the Sorcerers back if they're nothing more than mindless slaves for you to control? Just as Leilani said, you're nothing but a deceiver and a thief!"

"Your words are meaningless to me!" Ronin snapped, "Your insults don't effect me anymore than mine effect yours-AH!" Ronin felt something pierce his arm and cried out in pain. He clenched his wound, seeing that it was Pinkie Pie, who shot at him with a bow and arrow before placing it back in her hair.

"How much stuff to you keep in there?" Applejack asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know." Pinkie Pie said with a wide smile.

The rest of Team Avatar surrounded Ronin, healed his wound and aimed his sword at them. "How fitting. You're all just in time to witness the dawning of a new age. _Mine!_ "

Chi stepped forward, her purple eyes shimmering. "Nova! I know you're in there! It's me, Chi! Your sister!"

"Don't even bother wisp!" Ronin shouted, "Your brother belongs to me! He wanted to join me. He wanted to see his legacy restored."

"What are you talking about?" Chi asked in confusion.

"The Umbra." Korra answered. "They're not just shadows…they're the sorcerers."

"What?"

"I promised Nova a chance to see his people again. A chance to fix the past. We can finally be the leader we should have been!"

"Nova, you have to let this go!" Chi called out, pleading but at the same time there was confidence in her voice. "I know you miss your people, I miss mine too! But you can't keep living like this! The past is the past, you have to accept it!"

"Never!" Ronin snapped, though she could hear traces of Nova's voice in there. "I finally have a chance to get what I want, and it's not about to be thrown away by some weak little-" Ronin stopped, taking notice of the glowing white orb on her chest. Ronin's eyes softened. "Chi…" he spoke, using Nova's voice. "You're sol…it's fixed."

"Shade fixed it." Chi said, placing her hand over it. A single tear rolled from her eye. "He finally learned to let go of the past and healed me. He brought me back. Don't you see, Nova? This is what I've been trying to tell you all these years. You have to learn to let go. I love you, big brother, I don't want you to suffer anymore. But you need to take that first step too, you've just been to afraid to do it!"

Flash stepped forward, "I'm sorry for what I said to you, Nova. I let my anger get the better of me. I understand now why you're so hurt and I'm sorry."

Nova, for a moment, felt as if he could reach out his hand and touch her, but he was reeled back by Ronin's influence. "No! Don't listen to him! He could never understand us! None of them do!"

"That's not true!" Sunset said, once again, able to weaken Ronin's hold on Nova. The unicorn stood fearlessly before the shadow creature, currently in possession of her friend. " _I_ understand you. We all understand you. We know this is what you want, but look at the outcome! The Sorcerers may return but they will forever be minions of Ronin, and you'll be under his control. You'll get what you want, but you'll lose yourself and the sorcerers either way."

"Why would you care if Nova is gone?!" Ronin spatted, "Why would any of you care?!"

"Because we're your friends!" Bolin called out.

"Friends?! Friends who turned on me the minute you uncovered the truth! You don't know what I really want. You don't know me at all!"

"We _do_ know you!" Korra stated, "Because we know Chi. I can look at her and I know the kind of friend you really are. The kind of hero you can become. You're not defied by your mistakes. None of us begrudge you for Ronin, or the past, and we're sorry we made you think otherwise! I know better than anyone how it feels to see your home suffer. But whether the sorcerer's are gone or not, you still have a family!"

"We can be your family!" Iris said pleadingly, "Please, Nova. Come back."

As the little princess cried, Nova could slowly feel Ronin's hold break. He tried to reach out to her, but Ronin once again managed to hold him back. He pointed his sword at the child. "Foolish child! Your words mean nothing to me!"

Then, suddenly, out of Ronin's control, the sword suddenly gave a soft pinkish glow. Everyone else looked on in shock. The blade was pointing directly at none other than Iris. The star on her forehead glowed brightly in the same pinkish aura. Iris didn't fully understand, but as Korra looked at both her daughter and the sword, the words of Madam Alpha echoed in her mind.

 _"Your magical gift shall be our savior on this day."_

The Avatar gasped as the pieces suddenly fit together. The dreams, her unable to break the sword…she understood now.

"Iris." Korra spoke. The little girl looked at her mother curiously. The Avatar smiled softly. "Go to him."

Iris was confused by this. Why would her mother ask her to approach the evil shadow pointing a sword at her. Ronin tried to blast the child, but to no avail. It was as if the sword was reacting to her. The realization shocked him to his core.

"No. No. That's impossible!"

Iris tentatively rose her hand, the star on her forehead continued to glow, along with the sword. Then, beyond Ronin's control, the sword flew from his hands, instead landing on Iris's. The young girl's body glowed bright, her wings spread open as she was lifted up into the air. She held the weapon in both hands, her hair billowing in the wind spiraling around her as everyone stared in awe. Korra kept on smiling with great pride.

Iris's eyes had been closed, but the moment she opened them, instead of revealing a pair of adorable violet orbs…her eyes glowed a bright heavenly white, as did her wings. Rocks from the ground rose upwards and spun around her. The waters from the streams, the wind and flames of air manifested around her. Nobody could believe their eyes. Ronin trembled in fear as Iris rose the sword above her head, while the four elements spun around her.

Using all of her magic, the blade overloaded. The surface cracked and the darkness within the sword spewed out. Ronin and everyone else shielded their eyes once Iris and the sword became engulfed in a blinding light. A beam shoot upwards into the sky, and the black blanket dispersed. Everyone around the world cheered with glee upon seeing the skies above them back to normal.

Nyx and the rest of her shadow copies screamed in terror upon seeing their bodies dissolve into sparkling rays of light, disappearing from existence.

The Umbra outside the portal began to shriek in pain. Their bodies cracked and their dark layers began to fall right off, revealing themselves to be beautiful unicorns, consisting of various blues, whites and purple colors. Leilani could not believe her eyes. These weren't dark creatures at all….they were the sorcerers.

They ponies shook their heads in confusion, until they saw the alicorn queen. Instead of showing resentment, they immediately bowed before her. "Your Majesty…we're so sorry." one said. Leilani simply lifted up his head and smiled.

"Welcome home."

Back inside the spirit world, which had once again reverted back to it original bright atmosphere. Iris slowly descended, the elements gone and the sword nothing more than bits and pieces. The little girl fainted, only to be caught by her father. Korra rushed to her side, feeling her forehead. The poor thing was completely drained.

Applejack blinked before speaking. "Did…did ya'll see what I just saw?"

"You mean Iris using all of the four elements while breaking the Twilight Blade and reverting everything back to normal?" Pinkie asked. "Because, _oooooooooooooh_ yeah!"

Korra caressed Iris's cheek, only to gasp in surprise once she saw what had changed…on her daughter's cheek was none other than her own cutie mark! A beautiful image of a heart with wings, consisting of various colors, primarily colors that resembled the coats of the Mane Six. Korra and Mako were beaming with pride.

Iris's eyes twitched. She let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes. "Mommy….daddy…what happened? Why are you guys crying?"

Korra wiped away her tears, unable to keep herself from shedding more. "You finally played your part, Princess."

Mako kissed Iris's forehead. "We're so proud of you."

"So…I broke the sword."

"You did."

"Why is my face itchy?" Iris asked, scratching the surface of her cheek, only to feel something different about it. Her eyes opened wide. "Wait. is that?"

Korra bended some water to create and ice mirror for Iris to see. The little princess flew up into the air, spiraling with glee. "I've got my cutie mark!"

"Way to go, Iris!" Akari flew up and hugged her best friend while Chi went in and wrapped her arms around the both of them. Everybody else cheered, unfortunately, it came to a screeching halt when Ronin stood up again. He was still in possession of Nova's body, and was now holding Nova's own sword.

Rainbow Dash groaned. "You just can't give up can you?"

He panted, his nostrils flaring and his eyes psychotic. But instead of shouting or even crying. He began to chuckle. Soon his light chuckle turn into a casual laugh. Everyone became quite confused by his sudden change of emotion but they became even more confused when he laugh turned psychotic. His head lifted up into the air.

"Did you really think that will stop me?!" he said, now gone completely insane. "This is foolishness! I don't need that pathetic blade anyway. I'll just destroy you right then and here! Starting with _you!_ "

Ronin's twig finally snapped. with the flick of his wrist, he knocked everyone back. All except for Iris. Before she could even blink, Ronin already had her in a red aura. She tried to break free but she was still exhausted from the events that just happened.

"Iris!" Korra called out, she tried to get to her, only to be knocked back by an invisible barrier.

Iris struggled to break free, but she still gazed into Nova's eyes. "I know you can hear me, Nova. I'm your friend, and I care about you. No matter what happens, I'm proud to consider you part of my family."

Deep down, Nova heard those words and he felt like all his past mistakes just vanished. They really did care for him. After everything that he's done. But Ronin's voice was still heard from his mouth.

"Touching, words, princess." He said, his voice full of nothing but terror. "Now, allow me to show you just how much your precious light is worth…. _Nothing!_ " He held his sword up high with both of his hands. Ready to strike.

" _Nooooo!"_ everyone cried as he brought it down on the young princess, who already had her eyes closed. After a while, all was silent. Slowly the team opened their eyes to see Iris still there, alive. But what they saw instead, horrified them.

Rather than the sword meeting the princess, instead, wounded up…piercing Ronin's own body.

Chi covered her mouth, her free hand to her stomach, seeing her own brother stab himself. She could feel a bit of the pain from Nova as slowly descended. They heard Ronin's voice once more.

"What…what have you done?!"

"I'd rather die….than let my friends suffer the likes of you."

The aura around Iris disappeared as Iris looked on with pure horror at what her friend did. The barrier that kept the others back disappeared as well and the parents quickly ran over to their daughter. Holding her tight. Ronin stepped back several feet as his wings, dark coloring, red eyes, talons and sharp claws all disappeared in a dark colored mist. He let out one final cry as he slowly rose upwards into the sky before disappearing forever. Nova's body reverted back to normal, but blood spilled from his wound after he removed his sword.

Everyone circled around him, Sunset held him in her arms. "Nova! Nova, stay with me. It'll be okay."

Chi quickly ran beside Sunset. "Nova! Nova!" she cried. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." She turned to face the team. Tears already spilling from her eyes. "Do Something!"

Rarity immediately bended water to try and heal him, but it quickly proves to be too much for her to fix. "I'm sorry. I can't do it!"

She then heard a low grunt to and looked down to see Nova slowly opening his eyes. His breaths started to get shorter and shorter by the second.

"N...Nova?"

"Chi…." he said in a faint whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." she said, her voice having a hint of cracking in it. "But why?"

"It was the only way...to...save her…" he said before coughing a up a little blood. "There was...no other way.."

"You can't leave me….you promised."

"And I'm keeping that promise" he said as he gently grabbed her hand and removed several strands of hair from her face. "But promise me…you'll be strong…protect them…no matter what..please Chi.."

Chi slowly nodded her head. "I promise, Shady."

Nova chuckled a little. "That's my little wisp. Well, not so little anymore." he looked towards Sunset and the two princesses, who were already beginning to break. "Thank You." he said with his last bit of strength. She gave him a small nod and he smiled. Nova closed his eyes, never to be opened again and let out one last breath.

"Nova?...Nova?!" The wisp began to shake her head as the realization started to come to her. "No...no...nononononono! _NO!_ " she rested her head on his chest and began to sob. She just lost one brother, she couldn't believe she was going to lose another. Sunset placed a comforting hand on her back. As she allowed a few tears to fall. Akari and Iris began to cry on their mother as others tried to fight back the tears while some just let them flow. After everything he did, he was willing to end his own life for something he didn't even know for that long but proved to show that she did care for him. They all did. But now he's gone. And he's not coming back.

Unless….

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight suggested, "We can use them to heal him!"

"They've never brought back someone from the dead before, Twilight!" Fluttershy said.

"I know. But I feel there may be still a ray of hope for him. We have to try!"

The others looked at each other and compiled and manifested their respected gemstones, while Korra made her wings glow. They try to restore fix his wound. As they use their Elements to heal Nova, in his mind, the young unicorn found himself in a shimmering astral plane.

He floated in what appeared to be some kind of shimmering sea. Before him, he saw two figures he thought he'd never see again. An elderly unicorn and a beautiful mare unicorn beside him.

"Elder Yen Sid? Midnight?"

"Hello, Nova." the unicorn greeted him with her dazzling smile.

"How-how is this possible?"

"The Elements of Harmony have given you a second chance." Yen Sid said. "The Knights of Hans have been freed from Ronin. But, they shall no longer live as long as before."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time for our people to begin again. Leilani was right believe our history did not deserve to be remembered in blood. You and the others shall no longer be long lived half spirits, but normal mortal half spirits. You will grow old like any other pony, and perish when the time comes."

"Why?"

"The sorcerers needed to learn humility in order to coexist with Equestria. The Knights of Hans refused to accept this. Nova, you have been given a second chance. Please, don't let it get away like before."

Midnight approached him, changing into a temporary anthro form. "Nova. I will always love you. But what we had is the past. We can never have the future you wish." she softly caressed his cheek. "But you can still have a future. I don't regret the time we've spent together. Go. Live your life and don't feel guilty. Whoever you choose, I will be happy to know that you are happy." she placed a soft kiss upon his lips before parting but not before looking back at him. "And I agree with Chi. That girl totally completes you." she winked at him. He felt his cheeks burn and rubbed his head.

"Wait, Yen Sid! Whatever happened to you?" Nova asked, "Did you really take away your own life?"

The Elder scoffed. "Of course not! I was merely near a waterfall, I slipped and the way down was less than pleasant." the older unicorn said. Midnight only rolled her eyes. Her father always did have a rather unusual sense of humor. "Go, son. Write a better story, for our people…and for yourself."

"I will, Elder. And, I'm sorry about everything."

 _"Those who can, cannot, but those who cannot, can."_

The gemstones stopped glowing. At first nothing happened. The team looked down in sorrow. Suddenly, Nova's eyes opened wide. He inhaled deeply and sprung upwards, gasping for air. Chi was the first to react as changed into a fox and literally tackled him back down, shedding tears of joy and showering him in kisses.

"Nova! You're back!"

Nova was taken aback by all of the people and ponies suddenly surrounding him. He had never been in a group hug before, and quite frankly…he kind of liked it.

"How you feeling?" Sunset asked.

"A little shaken, but overall, okay."

Akari looked down and gasped at what she saw. "Nova! Your shadow!"

Everyone looked down to see that Nova had his shadow back right where it belongs.

"Wait. If you're shadow's back, then that means..." Bolin said with a bit of fright.

"I don't think he'll be messing with us again anytime soon." Nova said before looking down in regret. "I'm sorry. You were right. You were all right, about everything. I was a stubborn mule and I should have asked you all for help in the first place, I shouldn't have kept secrets, I'm just, really, really, really sorry."

Chi's jaw was dropped. Literally. She blinked before speaking. "You sure you don't need to go to a hospital."

Nova replied by wrapping his arm around Chi, ruffling her hair. He then took notice of her new attire. "Gotta admit, love the new look."

"But, like I was saying before if I could just change one thing-"

"Rarity!" The team said in unison, startling her.

"What? You said I can talk fashion _after_ we beat the bad guy!" Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at her remark.

Nova squatted down to Iris's level, smiling proudly. "Thank you, Iris. You really are special little princess."

"Thanks, Nova." Iris hugged him once more and Nova was more than happy to return the embrace.

Korra offered Nova her hand and helped him back up. She stepped aside, showing him the spirit portal. "So…ready to see some old friends?"

Nova was speechless. He never thought this day would come.

(~)


	17. Chapter 16: The Past is not Today

**The Past is not Today**

Korra and the others exited through the portal, Nova's heart was pounding hard against his chest. He felt a bit lightheaded, not because he was, literally, brought back from the brink of death, but also because the idea of ever being with his kind again seemed more like an impossible dream.

But, there they were. Surrounded by changelings, airbenders, spirits and the alicorns. Ali, Mika and San rushed to hug their "little" sister, who giggled happily.

Nova took a tentative step forward, seeing a number of male and female unicorn anthro ponies, each with curved horns, and night-themed coloring. His brows furrowed a bit, for he knew that these were not the ponies he lost in the chaos that day. These were the very unicorns who hard helped ignite the fires of war that led to that event.

Every one of them got down on their knees, bowing their heads before Nova. He was startled but kept his composure as once spoke up. "Nova Nightshade. We are so, so sorry. We were foolish and we had caused much suffering, not only for Equestria, but for our own kind as well. Ronin promised us power, but instead he gave us slavery. For decades we have lived with that guilt. We will accept any punishment you see fit."

"Why do you assume I'm the one to choose your punishment?" Nova asked.

"Elder Yen Sid chose you as his apprentice. And, since Midnight is gone as well, and Kage had betrayed us long ago, that leaves you." said the unicorn. Nova gasped in shock. "You are the only one fit to become out new leader."

Nova looked over his shoulder. They weren't asking him to take their offer, they just encouraged him to speak to his fellow sorcerers. Even Chi nodded her head in encouragement.

Nova sighed and addressed to the unicorn, crunching down to his level. "First of all, I'm no leader. I can't be your leader because, I still have a lot to learn myself. In fact, I think the time has come for me to continue where I left off." he said as he helped the unicorn stand. This in turn encouraged the other ponies to rise up as well. "Let's not make the same mistake twice. Yen Sid has spoken to me. We are no longer the same ponies we were before. We will no longer live on our own, away from the other ponies. Instead, we will live alongside them. Our origins may have been from the spirit world, but we are also part of the world of Equestria. Just as every human and spirit since the Great Change. Let us write a new story for our people. Let's start by learning from the past, rather than try and wish what could have been."

The sorcerers cheered and applauded, leaping for joy, hugging one another. At long last, they were free. Free to start anew and choose a new path. Nova approached Leilani, his ears lowered in regret. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time. I know this was as hard for you as it was for me. Can you ever forgive me?"

The queen wrapped her arms around Nova, surprising him, yet he wholeheartedly accepted the hug. "There is nothing to forgive. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to prevent what happened. All I ever wanted was for you to have the life you deserved."

"Well…wish granted." Nova said after they parted. "Wait, where's Kage?" Nova asked. He heard the sound of struggle, only to see that Kage was restraint with handcuffs but Cadance and Shining Armor, his horn covered by a magical shield, courtesy of Starlight Glimmer, keeping him from performing magic. Nova stared at his old friend in regret.

"Iris? What's wrong?"

Akari's voice caused Nova to turn around, seeing the half human alicorn suddenly look disoriented and passed out right then and there. The last thing she saw was Nova rushing over to her, calling out her name.

 _"Iris!"_

(~)

Water circled around the princess, glowing brightly as she laid in bed. After passing out, everyone quickly rushed towards the palace, where Leilani tended to the child. Her parents were in the room beside her. She bended the water over Iris's head before placing it back into the vase.

"She'll be alright." the alicorn said. "Breaking the Twilight Blade took a lot of her magic. She's lucky she wasn't hurt. A powerful spell like that would have caused severe damage."

Korra and Mako gave worried looks as their daughter slept peacefully. "Leilani, could you give us a moment?"

The queen did not utter a word, but nodded in compliance. She left the room, allowing for the two parents to watch over their daughter. They still weren't entirely sure about how to feel about the discovery.

"So…that really happened." Mako said, fully aware of how naive he sounded just now.

"Yeah." Korra replied. Even she herself was unsure how to react to this. She couldn't fault Mako for his uncertain reaction.

"Is that even possible? I mean about her being….?"

"A few years ago, people would have said it wasn't possible. Then again, they would have said the same thing about magical talking ponies, but here we are."

"Korra, our daughter is the Avatar. There has never been two Avatars existing at the same time!"

"Shush, I know you're surprised but town it down a notch."

"Sorry." Mako said, lowering his tone a bit as Korra sat on the bed beside a sleeping Iris. "What will we tell her? How do we tell her? How will we tell everyone?"

"Everyone?"

Mako blinked, "Sorry, were we planning on keeping it a secret or something?"

"I don't know." Korra shook her head, "I honestly don't know."

Suddenly, from the open window, a familiar white and blue winged insect flew into the room. Her soft wings landing fluttered before landing on Korra's finger. Surprisingly, she carried what appeared to be some kind of yellow glowing marble.

Korra and Mako gasped once the butterfly studied flew up again, the yellow marble floated to her side, and in a soft light, the butterfly took on the form of a beautiful pale skinned woman with snow-white hair, blue markings on her face and a long kimono streaked with blue outlines. Beside her, was a man surrounded in a shimmering yellow aura. His hair was long and silky, black as night with a matching beard. His eyes were bright as flames, and he bore a crooked smile, which bared a striking resemblance to Korra's. His clothes were of an orange color, with a blue sash, green colored wristbands and brown sandals.

Korra was at a loss for words. Tears began to fill her eyes while Mako just stood there with wide eyes. His mouth agape. The Avatar rose from the bed, slowly approaching the glowing man.

"Wan?"

The man smiled, opening his arms, encouraging Korra to hug him. "Hello, Korra."

The Avatar lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him as if she had been reunited with a long lost brother. "I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again." she weeped in his shoulder.

Wan stroked the back of her hair. "I've always been around, Korra. We all have. All the past Avatars have always been with you. And we always will be."

"Why couldn't I talk to you when I tried? Every time I meditated I just couldn't find you."

"It's the same thing that happened when you connected with Aang after Tarlock imprisoned you. When you tried to medicate the way Tenzin did you couldn't reach us." Wan wiped away her tears. "Korra, you don't have to meditate or do anything fancy to talk to us. At least, _you_ never had to. You have always been different from the rest of us. You were the one chosen to bring the worlds together again. You were more connected to your Equestrian magic than any other Avatar before you. The old age of the Avatar is over, because it was meant to restart again through you." he said as he caressed her cheek in a fatherly manner. "You haven't lost us, and you never will. Besides, you didn't need our old dated advice. You were doing a pretty good job on your own. If anything… _you_ taught us more than we could ever teach you."

"So, it's true? Iris is…"

Wan nodded. "Yes. She's the next Avatar." he took Korra by the hand and led her to the child. Wan traced his fingers through her now loose hair, his thumb was over the star on her forehead. His entire body glowed brightly, as if he were healing her. "Her powers are strong. But, she's still young. The sword had caused her to active magic that wasn't supposed to be developed yet."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"It means, she wasn't supposed to bend the elements yet. That aspect of her magic is still forming. All of that magic from the sword allowed her to bend the elements for a shot amount of time, revealing just how much power she has. But, without the sword's influence, everything is reverting back to how it should be. That's why she fainted. Her body is, I guess you could say, rebooting itself."

"So, she won't be able to bend the elements?" Korra asked.

"Well, not for a while, now. Most likely when she hits puberty. Though, after a blast like that, she won't remember that detail."

Korra looked down in regret, only to feel Wan lift up her chin, staring at her with warm eyes. "Hey, she's going to be okay. Don't worry."

"It's a lot to take in. I can only imagine what it would be like when she finds out." she took a step back, "When…everyone finds out."

Korra sat on the side of the bed, her mind deep in thought. Mako sat beside her, gripping her hand. "Korra? What are you thinking?"

"What would you like to do?" Raava asked.

"I…" Korra began. She paused for a moment before answering. "I regret discovering I was the Avatar at such a young age." she confessed. "I once thought it was amazing, but over the years it became everything to me. My identity, my reason for even existing, it was first and foremost in my life for way too long. It was what caused me to forget about Equestria and my real destiny."

"That wasn't your fault." Mako said, "The White Lotus placed a lot of pressure on you. Besides, even if you couldn't remember Equestria, that magic inside of you was still there, and you eventually found it again. Your life may not have started out as clear cut at first, but you eventually found your way. It's what made you the strong, incredible woman you are now. The woman I love."

Korra rested her head on his shoulder. "You're right, Mako. You're absolutely right. I shouldn't keep in wishing what might have been. But, I don't want the same to happen to Iris. She deserves to have her own story, not a repeat of mine."

"What do you want to do?" Mako asked.

"People have been asking me what will become of the Avatar legacy once I'm gone. Whether or not a new Avatar will come after me. Clearly, that's not the case anymore. But I don't want Iris to feel the Avatar is all she is. She deserves a normal childhood. One with friends and family who love her for who she is. She should be allowed to discover her own path, make her own mistakes and learn magic her own way. So, when the time is right, she'll be ready." she looked at her husband with hopeful eyes. "What do you think?"

Mako smiled, kissing her cheek. "Sounds good to me."

"So, you're not going to tell her." Wan concluded.

" _Yet_." Korra corrected, "When she gets older, and shows signs of her powers, we will tell her. But for now, we want her to experience life as Iris, _before_ she officially becomes Avatar Iris."

"Avatar Iris." Mako repeated, "Has a nice ring to it."

Korra, Wan and Raava chuckled. The first Avatar patted Mako's shoulder, smiling proudly. "Take care of our girls."

"You can count on it." Mako replied.

Wan held Korra's hand once more and kissed her forehead. "Never forget…we will always be with you." he said.

Raava hugged Korra, and whispered in her ear. "And we'll be with her too."

The two old friends waved farewell. Raava returned as a butterfly, and Wan became a floating orb of light. The two flew out the window, just in time for Iris to wake up.

"Mom…dad…"

Korra and Mako sat beside her, smiling in relief. "We're here, sweetheart." Mako said.

"You're safe, now." Korra said, caressing her daughter's new cutie mark.

(~)

Once Iris was up and about again, with no memory of having bended all four elements, only that the sword broke. Rather than celebrate, everyone had gathered around the very place where where Shade had selflessly given his sol for his sister. Everyone placed a single flower beside it. Chi was the last one to place a flower beside the tree. "I know we've had our differences before, Shade. But, just so you know, I still love you. I will always love you, no matter what. I'm so proud of you. I hope you're okay."

Suddenly, Chi's sol started to glow a bright white. Sparkling flakes of snow began to rise up from the ground up, forming a familiar body. His skin was no longer black but not a light blue just like Chi's. His eyes were a light glowing blue as his spiky hair was a shade darker then his skin. He wore a buttoned up blue jacket with white outlines, a white belt around his waist and wore blue pants and smiled a content smile. Chi didn't know if she were dreaming or not. "S-Shade? Is that you?"

"Hey, little sis."

"Shade!" Chi lunged herself forward, hugging her brother tightly. Shade hugged her in return. It had been so long since she had hugged her biological brother. Everyone watched with happy tears in their eyes. Shade wiped Chi's tears.

"I'm so sorry, Chi." said Shade, he then addressed to everyone. "I'm sorry to all of you. You were right all along. I let my anger and regret blind me for too long. I should have been there for you all those years. Can you ever forgive me?"

Chi chuckled, "Silly, I already did. I forgave you every single day, and I will forgive you every single day after that."

Nova walked up to Shade, who looked down in regret. "Nova, if you choose not to forgive me, I will understand."

Chi gave Nova a pleading look, complete with puppy eyes. Nova rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Shade's back. "Did you really think we'd be having this funeral if we didn't forgive you?"

Shade was confused until he saw everyone there, not glaring in scorn, but smiling happily. None of them were angry with him, not even one bit. Shade breathed a sigh of relief. He never thought anyone could forgive him after everything he had done. But, it would appear, it was possible for one to be forgiven of their past mistakes, especially if they were willing to seek it.

Shade patted Nova on the back. "Promise me you'll watch over her."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Nova replied, patting Shade in response.

Shade held Chi close one last time, a tear falling from his eye as he whispered into her ear "I'll always be with you, sis. Make our family proud. I love you."

"I love you too, Shady." said Chi as she looked up to see her him fading away. She cried as her brother disappeared in the white flakes of snow that rose upwards into the clear blue sky. The wisp felt Nova, and Sunset place their hands on her shoulder, while Iris and Akari held both her hands as she looked up For the first time, Chi didn't feel like she was the last wisp…she felt she was the luckiest wisp in the entire world because she was part of the greatest family anyone could ask for.

(~)

Kage lowered his head. His blood red coloring had disappeared. He now resembled his original form. Without Ronin, or Shade, or even his sword, there was no use in keeping up his look anymore. His horn was still bound in metal, preventing him from using magic. His hands were handcuffed, while two Republic City police officers stood on opposite sides of him.

Everyone had gathered at city hall, where President Raiko stood before him, alongside Korra, Mako, Twilight, Flash, Celestia, Luna and Leilani.

"Cosmo Blitz." Raiko spoke, "You have been found guilty of not only in attempt to plunge the world into darkness but also breaking and entering on Canterlot grounds, killing millions of lives, attempted murder on numerous occasions, and no doubt several more accounts given your past. A pony of your record should be sentenced to death!" his eyes darted towards Korra, who looked at him with a firm look. Raiko knew better than to question the Princess of Friendship in terms of punishment. After all, if it hadn't been for her, he, the people of the city or the spirits wouldn't have managed to come to a compromise and found a way to coexist. Korra was also the best person who knew of a fitting punishment for many people. Hard to believe this hot-headed teenager had grown into such a benevolent and empathetic individual, with a will as strong as steel and a spirit as powerful as the fiercest chimera. If she had her own kingdom, no doubt she'd be as adored as she was in the city.

But, that was a topic for another day.

Raiko inhaled deeply before proceeding. "However, we are also well aware of your history as sorcerer. A good pony, and a good friend. So, we are offering you a choice. You can either remain in the city and pay your debt, or you can go to prison for the next twenty years. Your choice."

Cosmo scoffed, "Are you serious? You honestly think because of my past as a weak-minded apprentice means there's still some good left in me?" he tilted his head back, "How pathetic." he said, the guard quickly sustained him. "Mark my words, Avatar, I will get my revenge on you yet!"

"Cosmo, it's over!" Nova stated, stepped forward. Cosmo turned his head to look at him. "The sorcerers no longer follow you. You won't live longer than any pony anymore. You already got your wish, the sorcerers are back, and we can start all over. Isn't that enough?"

Cosmo growled in anger, "No! It's not enough! These soft-hearted fools have destroyed you! Nothing good can come from forgiveness, it just means you've given up! Well I won't give up." he then narrowed his eyes at the sorcerers who had attended. They all looked at him with fear. "You cowards made your choice! Fine, give into these pathetic low lives! I refuse to roll over and squirm!"

Nova looked away, his eyes closed. "Looks like you have made your choice." he said.

Korra approached Cosmo, with a look of regret. "W-what are you doing?" he trembled as Korra placed one hand on his chest, and another on his horn. "No! No, don't you dare!" Cosmo was silenced when he felt his powers slowly draining. Korra's eyes stopped glowing and she released him. Cosmo got down on his knees, patenting. "What did you do to me?!"

"You clearly can't be trusted with magic." Korra said, "From now on, you won't be a threat to anyone or anypony else."

"How is that fair? You can just take away a pony's magic whenever you please?!"

"Of course not. My magic doesn't work that way. I can't take away anyone's magic, unless they are undeserving of it. After feeling your heart, you, Cosmo Blitz, are clearly not worthy of yours."

Lin Beifong approached and hoisted the now magic-less unicorn by the collar of his shirt. "Come along, gloom and doom. I've got a shiny jail cell with your name on it."

"No." Korra said, confusing Lin.

"No? Well where else am I supposed to put him?"

"I know the ideal place for him. A place where he will hopefully learn to be a better pony."

Lin blinked but then sighed, lowering her head and groaned. "Oy! No wonder I retired. You and that husband of yours are making law enforcement look like a charity drive."

"I'm taking that as compliment." Korra said with a smile.

Lin rolled her eyes and leg Cosmo away. He and Nova locked eyes one last time. The anthro unicorn opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Cosmo's spat. "Don't. Even. Bother."

Nova looked on in sadness as the doors closed behind his old friend. A friend he has lost a long, long time ago. He felt Chi grip his hand in reassurance, while Sunset placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said.

"It's not your fault. I guess the Cosmo I once knew really is gone."

"Maybe, or maybe not." Sunset smiled in reassurance, "Trust me, where he's going it's a lot better than some cold prison. He just might come around some day."

"Is the law enforcement around here always so generous?"

"Not since Mako took over."

The three shared a laugh, both girls hugging Nova, making feel a little better. It was then, he realized just how lucky he was to have had Chi with him, because if he hadn't…he probably would have lost himself just as Cosmo did. Despite the sadness of losing his old friend, the fact that he now had a brand new family behind him made him feel more complete and at peace than he had in years.

Once he stepped foot outside of the building, he welcomed the new day with open arms. His future, started today.

(~)

Cosmo was tossed inside a large prison, illuminated by green colored lanterns. He sat on the floor, his back to the door, only for the slot to open. A man looked into the prison.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems." he said, "So, care to share a little bit about yourself? We're going to be seeing each other a lot from now on."

Cosmo did not say a word. His silence was his reply to the man's question. He shrugged from the other side. "Suit yourself. I've got all the time in the world." he said before closing the slot.

He turned back around, revealing his White Lotus Sentry uniform. His companion approached him, offering him some tea. "Not responding, huh?"

"Not yet. But, the Princess has hope for him. And so do I.

Don't strain yourself too much with this one. He's a tough nut to crack."

"Ah, you forget Yeun…I was just as hard to crack too."

"Touche. Well, if anyone can get through to a kid like that…you're the man for the job, Zaheer."

The former Red Lotus leader nodded his head, raising his teacup up before taking his sip. He took one last look at door of Cosmo's prison. Korra had good hopes for this particular pony…

And so did Zaheer.

(~)

Nova felt odd wearing a tuxedo, considering he had never worn one before today. Rarity managed to design him one that, as she would say it, fitted his style to a T. In all honesty, it looked like any ordinary tux he had seen before, aside from the emblem of his cutie mark on the side of the jacket. Still, today was a special day, so he couldn't complain too much.

He adjusted his bangs in the full body mirror, until he heard a whisper coming from behind him. He spun around, seeing only his shadow. He looked back at the mirror, only to gasp when he saw Ronin.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." he said. For the first time, he spoke…normally. He didn't sound angry, or crazy. He was…relaxed. Nova tilted his head in confusion.

"How are you here?" Nova asked.

"I've always been here. I'm your shadow, remember? I only became Ronin when you chose to split yourself from your own emotions."

Nova was still confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Okay, you caught me. It was the last message Yen Sid had for you." the reflection revealed, "He couldn't say it to you before, so I'm saying it for him."

Nova's eyes widened. "What did he want to tell me?"

"Why do you think nobody misses the dark when the lights turn on? They are never the same, never on the same level, but a room will still have both. The important thing is to know the difference. Korra offered Cosmo the chance to choose either to change or to stay the same. But you, Nova, after so many years of staying the same…you're finally changing. You've always had a good heart, but if there is anything you should take from this it's that everyone is capable of great evil. Even you. But, you don't have to be afraid. So long as you continue to choose the path of righteousness, even after you've stumbled and fallen…you can always write a new chapters."

Nova didn't know what to say. Thankfully, his tears said everything for him. He felt so…so at peace with himself for the first time in so long. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. Now that the Ronin half is put to permanent rest, I can finally see the sunlight. And watch you smile again." with a nod and a thumbs up, the reflection changed back to appear just like Nova.

The door opened, and Flash Sentry walked in, "Dude, what's taking so long?" he asked

Sunburst appeared beside him, "Everybody's asking where you are."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

(~)

"Alright, everybody! Who's ready for the biggest Cute-ceañera party, _ever!_ " Pinkie Pie threw confetti and cupcakes into the air, while Cheese Sandwich played his famous accordion. The party was held at Air Temple Island, where friends and family were gathered in honor or Iris getting her cutie mark. The little princess wore a lovely pink gown, and a silver sparkling tiara on her head. Akari, Chi, Mai, Hiro, Gallant Steed and her older spirit siblings all gathered around her, hugging her while Rarity and Asami took pictures.

Varrick was crying like a baby, while his wife held a box of tissues for him to blew his nose in. "This is so beautiful!" he said, yet again blowing his nose. "Oh, I can't wait until we throw a party this big for our little ones one day."

Zhu Li bit her bottom lip, "Yeah…about that." she whispered something into his ear and Varrick froze at the news.

"You're…and I'm gonna…daddy." before he could finish, Varrick passed out, but not from horrified shock, from an overdose of happiness.

"We're so proud of you, Iris." Mai said, hugging her cousin.

"I can't believe you broke a sword and saved the entire world!" Hiro said, bursting from excitement, "How did you do it?"

"I have no idea." Iris replied, "But, It definitely took a lot out of me. Mom says my powers may take a while to get back to normal again."

"Well, however long it takes, we're here for you." Akari said, wrapping her arm around her best friend. "Right guys?"

"You know it!" Chi winked, "Come over here, everyone! Big group hug!" the wisp wrapped her arms around the kids, and even Pabu in the process. "Hey, do you mind if I kiss the ferret?" she asked, only to kiss Pabu on the head…and spit out a hairy ball from her mouth. "Oh, hairball!"

The kids only laughed while, Team Avatar watched from afar."So, we're really doing this?" Rainbow Dash asked, after taking a sip of her punch. "We're really not telling anybody else, or Iris, that she's the next Avatar?"

"Just until her elemental powers kick in." Korra said, "Besides, the last thing we want is for her to be overwhelmed by all the attention she'll get if this gets out. I know what it's like to live your whole life with that Avatar mantel hovering over your head. Iris may be unique, but she is going to grow up just like any normal kid." Korra said…right after she saw Iris and Akari flying in the sky, the latter shooting rays of magic into the air.

"Or, _our_ version of normally, anyway." Twilight said, making the others laugh.

Mako wrapped a comforting arm around his wife. "Don't worry, Korra. Remember, Iris has one thing you didn't have growing up."

"What's that?"

"The Avatar as an amazing mom."

Korra kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Don't forget her charming and smart as-a-whip father."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but we're hitting the dance floor!" Bolin said, taking Asami's hand and dragging her to dance, the two laughing like a couple of teenagers again.

Pinkie Pie hurried to Cheese Sandwich, Applejack to Double Diamond, Rainbow Dash towards Soarin, and Fluttershy to….Thorax. Rarity decided to share a dance with Discord, leaving Korra and Mako to themselves.

"There is one thing I'm curious about." Korra said.

"What's that?"

"How were you able to tell me and Nyx apart before?"

"Easy. Her hair didn't smell like watermelon, and you would never sacrifice the mission just so you could flirt. But, most of all, when she flirted…she didn't have that same sparkle in her eyes like you do." Mako said with a smirk, moving in closer to Korra, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she rested her arms around his neck.

"Seriously, what did I do to deserve such an amazing man for a husband?"

"Probably the same thing I did to deserve such an amazing woman for a wife." he replied, making his wife giggle.

They pressed their forehead together before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Once again, Spike walked on by, with a glass of punch in his hand. "That's never gonna get old for you guys, is it?"

(~)

While everyone else was enjoying the party, Sunset Shimmer took a moment to gaze at the city across the bay. She leaned against the post of the gazebo, only to be surprised by Nova, holding a cupcake in his hand.

"Pinkie Pie said offering someone a cupcake is always a great way to start a conversation." he said.

Sunset giggled and graciously took the cupcake. "Well, she's not wrong." she said, allowing him to join her. The two gazed out at the city, the sun just overhead, causing the waters to sparkle. Nova had already seen Sunset Shimmer earlier with her aquamarine sundress with yellow flowers and golden hooped earrings. Her hair had been styled to the side, adorned with a faux flower with yellow and green petals. She looks so hardcore in that outfit, yet feminine and graceful. She truly was beautiful, and smart, and fierce. For a moment, he had lost track of how long he had been staring at her.

Only when she turned to look at him, did Nova react. His cheeks turned red and he looked away. Sunset blushed as well. Both unsure on what to say next. "I…I wanted to thank you." Nova began, "You know, for sticking up for me.

"It was nothing."

"No, it was something." Nova's voice became soft and gentle as he stared into her eyes. "Even after the rude way I treated you, you still tried to reach out to me. You found out about my past before anybody else, and you still never stopped offering me your friendship. I've…never met anypony like you before. You really are special."

Sunset shyly placed her hair behind her ear. "Thanks. I'm really glad you decided to stay in Republic City." she immediately caught what she said, "I mean, you _and_ Chi, of course!" she chuckled nervously.

Nova chuckled as well, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, now it's only a matter of finding a place to live. Tenzin offered me a room here, but I'm looking for a slightly smaller place. You know, as I get more comfortable around here."

"You know, my landlord has a few apartments up for sale. The rent's pretty good, and Asami and I could use someone with your talent to help with our new line of magic powered airships. If you're interested."

Nova thought for a short moment. "I think I just might be."

"And, maybe, if you're free, I can show you around the city. There's a great coffee shop downtown."

"What's coffee?"

Sunset couldn't help but laugh, "Nightshade, you have got so much to learn."

"Then it's a good thing I've got myself a teacher."

The two smiled, their faces bright red. Sunset nodded her head towards the others, "Come on, I think they're about to cut the cake."

"Knowing Chi, there probably won't be any left by the time we get there." Nova said, making Sunset laugh. Oh, how he enjoyed hearing her laugh.

(~)

Once Nova and Sunset returned, Mekarm surprised the unicorn with a great bear hug. Poor Nova was almost out of oxygen. "Well done, mate! Ya did Madam Alpha proud!"

"Thanks…Mekarm…" Nova said in a high pitched voice before he released him.

"Well done, Nova. Well done. You've finally learned to stop being such a mule." Madam Alpha said, holding a glass of punch in her hand. "And now that I don't have to live on the run anymore, I can finally stay in one place."

"I'm glad you'll be sticking around, Ma." Nova said, "But, do you guys have to stay in that musky old swamp?"

"Eh, it's not so bad. Besides, I hear there's another old bat living there with a few breezies. I think I'll be right at home."

Nova was surprised when Iris rushed up to him. "Nova!" she wrapped her arms around his torso. She was accompanied by her parents. Nova ruffled the little princess's hair, careful not to make her tiara fall off.

"Thank you, Nova." Mako said.

"For what?"

"For protecting our daughter. We really owe you, big time."

"You don't owe me anything. I'd do it again if I had to."

Iris then tugged on Nova's pants, "Could you maybe do some tricks for me and my friends! Chi keeps telling everyone how you know all of these ancient spells not even Celestia knows about."

Nova crunched down, tapping her nose. "I'll do you something better. Why don't I teach you a few of those spells?"

Iris gasped in awe, "Really?"

"Something tells they might come in handy in the future. If that's okay with your parents."

Iris rushed to her parents, "Can he mom and dad? Please?"

Korra and Mako looked at one another, pondering. After a while, they both gave their answer. "As long as you only practice on the island." Korra said.

"And don't try anything too fancy until you're older." Mako said, pointing a stern finger. "Oh, and wear a helmet."

Iris cheered victoriously and hugged Nova once more before dragging him towards her friends. Sunset giggled, and then noticed the smirks on both the parent's faces.

"What?" she asked.

"You two make such a cute couple." Korra said with a giggle, which in turn made Sunset blush.

"Oh, grow up!" The unicorn scoffed and walked away, but was still smiling. The two only laughed.

Korra turned to Madam Alpha, "You knew all along, didn't you? About Iris."

"Indeed I did. Now, I know what you're going to say. It would have been easier if I just told you all of this upfront, but if I had none of you would have learned anything."

"Oh, I'm not complaining." Korra said, placing a hand over her heart. "I completely understand. Thank you." the unicorn nodded in gratitude. "So, what do you see in her future now?"

Ma chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Korra and Mako rose their hands in surrender. "Okay, fair enough."

"Besides, I've spent my whole life preparing for the future. It's high time I started living in the present. And you don't need a vision to know Iris's future will be a good one." The old unicorn was surprised when Korra hugged her lovingly. Ma returned the gesture.

While Nova was doing a few tricks for the kids until he was surprised by a hug from Bolin. "Welcome to Team Avatar, Nova!" he said while ruffling his hair.

Nova laughed, fixing his hair. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, this is usually the part where all sing an upbeat musical number with deep emotional significance about what we went through."

Everyone expected Nova to say something against such an idea, but to their surprise, he instead pointed a finger towards the one in charge of the music.

"Vinyl Scratch, give us a beat!"

The white, blue haired unicorn gave him a thumbs up and played a specific song just for the occasion.

(We Are Family, from Keke Palmer)

 **Everyone:**

 _We are_

 _We are_

 _Not your ordinary_

 _Fama-mily_

 _But we can all agree that_

 _We are_

 _We are_

 _Close as close can be!_

 **Lin:**

"Too close, Varrick."

 **Varrick:**

"Sorry!"

 **Korra:**

 _So it don't matter what it looks like_

 _We look perfect to_

 _We've got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed_

 **Twilight:**

 _They can keep on talking it won't matter to me_

 _Cause_

 **Twilight and Korra:**

 _We are_

 _We are_

 _Family!_

 _We are, are, are, are_

 _(_ _ **Mane Six:**_ _We are!)_

 **Twilight and Korra:**

 _We are, are, are, are_

 _(_ _ **Mane Six:**_ _We are!)_

 **Twilight and Korra:**

 _We are, are, are, are_

 _(_ _ **Mane Six:**_ _We are!)_

 **Fluttershy:**

 _We are_

 _We are_

 _Family_

 **Rarity:**

 _Family_

 **Applejack:**

 _Family_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We are_

 _We are_

 **Pinkie Pie:**

 _Family!_

As the music played, Sunset Shimmer sang with the most powerful voice Nova had ever heard as she danced with such confidence and style.

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _So what_

 _We don't act_

 _We don't walk_

 _We don't talk like you do_

Her vivacious personality was enough to get Nova to sing alongside her. To her surprise, his voice was just as amazing, it made her heart skip a beat.

 **Nova:**

 _So what?_

 _If we hang just a hang and no shame_

 _We both do what we want to_

Chi spun around in the air, dancing happily to the song. She swooped down and hugged both Sunset and Nova

 **Chi:**

 _Cause we come from everywhere_

 _Searching for ones to care_

 _Somehow we found it here_

 _We found us a home_

 **Together:**

 _We are, we are_

 _Not your ordinary fami-mily_

 _But we can all agree that_

 _We are, we are_

 _Close as close can be_

All of the couples danced side by side, while the children danced with Chi. Discord dance with the alicorns, the airbenders moved gracefully as if they were in a ballroom, while confetti, sparkles and flower petals fell all around. Colorful spirits and changelings soared across the sky, and the newly redeemed sorcerers danced alongside their pony brothers and sisters. Spike danced alongside Ali, Mika and San, while Naga bobbed her head to the beat and Pabu did some adorable tricks on his paws.

Varrick twirled his wife, and Bumi, surprisingly, got Lin herself to dance with him. Tenzin danced with Pema, Ikki and Meelo shared a dance and Jinora danced with Kai, performing some of the street dance moves the boy had learned in his youth. Flurry Heart danced with her parents and Thorax spun Fluttershy…while Discord couldn't stop smiling as he watched the two!

 _So it don't matter what it looks like_

 _We look perfect to me_

 _We got every kind of lover_

 _I feel so lucky indeed_

 _They can keep on talking_

 _It don't matter to me cause_

 _We are, we are family_

 **Bolin:**

 _Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange_

 **Asami:**

 _But really they make us stronger_

The children sang in perfect harmony as they embraced their respected parents.

 **Iris, Akari, Mai, Hiro and Gallant:**

 _And no one would replace not a thing_

 _Mother or father_

 _Cause we..._

 **Mako:**

 _Cause we come from everywhere_

 **Flash Sentry:**

 _Oh, whoa!_

 _Searching for ones to care_

 **Sunset:**

 _Somehow we found it here_

 **Nova:**

 _We found us a home!_

 **Together:**

 _We are, we are_

 _Not your ordinary fami-mily_

 _But we can all agree that_

 _We are, we are_

 _Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what it looks like_

 _We look perfect to me_

 _We got every kind of lover_

 _I feel so lucky indeed_

 _They can keep on talking_

 _It don't matter to me cause_

 _We are, we are family_

 **Celestia:**

 _Family!_

 **Luna:**

 _Family!_

 **Leilani:**

 _Family!_

 **Discord:**

 _Family!_

 **Iris:**

 _We are, we are_

 _Family!_

Even after the song came to a close, the music continued to play on. Nova and Chi, at long last, finally found the place where they belonged. They were part of a family again. Their future looked bright.

As the party continued, a familiar butterfly flew up into the sky, where a beautiful shimmering rainbow arched overhead.

*(~)*

 _ **Philippians 3:13-14~**_

 _Brothers and sisters, I do not consider myself yet to have taken hold of it. But one thing I do: Forgetting what is behind and straining towards what is ahead, I press on towards the goal to win the prize for which God has called me heavenward in Christ Jesus._

 _*(~)*_

 **Wow. I can't believe we're done. After everything. Well nows not the time for tears but I just wanna say thank you to all who stuck by this story even during all of its delays. And I wanna especially thank Maggie for helping me out on this and I'm glad that I was able to do this opportunity together. I'll never forget it.**

 **So with that. A era has ended but even though one door closes, another is always open. So without further ado. I hope you enjoyed this story and stay tuned in the future as a another friend of mine will open this door and enter a New Era of The Little Pony Legend.**

 **Write On!**


End file.
